Kairos
by butterflyonawheel
Summary: Ein Unfall im Labor lässt Hermine ins Koma fallen. Sie reist in die Vergangenheit und steht plötzlich dem Gesicht ihres Professors gegenüber. Wird sie verhindern, dass sich die Fehler der Vergangenheit wiederholen? Und was hat Dumbledore damit zu tun?
1. Kapitel 1: Unfall im Zaubertränkelabor

Kairos

Zusammenfassung: Hermine bekommt eine Stelle im Ministerium angeboten. Da sie sich auf Zaubertränke spezialisieren will, braucht sie eine Empfehlung ihres Zaubertränkelehrers. Als sie bei Snapes Prüfung einen kleinen Fehler macht, explodiert der Kessel... Hermine fällt ins Koma und ihr Geist macht eine Reise durch die Zeit...

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts an dieser Geschichte, ich mache keinerlei Profit damit und die Handlung ist frei erfunden. Übersetzt aus dem Englischen; Original von Canimal

**Kairos**

**Kapitel 1: Unfall im Zaubertränkelabor  
**

Geröstetes Kräuterhühnchen auf wildem Reis. Das war normalerweise Hermines Leibgericht, aber heute bereitete es ihr Übelkeit. Sie stocherte mit der Gabel darin herum und beobachtete wie die Soße auf dem Teller verlief. Den Reis mit dem Messer hin und her schiebend erschuf sie eine abstrakte Form aus ihrem Essen. Es sich genau ansehend und sich ein bisschen merkwürdig vorkommend versuchte sie zu erkennen was sie sah.

„Isst du das noch oder willst du das nur angucken?" fragte Ron Weasley, den Mund – natürlich – randvoll mit seinem eigenen Essen.

Hermine kehrte ruckartig wieder zurück in die Realität.

„Was?" fragte sie.

„Du guckst dein Essen an, als wäre es so was wie eine verdammte Kristallkugel. Starrst in deinen Reis," prustete Ron, die Reste seines eigenen Hühnchens über den Tisch sprühend.

„Wirklich, Ron," gab sie zurück. „Müssen wir bei jedem Essen ‚Rate-mal-was-Ron-gerade-isst' spielen? Nach sieben Jahren habe ich es langsam satt."

Ron sah über den Tisch hinüber zum dritten Teil des ‚Dream Teams'. Harry war klüger, als sich zwischen die beiden Kampfhähne zu begeben. Sieben Jahre in Hogwarts hatten ihn das nur allzu oft gelehrt. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Essen zu, bevor Ron die Chance hatte seinen Blick aufzufangen.

„Verdammter Feigling," murmelte Ron. „Au!" Harry trat Ron unter dem Tisch.

„Trotzdem, was ist los, Hermine?" fragte Harry, was, ohne Zweifel, ein mutiger Schritt für seinen Teil war.

„Was?" Sie war erneut in einen Tagtraum versunken. „Oh, tut mir leid. Hab nur ein bisschen viel im Kopf."

Harry und Ron starrten einander an. _Was könnte ihr noch zum Nachdenken geblieben sein?_

„Mine, die Prüfungen sind vorbei. Wir verlassen Hogwarts nächste Woche," erinnerte Ron sie.

„Wenn du über deine Noten nachdenkst," ergänzte Harry. „Lass es."

„Das ist es nicht," seufzte sie und schob ihren Teller von sich. „Ich bin nur..." Sie stoppte sich selbst weiter zu reden. Auch wenn es nicht nötig war es geheim zu halten, war sie noch nicht bereit den wahren Grund ihrer Sorge mit ihren zwei besten Freunden zu teilen. _Nicht, bevor er ja sagt_, sagte sie sich bestimmt.

Auch wenn er sich nie als echten ‚Seher' betrachten würden, nein, er spottete dem bloßen Gedanken, wusste Harry, wenn etwas seine Freunde beschäftigte. Dennoch wusste er hinten in seinem Kopf, dass sie um die Information zu bedrängen, nicht der richtige Weg war wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Offensichtlich war Hermine, ihre Schulsprecherin, nicht in der Stimmung ihre mysteriösen Gedanken preiszugeben.

„Hey Ron," sagte er, mit der Hoffnung das Thema zu wechseln. „Oliver Wood hat mir letztens geschrieben. Sieht so aus, als ob die Cannons ihn fragen würden das Team zu wechseln."

„Was!?" brüllte Ron und erschreckte die Drittklässlerin neben sich. „Nach ihrer trostlosen Saison letztes Jahr wollen sie den Pfützenseeer Reservehüter reinholen? Das macht keinen Sinn."

Das Gespräch über Quidditch hätte von Hermine aus auf Chinesisch sein können. Egal wie, sie verstand nicht ein Wort von dem was die beiden sagten. Wronski Bluffs und der ganze Kram waren eben nicht Hermines Gebiet.

„Wurde dir bis jetzt schon ein Platz in einem Team angeboten, Ron?" kicherte die Drittklässlerin.

„Nun, noch nicht, Sharon," antwortete Ron. „Aber hoffentlich bald. Was bringt es schon der Sohn vom Zaubereiminister zu sein, wenn du es nicht mal in ein vernünftiges Quidditch Team schaffst?"

„Ich hab gehört, dass Montrose einen neuen Hüter sucht. Die haben ohne Zweifel bestimmt von deinen perfekten Erfolgen gehört, Ron," Sharon kicherte wieder.

Rons Ohren färbten sich rot unter den Komplimenten des jungen Mädchens. Seit seinem fünften Jahr war er Gryffindors Hüter gewesen. Bis jetzt gab es nicht ein einziges Spiel, indem er mit gespielt hatte und das Gryffindor nicht gewonnen hatte. Nur einmal, als er nach Voldemorts Endkampf im Krankenflügel gelegen hatte, hatte er ein Spiel verpasst. Dean Thomas versuchte sein Bestes, um Rons Erfolgsserie fortzusetzen, aber ohne Erfolg. Sehr zu seiner Freude, hatte Ron seitdem eine Reihe treuer Fans in den jüngeren Jahrgängen seines Hauses.

„Danke, Sharon. Obwohl Montrose froh sein könnte mich in ihrem Team zu haben..."

„Uäh, bitte, Ron," sagte Harry angewidert. „Ich würde das Essen, das ich gerade zu mir genommen habe gerne unten behalten."

Hermine stimmte in Harrys Gekicher ein. Es war ihnen nicht neu, dass ihr ‚schnuckeliges Ronniekind' ein kleines Egoproblem hatte. Sie hatten beide gedacht, dass seine Trennung von Hermine in ihrem fünften Jahr ihn wieder auf einen vernünftigen Pegel bringen würde, doch das Gegenteil war geschehen. Ron wurde nur noch mehr von sich eingenommen, als er sowieso schon war. Er hatte die letzten zwei Jahre damit verbracht die Herzen von mehr als ein paar Dutzend Mädchen in Hogwarts aus allen vier Häusern zu brechen.

„Oh, und Ron," flüsterte Hermine, die so eine gute Gelegenheit Ron vor der Präsidentin seines kleinen Fanclubs in Verlegenheit zu bringen, nicht aufgeben konnte. „Ich bin vor dem Mittagessen mit Millicent zusammen gestoßen. Sie sagte, sie würde dich am _üblichen_ Ort zur _üblichen_ Zeit erwarten. Was in Merlins Namen soll das nun wieder bedeuten?"

Harry bemühte sich, ohne Erfolg, sein Kichern zu verbergen. Ron zog die Stirn zusammen und schoss der braunhaarigen jungen Frau ihm gegenüber wütende Blicke zu. Millicent Bulstrode hatte bis zum Ende ihres fünften Jahres, und knapp zwei Stunden bis nach Ron und Hermines ziemlich öffentlichen Endes ihrer viermonatigen Beziehung, gewartet, um sich zu ihren eigenen Gefühlen für Ron zu bekennen. Sie war seitdem unbarmherzig bei der Verfolgung ihres eigenen Weasley gewesen.

„Lustig, Hermine, wirklich, lustig," fauchte er.

„Ich dachte nur du würdest die Nachricht gerne bekommen," sagte Hermine unschuldig und zwinkerte Harry heimlich zu.

Der Rest des Essens verlief ohne Zwischenfälle. Es hatte Ron nur ein paar Minuten gebraucht um über Hermines Kommentare hinweg zu kommen. Nach zwei Jahren war er es gewöhnt immer und immer wieder dasselbe über Millicent zu hören. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, und Ron würde nie mit seinen beiden Freunden übereinstimmen, war Millicent gar nicht so schlecht, wie sie sie immer darstellten. Natürlich war sie eine Slytherin und in ihren ersten Jahren ziemlich furchteinflößend gewesen, aber die Zeit ändert jeden.

Ron sah durch die Große Halle hinüber zum Slytherintisch. Neben Pansy Parkinson und, wie es aussah, fast zu Tränen gelangweilt, saß Millicent. Sie ist zu einer ziemlich hübschen Frau herangewachsen, dachte Ron heimlich. Es stimmte. Nach ihrem vierten Jahr begann Millicent zu wachsen und wurde sehr viel schlanker. Ihre sperrige Figur hatte sich nahezu über Nacht in eine weibliche Figur mit schönen Kurven verwandelt. Die Jungen in ihrem Jahr waren höher gewachsen als sie und ließen sie nicht länger in jedermanns Anwesenheit, außer Crabbes und Goyles, wie einen Riesen aussehen. Nein, Ron würde niemals zugeben, dass er alles von Millicent anders als eine Demütigung oder Verachtung empfand.

„Nun, Jungs," sagte Hermine als sie vom Tisch aufstand. „Wenn ihr mich nun entschuldigen würdet, ich habe etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen."

„Wie, was?" fragte Harry. „Die Ergebnisse werden nicht vor morgen aushängen. Ich bin sicher, die Lehrer beenden jetzt gerade die Korrekturen."

_Das ist es, was ich hoffe_, dachte sie. Es würde ihr nächstes Vorhaben sehr viel einfacher machen, wenn sie wüsste, dass die Professoren im Schloss nicht mehr mit den Korrekturen beschäftigt sein würden.

„Ja, bleib, Mine," bettelte Ron, gegen sein besseres Wissen. „Der Rest der Siebtklässler des Hauses wollte gleich ein Quidditchspiel machen. Wir wollen, dass du auch mitspielst."

Hermine schnaubte.

„Was? Ihr wollt, dass ich mit euch Quidditch spiele?" lachte sie und brachte ein paar Gryffindors um sich herum ebenfalls zum Lachen. „Und welche Position habt ihr bitte gedacht soll ich spielen? Wasserträgerin?"

„Ach, komm schon, Hermine. Es wird Spaß machen," versprach Harry und warf ihr sein bestes Lächeln zu.

„Dieses Lächeln mag bei Ginny Weasley und einer Reihe anderer Mädchen wirken, aber es hat keinerlei Wirkung auf mich, Harry Potter. Ich kenne dich zu gut dafür," antwortete sie. „Ehrlich, ich muss los."

Die beiden Jungs kannten Hermine zu gut, als dass sie versucht hätten sie aufzuhalten, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Sie nickten widerwillig und wandten sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.

„Wenn du auch nur einen Fuß in die Bibliothek setzt, Hermine Granger, werd ich dir das niemals verzeihen," drohte Ron mit seiner neckischen Art, die sie alle liebten. „Nächste Woche werden wir nicht länger Schüler Hogwarts sein. Es gibt keinen Grund dort zu sein. Ich bin sicher die Bücher werden deine Abwesenheit verstehen. Vielleicht sind sie sogar dankbar, dass du gehst."

Hermine versuchte vergeblich empört auszusehen. Sie lachte.

„Keine Angst. Ich geh nicht in die Bibliothek. Ich habe nur etwas Wichtiges mit einem unserer Lehrer zu besprechen," erklärte sie.

„Ehemalige Lehrer, Hermine," erinnerte Harry sie. „Wir müssen niemals wieder in ihren Unterricht gehen."

„Besonders nicht in den von dem schmierigen Mistkerl," fügte Ron hinzu.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, entschuldigte sich ein letztes Mal und verschwand durch das Portal der Großen Halle.

"Versuchen Sie Ihr Nachsitzen zu beenden, bevor das Schuljahr um ist!" donnerte Snape den Hufflepuff Zweitklässler in seinem Klassenraum an. Er war an diesem Morgen erwischt worden, wie er von einem Pop-Quiz seines Freundes abschrieb. _Uncharakteristisch für einen Hufflepuff, dieser Junge kommt mir eher wie ein Slytherin vor_, dachte Snape, als er den Klassenraum verließ und in sein Büro ging.

Er setzte sich müde in den weichen Lehnstuhl an seinem Kamin. Die Korrekturen für dieses Jahr waren alle erledigt, _Merlin sei Dank_. Nur ein paar Tage noch bis die Schüler ihn in der Einsamkeit und dem Frieden eines leeren Hogwarts verließen.

_Klopf klopf._

„Verdammt! Wer könnte das sein?" sagte er zu sich selbst.

Er stand aus seinem Stuhl auf und durchquerte den Raum mit ein paar langen Schritten. Als er die Tür aufwarf stand er Auge in Auge mit Hermine Granger.

„Was wollen Sie, Miss Granger?" fragte er.

„Ich möchte mit Ihnen sprechen, Professor Snape," antwortete sie und überraschte beide, sich selbst und ihren ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer.

„Okay." Seine Stimme war immer noch streng. „Ein paar Worte und Sie können gehen!"

Hermine übersah den geschockten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihres Professors, als sie sein Büro betrat. Er hatte ihr keine Einladung in sein Heiligtum gegeben, aber sie wollte das Gespräch, das sie führen wollte, nicht im Flur der Kerker erledigen. Jeder hätte dort vorbei kommen können.

„Nun, um was geht es?" fragte er, als er sich zurück in seinen Lehnstuhl setzte.

„Sir, ich habe gerade einen Brief vom Zaubereiministerium bekommen. Sie wollen mir einen Arbeitsplatz in der Mysteriumsabtei... Ich meine, sie haben mir eine Stelle angeboten." Sie rutschte nervös hin und her. Nur zwei Tage seit Beginn ihrer möglichen Karriere in der Mysteriumsabteilung und sie hatte beinahe ihr Geheimnis verraten.

„Ja, ich denke ich erinnere mich, mit dem Schulleiter darüber gesprochen zu haben." Er warf ihr einen Blick zu, der sagte, dass er über die Geheimhaltung ihrer Stelle Bescheid wusste und sie beruhigte sich sichtbar. „Ich frage mich nur, was das mit mir zu tun hat."

„Ich möchte mich auf Zaubertränke spezialisieren, Sir. Hierfür..." Sie fühlte, wie ihr Magen sich wand und verknotete.

„Sie müssen erst eine Empfehlung von ihrem eigenen Zaubertränkeprofessor bekommen," beendete er für sie. „Hab ich Recht?"

„Ja."

Snape erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und verschwand durch eine Tür hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Hermine erkannte, dass es der Lagerraum war, in den sie sich in ihren Jahren in Hogwarts ein paar mal geschlichen hatte. Das Geräusch von Zaubertrankzutaten und Geräten, die gerückt wurden, drang an ihr Ohr.

„Miss Granger!" bellte Snape von drinnen. „Wenn Sie eine Empfehlung bekommen wollen, müssen Sie schon herkommen!"

Voller Furcht, was drinnen lauern könnte, aber genauso fürchtend, was passieren würde, wenn sie nicht eintrat, ging Hermine zögernd in den Lagerraum. Zu ihrer Überraschung hatte Snape schon einen Kessel aufgestellt und zerschnitt gerade etwas, was nach Raupen aussah.

„Sie werden mir ordentlich einen Gesundheitsstärkenden Trank brauen. Einen, der selbst die schlimmsten Leiden heilt," informierte er sie schroff.

„In Ordnung," antwortete sie mit fester Stimme, die ihre wahre Angst versteckte.

„Ich werde Ihnen nicht helfen," sagte er. „Um in Ihrer Abteilung als Zaubertränkespezialist zu arbeiten, müssen Sie das Herstellen dieser Art von Tränken beherrschen, aber meistens befasst sich die Arbeit dort mit welchen, die Sie beim Brauen weniger fordern. Wenn Sie mir beweisen, dass Sie diesen Trank hier erfolgreich brauen können, bin ich sicher, dass Sie jede Aufgabe bewältigen können, die der Minister Ihnen stellt."

„Danke, Sir." Sie errötete, aber versuchte es schnell zu verbergen, als sie sein, ihn kennzeichnendes spöttisches lächeln sah.

„Danken Sie mir noch nicht. Sie müssen erst beweisen, dass Sie ihn brauen können!" Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, um hinauszugehen. „Ich gebe Ihnen eine Stunde!"

Hermine wandte sich wieder dem Kessel zu und atmete einmal lang und tief ein. Sie wusste, dass es nicht einfach sein würde Snapes Empfehlung zu bekommen. Schon bevor sie die Steinstufen zu den Kerkern hinabstieg, wusste sie das.

„Ich vermute, das Einzige was ich machen kann, ist, den besten verdammten Zaubertrank zu brauen, den er je gesehen hat," munterte sie sich selbst auf. „Also, wo bewahrt er Nachtschattengewächs auf?"

Severus Snape kehrte zu seinem Kamin zurück. Grinsend, wusste er genau, dass er das Richtige getan hatte. Ja, er würde Hermines Wunsch nach einer Empfehlung erfüllen. Er hätte es auch getan, ohne, dass sie den Trank brauen müsste, den er von ihr forderte. Aber der kalte, manipulierende Bastrad zu sein, der zu sein er so lange hart gelernt hatte, machte es ihm unmöglich, einfach so Empfehlungen zu geben.

„Sie muss merken, dass sie dieses durch Arbeit verdient hat, nicht dadurch, eine unausstehliche Besserwisserin zu sein," sagte Severus leise.

Er ließ sich zum dritten Mal in seinen Lehnstuhl sinken. Aber nach nur einer oder zwei Minuten besiegte ihn die Neugier. Langsam und vorsichtig wandte er seinen Blick zum Lagerraum. Von seinem Platz aus hatte er perfekte Sicht auf die hübsche Miss Granger, die über den Kessel gebeugt stand. Sie war ohne Zweifel zu einer exquisiten jungen Frau herangewachsen. Severus hatte niemals etwas von diesen Professoren gehalten, die so etwas über ihre Schüler dachten, aber nun da die Prüfungen in der Tat vorüber waren, erlaubte er sich einen kurzen Blick. Allerdings keinen offensichtlichen Blick. Er war schließlich mehr als zwanzig Jahre älter als sie. Es war immer ihr Verstand gewesen, ihr erstaunliches magisches Können, das ihm bisher aufgefallen war.

Hermine warf das letzte bisschen Raupe in den schon blubbernden Kessel. Dies war ohne Zweifel ein schwierig zu brauender Zaubertrank, aber sie war ziemlich sicher, dass sie damit keine Probleme haben würde. Als sie den Raum durchquerte, um den benötigten Bezuar zu finden, konnte sie es nicht lassen, durch die Tür in das Büro von Professor Severus Snape zu spähen. Er saß in seinem übergroßen schwarzen Lehnstuhl, den Kopf über ein großes Buch gebeugt.

Sie würde es auf keinen Fall irgendjemandem, den sie kannte, gestehen, aber da war immer etwas an ihrem miesepetrigen Zaubertränke-Professor gewesen. Etwas, was ihn hervorstechen ließ. Von ihrem ersten Tag an, an dem sie zu ihrer ersten Zaubertrankstunde in den Kerker getreten war, hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie ihn irgendwoher kannte. Überzeugt, dass sie sich vor Hogwarts noch nie getroffen hatten und da sie nie Jemand gewesen war, der an vergangene Leben glaubte, hatte sie den Gedanken verdrängt. Aber heute, in seiner Nähe, spürte sie dieses Gefühl erneut. Da war etwas an ihm, das sieben Jahre noch nicht enthüllt hatten.

„Wenn Sie freundlicher Weise zu Ihrem Trank zurückkehren würden, Miss Granger," sagte Severus, seine Augen nicht von seinem Buch hebend. „Ich werde Ihnen nur eine Chance geben."

Verlegen, beim Starren erwischt worden zu sein, kehrte sie zum Kessel zurück. Als er sicher war, dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnte, drehte er sich erneut um, um ihr beim Arbeiten zuzusehen. Hermines Hände zitterten, als sie das Nachtschattengewächs in die Dämpfe gab.

„Tu nicht zuviel davon hinein, Hermine," sagte Severus zu sich, sich selbst schockend von seiner Schülerin mit ihrem Vornamen zu sprechen.

„Zwei Blätter vom Nachtschattengewächs, erledigt," Hermine ließ die Blätter in den pfeifenden Kessel fallen. „Weißdornblüten..."

Severus beobachtete ihre Handlungen aufmerksam. Überzeugt davon, dass sie keinen Fehler machen würde, wollte er sie gerade auf die Tatsache aufmerksam machen, dass sie nach Bergkiefer statt nach Weißdornblüten gegriffen hatte. Die Folgen dieses Fehlers konnten tödlich sein.

„Miss Grang..."

Er hatte keine Zeit seine Worte auszusprechen. Da ihre Gedanken in einer anderen Welt waren, ließ die normalerweise perfekte Zaubertränkeschülerin die falsche Zutat in den Kessel fallen. Sie hatte keine Zeit vor der Explosion wegzulaufen. Direkt davor stehend, bekam sie die volle Sprengkraft des tödlichen Trankes ab.

„Hermine!" Severus rannte in den Lagerraum um sie vom Kessel wegzuziehen.

Er war zu spät. Sie lag auf dem kalten Steinboden, nur Augenblicke vom Tod entfernt.

„Hermine!" Er zog ihren kleinen, bewegungslosen Körper in seine starken Arme. Alle anderen Gedanken waren aus seinem Kopf verschwunden. Seine einzige Absicht im Moment war, alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, damit Hermine gerettet wurde.

**A/N: Das war der Anfang. Hoffe es gefällt euch! Nochmal großes Lob an Canimal! :)**


	2. Kapitel 2: Cleopatra und Anthony 1

Disclaimer und Zusammenfassung: siehe Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 2: Cleopatra und Anthony 1  
**

Hermine erwachte nur ein paar Augenblicke nach der Explosion. Langsam versuchte sie sich aufzusetzen, aber das Bisschen an Kraft, das ihr noch geblieben war, reichte nicht aus, um sich vom Boden zu erheben.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie ihren Professor.

Keine Antwort.

„Professor Snape?!" Sie schenkte den starken Schmerzen, die sie erfüllten, keine Beachtung. Ihr einziger Gedanke in ihrem Kopf war, was mit Severus Snape passiert war.

Sie erhob sich und rannte, nun, humpelte eher, da das die Einzige Bewegung war, die ihr Körper ihr erlaubte, durch die Tür, die sie zum privaten Büro ihres geliebten Professors führte.

„Professor Snape?" rief sie, als sie nach dem Türknopf griff. „Severus?"

Ein scharfer Schmerz in ihrem Kopf zwang sie stehen zu bleiben. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass die Tür geschlossen war. Aber auf der anderen Seite konnte sie sich auch nicht erinnern, warum sie auf dem Boden gelegen hatte und mit der unangenehm erbsengrünen Flüssigkeit bedeckt war, an der sie gerade gearbeitet hatte.

„Professor Snape, was ist passiert?" fragte sie und warf die Tür auf.

Ihre Augen waren nicht auf das vorbereitet, was sie in dem Raum sah, welcher das Büro des Zaubertränkeprofessors hätte sein sollen.

„Sag mal ehrlich, Philo, was könnte denn Gutes an dieser Liebe sein, die er erklärt für die Königin zu haben?" spuckte ein junger, und wie es aussah, römischer Soldat gegenüber seinem Kameraden aus.

_Römischer Soldat? Wo bin ich?_ Hermine sog den Anblick des Raumes vor sich in sich auf. Es war lange her, dass sie irgendetwas über Geschichte gehört hatte, das nicht von Professor Binns kam, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie in einem Ägyptischen Palast stand. Die Architektur war sicher ägyptisch, und es war alles zu reich verziert, um etwas anderes, als ein Palast zu sein.

„Beruhige dich, Demetrius. Ich glaube es wird nur vorübergehend sein. Unser General war niemals allzu lange in eine Frau verliebt," antwortete Philo und behauptete sich als der Ruhigere, Vernünftigere der beiden.

„Der General hat alles Interesse an die Angelegenheiten seines Heimatlandes verloren. Was ist Gutes an einem Triumvirat mit nur zwei Männern, die sich kümmern? Er erfüllt seine eigentliche Rolle nicht."

„Du vergisst die Vorteile hier in Ägypten zu bleiben, mein Freund. Sieh dir diese Frau doch mal an," lachte Philo. „Wir mögen ja schöne Frauen in Rom haben, aber die sind Nichts im Vergleich mit den Frauen hier. Und erzähl mir nicht, du hättest es nicht bemerkt. Ich hab dich oft genug nach der Dienerin der Königin, Charmian, schauen sehen."

Hermines Vermutungen waren bestätigt. _Königin? Ägypten? General? Rom? Was zum Teufel ging hier vor?_

„Entschuldigen Sie." Hermine lief zu den Soldaten hinüber. Sie zuckten beim Klang ihrer Stimme nicht einmal zusammen. „Entschuldigen Sie, können Sie mir helfen?" Keine Antwort. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie sie nicht hören konnten. Sie stellte sich zwischen die beiden, aber ihre Unterhaltung ging weiter. Offensichtlich konnten sie sie auch nicht sehen.

Was passierte hier? Bin ich in einer Art Denkarium? Sei nicht albern Hermine. Da war kein Denkarium im Lagerraum. Es muss eine vernünftige Erklärung geben, warum ich hier bin.

Hermines Gedanken wurden von dem Geräusch herannahender Schritte vor der Tür unterbrochen.

„Ah, hier kommt der General nun," kündigte Philo an.

Es musste ein stichhaltigeres Wort geben, als ‚geschockt', um Hermines Reaktion zu beschreiben, aber in dem Moment, als Cleopatra, Königin des Nils, und Mark Anthony, General der römischen Armee, den Raum betraten, entfiel Hermines Vokabular jedes andere passende Wort.

„Ich liebe dich mehr als den Mond und die Sterne am Himmel!" rief ein sehr irritierter Mark Anthony aus.

„Oh, sagt es mir noch einmal, Liebling, liebt Ihr mich mehr als den Fluss Nil?" Cleopatra kicherte auf eine Weise, die sehr wahrscheinlich würdelos für eine Königin war.

„Wie könnte ich den Fluss Nil mehr lieben als Euch?" sagte Mark Anthony mit ein wenig seidiger werdender Stimme. „Wo es doch der Nil war, der mich zu Euch brachte?"

Hermine war dankbar, dass die anderen im Raum sie im Moment nicht sehen konnten. Wenn sie es könnten, hätten sie die reizlose Weise gesehen, wie sie dastand, den Mund öffnend und schließend wie ein Fisch. Nicht nur, dass sie überrascht war aufzuwachen und sich in der Zeit des Ägyptischen und Römischen Imperiums wiederzufinden. Sie war ebenso geschockt die Gesichter Mark Anthonys und Cleopatras zu sehen.

_Dies muss eine Art Traum sein._ Mark Anthony und Cleopatra hatten eine auffallende Ähnlichkeit mit Severus Snape und Hermine Granger. _Was stimmt nicht mir dir? Hör auf damit, Hermine! _

Cleopatra starrte in die dunklen Tiefen der Augen, die Mark Anthony gehörten. Als sie dachte, sie hätte alles verloren, nachdem ihr geliebter Julius Caesar gestorben war, hätte sie niemals geglaubt, dass eines Tages eine andere Liebe ihr Leben einnehmen würde. Mark Anthony, dagegen, sah die schöne Frau vor sich an. Er hätte niemals geglaubt, dass es möglich wäre mit einer Frau die wahre Liebe zu finden. Seine Ehefrau hatte ihm niemals irgendwelche Liebe entgegen gebracht.

„General, wir haben eine Nachricht aus Rom bekommen," informierte Philo.

„Oh," seufzte Mark Anthony. „Ich habe kein Interesse irgendwelche Neuigkeiten aus Rom zu hören. Jetzt bin ich in Ägypten, und hier plane ich zu bleiben."

Er lehnte sich vor um eine kichernde Cleopatra zu küssen.

„Aber Ihr müsst sie anhören, Liebling. Die Nachricht könnte wichtig sein," erinnerte Cleopatra ihn.

„Ach, es kann keine Neuigkeiten geben, die mich im Moment interessieren."

Demetrius starrte Königin Cleopatra böse an, hinter ihrem Rücken natürlich. Er wusste, dass der Grund, warum sein General nichts über den jetzigen Stand der Angelegenheiten in Rom hören wollte, war, dass sie es so wollte.

„Was, wenn der großartige und wundervolle Octavius Caesar einen unerlässlichen Befehl für Euch hat?" neckte Cleopatra.

„Ich habe nicht den Wunsch ihn zu hören!" Er küsste sie erneut.

„Oh, aber was ist, wenn es eine Rüge von der winselnden kleinen Frau Fulvia ist?"

„Ach, sprecht nicht von ihr!"

„Warum sollte ich nicht... _deine Ehefrau_ erwähnen?" zog sie ihn auf.

„Sie mag vielleicht meinen Namen tragen und die Ehre, die damit verbunden ist, aber sie hat nicht meine Liebe. Die hebe ich mir nur für Euch auf." Er küsste die Königin erneut, aber dieses mal mit ein wenig mehr Leidenschaft. Die beiden Soldaten und die zwei Diener der Königin wandten sich ab, um den Liebenden ein bisschen Privatsphäre zu geben.

„Wann wirst du nach Rom zurückkehren?" fragte Cleopatra beiläufig.

„Ich habe vor lange Zeit nicht zurückzugehen, wenn überhaupt," kam die Antwort.

„Seid Ihr nicht lange genug von Eurem Heimatland fortgewesen? Du solltest zurück nach Rom gehen und die Frau besuchen, die du angibst nicht zu lieben."

„Rom bedeutet mir nichts, nur ein Ort an dem ich einst lebte."

„Ist es nicht Eure Pflicht nach Rom zurückzukehren?"

„Meine Pflicht nach Rom zurückzukehren? Süße Lady, die einzige Pflicht, die ich habe, ist hier zu bleiben, in Alexandria, und Euch mit meiner Liebe zu überschütten."

Die Szene die sich vor Hermine ausbreitete verwirrte sie sehr. Sie hatte von Mark Antony und Cleopatra gelesen, aber natürlich hatte sie es noch nie so wie hier gesehen. Die Tatsache, dass sie die Königin des Nils spielte und ihr strenger Zaubertränkelehrer Mark Antony, reichte aus, um sie glauben zu machen, sie sei verrückt geworden. Irgendwie war es beunruhigend den Mann, der sie die letzten sieben Jahre lang geängstigt und eingeschüchtert hatte, überhaupt eine Frau lieben zu sehen. Sie wusste, natürlich, das dieses hier ein Traum sein musste, aber dann fühlte sie wieder das bekannte Ziehen an ihrem Herzen. _Könnte dies meine Vergangenheit sein? Nein, hör auf Hermine. Es gibt nicht so etwas wie ein vergangenes Leben. Du beginnst schon wie Trelawny zu klingen._

„Ich will nicht sagen, dass ich alles was Ihr sagt für ganz und gar wahr halte, aber ich werde einfach Euer Wort darauf nehmen müssen," entgegnete Cleopatra.

„Dann lasst uns diesen Ort verlassen und einen anderen such, wo ich es Euch _beweisen_ kann," sagte Mark Antony heiser.

Mark Antony zog die ägyptische Königin in seine Arme. Sie verließen den Raum gefolgt von den Wächterinnen. Demetrius sah sie mit Ekel gehen.

„Diese Frau hat seinen Verstand vergiftet!" schrie Demetrius.

„Ich glaube du hast Recht," stimmte Philo zu. „Er sollte mehr Respekt für die Angelegenheiten des Imperiums zeigen, das er einst so zu lieben behauptete."

„Caesar sollte davon wissen! Er sollte wissen, wie sich sein General verhält!"

Hermine fühlte, wie sich der Raum um sie drehte, wie sich die Farben mischten, als sie zusammen herumwirbelten. Sie hatte wenig Zeit wahrzunehmen, was passierte. Der Raum hörte auf sich zu drehen und wurde wieder klar. Nur, diesmal war es ein anderer Raum. Zwei Frauen, die sie als Wächterinnen der Königin wiedererkannte, saßen mit einer alten Frau an einem Tisch. Der neue Raum war dunkel und geheimnisvoll.

„Guck nicht so nervös, Iras. Sie ist nur eine Wahrsagerin," flüsterte eine der Wächterinnen.

„Du hast leicht Reden, Charmian. Du bist es gewohnt Leute zu beunruhigen. Wirf einen Blick auf deinen hübschen Demetrius," neckte Iras.

Die alte Frau brachte die beiden jungen Frauen mit einem hohen Kreischen zum Schweigen. Hermine fragte sich, warum sie dieser alten Frau zusah, wie sie die Schicksale der Frauen voraussagte. Es machte für sie sehr wenig Sinn.

„Ihr teilt dasselbe Schicksal," erzählte die Wahrsagerin den Wächterinnen. „Ja, eure Vergangenheit wird sich als schöner beweisen als eure Zukunft. Und..." Sie schloss die Augen. „Ihr sollt die Königin, der ihr beide dient, überleben."

Als die beiden Frauen sich vorbeugten, um mehr über ihre Zukunft zu erfahren, schwang die Tür auf. Königin Cleopatra stürmte herein, ihr Gesicht voller Zorn.

„Er hat seine Meinung geändert! Ich wusste, er war nicht aufrichtig!" schrie sie, die jungen Frauen erschreckend. „Er geht nach Rom! Er sagte mir, seine Pflicht sei es, bei mir in Alexandria zu bleiben, aber nun sagt er, er kehrt nach Rom zurück!"

Cleopatra fiel in Charmians Arme. Die Wächterin tat alles, was sie konnte, um die arme schluchzende Königin zu trösten, aber nichts erwies sich als hilfreich.

„Schicke nach Enobarbus, Iras!" befahl Cleopatra. „Sag ihm, ich wünsche seinen General zu sehen, bevor er geht!"

Iras verbeugte sich schnell vor der Königin und verließ den Raum.

„Wie kann er mir das antun, Charmian?! Er sagte mir, er liebt mich, aber nun geht er zurück zu seiner Frau und seinem wunderbaren Rom!" schluchzte die Königin.

Sie hörten das Geräusch sich schnell der Tür nähernder Schritte. Cleopatra zog sich von ihrem Dienstmädchen fort.

„Ich habe nicht den Wunsch ihn nun zu sehen!" flüsterte sie, bevor sie den Raum durch eine Seitentür verließ.

Die Tür schwang ein zweites Mal auf. Vor der Gruppe, die eintreten wollte, stand Mark Antony.

„Wo ist sie?!" brüllte er Charmian an.

„Sie hat sich dagegen entschlossen Euren Rat zu suchen," antwortete Charmian ruhig.

„Oh, hat sie, ja?!" Antony war wütend. Er nahm eine große Vase hoch und schmiss sie an die gegenüberliegende Wand, wo sie in tausend Stücke zerbarst.

Ein junger römischer Soldat, den Hermine noch nicht gesehen hatte, betrat den Raum. Er ging hinüber zu dem Platz an dem Mark Antony stand.

„General, ich habe dringende Neuigkeiten aus Rom," informierte der Bote den erzürnten General.

„Ich habe nicht den Wunsch sie zu hören!" brüllte er.

„Aber General, eure Frau, euer Bruder..."

„Was ist mit ihnen?" zischte Antony.

„Eure Frau Fulvia und Euer Bruder Lucius haben eine Armee organisiert um Caesar zu schlagen. Sie haben die Schlacht verloren."

Mark Antony ging von dem Mann weg und positionierte sich nahe einem Fenster.

„Vielleicht... das könnte nicht passiert sein... wenn Ihr da gewesen wärt, um es zu verhindern," fügte der Bote zögernd hinzu.

Das war wahrnehmbar eine schlechte Meinung für des Boten Teil. Der römische General setzte ein Gesicht auf, das Hermine sehr an das Gesicht von Professor Snape erinnerte, wenn Neville Longbottom seine zahlreichen Kessel zum Schmelzen brachte.

„Warum sprichst du nicht offen über meine Fehler?!" schrie Antony. „Erzähl jedem hier genau, wie du über meine Handlungen denkst!"

Der General näherte sich dem jungen Mann, offensichtlich um ihm etwas anzutun, aber durch das Eintreten eines weiteren Boten gestoppt.

„General, ich habe mehr Neuigkeiten aus Rom," gab der zweite Bote bekannt.

„Was ist es?!" schnappte Antony.

„Eure Frau Fulvia ist tot, Sir," antwortete der Bote.

Hermine konnte den Ausdruck im Gesicht des Generals nicht wahrnehmen. Er schien aus Erleichterung, Trauer, Freude, Kummer und vielleicht ein bisschen aus Reue zu bestehen. Der General wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu. Bevor er sprach holte er einmal tief Luft.

„Ich habe mir diese Nachricht lange gewünscht; zu wissen, dass meine Frau Fulvia in der Tat tot ist. Das war mein Verlangen, aber nun wünsche ich nur, sie wäre noch am Leben," seufzte er.

Ein weiterer Mann betrat den Raum, gefolgt von Iras. Das muss Enobarbus sein, Antonys Anhänger.

„Ah, lieber General, lasst Euch von diesen Neuigkeiten nicht entmutigen. Fulvias Tod war ein dankenswertes Opfer, das gepriesen sein sollte, nicht betrauert," sagte Enobarbus, eine Hand auf die Schulter des Generals legend.

„Vielleicht ist es meine Unfähigkeit und meine verdammte Hingabe für Cleopatra, die so eine große Katastrophe verursacht hat. Wäre ich in Rom gewesen, wo ich hätte sein sollen, dann wäre das alles nie passiert. Der Sixtus Pompeius führt Krieg gegen Rom, um die Kontrolle über die See zu bekommen. Ich muss von Cleopatra scheiden und nach Rom zurückkehren," sagte Antony, aus dem Raum stürmend.

Wieder einmal begann sich der Raum zu drehen. Hermine fand sich ein paar Momente später in einem Raum mit der ägyptischen Königin wieder, die ihr so sehr ähnelte.

„Alexas!" rief die Königin zu einem jungen Diener, der nahe bei ihr stand. „Ich wünsche Mark Antony zu sehen. Bring ihn zu mir!"

Der Diener verließ den Raum sofort, nach einer kurzen Verbeugung zur Königin. Cleopatra lag auf einem Sofa und erwartete den Eintritt ihres geliebten Generals. Ein paar Minuten später betrat ein wütender Mark Antony die Zimmer der Frau.

„Wie ich wünschte Fulvia hätte Euch niemals die Erlaubnis gegeben Rom zu verlassen!" rief Kleopatra dramatisch, bevor sie in eine vorgetäuschte Ohnmacht fiel.

Mark Antony lief sofort an ihre Seite. Er schüttelte sie ein paar mal leicht und sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder.

„Wie konnte ich nur glauben, dass Ihr mich liebt?!" rief sie und gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Ihr habt gelobt, mich zu lieben, aber Ihr habt Eurer Frau dasselbe gelobt. Wenn Ihr so willentlich ward, das Gelöbnis, das Ihr eurer Frau gabt, zu brechen, mit welchen Recht soll ich glauben, dass Ihr nicht dasselbe mit mir macht?"

„Fulvia ist tot, Cleopatra. Sie und mein Bruder haben versucht den Caesar zu stürzen. Ein großer Krieg droht in Rom auszubrechen. Ich muss sofort zurückkehren."

„Ihr trauert sehr wenig um Eure geliebte Frau! Ist das, wie Ihr auch mich betrauern werdet?"

„Natürlich nicht, meine Süße. Ich habe Euch unzählige Male gesagt, dass ich Euch liebe und nicht einmal war es nicht so gemeint."

„Wenn Ihr mich so liebt, warum kehrst Ihr dann nach Rom zurück? Ihr sagtet, Ihr würdet für immer bei mir bleiben," schluchzte die Königin.

Antony nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe, aber Rom braucht mich nun. Ich kann mein Heimatland nicht warten lassen, wenn es mich braucht."

„Werdet Ihr zurückkehren?"

„Das verspreche ich."

Die junge Königin sah in die Augen ihres Generals. Sie zog ihn zu sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Ich werde zurückkehren, süße Königin," versprach er, als er den Raum verließ. „Keine Entfernung wird unsere Liebe bedrohen."

--

Severus hielt Hermine in seinen Armen. Sie war schwer verwundet, aber er konnte nicht sagen wie schwer. Er fühlte nach ihrem Puls. Er war schwach, aber er war da.

„Johnson!" rief er.

Der Hufflepuff Zweitklässler rannte in den Lagerraum. Er sah Hermine regungslos in den Armen des Professors liegen. Sie sah aus wie tot. Angst überkam ihn und er begann zu weinen.

„Heul nicht, Johnson! Das hilft jetzt nichts!" brüllte Snape. „Geh sofort in den Krankenflügel! Sag Madam Pomfrey, dass hier ein Unfall war! Sie soll sich vorbereiten. Ich werde Miss Granger zu ihr bringen."

Aus Angst, dass der Professor wieder brüllen würde und auch aus Angst, dass Hermine sterben könnte, rannte der Junge so schnell er konnte aus dem Klassenraum und den Korridor hinunter zum Krankenflügel.

„Keine Angst, Hermine. Ich werde auf dich aufpassen," versprach Severus. „Egal was ich tun muss, dir wird es gut gehen."


	3. Kapitel 3: Cleopatra und Anthony 2

Disclaimer und Zusammenfassung: siehe Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 3: Cleopatra und Anthony 2  
**

Der Raum in dem Hermine war wirbelte weiter um sie herum. Sie versuchte es zu ignorieren, aber ein Schmerz zog sich langsam durch ihren Körper.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie sich leise, als sie versuchte die Einzelheiten ihrer neuen Umgebung wahrzunehmen. „Wo bin ich? Das hier ist definitiv nicht Ägypten."

Zwei Männer, gekleidet im protzigen Gewand des frühen römischen Reiches, standen kaum zwei Meter von ihr entfernt. Einer der Männer stand gelassen am Fenster und sah auf die Straßen Roms hinab. Der andere, der offensichtlich aufgeregt war, lief verzweifelt auf und ab. Sein Gesicht war rot vor Zorn und sein rasender Gang entnervte Hermine.

„Wie kannst du da nur so ruhig stehen, Lepidus, wenn die Zukunft unseres Emperiums in den Händen von Mark Anthony liegt, der momentan zu beschäftigt mit seiner ägyptischen Königin ist, um unserem Triumvirat überhaupt irgendeine Hilfe zukommen zu lassen?"

Der Ruhigere der beiden wandte seinen Blick vom Fenster ab. Er schien ein Mann zu sein, der die Geduld eines Antiken besaß. Nichts schien seine Federn zu zerzausen.

„Aber, aber, Caesar," sagte er.

_Caesar? Octavius Caesar? Was ist das hier für ein Traum?_ Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie mit zwei Männern in einem Raum stand, die Jahrtausende vor ihr gelebt hatten. Was auch immer passiert war, um sie hierher zu bringen, es musste was Ernstes gewesen sein.

„Wage es ja nicht mich zu besänftigen, Lepidus!" brüllte der junge Caesar. „Mark Anthony hat seine Pflichten und seine Verantwortungen als Staatsmann vernachlässigt. Vielleicht sogar die bessere Seite seines eigenen Mannseins!"

„Wir können Anthony nicht für alles verantwortlich machen. Vielleicht sind seine Schwäche fürs Trinken, Fischen und die Nacht feiernd zu verbringen alles Eigenschaften, die er geerbt hat und sich nicht ausgesucht hat. Vielleicht sind seine Taten momentan außer seiner Kontrolle," diskutierte Lepidus ungerührt.

„Dein Argument überzeugt mich nicht," gab Caesar wütend zurück. „Anthony hat nicht die Aufgabe sich in Ägypten zu amüsieren, wenn sein Vaterland in Schwierigkeiten ist."

Caesar ließ sich auf einer Couch nahe einem der offenen Fenster nieder. Lepidus nahm seine Stellung an seinem eigenen Fenster wieder ein.

„Wenn das hier eine Art Traum ist," sagte Hermine laut. „Dann fühlt es sich auf jeden Fall echt an. Ich hatte noch nie eine lebendigere Vorstellung." Sie ging hinüber zum liegenden Caesar. „Ich frage mich, ob..." Sie versuchte den Mann vor ihr zu berühren, aber in dem Moment in dem sie seine Schulter hätte berühren müssen, glitt ihre Hand hindurch als ob sie nichts weiter als ein Geist wäre.

Ihre Tat blieb von Caesar nicht unbemerkt. Als ihre Hand durch ihn hindurch glitt, schüttelte sich sein Körper fröstelnd. Für ihn fühlte es sich fast so an, als ob ein Eimer eiskalten Wassers über ihn geschüttet wurde.

„Alles in Ordnung, Caesar?" fragte Lepidus.

„Ja... ich denke schon. Mir ist nur ein wenig kalt."

Hermine durchquerte den Raum, um die größt mögliche Entfernung zwischen sich und die beiden Männer zu bringen. Obwohl sie sie nicht sehen oder hören konnten, erschreckte sie die Vorstellung ein wenig, dass die beiden ihre Anwesenheit spüren konnten. Bald stieß ein Mann, der ein Bote zu sein schien, zu den beiden...äh, dreien.

„Ave nobler Caesar, ich bringe Neuigkeiten, die, fürchte ich, keine Freude sein werden," kündigte der Bote den beiden Männern an.

„Fahre fort," sagte Caesar träge zum Boten.

„Pompejis Mächte sammeln weiter ihre Kräfte. Sie finden langsam Unterstützung von den Verbündeten, die Rom vorher mit Gewalt hielt," antwortete der.

Caesar seufzte schwer, in einem Ton nahe einer Niederlage. Wenn andere in der Nähe waren versuchte er niemals Schwäche zu zeigen, doch manchmal konnte er nicht anders. Lepidus verließ sein Fenster nicht.

„Wenn Anthony bei uns wäre, hätten wir keine Probleme gegen Pompeji," klagte Caesar. „Es gibt keinen der so tapfer ist, keine vergleichbare Karriere als Soldat."

Lepidus trat vor Caesar.

„Wir haben nur eine Wahl. Wir müssen ein Heer aufstellen, um Pompeji zu schlagen, auch wenn wir es ohne Mark Anthony machen müssen."

Hermine machte sich wieder auf den wirbelnden Raum gefasst. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, fand sie sich überraschender Weise wieder im ägyptischen Palast wieder, den sie Minuten vorher erst verlassen hatte. Auf einem großen Kissen sitzend war die ägyptische Königin selbst. Es machte Hermine immer noch nervös, ihr eigenes Gesicht an der Frau vor ihr zu sehen. Es fühlte sich fast so an, als hätte sie eine Erfahrung außerhalb ihres eigenen Körpers. Als würde sie ihr eigenes Leben vor sich sehen.

„Aber das macht keinen Sinn, Hermine," erinnerte sie sich selbst. „Du bist nicht Cleopatra, Königin des Nils. Du bist Hermine Granger, eine einfache britische Hexe."

„Ich vermisse ihn so, Charmian!" rief die Königin mit Hermines Gesicht aus. „Ich frage mich, was er in diesem Moment macht. Meinst du, er denkt an mich?"

„Ich verwette mein Leben, dass er gerade an Euch denkt," antwortete Charmian, ihr Dienstmädchen.

Ihre Antwort schien Cleopatra zufrieden zu stellen. Sie lehnte mit einem Lächeln in ihr Kissen zurück, das verriet, dass sie an ihren geliebten Mark Anthony dachte.

„Arme Königin," sagte Hermine vor der Cleopatra stehend. „Wenn sie nur wüsste was für eine Person ein Mann, der genau wie ihr Geliebter aussieht, werden würde. Der Gedanke das jemand, der genau so aussieht wie Severus Snape, die Liebe des Lebens für jemanden ist, ist verstörend."

Cleopatras Diener Alexas betrat den Raum und unterbrach damit abrupt die Stille.

„Ich habe ein Geschenk von Mark Anthony," sagte er sich vor der Königin verbeugend.

Er überreichte Cleopatra eine einzelne weiße Perle. Sie sah ihren Diener fragend an, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Er küsste den Edelstein bevor er Ägypten verließ und befahl, dass er zu seiner Königin gebracht werden solle, zum Zeichen seiner Liebe," erklärte Alexas.

Ein noch breiteres Lächeln breitete sich auf Cleopatras Gesicht aus.

„Schien er erfreut oder niedergeschlagen Ägypten zu verlassen?" fragte sie erwartungsvoll.

„Nichts von beidem," antwortete Alexas.

„Gut. Wäre er niedergeschlagenen Gemütes gegangen hätte es seine Truppen entmutigen können. Aber wenn er erfreut gewesen wäre Ägypten zu verlassen hätte es bewiesen, dass er sein Glück in Ägypten zurückgelassen hätte und das hätte die Truppen den Glauben an seine Entschlossenheit verlieren lassen."

Die Königin erhob sich von ihrem Kissen.

„Alexas, bereite zwanzig Boten vor. Ich werde meinem Geliebten an jedem Tag seiner Abwesenheit schreiben," befahl Cleopatra. „Wenn ich muss werde ich die gesamte ägyptische Bevölkerung zu Boten machen."

Hermine brachte sich nach dem erneuten Szenenwechsel wieder ins Gleichgewicht. _Es muss doch einen einfacheren Weg geben._ Als sie den Mut hatte ihre Augen wieder zu öffnen, fand sie sich in Rom wieder. Im selben Raum, den sie kurze Zeit vorher erst verlassen hatte.

Caesar war nicht im Raum. Lepidus jedoch, stand immer noch an seinem altbekannten Fenster. Dieses Mal kam ein Mann, den Hermine als Enobarbus, Anthonys Gefolgsmann, erkannte, hinzu. Die beiden Männer schienen eine erhitzte Unterhaltung zu führen.

„Sie wären klug ihren General Mark Anthony daran zu erinnern in einem sanften Ton mit Caesar zu sprechen," sagte Lepidus warnend zu seinem Gegenüber.

„Mein General wird so klar und ehrlich sprechen, wie es jeder großartige Mann sollte," gab Enobarbus zurück.

„Anthony ist bekannt für seine Launen," fuhr Lepidus fort. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er Caesar aufregt. Erinnern Sie ihn bitte einen zivilen Umgangston beizubehalten."

„Ich fürchte ich habe keinen Einfluss darauf, was mein General sagt oder tut."

Hermine sah zur Tür, wo Octavius Caesar und seine Gefolgsleute eintraten. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung, als sie den markigen Mark Anthony kurz danach eintreten sah. _Ganz ruhig Hermine. Dieser Mann sieht aus wie dein fieser Zaubertränkelehrer, also halt dich gefälligst zurück! _

„Ahh, Mark Anthony!" begrüßte Caesar den verdrießlichen General förmlich. „Bitte, setzt Euch."

Mark Anthony starrte den Triumviraten vor sich wütend an. _Genau wie Professor Snape_, dachte Hermine sofort.

Der schroffe General setzte sich Caesar und Lepidus gegenüber und betrachtete die beiden argwöhnisch.

„Lasst uns nicht noch weitere Zeit mit unnötigen Höflichkeiten verschwenden," spuckte Anthony aus. „Es ist kein Geheimnis, warum Ihr mich hier haben wollt. Also, lasst uns über meinen Bruder und meine ehemalige Frau sprechen."

„Nun ja, ähm, Anthony," begann Lepidus zögerlich. Caesar schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Euer Weib Fulvia und Euer Bruder Lucius haben ein Heer gegen uns aufgestellt. Sie haben einen Krieg gegen uns entfacht," begann Caesar. „Euer Bruder sagt, sie taten es in Eurem Willen."

„Ihr missversteht das," gab Anthony zurück. „Mein Bruder hat mich nie gefragt, ob ich mich ihm anschließen möchte. Es war allein sein Werk, seins und Fulvias."

Caesar blieb trotz Anthonys wütenden Blicken und harschen Worten ruhig.

„Warum habt Ihr dann nicht eine einzige Nachricht von uns beantwortet während Ihr in Alexandria ward? Ihr habt die Boten zurückgewiesen, die zu Euch geschickt wurden."

„Ich war mit meinen eigenen Angelegenheiten dort beschäftigt," schnappte er.

Dieser Kommentar schien das Fass bei Caesar zum überlaufen zu bringen. Er verlor seine Beherrschung und stürzte sich beinahe auf den General.

„Ihr habt Euren Eid gegenüber dem Imperium gebrochen!"

„Beruhigt Euch, Caesar," drängte Lepidus und zog den Mann kraftvoll wieder auf seinen Sitz.

„Nein, Lepidus, lass ihn sprechen," sagte Anthony mit kühler Stimme. „Erklärt mir, Caesar, wie genau habe ich meinen Eid gegenüber dem Imperium gebrochen?"

„Ihr verwehrtet den anderen Triumviraten militärische Hilfe," erklärte Caesar, langsam seine verlorene Beherrschung wieder gewinnend.

„Verwehrte? Nein, ich versäumte nur Hilfe aufzubringen. Es war kurz nach dem Kampf, dass ich von Lucius und Fulvias Handlungen erfuhr," fuhr Anthony fort. „Die Wahrheit ist, dass Fulvia hier einen Krieg hervorrief, um mich aus Ägypten zurück nach Rom zu bringen. Das war ihre Absicht und es sieht so aus, als ob ihr Wunsch sich, obwohl sie tot ist, erfüllt hat."

Ein Soldat, den Hermine bisher noch nicht sprechen gehört hatte, stand auf und trat vor die Männer.

„Vielleicht wäre es im besten Interesse aller hier, wenn wir den Streit für den Moment beiseite schieben und uns der Kooperation erinnern, die benötigt wird, um die aktuelle Krise zu bewältigen," sagte der Mann.

„Sehr richtig, Maecenas," sagte Lepidus.

„Wenn ihr beide jetzt zusammen arbeitet, sind vielleicht, sobald die Probleme mit Pompeji vorüber sind, auch eure Probleme beseitigt," warf Enobarbus ein.

„Du bist nichts weiter als ein Soldat!" schrie Anthony. „Schweig!"

„Ich vergaß, ich sollte schweigen, auf dass die Wahrheit nicht ausgesprochen werde," entgegnete Enobarbus sardonisch.

„Schweig! Du tust deiner Gegenwart Unrecht!"

Hermine musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, als sie die Szene vor sich betrachtete. Mark Anthony sah nicht nur aus wie ihr Professor, er benahm sich auch so. Diese Unterhaltung erinnerte sie stark an die Zeit, als Dumbledore Severus und Sirius Black gebeten hatte die Differenzen beiseite zu tun und zum Wohle des Ordens zu arbeiten, bevor Voldemort besiegt wurde. Zu seiner Zeit sah es nun so aus, als wäre Caesar Mark Anthonys Sirius Black. Lepidus war Remus Lupin sehr ähnlich, aber nicht zu sehr, um diesen Vergleich zu ziehen.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht anerkenne, was Er zu sagen hat," gab Caesar bekannt. „Ich verbitte mir Seine Art zu sprechen. Wir wissen beide, dass unsere Freundschaft unmöglich wieder hergestellt werden kann, Anthony. Glaube mir, wenn ich einen Weg sähe auf dem wir unser Bündnis halten könnten, würde ich Himmel und Erde versetzen, um diesen zu beschreiten."

„Dürfte ich einen Vorschlag machen, Caesar?" fragte ein Gefolgsmann Caesars.

„Nur zu, Agrippa."

„Ihr habt eine Schwester, Caesar, die begehrte Octavia. Mark Anthony ist nun ein Witwer," begann Agrippa.

„Vergiss es, Agrippa. Wenn Cleopatra dich hören würde, wie du davon sprichst, dass ihr geliebter Mark Anthony eine andere heiraten würde..." sagte Caesar bitter.

„Er hat Recht. Ich bin nicht verheiratet. Ich wünsche zu hören, was Agrippa zu sagen hat," unterbracht ihn Anthony.

„Um euer Bündnis zu retten und euch zu Brüdern zu machen und zu versichern, dass eure Herzen am gleichen Ort sind, gib Anthony Octavia zur Frau. Sie ist schön und tugendhaft. Diese Heirat würde alle Eifersuchtsstreitereien, die nun groß erscheinen und alle Befürchtungen zunichte machen. Ihre Liebe für euch beide würde euch zusammen bringen und ein Bündnis schaffen, dass ihr nicht brechen könntet," erklärte Agrippa. „Vergebt mir. Dies ist kein undurchdachter spontaner Plan. Ich habe schon einige Zeit darüber nachgedacht."

Anthony blickte böse zu Caesar hinüber, aber es war offensichtlich, dass er über den Plan nachdachte. Obwohl Hermine die Geschichte von Anthony und Kleopatra kannte, da sie die Shakespeare-Version mehr als einmal gelesen hatte, wünschte sie sich dennoch, dass Anthony den Antrag ablehnen würde. Das Betrachten der tatsächlichen Geschehens dieses Dramas ließ sie wünschen, dass er Cleopatra treu bleiben würde.

„Was sagt Ihr dazu, Caesar?" fragte Anthony.

„Ich werde nicht antworten, bevor ich weiß wie Anthony dazu steht."

„Was würde geschehen, wenn ich ‚ja' zu Agrippas Plan sagen würde?"

„Ich würde die Macht Caesars und Octavias einsetzen um es geschehen zu machen."

„Dann erkläre ich alle in diesem Raum zu Zeugen, wenn ich sage, dass ich nicht mal im Traum daran denke diesen Vorgang zu behindern," sagte Anthony, seine Hand Caesar entgegenstreckend. „Gebt mir Eure Hand, Caesar, sodass wir von diesem Moment an Brüder werden und wir als Brüder für das Imperium kämpfen werden."

Caesar nahm Anthonys Hand.

„Ich gebe Euch meine Schwester, Anthony, die kein anderer Bruder so sehr lieben könnte wie ich. Sie wird unsere Königreiche und unsere Herzen verschmelzen."

„In Freude, amen!" exklamierte Lepidus.

„Wir werden gemeinsam zum Berg Misenum marschieren, um Pompeji zu besiegen," sagte Caesar, als er zusammen mit Anthony und Lepidus den Raum verließ. Nur Enobarbus und Agrippa blieben zurück. Nun ja, und Hermine war natürlich auch noch da, aber die beiden Männer hatten davon keine Ahnung.

„Erzähl mir von dieser Cleopatra," sagte Agrippa. „Wird sie unserem Imperium irgendwie weiter Probleme machen. Vor allem, wenn man jetzt Anthonys bevorstehende Verehelichung betrachtet?"

„Sie ist...nicht wie andere Frauen. Wo andere Frauen einen Mann befriedigen, bewirkt sie nur noch mehr Begierde, wenn du verstehst was ich meine..." Agrippa schien zu verstehen, denn Enobarbus fuhr fort. „Ich fürchte, dennoch, dass Anthony trotz seiner Hochzeit mit Octavia, niemals seine geliebte Cleopatra verlassen wird."

--

Severus wog die bewusstlose Hermine in seinen Armen, als er die Treppen zum Hauptflur hinaufstieg. Sie war so klein, so leicht, es fühlte sich an, als ob er ein Kind tragen würde. _Hermine war kein Kind_, erinnerte er sich selbst.

„Nur noch ein paar Minuten und ich hab dich im Krankenflügel," flüsterte Severus der jungen Dame in seinen Armen zu. Er wusste nicht, ob sie ihn sprechen hören konnte. Aber er fühlte sich besser.

Er hatte noch nie so große Panik gehabt, wie in diesem Moment. Nicht einmal in seinen Jahren als Todesser. Nichts hätte ihn auf diese Angst vorbereiten können. Die Angst davor, dass diese wunderschöne Frau in seinen Armen sterben könnte.

„Nur noch ein bisschen länger, Hermine. Halt noch ein bisschen länger durch!"

**A/N: Tja, ich lasse euch ja ungern so hängen, aber ein wenig müsst ihr euch noch gedulden! ;)**


	4. Kapitel 4: Im Krankenflügel

Disclaimer und Zusammenfassung: siehe Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 4: Im Krankenflügel  
**

Die Tür zum Krankenflügel tauchte vor Severus auf, als er verzweifelt den Korridor entlang hastete. Es kam ihm so vor als ob der Korridor, je näher er der Tür kam, immer länger wurde. Er beschleunigte seinen Gang, verlängerte seine Schritte. Zeit war nun das Wesentliche. Der Fehler den seine Zaubertränkeschülerin gemacht hatte war fatal.

Madam Pomfrey war bereit für ihn, als er den Flügel betrat. Johnson, der verängstigte Hufflepuff, versuchte sein Bestes, um dem freundlichen Schulleiter zu erklären, was genau in den Kerkern stattgefunden hatte. Er musste immer wieder unterbrechen, um nach Luft zu schnappen; die Tränen verschluckten die Hälfte seiner Worte. Albus Dumbledore legte eine tröstende Hand auf die Schulter, des schluchzenden Zweitklässlers.

„Ich...weiß nicht...was passierte...im...Lagerraum," heulte der Junge. „Aber plötzlich war...da ein...Explosion...Pro...Professor Snape...schrie. Ich...bin reingerannt...und...Hermine Granger...sie..." Er konnte den Satz nicht beenden. Dumbledore sah ernst aus.

„Poppy, verstehst du was passiert ist?" fragte Dumbledore die rasende Medihexe.

„Kein bisschen, Albus," gab sie zu. „Der arme Mr Johnson konnte es mir nicht zu Ende erzählen, bevor sie kamen. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass es eine Explosion in den Kerkern gab, an der Severus und Miss Granger beteiligt waren."

Dumbledore und Madam Pomfreys Spekulationen wurden bestätigt, als Severus die Tür aufwarf. Hermine lag leblos in seinen starken Armen.

„Severus, was ist passiert?" Madam Pomfrey führte den Zaubertränke-Meister zu einem leeren Bett.

„Herm...Miss Granger arbeitete auf meine Anfrage hin an einem Gesundheits-Wiederherstellungs-Trank," erklärte Severus, als er Hermine vorsichtig auf das Bett legte. Madam Pomfrey vertat keine Zeit und untersuchte die junge Frau auf Lebenszeichen. „Sie hat Pinien- statt Weißdornblüten hinzugegeben. Ich hab versucht sie zu warnen, aber bevor ich es konnte, explodierte der Kessel."

Madam Pomfrey keuchte auf. Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mr Johnson," sagte er ernst. „Geh bitte zurück in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum und vielen Dank für deine Hilfe."

Johnson, der Zweitklässler, verließ schnell den Krankenflügel.

„Warum hat sie so einen schwierigen Trank gebraut, Severus?!" verlangte Madam Pomfrey zu wissen. „Du von allen Leuten solltest die Konsequenzen eines einfachen Fehlers bei diesem Trank kennen! Es könnte jemandes Leben kosten!"

„Deshalb habe ich Miss Granger ja hierher zu dir gebracht! Um ihr Leben zu retten!" gab er in einem bösartigen Ton zurück.

„Severus, Poppy, ein Streit wird uns nicht weiterhelfen," erinnerte Dumbledore seine beiden hitzköpfigen Kollegen ruhig. „Wir müssen alle zusammen arbeiten, um sicher zu gehen, dass Miss Granger sich vollständig erholt."

Severus und Popps beäugten sich misstrauisch, gaben aber schließlich den Wünschen des Schulleiters nach.

„Was können Severus und ich tun, um zu helfen, Poppy?" fragte Dumbledore und legte beruhigend seine Hand auf den Arm des vor Wut rauchenden Professors.

„Sie scheint die gesamte Kraft der Explosion abbekommen zu haben, Albus," antwortete Madam Pomfrey ernst. „Ich werde alles tun was ich kann, aber wir müssen vielleicht jemanden von St. Mungo's dazu holen."

Dumbledore seufzte schwer. Er wusste, dass der Status seiner beinahe Ex-Schülerin sehr schlecht sein musste, dass Poppy nach Hilfe von außen fragte. Sie hatte noch nie einem Arzt von St. Mungo's den Zutritt zu ihrem Krankenflügel gewährt.

„Ich werde St. Mungo's kontaktieren und sie bitten einige ihrer besten Ärzte rüber zu schicken," sagte Dumbledore und schickte sich an den Flügel zu verlassen. „Ich vertraue darauf, dass ihr beiden in meiner Abwesenheit kooperiert. Vergesst nicht, dass Miss Granger eure Hilfe braucht."

Severus ging zur rechten Seite von Hermines Bett. Sie hatte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt, seit er sie Minuten vorher hingelegt hatte. Die Panik, die er verspürt hatte, als er den Kessel explodieren sah oder als er die Korridore mit Hermine im Arm entlang rannte, war nichts verglichen mit der Angst die er empfand, als sie so still vor ihm lag.

„Was kann ich tun, Poppy?" fragte er beinahe flüsternd.

„Sie braucht eine Brandsalbe auf die Stellen der Haut, die mit dem Trank in Berührung gekommen sind. Wenn du etwas davon aus meiner Vorratskammer herbringst, dann kann ich Miss Granger aus ihrer durchweichten Kleidung holen," gab Poppy schon viel freundlicher zurück.

Er verschwendete keinen Moment. Bevor Poppy Gelegenheit hatte die Vorhänge um Hermines Bett zu ziehen, war er bereits in der Vorratskammer verschwunden. Die Fläschchen mit Zaubertränken und Salben waren ihm nur zu vertraut. Er braute die meisten Tränke und hatte zu vielen Gelegenheiten selber das Auftragen von Brand- und Schmerzsalben benötigt.

Voldemort hatte trotz der wackeren Bemühungen des Ordens weiteren Einfluss in der Welt der Zauberer erlangt. Es war ein Wunder, dass Voldemort nach all diesen Jahren immer noch nicht erfahren hatte, dass Severus ein Doppelagent war. Das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm beorderte ihn mehrmals im Monat zum inneren Zirkel des Dunklen Lords. Regelmäßig kam er in Bedarf medizinischer Behandlung von diesen ‚Treffen' zurück. Es war Voldemorts eigene spezielle Art seine Macht über seine Anhänger zu versichern.

„Wie schwer ist sie verbrannt?" fragte Severus, seine Augen mit Vorsicht von der spärlich bekleideten jungen Frau vor ihm abgewandt.

„Ziemlich schwer, aber Gottseidank nicht so schlimm, wie ich befürchtet hatte," antwortete Madam Pomfrey brüsk und schnappte ihm die Tinktur aus der Hand.

„Wird sie in Ordnung sein?" fragte er innig, mit aller Macht die Verzweiflung aus seiner Stimme bannend.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Severus!" entgegnete Madam Pomfrey außer sich. „Ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar ausgedrückt, als der Schulleiter gerade eben hier war!"

Severus erster Impuls war, die Frau vor ihm in die Ewigkeit zu fluchen. Zum Glück stoppte ihn das nervöse Gekreische von Minerva McGonagall.

„Ich hoffte nur, dass Mr. Johnson übertrieben hätte, als ich ihn in der Großen Halle traf!" Professor McGonagall ging rasch zu Hermines Bett. „Was ist mit Miss Granger passiert, Poppy?"

„Sie hat versucht einen speziellen Gesundheitsstärkenden Trank zu brauen. Ich weiß, dass sie eigentlich eine gute Schülerin ist, aber dieser Trank ist recht schwer. Anstelle von Weißdornblüten hat sie Bergkiefer ins Gebräu gegeben," erklärte Madam Pomfrey mit eisiger Stimme.

„Oh je! Warum zum Himmel würde sie überhaupt versuchen so etwas zu brauen?"

„Vielleicht solltest du die Frage an denjenigen richten, der ihr beordert hat es zu tun," sagte Madam Pomfrey kühl und nickte zu Severus hinüber.

Minerva McGonagall gab Severus einen zornigen Blick, der sogar einem von ihm Konkurrenz machte.

„Wolltest du einfach nur einen meiner Schüler umbringen oder gab es einen Grund hinter diesem Wahnsinn?!" schrie sie.

„Miss Granger hat mich nach einer Empfehlung für ihre Position im Zaubereiministerium gefragt. Ich wollte sie ihr nur nicht einfach geben, ohne dass sie bewies, dass sie sie verdient hat!" verteidigte sich Severus.

„Du warst sieben Jahre lang ihr Professor, Severus! Sicher wusstest du, dass sie deine _kostbare_ Empfehlung wert war?" spuckte Minerva zurück.

„Im Zaubereiministerium zu arbeiten würde sie mit vielen schwierigen und mächtigen Zaubern in Kontakt bringen. Wenn sie mit diesem stärkenden Trank, von dem ich ausging, dass sie ihn mit Leichtigkeit brauen würde, umgehen könnte, hätte sie mir bewiesen, dass sie auch mit allem anderen arbeiten könnte!"

Ihr Streit wurde durch das Eintreten von Albus Dumbledore abrupt beendet. Zwei Zauberer, gekleidet in St. Mungo's Umhängen, traten ein paar Schritte nach ihm ein.

„Kann ich dich einen Moment unter vier Augen sprechen, Severus?" fragte Albus freundlich. „Während diese beiden Herren Miss Granger untersuchen?"

Severus folgte Albus in den Flur vor dem Krankenflügel. Minerva warf ihm einen triumphierenden Blick zu, aber er blickte nur zornig zurück.

„Würdest du mir erklären weshalb genau Miss Granger ebendiesen Zaubertrank braute, Severus?" fragte Albus ruhig.

Severus stieß einen langen, frustrierten Seufzer aus. Sicher hatte der Schulleiter das Geschrei aus dem Krankenflügel gehört, während er durch die Gänge lief?

„Miss Granger hat mich gebeten ihr eine Empfehlung zu geben..."

„Ahh, das habe ich vermutet." Albus Augen funkelten den jungen Mann vor ihm an. „Und Miss Granger war nicht voll auf ihre Aufgabe konzentriert?"

Er war sich nicht sicher, aber Severus hatte das Gefühl, dass Albus etwas andeutete. Der alte Schulleiter sah ihn wissend an und lächelte.

„Falls du fragst..." Severus hatte das Gefühl an seiner Zunge zu ersticken. „Falls du fragst, ob _ich_ Miss Granger _beschäftigt_ hätte, fürchte ich muss ich dich enttäuschen. Sie war in meinem Vorratsraum und ich saß vor dem Kamin in meinem Büro."

Das nervtötende Lächeln des Schulleiters verließ sein freundliches, altes Gesicht nicht.

„Aber du sagtest, du hast gesehen, wie sie die falsche Zutat hinzufügte, ohne Zeit zu haben sie zu warnen. Sicher musst du sie beobachtet haben, um dies zu bemerken?"

Severus fühlte sich, wie bei einem Verhör. Irgendetwas in der Stimme seines Mentors ließ ihn fühlen, als ob er ein schmutziger alter Mann war, der erwischt wurde wie er seine junge Schülerin liebäugelte.

„Ich habe von Zeit zu Zeit ihre Fortschritte überprüft, Schulleiter," antwortete er, seine Kehle wie zugeschnürt. „Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass sie den Trank korrekt braute."

„Ahh, ich verstehe." Das Lächeln und die blitzenden Augen waren immer noch da. „Bitte, Severus, geh in den Kerker zurück und notiere exakt welche Zutaten Miss Granger verwendet hat. Das wird den Ärzten von St. Mungo's sicher helfen."

„Ja, Schulleiter."

Severus drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, um der Gegenwart des Schulleiters so schnell wie möglich zu entkommen. Er hatte es beinahe bis zum Ende des Ganges geschafft, als...

„Und Severus..."

„Ja, Schulleiter?" Er versuchte Frust und Irritation aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen, allerdings ohne Erfolg.

„Wenn du zurück kommst hat Minerva sicherlich den Krankenflügel verlassen und ich werde Poppy Bescheid geben, dass du über Miss Granger wachst, bis sie aufwacht."

„Schulleiter?" _Was sagte Albus da?_

„Ich wage zu sagen, dass du anwesend sein willst, wenn Miss Granger aufwacht."

Dumbledore drehte sich um, um zum Krankenflügel zurück zu kehren und ließ den Zaubertränkemeister wie festgefroren stehen. Er war gänzlich verwirrt. Normalerweise ließen ihn die Unterhaltungen mit dem Schulleiter immer ein wenig verwirrt, aber dies war lächerlich! Nach Albus klang es so, als ob Hermine ihm etwas wichtiges zu sagen hätte, wenn sie aufwachte. Was zum Himmel könnte eine bewusstlose Frau wohl zu sagen haben?

Wenig konnte er wissen, als er die Kühle der Kerker betrat, dass Hermine Granger in diesem Moment gar nicht in Hogwarts war. Ihr Körper lag vielleicht unter gestärkten, weißen Krankenhausdecken und wurde von zwei der besten Ärzte von St. Mungo's behandelt, aber Hermine war es nicht.

Sie war auf einer Reise, über die er nichts wissen würde, bis sie die Augen öffnete. Sie reiste zurück zu vielen Zeiten, zu denen sie versucht hatte ein Leben mit dem Mann zu formen, der jetzt Professor in Hogwarts war. Jedes einzelne Mal hatte in einigen Momenten der Freude resultiert, gefolgt von quälendem Schmerz.

Nur Dumbledore schien die Bedeutung dieser Reise zu verstehen. Hermine lernte von ihren und Severus vergangenen Fehlern. Sie lernte alles was sie konnte, sodass, wenn die Zeit reif war, dieses Leben jenes sein könnte, auf das sie seit Beginn ihrer Existenz warteten.

**A/N: Das hier war etwas kürzer, aber danach kommt ein längeres Kapitel! Könnte etwas dauern, da ich gerade noch im Klausurenstress bin... :) Aber ich geb mir Mühe! Danke für die Reviews! :)**


	5. Kapitel 5: Cleopatra und Anthony 3

Disclaimer und Zusammenfassung: siehe Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 5: Cleopatra und Anthony 3  
**

Um sich während der ständigen Veränderung des drehenden Raums, in dem sie sich befand, zu beruhigen, hielt Hermine sich an der Lehne eines Stuhls mit einem beinahe toten-starren Griff fest. Ihrem Körper war wage der Schmerz, den sie während der Explosion im Zaubertränkelabor verspürt hatte, bewusst. Das ständige Wirbeln ihrer Umgebung begann seinen Tribut von ihrem bereits geschwächten Körper zu fordern.

„Wenn ich aufwache, muss ich den traumlosen Schlaftrank nachschlagen," flüsterte sie. „Ohh, nicht schon wieder."

Der Raum wirbelte und offenbarte einen weiteren Raum in traditionellem, römischem Stil. Drei Hauptpersonen waren anwesend. Hermine erkannte zwei, Mark Anthony und Octavius Caesar, sofort. Die andere Person war eine Frau, einige Jahre älter als Hermine. Sie weinte. Beide Männer versuchten anscheinend sie aufzumuntern.

„Na, na, liebe Octavia." Caesar hielt der schluchzenden Frau ein Taschentuch hin. „Nichts wurde je durch Heulen gelöst."

_Das war also Octavia?_ Obwohl sie nicht genau wusste weshalb, fühlte sich Hermine verletzt, als sie diese Frau betrachtete. Sie fühlte sich betrogen. _Sei nicht absurd, Hermine. Du hast dich als Cleopatra in Mark Anthony verliebt gesehen. Das ist der einzige Grund, dass du diese lächerlichen Gedanken hast._

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, um sich aus ihren Gedanken zu rütteln. Da war nichts besonderes an Octavia, dass ihr Grund gab eifersüchtig zu sein. Sie war eine kleine Frau, aber man konnte sie schön nennen, bis zu einem bestimmten Grad. Alles an der Frau schrie Untergebenheit. Sie war das absolute Gegenteil von Cleopatra.

„Wann werde ich aufwachen?" seufzte Hermine. „Das hat doch schon lange genug gedauert."

Was als nächstes passierte schockierte und widerte Hermine an. Sev... äh... Mark Anthony legte seine muskulösen Arme um die Hüften seiner neuen Ehefrau. Er wisperte etwas, das weder Hermine noch Caesar hören konnten, und streifte seine Lippen gegen ihre.

„Oh, ja, du bist _richtig_ treu gegenüber Cleopatra, Anthony," sagte Hermine empört. „Was hast du noch mal gesagt, bevor du gegangen bist? ‚Keine Entfernung wird unsere Liebe bedrohen.' Du machst mich krank. Ehrlich... _Männer_!" Sie drehte dem frisch vermählten Paar den Rücken zu, aber nach ein paar Sekunden schon gewann ihre Neugier.

„Die Welt und die Position die ich hier in Rom innehabe werden mich gelegentlich zwingen von Euch zu gehen," sagte Anthony besänftigend zu seiner Frau.

„Ich werde jeden Augenblick den Ihr fort seid im Gebet kniend verbringen und den Göttern um Eure sichere Heimkehr beten," antwortete Octavia mit einer Stimme süßer und klebriger als Honig. Mark Anthony küsste sie leidenschaftlich, sodass Hermine sich von dem Anblick erneut abwandte.

„Auf Wiedersehen meine schöne Octavia," summte Anthony. „Hört nicht auf irgendwelche Berichte, die Ihr über mich erfahrt, während ich fort bin. Ich gebe meinen Schwur nur Euch treu zu sein."

Hermine schnaubte.

„Klar, das ist genau was er auch Cleopatra gesagt hat! Wenn du ihm das glaubst, Octavia, bist du noch naiver als ich dachte."

Mark Anthony küsste seine Frau noch einmal, bevor sie mit ihrem Bruder den Raum verließ. Anthony schritt zum offenen Fenster. Er ließ einen tiefen Seufzer hören und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Worauf hab ich mich da nur eingelassen?" murmelte er zu sich selbst.

Seine Einsamkeit wurde durch das Eintreten eines Wahrsagers unterbrochen. Der bejahrte Mann sagte nichts als er sich dem General näherte.

„Sag mir," sprach Anthony, das Schweigen brechend. „Wünscht du, du wärst zurück in Ägypten?"

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte Ägypten nie verlassen," antwortete der Wahrsager.

„Sagst du mir den Grund für deine Antwort?"

„Ich sehe den Grund in meinem Geist, doch habe ich nicht die Worte um mich auszudrücken."

Beide, Hermine und Mark Anthony, lachten zur selben Zeit. Offensichtlich fühlten beide ähnlich über die sogenannten Seher.

„Sag mir... wessen Glück wird größer sein? Meines oder Caesars?"

Der Wahrsager kratzte sich am Kopf, während er über die Frage nachdachte.

„Caesars," antwortete er. „Deshalb solltet Ihr nicht an seiner Seite verweilen, Anthony!"

Anthony nahm seinen Platz am Fenster wieder ein und atmete tief.

„Wenn Ihr ohne Caesar seid, seid Ihr Mutig, nobel und unvergleichbar. Mit Caesar seid Ihr dies nicht," fuhr der Mann fort. „Bleibt so weit weg von Caesar wie möglich!"

„Sprich nicht mehr davon," entließ Anthony den Wahrsager mit einer Handbewegung.

„Ich werde alles, was ich muss, Euch mitteilen, aber ich werde zu niemandem anders davon sprechen!" Der Mann war, obwohl ältlich und untergeben, unermüdlich. „Falls Ihr versucht gegen Caesar zu kämpfen, werdet Ihr sicher unterliegen."

„Geh!" bellte Anthony den Mann an. „Und sag Ventidius, ich möchte mit ihm sprechen."

Der Wahrsager verließ schnell den Raum, offensichtlich den Zorn des Generals fürchtend.

„Wir werden zur Invasion Parthias heute Nacht aufbrechen," sagte Anthony gerade als der Raum wieder begann sich zu drehen.

Hermine fand sich zurück in Ägypten im Palast der Königin, die genauso aussah wie sie. Cleopatra war in Begleitung ihrer Dienerin Charmian und einem Mann, den Hermine bis jetzt noch nicht gesehen hatte.

„Lass uns ein Spiel spielen," rief Cleopatra aus. „Es wird meine Gedanken von meinem Geliebten abwenden."

Ein Bote betrat abrupt den Raum. Hermine und Cleopatra sahen in sein Gesicht, als er eintrat. Beide bemerkten, dass er zögerlich war, seine Nachricht zu überbringen.

„Ist es mein Geliebter?!" kreischte Cleopatra. „Er ist tot, nicht wahr?" Sie warf sich in Charmians Arme und weinte für einige Momente. Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Boten zu. „Wenn du mir sagst, dass Anthony tot ist, werde ich _dich_ töten!"

„Nein, meine Königin! Anthony ist gesund und am Leben," entgegnete er hastig. „Aber... er hat Octavia, Schwester von Caesar, zur Frau genommen."

Cleopatra sprang auf und schlug den Boten mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte. Er stolperte zurück.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, aber es ist meine Pflicht, die Wahrheit zu sprechen," sagte der Bote und hielt seine rote Wange.

Cleopatra brach erneut dramatisch in Tränen aus.

„Obwohl ich Königin bin, hatte ich kein Recht zuzuschlagen," sagte sie zum Boten. „Es ist unter mir so bösartig zu reagieren. Der Gedanke an meinen Geliebten, mit einer anderen Frau verheiratet, brachte mich zu dieser Gewalt!"

Charmian versuchte ihre Königin so gut es ging zu trösten.

„Bote, geh sofort nach Rom. Finde diese Octavia. Berichte mir, wie sie aussieht und wie alt sie ist. Ja, ich will sogar ihre Haarfarbe wissen!" befahl Cleopatra dem Boten, der sofort den Raum verließ.

Der Raum verdunkelte sich für einen Moment. Sobald Hermine wieder sehen konnte, sah sie eine Szenerie, die der vorher gegangenen sehr ähnlich war. Nur durch die unterschiedliche Kleidung konnte sie erkennen, dass es sich um einen anderen Tag handeln musste.

„Sag mir Bote," befahl Cleopatra. „Wie ist Octavia?"

Er räusperte sich nervös, bevor er begann.

„Ist sie so groß wie ich?" bellte Cleopatra.

„Nein, Madam. Das ist sie nicht."

"Wie alt denkst du ist sie?"

„Sie ist eine Witwe, Madam. Ich schätze sie auf etwa dreißig."

„War ihr Gesicht lang oder rund?"

„Rund, viel zu rund."

„Welche Haarfarbe hat sie?"

„Braun, Madam."

Cleopatra sah aus, als würde sie vor Freude über den Bericht explodieren. Sicher würde ihr Geliebter nicht an einer Frau wie Octavia Interesse haben. Sie sah keine Gegnerin in der römischen Frau.

„Hier ist etwas Gold für deine Mühen," sagte sie und drückte dem Mann einen kleinen Beutel in die Hand, bevor sie ging. „Charmian, ich fühle mich schuldig ihn geschlagen zu haben, als ich ihn das letzte mal sah. Der Gedanke an eine andere Frau, wie sie meinen Geliebten berührt, beschert mir Übelkeit."

Mark Anthony traf seine Königin in der nächsten Szene, die sich vor Hermine entfaltete. Er war wütend, aber Cleopatra tat alles, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ich werde dort bei Euch sein!" sagte Cleopatra und zog ihren Geliebten dann in einen tiefen Kuss.

„Ihr werdet eine Ablenkung für den General sein," sagte Enobarbus frustriert. „Er braucht Euch nicht an seiner Seite."

Anthony durchschritt den Raum, um mit seinem General, Canidius, zu sprechen.

„Wir werden Caesar auf See treffen," sagte Anthony bestimmt.

Beide, Enobarbus und Canidius, widersprachen diesen Neuigkeiten.

„Aber General," begann Enobarbus. „Wir sind unübertroffen an Land, aber Caesar ist stärker auf der See."

„Seine Flotte ist sehr viel stärker," fügte Canidius hinzu.

Mark Anthony wandte sich von seinen Männern ab, offensichtlich nicht zuhörend.

„Meine Flotte von sechzig Schiffen wird den Kampf gewinnen!" beteuerte Cleopatra.

„Ich werde die Marine vorbereiten," sagte Anthony und fegte aus dem Raum. Cleopatra folgte rasch.

Hermine musste sich hinsetzen und ihre Augenschließen. Der Raum drehte sich zu schnell und zu oft, als dass sie stehen konnte. Als sie schließlich ruhig genug schien, um ihre Augen zu öffnen und ihre Umgebung zu betrachten, wurde sie vom Anblick Charmians und Enobarbus, die sich unterhielten begrüßt.

„Was ist während des Kampfes geschehen?" fragte Charmian ängstlich.

Enobarbus stieß einen müden, frustrierten Seufzer aus. „Der Kampf war Anthonys. Er war am Gewinnen... aber dann, ohne Warnung... Cleopatras Schiff floh ohne Vorwarnung. Anthony befahl seinem Schiff zu folgen..."

Charmian legte eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter des Soldaten, damit er fortfuhr.

„Die Flotte war verwirrt. Caesar nahm den Sieg."

Die Dienerin der Königin keuchte.

„Anthonys Soldaten waren empört vom Ausgang. Canidius hat seine Armee auf Caesars Seite gezogen. Sechs weitere königliche Verbündete Anthonys haben sich Caesar angeschlossen."

Ein sehr wütender Mark Anthony betrat den Raum. Er nahm eine große Vase und warf sie gegen die Wand. Charmian verließ leise den Raum.

„Lass mich, Enobarbus!" brüllte Anthony. "Du brauchst nicht länger in meinem unerträglichen Dienst zu stehen!"

„General..."

„Nein! Ich habe deine Gesellschaft nicht verdient! Verlasse mich, wie ich mein edleres Selbst verlassen habe!"

Cleopatra platzte zur Tür herein und rannte zu ihrem Geliebten.

„Oh! Mein Liebster!" Sie versuchte ihre Arme um ihn zu schlingen, aber er wies ihre Umarmung ab.

„Ich war einst ein edler General, aber jetzt..." klagte er. „Jetzt habe ich mein Herz mich im Kampf leiten lassen!"

„Oh, mein Herr, tadelt nicht Euch selbst für etwas, das so eindeutig meine Schuld war!" bettelte Cleopatra und warf ihre Arme erneut um ihn. „Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass Ihr meinen Segeln folgen würdet!"

„Sicher wisst Ihr nun, meine Liebe, dass wo auch immer Euer Herz geht, auch meines gehen wird."

„Vergebt mir!"

„Jetzt muss ich Caesars Vergebung suchen." Er wandte sich der tränenüberströmten Königin zu. „Bitte weint nicht, Liebste. Ich kann den Anblick Eurer Sorgen nicht ertragen."

Er zog sie in einen tiefen, brennenden Kuss.

Einige Momente später fand Hermine Anthony, wie er sich erneut auf einen Kampf vorbereitete. Als er seine Rüstung anlegte, bestand Cleopatra darauf ihm zu helfen. Er legte seine Arme um die Königin und küsste sie.

„Ich muss Euch nun verlassen, aber ich gebe Euch dies zur Erinnerung, während ich fort bin." Er küsste sie erneut. „Kommt." Er gab den Soldaten im Raum ein Zeichen ihm zu folgen.

Cleopatra legte sich auf eine Couch, um auf die Rückkehr Mark Anthonys zu warten.

--

„... Raupe... Nachtschatten… Bergkiefer," murmelte Severus, während er die Worte auf das Pergament kritzelte. „Ich glaub, das ist alles."

Er überblickte die Schäden der Vorratskammer erneut. Der Kessel war in Stücke zerborsten, aber das konnte ersetzt werden. Fläschchen mit Zaubertränken und Zutaten übersäten den Boden. Eine dicke Schicht aus zerbrochenem Glas bedeckte jeden Zentimeter von Boden und Arbeitstisch. Blut, unbestritten Hermines, war in einer Pfütze in der Mitte des Raumes. Das alles konnte leicht repariert werden. Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab und der Raum kehrte in seinen Originalzustand zurück_. Wenn ich das nur mit Hermine machen könnte._

„Was hat Albus nur gemeint, als er sagte, ich würde dort sein wollen, wenn sie aufwachte?"

Es war nicht das erste Mal in der letzten Stunde, die er im Kerker verbracht hatte, dass er sich dies fragte.

„Es gibt nur einen Weg das herauszufinden."

Er schnappte sich das Pergament und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Krankenflügel. Wenn er an Hermines Seite sein sollte, wenn sie ihr Bewusstsein wiedererlangte, sollte er verflucht sein irgendetwas dazwischen kommen zu lassen.

**A/N: ein neues kurzes Kapitel... ich kann es einfach nicht lassen... ;) hoffe es gefällt!**


	6. Kapitel 6: Cleopatra und Anthony 4

Disclaimer und Zusammenfassung: siehe Kapitel 1

**A/N: Diesmal etwas länger. Hier ist das Ende der Geschichte von Cleopatra und Mark Anthony... Taschentücher bereit halten! ;)**

**Kapitel 6: Cleopatra und Anthony 4  
**

Die Stille des ägyptischen Palastes wurde plötzlich von lauten, gellenden Schreien durchbrochen. Hermine hastete zum Eingang des Raumes, um zu sehen was diesen Aufruhr verursacht hatte. Bevor sie sich aber versichern konnte, was in den Fluren geschah, drängte eine aufgelöste Cleopatra durch die Tür. Ohne zu wissen, dass Hermine stand wo sie stand, stürmte sie geradewegs durch sie hindurch, als wäre sie nichts weiter als ein Geist. Das Gefühl bedrückte Hermine, aber die Königin war zu aufgeregt, um es zu bemerken.

„Hilf mir!" schrie Cleopatra, als sie sich in die Arme ihrer Dienerin, Charmian, warf.

„Was ist los, meine Königin?" fragte Iras verzweifelt. „Was ist geschehen?"

„Es ist... es ist mein Geliebter!" Sie brach in Tränen aus. „Er wünscht mich tot!"

„Ich verstehe nicht..." sagte Charmian und versuchte ihre Königin beruhigen.

Cleopatra sprang aus den Armen ihrer Dienerin, ihre Augen sprühend vor Zorn und Schmerz.

„Er glaubt, ich hätte ihn verraten! Er drohte mich zu töten!"

„Dann müssen wir Euch im Monument verstecken!" schlug Charmian einfühlsam vor. „Ja, wir bringen Euch ins Monument und lassen Anthony wissen Ihr seid tot!"

„Ja! Zum Monument! Mardian," sprach Cleopatra zu einem ihrer Diener. „Finde Anthony... sag ihm, dass ich mich selbst tötete... sag, dass die letzten Worte von meinen Lippen sein Name waren. Bitte Mardian, lass es furchtbar mitleidsvoll klingen. Dann komm zu mir und erzähl, wie er die Neuigkeiten von meinem Tod aufnimmt."

„Ja, meine Königin." Mardian floh rasch aus dem Zimmer.

„Kommt... zum Monument!" Cleopatra lief aus dem Raum, dicht gefolgt von ihren Dienern.

Hermine blinzelte nur kurz und die Szenerie vor ihr veränderte sich erneut. Dieses Mal fand sie sich in einem Zimmer mit Anthony und seinem Soldaten Eros. Anthony Gesicht wies die selbe Entschlossenheit auf, die sie so oft auf dem Gesicht ihres Zaubertränkeprofessors gesehen hatte. Es war beunruhigend diesen Mann, der Severus Snape so ähnelte, mit einem mörderischen Glitzern in den Augen zu sehen.

„Sah Professor Snape wohl je so aus, wenn er bei einem Angriff war?" Sie konnte sich nicht davon abhalten ihre Gedanken laut auszusprechen.

Mark Anthony nahm ein langes Schwert auf und steckte es in die Scheide an seinem Gürtel. Eros, der Soldat, beäugte ihn unbehaglich. Er wusste, dass sein General zu schrecklichen Bösartigkeiten fähig war. So hatte er sich seinen Rang in der römischen Armee erkämpft. Man musste einfach am Rande eines beinahe vollends Bösen sein.

„Eros, mein teurer Soldat, du hast durch alles an meiner Seite gestanden. Ich habe diese Kämpfe, die wir kämpften, für Ägypten gekämpft. Ich dachte, ich hätte die Liebe seiner Königin, so wie sie meine hatte..." Anthonys erboste Stimme wurde ruhiger, als er von der Königin sprach. „Sie hat mich betrogen, unsere Liebe verraten... aber ich werde sie nicht so davonkommen lassen!"

Mardian, der Eunuch, den Cleopatra gesandt hatte, die schlimme Nachricht ihres ‚Todes' zu übermitteln, betrat den Raum in Begleitung zweier Römer. Anthony blickte ihn finster an.

„Du dienst einer niederträchtigen Frau!" fauchte er, den Eunuchen einschüchternd. „Sie hat mir alles geraubt... meine Armee und meine Liebe. Ich dachte, sie fühlt genau wie ich, aber anscheinend lag ich falsch."

„Nein, Anthony... meine Herrin hat Euch geliebt. Ihr wart alles für sie," korrigierte Mardian ihn.

„Verlasst mich! Sie hat mich betrogen, ich werde davor sorgen, dass sie den Tod stirbt, den sie verdient hat!"

„Ein Mensch kann nur einmal sterben. Sie sprach Euren Namen, als sie im Sterben lag. Das letzte Wort, das über ihre Lippen kam, war ein geflüstertes ‚Anthony'!" rief Mardian. Er war gebeten worden, die Nachricht von Cleopatras Tod echt erscheinen zu lassen und so verschwendete er keine Zeit schluchzend seine gefallen Herrin zu betrauern.

Hermine beobachtete mit großem Interesse Anthonys Reaktion. Er benötigte einige Augenblicke, um zu verstehen, was Mardian ihm soeben mitgeteilt hatte. Die Wut in seinen Augen wurde durch einen eindeutigen Blick der Sorge ersetzt. Er ließ seine Hand, die auf seinem Schwert geruht hatte, an seine Seite fallen. Langsam drehte er sich zu dem Mann, der ihm so einen schrecklichen Bericht überbracht hatte, hin.

„Cleopatra… ist tot?" fragte Anthony kaum hörbar.

„Ja, sie ermordete sich, nachdem sie hörte, Ihr wünschtet sie tot. Sie tat nur selbst, was sie wusste, dass Ihr es tun würdet."

Anthonys Gesicht fiel.

„Lass deine Waffe fallen, Eros," wies er an. „Danke für diese... Information. Bitte lass mich jetzt in Frieden."

Mardian verließ den Raum so schnell wie er gekommen war. Anthony sah sich um, entdeckte eine Vase und wuchtete sie gegen die nächste Wand. Die Vase zerbarst in tausend Stücke, ein Abbild zu dem, was im Herzen des Generals vor sich ging.

„Oh, Cleopatra," flüsterte er und fiel auf die Knie. „Was hab ich getan?"

Eros und Hermine waren beide unsicher, ob sie den armen Mann alleine lassen sollten oder nicht. Wissend, was als nächstes geschehen würde, wünschte Hermine verzweifelt, dass sie den unnötigen Schmerz, der folgen würde, verhindern könnte. Sie wünschte, sie könnte Mark Anthony genau erzählen, was geschehen würde. _Aber_, erinnerte sie sich, _selbst wenn ich es ihm sagen könnte, sollte ich es nicht tun. Das würde ohne Zweifel den Lauf der Geschichte ändern._

„Es tut mir so leid, meine Liebste," seufzte Anthony. „Bitte vergebt meine Torheit. Bald... bald werde ich Euch wiedersehen."

Anthony mühte sich aufzustehen. Entschlossen stellte er sich vor seinen Soldaten.

„Du hast mir einst versprochen, Eros," begann er. „Dass, falls ich je besiegt würde und müsste Entehrung und Gräuel begegnen, du mich töten würdest, wenn ich nur fragte."

Eros Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als er realisierte, was sein General von ihm verlangen würde.

„Ich bitte dich jetzt, Eros... töte mich! Erlöse mich von der Schmach und schenke mir die Möglichkeit wieder mit meiner Königin vereint zu sein."

„Oh Götter, bewahrt mich vor diesem Schicksal!" Eros blickte himmelwärts. „Wie kann ich Euch töten, wo andere so oft gescheitert sind?"

„Würdest du mich lieber in Rom vor Caesar gebeugt sehen... ein gewöhnlicher Verbrecher?!"

„Nein, das würde ich nicht."

„Dann musst du mich töten! Töte mich mit dem Schwert, dass Rom so viel Ehre gebracht hat!"

„Bitte, General, entlasst mich von dieser Tat!"

„Als ich dich befreite, hast du mir geschworen mich zu töten, wenn ich darum bitte. Töte mich jetzt!"

„Dann... wenn ich Euch töten _muss_, bitte seht mich nicht an. Ich möchte Euer Gesicht nicht sehen, wenn ich zuschlage."

Anthony drehte den Kopf von seinem Soldaten. Eros, sichtbar schwitzend, zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide.

„Ich habe mein Schwert," sagte er dem General.

„Dann verliere keine Zeit. Töte mich jetzt!"

„Lebt wohl, General. Soll ich es jetzt tun?"

„Jetzt."

Eros hob sein Schwert. Als er in Position ging seinen General zu erschlagen, hielt er inne. Er drehte die Spitze auf sich selbst zu und fiel in sein Schwert.

„Eros!" Anthony drehte sich um, als er das Geräusch hörte. „Was hast du getan?"

„Ersparte mir, den Tod des großen Mark Anthony mitzuerleben."

Eros nahm seinen letzten Atemzug.

„Du warst ein edlerer Mann, als ich es bin, Eros." Anthony zog sein eigenes Schwert. „Im Leben warst du mein Soldat, im Tod bist du mein Lehrer. Du zeigtest mir was ich tun muss."

Hermine hielt einen Schrei zurück, als sie sah, wie Anthony in sein eigenes Schwert viel. Sie kannte die Geschichte, konnte aber ihre Gefühle nicht unterdrücken, als sie es nun vor sich sah.

„Warum bin ich nicht tot?" rief Anthony. „Wachen!"

Drei römische Wachen betraten den Raum und sahen das Blutbad. Sie keuchten auf beim Anblick ihres Generals.

„Ich habe es nicht geschafft mich zu töten wie geplant," erklärte Anthony. „Freunde, beendet es. Lasst den, der treu ist, mich töten."

„Ich werde Euch nicht töten, Herr," sagte der erste.

„Ich auch nicht."

„Keiner von uns wird Euch töten, Herr," sagte der dritte.

Ein Mann betrat den Raum. Wenn Hermine sich Shakespeares Version der Geschichte richtig entsann, war dies Diomedes, Diener Cleopatras.

„Wo ist Anthony?" fragte Diomedes die Wachen.

„Anthony ist dort."

„Diomedes." Anthony keuchte nach Luft. "Töte mich! Beende, was diese Männer nicht können."

"Ich kann nicht, mein Herr. Meine Herrin Cleopatra schickte mich zu Euch." Diomedes lief an die Seite des gefallenen Generals. Anthony sah verwirrt drein bei dieser letzten Aussage.

„Wann hat Cleopatra dich geschickt?"

„Geradeeben, mein Herr."

„Wo ist sie?" verlangte er streng, während er nach Atem rang.

„Sie hat sich im Monument eingeschlossen. Als sie von Eurer Wut erfuhr, schickte sie ihren Diener Euch zu sagen, sie hätte sich getötet. Aber dann bekam sie Angst, was passieren könnte, wenn Ihr die Nachricht bekommen würdet," erklärte Diomedes. „Sie befahl mir, Euch mitzuteilen, dass sie nicht tot ist, sonder in der Tat sehr lebendig. Aber ich fürchte, ihre Angst war gerechtfertigt. Ich bin zu spät."

„Ja, zu spät, aber es ist allein meine Schuld. Wachen!"

Die drei Wachen liefen zu ihrem Herrn.

„Bringt mich, meine Freunde, zu meiner Cleopatra. Es ist das letzte, das ich je von euch verlangen werde."

Behutsam trugen die drei Männer Anthony aus dem Zimmer. Hermine verschloss erneut ihre Augen vor dem allzu bekannten Wirbeln. Sie fand sich in einem Raum, der ohne Zweifel Cleopatras Versteck in ihrem Monument war.

„Oh, Charmian! Ich kann dieses Versteck nie verlassen, rief sie dramatisch.

„Dort ist Diomedes!" rief Charmian aus und zeigte aus einem Fenster. Beide, Hermine und ihre Doppelgängerin Cleopatra, liefen, um zu sehen, was unten geschah.

„Diomedes!" rief die Königin. „Sag mir, ist er tot?"

„Noch nicht, meine Königin," entgegnete Diomedes. „Ich fürchte aber, dass es nicht mehr weit ist. Seine Wachen haben ihn hergetragen."

Die Wachen, die Anthonys verwundeten Körper trugen, kamen in Sicht. Cleopatra jammerte beim Anblick.

„Charmian! Iras, hilf ihn herzubringen!" befahl sie unter Tränen.

„Halt, meine Liebste!" rief Anthony. „Es war nicht Caesar, der versuchte mich aus dieser Welt zu schaffen. Ich war es der zustach!"

„So sollte es sein. Niemand außer Anthony sollte ihn niederschlagen können!"

„Ich sterbe, meine Liebste, sterbe. Aber ich kann nicht sterben, ohne einen letzten Kuss von Euren süßen Lippen."

„Ich kann diesen Ort nicht verlassen. Ich wage es nicht! Caesar könnte herkommen und mich als Preis fordern. Ich werde nicht in den Straßen Roms zur Schau gestellt werden! Aber du wirst zu mir herauf kommen, Anthony. Helft Frauen," befahl sie ihren Dienerinnen. „Helft Freunde."

„Rasch, oder ich werde vergangen sein, bevor ich Euch erreiche!" schrie Anthony.

Die Gruppe schaffte es irgendwie Anthony hinauf zu seiner Cleopatra zu heben. Sie zog den geschlagenen Anthony in ihre Arme.

„Hier sollt Ihr sterben, dort wo Ihr lebtet... in meinen Armen," sagte Cleopatra und küsste ihn.

„Ich sterbe, Geliebte," wiederholte er. „Aber lasst mich sprechen, bevor ich gehe. Sucht Caesars Vergebung. Weint nicht, meine Teure. Ich bin Römer und sterbe von Hand eines Römers. Es ist ein ehrenvoller Tod. Mein Geist wird meinen Körper nun verlassen. Ich kann nicht mehr."

„Wie kann ich ohne Euch in dieser grausamen, farblosen Welt zurück bleiben?" rief sie und küsste ihn erneut.

Die Zuschauer, unter ihnen Hermine, wischten sich die Tränen aus den Augen, als sie sahen, wie der noble Mark Anthony in den Armen der Königin seines Herzens starb. Als Anthony seinen letzten Atemzug tat, fiel Cleopatra in Ohnmacht. Ihre Dienerinnen liefen an ihre Seite, sie wieder zu erwecken. Einige Augenblicke später schlug sie die Augen auf.

„Wir werden in nach hoher römischer Art begraben," befahl sie. „Sobald er

beerdigt ist, werde ich meinen eigenen Tod suchen."

Hermine fand sich zurück im Palast. Cleopatra und ihre Dienerinnen, Charmian und Iras, standen bei ihr.

„Ich werde keine römische Marionette sein, die Caesar herumzeigen kann!" schrie Cleopatra die Frauen an. „Kleidet mich in meine wertvollsten Kleider. Ich werde wie die Königin aussehen, die ich bin!"

Die Frauen verließen den Raum und kehrten schnell mit den Kleidern zurück. Sie zog sich hastig um und sah wie sie ruhmreiche Königin aus. Ein Hofnarr betrat den Raum, in seinem Arm ein Schlangenkorb. Er stellte ihn nach dem Befehl seiner Königin ab und verließ das Zimmer.

„Beeilt euch, Frauen! Ich glaube, ich kann meinen geliebten Anthony hören! Kommt her und lasst euch zum Abschied küssen!"

Charmian küsste ihre Königin. Als Iras sie küsste, überkam sie die Trauer und brach tot zusammen.

„Sind meine Lippen vergiftet?" rief Cleopatra. „Beeilung, Charmian, oder mein Anthony trifft sie noch vor mir.

Hermine keuchte auf, als Cleopatra den Korbdeckel anhob. Natürlich wusste sie, dass der Korb giftige Nattern enthielt, war aber nicht vorbereitet sie tatsächlich zu sehen. Sie wusste, dass die Schlangen ihr keinen Schaden zufügen konnten, war sie doch nur ein Schatten eines Besuchers in dieser Welt, aber sie fürchtete sie dennoch.

Cleopatra griff mit ihrer Hand in den Korb und nahm eine Natter heraus.

„Mit deinen scharfen Zähnen und deinem Gift, bringe mich zu meinem Geliebten und fort von Caesars Macht!"

„Oh, meine Herrin!" rief Charmian.

„Still, Charmian. Dies wird mich von diesem schrecklichen Ort entführen und in die Arme meines Geliebten bringen."

Sie ließ sich von der Natter in den Arm beißen.

„Es gibt nichts mehr in dieser Welt für das ich leben möchte," sagte Cleopatra, als ihr Körper nachließ. Sie brach auf dem Bett zusammen um zu sterben.

„Lebt wohl, meine Königin," sagte Charmian und rückte die Krone auf dem Haupt der Königin zurecht.

Eine Wache platzte zur Tür herein und erschreckte sowohl Charmian als auch Hermine.

„Wo ist die Königin?" verlangte er.

„Still, Herr. Weckt sie nicht auf," antwortete Charmian.

„Caesar sandte..." begann die Wache.

„Einen zu langsamen Boten." Charmian setzte eine Natter an ihrem eigenen Arm.

Hermine blickte auf die Szene vor ihr. Die Sage von Mark Anthony und Cleopatra war ohne Zweifel eine der tragischsten Liebesgeschichten in Geschichte und Fiktion. Es mit den eigenen Augen zu sehen, auch wenn sie nicht auf die Gesichter achtete, war schwierig.

Der Anblick der toten Königin, in all ihrem Reichtum gekleidet, brachte Hermine zu Boden. Sie entlöste Tränen voll Gefühl und Trauer, wie sie nie geahnt hätte, dass sie sie besäße. Sie fühlte den Schmerz, jemand Geliebtes verloren zu haben, obwohl es nicht sie selbst war. Sie sah Cleopatras Schmerz und fühlte ihn selbst. Hermine schloss ihre Augen und weinte.

--

Professor McGonagall kam Severus im Flur vor dem Krankenflügel entgegen. Ohne ein Wort zu dem Mann, den sie nur eine Stunde vorher beschuldigt hatte ihre Schülerin umbringen zu wollen, ging sie an ihm vorbei. Er schoss ihr einen kurzen, aber effektiven Blick zu.

„Hier ist die Liste mit den Zutaten aus Miss Grangers Trank." Severus drückte einem der Ärzte von St. Mungos das Pergament in die Hand. „Irgendwelche Veränderungen, Poppy?"

„Nein, ich fürchte nicht, Severus," sagte Poppy mitfühlend. „Die Ärzte suchen noch immer nach einer Möglichkeit ihr zu helfen. Kann sein, dass sie dich später bitten einen Zaubertrank zu brauen."

Severus nickte. Er trat unruhig auf der Stelle.

„Poppy, Albus fragte mich an Miss Grangers Seite zu sitzen, wenn sie aufwachte..." fing er an.

„Ja, er hat es mir erklärt," entgegnete Madam Pomfrey, offensichtlich nicht einverstanden mit der Entscheidung des Schulleiters.

„Weißt du warum er so eine Forderung stellen sollte?"

„Keine Ahnung, Severus," seufzte sie.

Mit einem kurzen Nicken zu Poppy umschritt Severus die Vorhänge um Hermines Bett. Erfreulicherweise hatte sie ein wenig Farbe zurück bekommen, aber sie sah immer noch schlecht aus.

„Was hast du vor, Albus," flüsterte Severus zu sich selbst, als er sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett setzte. Ein Stuhl, der dort ohne Zweifel vom Schulleiter platziert worden war.

Er sah sich die schöne, junge Frau an, die vor ihm lag. Sie war in seiner Gegenwart noch nie so still gewesen. Er lachte leise in sich hinein. Sie musste immer alle Fragen beantworten oder denen um sich herum die wichtigsten Informationen zukommen lassen. Ja, sie war eine kleine Besserwisserin, aber um ehrlich zu sein hatte ihn das noch nie gestört. Er respektierte sie.

Er respektierte, dass sie immer die Initiative ergriff alles über ein bestimmtes Thema herauszufinden. Sie war immer gründlich in ihren Aufsätzen oder ihren Erklärungen im Unterricht. Andere Schüler taten nur das, was gerade so ausreichte. Hermine Granger tat das und viel mehr als erwartet wurde. Sie schämte sich nie dafür, die Antwort zu etwas zu wissen. Er wusste, dass in anderen Klassen Schüler, die die Antwort wussten, diese aus Angst dennoch nicht preisgaben. Sie hatten Angst was andere denken würden, wenn sie die Antwort auf alles wüssten. Nicht Hermine... nein, Hermine überhaupt nicht.

Sie so hilflos vor sich zu sehen, ließ ihn fühlen, wie er nicht geahnt hatte, fühlen zu können. Als ihr ohne halt die Tränen aus den geschlossenen Augen liefen, überraschte er sich selbst damit, dass er besorgt war.

„Poppy!" Er sprang aus dem Stuhl, um die Heilerin zu finden.

„Sie spricht gerade mit den Ärzten aus St. Mungos," kam die bekannte Stimme.

„Albus..."

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" fragte er. Das glitzern in seinen Augen begann Severus zu nerven.

„Herm... Miss Granger weint, Sir," erklärte Severus. "Ich dachte, sie hat vielleicht Schmerzen. Vielleicht benötigt sie einen Schmerztrank."

Albus Dumbledore verschwand hinter den Vorhängen. Severus folgte ihm.

„Ja, es sieht aus, als ob sie weint," sagte Albus zum Zaubertränkemeister. „Aber... ich glaube nicht, dass wir irgendetwas dagegen tun können."

„Aber..."

„Nein, ich denke es ist das Beste, wenn du die in den Stuhl setzt und darauf wartest, dass sie von selbst aufwacht."

„Schullei..."

„Setzen," unterbrach und befahl Albus ihm. Bestimmt, aber sanft.

Widerwillig kehrte Severus auf seinen Platz zurück. Dumbledore lächelte und verschwand.

Es gab nichts, dass Severus tun konnte, um Hermine am Weinen zu hindern. So sehr es ihn auch beunruhigte sie zu sehen, er konnte nichts tun. Diese Tränen musste Hermine vergießen, bevor sie zurückkehren konnte. Sie musste die Fehler der Vergangenheit überwinden.


	7. Kapitel 7: Camille und Henri 1

Disclaimer und Zusammenfassung: siehe Kapitel 1

**A/N: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat! Ich war im Urlaub und hatte da natürlich keine Zeit weiterzutippen... ;) aber jetzt geht es weiter!**

**Kapitel 7: Camille und Henri 1  
**

Hermine befand sich in mitten eines kleinen, vor Aktivität summenden Dorfes. Sie wusste sofort, dass der ‚Traum', oder was auch immer dies war, sie an einen neuen Ort in einer anderen Zeit gebracht hatte. Die Dorfbewohner liefen um sie herum zwischen den Ständen des Marktplatzes hin und her. Der Ort schien nichts Besonderes zu sein. Nein, es schien ein einfaches Dorf, wie es aussah im Mittelalter, zu sein.

„Wäre doch schön, jemanden fragen zu können wo und wann ich denn hier bin," grummelte Hermine und machte sich auf um die neue Umgebung zu erkundigen.

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, es war also vermutlich Mittag. Eine kleine Gruppe von jungen Frauen passierten sie und durch sie hindurch. Das Gefühl war beunruhigend, für alle Beteiligten.

„Hast du das gespürt?" fragte eines der Mädchen ihre Freundinnen.

„Ja, war etwas kühl," antwortete ihre Freundin.

Die dritte drehte sich zu ihren Freundinnen um. Hermine zog scharf die Luft ein, als sie das Gesicht der Frau sah. Es war sie selbst… nein… ihr Gesicht.

„Langsam wird das lächerlich!" seufzte Hermine.

„Ich bin sicher, es war nur ein Windstoß," kommentierte das Mädchen mit Hermines Gesicht logisch.

„Lass es Camille, immer eine logische Erklärung für alles zu haben," seufzte das erste Mädchen.

Camille warf ihrer Freundin einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Tut mir echt leid, Miriam. Irgendjemand muss ja logisch denken. Wir können nicht alle unsere Zeit im Fantasieland vergeuden."

„Mädels, hört auf zu streiten," bat das andere Mädchen.

„Entschuldige, Adelaide," gaben Miriam und Camille synchron zurück.

Zufrieden lief Adelaide auf einen Gemüsehändler zu. Miriam sah Camille wütend an.

„Du denkst immer, dass du über uns anderen stehst," spuckte Miriam. „Aber du bist nicht besser als wir."

„Ich hab nie gesagt…"

„Du musst es ja auch gar nicht aussprechen. Deine Taten sprechen laut genug für sich allein!"

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe, Miriam. Das war nie meine Absicht."

Miriam sah das Mädchen, das Hermine bis zu den Sommersprossen auf der Nase glich, misstrauisch an. Dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und gesellte sich zu ihrer Freundin Adelaide. Camille folgte zögerlich.

„Das scheint mir ein bisschen teuer für Kartoffeln," sagte Miriam zu Adelaide.

„Ich weiß, aber meine Mutter sagte, ich sollte ihr vier Stück mitbringen, egal wie teuer."

Camille sah furchtbar gelangweilt aus. Hermine konnte das verstehen. Sie fühlte sich immer so, wenn sie mit Parvati und Lavender unterwegs war. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass sie nie viel mit den Mädchen aus ihrem Haus anfangen konnte. Sie schienen alle so schrecklich eingenommen von Klamotten, den neuesten Frisuren aus _Hexe Heute_ und dem ununterbrochenen Geplapper über Jungs. Ginny Weasley war zeitweise sehr lustig, aber selbst sie hatte solche Momente.

Hermine nutzte die Zeit, die die Mädchen aus der Vergangenheit den Preis von Rettichen diskutierten, sich die Läden und Leute der Umgebung anzusehen. Frauen liefen vorbei, die Arme voller Gemüse und Körbe und kleine Kinder hinter sich her ziehend. Kinder spielten auf der Straße und hielten nur gelegentlich inne, um einen Wagen durchzulassen.

„Ähm…" begann Camille vorsichtig. „Ich… gehe mal eben in den Buchladen."

Die beiden Mädchen sahen die Dritte mit Neugier und Frust an.

„Was willst du denn da?" fragte Adelaide. Camille und Hermine schnaubten.

„Ein Buch zum lesen finden natürlich," gab Camille zurück. „Das ist normalerweise das, was man in einem Buchladen macht."

„Ich werde dort nie wieder hingehen," verkündigte Miriam.

„Und weshalb?" fragte Adelaide. Sie war eindeutig die Lavender der Gruppe.

„Nachdem Monsieur Girou letzten Monat gestorben ist, ist seinem Sohn geschickt worden, im Laden und auf der Farm zu helfen," informierte Miriam sie.

„Ich dachte Henri Girou ist im Ausland gestorben," sagte Camille.

„Nein, er war krank, als er fort an der Universität war, aber er ist nicht gestorben. Er ist quicklebendig… leider."

„Miriam!" schalt sie Adelaide. „Was für eine schreckliche Sache auszusprechen!"

„Er ist ein furchtbarer Mann," gab Miriam zurück. „Das sagt zumindest mein älterer Bruder Pierre. Als sie noch klein waren war Girou immer bei sich selbst. Wollte nie mit den andern Kindern spielen. Frankreich hat ihn anscheinend kein bisschen verändert."

„Wir sollten nicht so über ihn sprechen," flüsterte Adlaide. „Das ist nicht anständig."

„Pierre ist letztens in den Laden gegangen, um ein neues Buch zu kaufen und der junge Monsieur Girou war grässlich zu ihm."

„Vielleicht war es nicht Monsieur Girou, der damit angefangen hat," schlug Camille vor.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass es mein Bruder war, der so ungehobelt war?"

„Keines wegs," gab Camille sarkastisch zurück. „Nein, dein Bruder ist ja immer die höflichste und gütigste Person, die ich je traf."

Adelaide, die einen weiteren Streit zwischen ihren besten Freundinnen vermutete, stellte sich zwischen die beiden.

„Du brauchst sie nicht zu beschützen, Adelaide," fauchte Miriam. „Ich werde dem kleinen Bücherwurm heut nichts tun."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Miriam sich um und ließ die beiden Mädchen stehen. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um, um Camille wütend anzustarren und verschwand dann.

„Das tut mir leid, Adelaide," seufzte Camille. „Ich wollte nicht so einen Aufruhr verursachen."

Adelaide schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis ihr beide euch streitet."

„Je älter wir werden, desto weniger kann sie mich leiden. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, was ich tun könnte, dass sie mich nicht mehr so hasst."

„Oh, Camille," seufzte Adelaide. „Sie hasst dich nicht."

"Es scheint aber…"

"Sie beneidet dich"

Camille starrte die junge Frau vor sich an.

„Wovon redest du nur? Miriam eifesüchtig auf mich? Das ist doch lächerlich," lachte Camille. „Sie ist wunderschön. Jeder Mann im Dorf möchte sie heiraten. Du hast doch gehört, wie sie mit ihren Heiratsanträgen angibt. Es könnte jeden Tag sein, dass sie endlich ihre Verlobung bekannt gibt."

„Ja, wir wissen alle wie schön Miriam ist, aber deshalb ist sie nicht eifersüchtig. Erinnerst du dich noch daran, als wir jünger waren und gemeinsam Unterricht hatten? Sie hat immer hart für ihre Noten gearbeitet. Sie hat mir mal gesagt, sie wünschte, sie könnte so schnell lernen wie du."

„Das hab ich nie gewusst."

„Und dann, als wir bei ihrer Großmutter, Madam Benoit, Zauberunterricht genommen haben?"

Hermine schreckte bei dieser Enthüllung auf. _Diese Mädchen war also Hexen. War das ganze Dorf magisch?_

„Ihre Großmutter war so begeistert, als sie sah, wie schnell du zaubern lerntest. Madam Benoit hat einmal gesagt, sie wünschte Miriam wäre so eine gute Hexe wie du. Das hat sie sehr verletzt."

„Ich hab nie etwas davon gewusst. Kein Wunder, dass sie mich nicht leiden kann."

„Sie wäre sehr wütend auf mich, wenn sie wüsste, dass ich dir das jetzt sage."

„Ich verstehe. Natürlich werde ich es nicht erwähnen. Sind das alle Gründe, warum sie so zu mir ist?"

"Nun, beinahe… aber dann ist da auch noch die Sache mit Varien Perrine."

„Der Sohn des Zaubereiministers? Was ist mit ihm?"

Adelaide lehnte sich näher zu ihr hinüber. Hermine musste sich anstrengen, um zu verstehen, was gesprochen wurde.

„Miriam hat erzählt, dass Varien vor ein paar Tagen bei Pierre zu Besuch war. Sie hat ihnen aus dem nächsten Zimmer zugehört. Du weißt doch, wie sie immer sagte, sie würde Varien eines Tages heiraten. Pierre hat schon seit einiger Zeit versucht, Miriam zu verheiraten und aus dem Haus zu bekommen. Seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern, will er sie nicht mehr dort haben. Also hat Pierre ganz nebenbei Variens Hochzeitspläne erfragt."

„Wann wird Miriam und Variens Hochzeit stattfinden?" fragte Camille sarkastisch.

„Das ist es ja gerade. Als Pierre die Hochzeit erwähnte, sagte Varien nichts von Miriam. Er hat von einem anderen Mädchen gesprochen."

„Einer anderen? Arme Miriam!"

"Er hat von… dir gesprochen, Camille!"

„Ich? Was hat er über mich gesagt?" Sie war geschockt.

"Varien sagte, er ware beeindruckt gewesen von deinen magischen Fähigkeiten, als ihr beide unter Signor Valencia Zaubertränke studiert habt. Er erzählte, wie sehr er eine intelligente Frau bewundere und wie sehr er deinen Wissensdurst verehrt."

Hermine lachte zu sich selbst. _Es gab also einen Mann, der die Intelligenz einer Frau bewunderte? Hmm… schade nur, dass er nicht in Hogwarts war._

Camille bemühte sich um ihrer Freundin Willen aufgebracht auszusehen, aber Hermine bemerkte, wie ihre Wangen sich bei den Worten Variens plötzlich röteten.

„Ich würde Varien niemals heiraten," sagte Camille einfach.

„Warum nicht?" Adelaide sah Camille an, als wäre sie ein frevelhaftes Wesen. „Er ist der beste Apothekerlehrling den mein Vater je hatte. Und noch dazu ist er der Sohn des Zaubereiministers! Weißt du nicht, wie viel Geld seine Familie hat? Einer Frau könnte es sehr viel schlechter ergehen, als Varien Perrine zu heiraten."

„Wenn ich Varien heiraten würde, wäre ich die Frau des nächsten Zaubereiministers. Wir wissen doch alle, dass wenn sein Vater stirbt er die nächste Wahl sein wird. Das ist keine Position, in der ich je sein möchte."

„Du bist verrückt, weißt du das, Camille? Lachte Adelaide. „Du musst das einzige Mädchen im ganzen Dorf sein, die diese Gelegenheit je aufgeben würde."

„Und… ich liebe Varien nicht."

Adelaide schnaubte und versuchte es dann schnell mit einem falschen Niesen zu verstecken.

„Es gibt mehr als Liebe im Leben, Camille. Vielleicht hast du zu viele Romanzen gelesen."

„"Du heiratest nächste Woche, Adelaide. Sag mir ehrlich, dass du den Mann den du heiratest nicht liebst."

"Naja… ich bin verliebt in den Gedanken in ihn verliebt zu sein. Aber ihn wirklich lieben… nein. Ich respektiere ihn, aber es ist keine Liebe."

"Ich werde nie verstehen, wie eine Frau einen Mann heiraten kann, den sie nicht liebt. Wie kannst du nur?"

„Ehrlich, Camille, du musst es doch verstehen. Mein Vater hat es mir gesagt. Selbst wenn ich ihn hasste, würde ich ihn doch heiraten, wenn mein Vater es mir sagte. Das ist was was eine gute Tochter zu tun hat."

„Ich fürchte, ich wäre nicht so verständlich."

„Warte nur… warte nur, bis ein Mann deinen Vater um deine Hand bittet. Ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass, würde Varien Perrine deinen Vater heute fragen, ob er dich heiraten könne, er dich ohne nachzudenken vergeben würde."

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Ichglaube, mein Vater würde auf meinen Wunsch hören."

„Um deinet Willen… das hoffe ich, aber ich bin nicht überzeugt."

Adelaide schob den Griff ihres Korbes weiter die Schulter hinauf.

„Ich sollte los. Mutter erwartet die Kartoffeln."

"In Ordnung. Ich wollte sowieso noch in den Buchladen."

Adelaide gab ihrer Freundin einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Sei vorsichtig… falls dieser Mann doch so ist, wie Miriam sagte," ermahnte Adelaide Camille.

„Werde ich."

„Bis morgen, dann? Du kommst doch zum Mittagessen vorbei, oder?"

"Oh! Natürlich. Bis morgen…"

Camille winkte Adelaide zum Abschied zu, bevor sie sich zum Buchladen aufmachte.

„Niemand kann so schlimm sein, wie Miriam sagte, dass er es ist," flüsterte Camille, als sie vorsichtig die Tür zum Laden öffnete. „Imerhin hatte ich Signor Valencia als Zaubertränkelehrer. Niemand kann schlimmer sein, als er zu seinen Schülern."

Hermine lachte. _Sie hatte eindeutig nie Professor Snape im Unterricht._

Hermine sah sich im Buchladen um. Der Laden an sich war nichts Besonderes. Es sah aus wie eine kleinere Version von Flourish und Blotts. Camille schien die einzige Kundin im Geschäft zu sein. Die Glocke über der Tür ertönte, als sie eintrat. Sie ging sofort zu einem Stapel Bücher in einer Ecke des Ladens hinüber.

„Falls Sie nach diesen albernen Romantikgeschichten suchen, ich habe mich entschlossen sie nicht mehr zu führen," zischte eine seidene Stimme in Camilles Ohr.

Beide Mädchen zuckten vor Schreck zusammen. Langsam drehte sich Hermine um, während Camille ein heruntergefallenes Buch vom Boden aufhob.

Was Hermine sah, hätte sie schockieren sollen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund tat es das nicht. Ein Mann, der ihrem Zaubertränkeprofessor aus Hogwarts wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, stand direkt hinter Camille. Der Mann war in schwarze Zaubererumhänge gekleidet, die selbst für Snapes Geschmack altmodisch waren. Aber da Hermine nichts von Kleidung verstand, konnte sie sie keiner Zeit zuordnen.

„Ich…" begann Camille, als sie sich ruhig umdrehte, um dem Ladenbesitzer ins Gesicht zu blicken. „…suche keine Romantikbücher. Danke für Ihre Hilfe, aber wenn ich sie später brauche, werde ich Sie fragen." Sie drehte sich wieder um und begutachtete die Bücher erneut.

Der Man sah die junge Frau vor sich neugierig an. Sein Gesicht war emotionslos, aber Hermine konnte kurz Interesse in seinen Augen aufblitzen sehen. Offensichtlich war er nicht daran gewöhnt, dass Frauen sich verteidigten.

„'Potenteste Zaubertränke'?" sagte der Verkäufer. „Das ist doch sicher viel zu fortgeschritten für Sie. Ich habe einige Exemplare von ‚Einfache Zaubertränke für Frauen' hier drüben."

„Oh, ich denke nicht," sagte Camille und drehte sich wieder dem Ladenbesitzer zu, den Band fest unter den Arm geklemmt. „Mein Zaubertränkelehrer, Signor Valencia…"

Der Ladenbesitzer zog bei dem Namen eine Augenbraue hoch.

„…fand mich schon als Anfängerin zu fortgeschritten für dieses Buch. Trotzdem vielen Dank," setzte Camille fort, ein Schmunzeln auf den Lippen.

Hermine konnte das Lachen nicht unterdrücken, als sie das Gesicht des Mannes sah. Ja, sie fing an das Mädchen zu mögen, mit dem sie ihr Gesicht teilte. Camille ging dem Mann, der nicht nur wie Snape aussah, sondern sicherlich auch so war, bereits unter die Haut.

„Tatsächlich, Mademoiselle…"

„Laurent."

„Ahh, natürlich. Ich nehme an, Sie sind die Tochter von Monsieur Julien Laurent?" Er sprach den Namen von Camilles Vater mit Respekt sowie Verachtung aus. Wie er es schaffte, dass es nach beidem klang, konnte Hermine nicht ergründen. „Chamomile?"

„Camille," korrigierte sie ihn.

„Sie haben unter Signor Valencia studiert?"

„Ich glaube, dass sagte ich eben, Monsieur Girou."

„Ich habe keine Geduld für Unverschämtheiten! Besonders von einer Frau."

„Oh? Ihr Vater fand es entzückend."

"Nun, wie Sie sehen, bin ich nicht mein Vater."

„Nein, sind Sie nicht. Obwohl Sie ihm doch sehr ähnlich sind."

Der Mann versteifte sich, als sie sprach.

„Ihre Augen verraten Sie jedoch," sagte sie und blickte direkt in die schwarzen Tiefen des Verkäufers. „Ihr Vater, möge er in Frieden ruhen, hatte Augen, die voller Lachen und Wärme waren. Ihre Augen jedoch, haben beides nicht. Ich sehe nur Kälte und Traurigkeit in ihnen."

Henri Girou, Besitzer des Buchlandens im Dorf, wandte den Blick von der jungen Frau vor ihm.

„Wenn das alles ist, was Sie heute benötigen… sieben Sickel und drei Knut."

Camille griff in ihre Tasche, um das nötige Geld zu finden. Sie legte es in Henris ausgestreckte Hand.

„Vielen Dank," sagte sie und lächelte den Mann warm an. Es sah unbehaglich aus. „Ich werde Sie bald wieder sehen."

Als Camille das Geschäft verließ, beobachtete Hermine das Gesicht des Ladenbesitzers. Zuerst sah er von der jungen Frau verärgert aus. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, blickte er Camille immer noch hinterher. Langsam schlich sich ein feines Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Beinahe sofort wurde es jedoch durch einen mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck ersetzt. Hermine bemerkte dennoch immer noch den interessierten Schimmer in seinen Augen.

--

Snape ließ sich wieder auf dem Stuhl neben Hermines Bett nieder. Sie hatte, sehr zu seiner Erleichterung, aufgehört zu weinen. Tränen hatten noch nie Mitgefühl bei ihm errregt, besonders von einem jungen Mädchen. Normalerweise, wenn jemand die Unverfrorenheit besaß in seiner Gegenwart zu heulen, belohnte er sie mit dem Abzug von Hauspunkten. Das verursachte meist noch heftigere Tränen. Sein für ihn typisches Schmunzeln erschien bei dem Gedanken auf seinem Gesicht.

„Falls Sie mich hören können, Miss Granger, glauben sie mir, dass dies nicht meine Idee war," sagte er der Patientin kaum hörbar. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass jemand anderes im Krankenflügel seine Worte hörte. „Der einzige Grund, warum ich an Ihren Bett sitze, ist der Schulleiter. Sie können ihm dafür danken, wenn sie aufwachen."

**A/N: Ich bemühe mich sobald es geht weiterzumachen!**


	8. Kapitel 8: Camille und Henri 2

Zusammenfassung und Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1.

**Kapitel 8: Camille und Henri 2  
**

Das Läuten eines kleinen Glöckchens über der Tür kündigte einen Kunden in dem dunklen, staubigen Buchladen an. Hermine drehte sich dem Eingang zu. Camille Laurent schritt schnell über die Schwelle. Der dunkelgraue Himmel draußen goss unbarmherzig den Regen auf die junge Frau herunter.

Camille sah sich im Laden um, während sie ihren Mantel öffnete. Monsieur Girou war nirgends zu sehen. _Vermutlich verkriecht er sich irgendwo im Schatten und wartet auf den richtigen Augenblick zum Zuschlagen_, überlegte Hermine. Die junge Frau, die in ihrer eigenen Zeit war, nahm ihren durchnässten Mantel ab und hängte ihn an den Garderobenständer. Sie zog einen dicken Band aus der kleinen Umhängetasche, die sie anscheinend ständig mit sich herumtrug.

„Schon wieder gekommen, um das Buch zurückzugeben, was?" zischte eine Stimme aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens. Henri Girou tauchte katzengleich aus den Schatten auf. Innerhalb eines Atemzugs war er an Camilles Seite.

„Oh… natürlich nicht," gab Camille lächelnd zurück.

„Wozu verschwenden Sie dann meine Zeit?" bellte er. „Ich bin ein viel beschäftigter Mann. Ich habe anderes um das ich mich kümmern muss."

„Ich bin nicht hier, um Sie von Ihren Pflichten abzuhalten," anwortete sie und ging zum Stapel Bücher neben der Tür hinüber. „Ich finde das Buch, das ich benötige schon alleine, vielen Dank."

Ihre abweisende Art reizte den Ladenbesitzer. Er war dieses Verhalten von Frauen nicht gewohnt. Camille öffnete ihr eigenes Buch an einer markierten Seite. Sie überflog den Inhalt der Seite rasch und sah sich dann die Titel der Bücher um sie herum an. Girou sah ihr dabei wenig interessiert zu. Die meisten seiner Gefühle waren eher feindlicher Art.

Nachdem ein paar Minuten verstrichen waren, hielt Henri Girou es nicht länger aus. Mit der glatten Bewegung einer Katze nahm er das Buch aus Mademoiselle Laurents Arm.

„Hey!" sagte Camille überrascht. „Das ist mein Buch."

Henri studierte den Band.

„Fortgeschritten…" spuckte er nach langem Schweigen aus.

„Ja, so wie ich." Camille schnappte sich das Buch zurück. „Wenn sie mich nun entschuldigen würden."

Henris Reaktion war überraschend, wenn man es so sagen wollte. Er hob eine Augenbraue an und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. Das Lachen war für den Ladenbesitzer genauso unnatürlich, wie es für den grimmigen Zauberstränke-Meister gewesen wäre. Beide, Camille und Hermine, war sichtlich Unwohl bei diesem Anblick von Emotionen.

„Wa…" stammelte Camille. Langsam erhielt sie ihre Fassung wieder zurück. „Was ist so amüsierend, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Sich anscheinend der Situation bewusst werdend hielt Monsieur Girou abrupt inne. Jegliches Anzeichen von Heiterkeit floh aus seinem Gesicht.

„Ich… äh…" Das Stottern war noch uncharakteristischer als das Lachen.

Camille sah den eleganten, stotternden Mann vor sich an. Sie lächelte ihn warm an, woraufhin sein Gesicht eine dunkelrote Färbung annahm.

„Hören Sie meinetwegen nicht auf zu lachen," sagte sie. „Sie sollten öfter lachen."

„Wenn Sie meine Hilfe nicht weiter benötigen," gab Henri, bevor er sich abwandte. „Ich werde dort drüben sein." Er ging zurück in den hinteren Teil des Ladens.

Camille wandte sich wieder dem Bücherstapel zu. Henri hatte ihr Buch zurück in ihre Arme geschoben, bevor er sich in die Schatten zurückzog.

„Mein Vater erwähnte, dass eine neue Schule bei Hogsmeade erbaut werden soll," erklärte Camille nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens.

Henri hob sein Gesicht aus dem Buch, das er gerade las, und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Schulen werden ständig gebaut," antwortete er und senkte den Blick wieder in sein Buch.

„Nicht Zauberschulen."

Langsam senkte er das Buch und blickte zu ihr herüber.

„Eine Zauberschule?" fragte er. „Wer baut sie?"

"Dieser Zauberer, der für Verwandlung so bekannt ist, glaube ich. Godric irgendwas. Es sind vier verschiedene Zauberer, aber er ist der einzige, den ich mir gemerkt habe."

Camille schritt langsam näher zum Ladenbesitzer.

„Gryffindor?" fragte Girou.

„Ja, genau der," antwortete sie. „Noch ein weiterer Zauberer und zwei Hexen. Ich fürchte, ich kenne mich mit diesen Leuten nicht so ganz aus."

„Gryffindor, mmhh… ich hab nie besonders viel von dem gehalten," sprach Girou fast zu sich selbst.

„Kennen Sie ihn?" Camille ließ sich auf dem Stuhl neben Henri nieder.

Dass Henri unwohl war, mit dem jungen Mädchen vor ihm zu sprechen, sah man an seinen unruhigen Füßen und dem Vorwand die Bücher auf dem Tisch gerade zu rücken.

„Wir waren zusammen in Beauxbatons, unglücklicherweise."

„Oh… wie ist Beauxbaton?" Sie lehnte sich vor, um ihm zum Weitersprechen aufzufordern. „Ich habe Vater gebeten mich dort hinzuschicken, aber er war der Meinung eine junge Dame sollte zu Hause unterrichtet werden."

Hermine fühlte, wie der Raum einen Ruck tat und anfing sich zu drehen. Sie schloss die Augen. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie die gleiche Szene wie zuvor. Henri und Camille saßen im hinteren Teil des Ladens und unterhielten sich. Der Raum drehte sich langsam weiter, aber nicht auf unangenehme Weise. Ihr wurde nicht schlecht, wie es in Ägypten und Rom geschehen war.

Mit jeder Drehung des Raumes sah sie die beiden zusammen. Sie trugen immer wieder andere Kleidung. Manchmal unterhielten sie sich, manchmal lasen sie ein Buch gemeinsam. Einige Male waren sie über einen brodelnden Kessel gebeugt, ohne Zweifel, um sich gegenseitig mit ihren Zaubertränketalenten zu übertrumpfen. Ab und zu waren weitere Kunden mit im Geschäft. Je länger sich der Raum drehte, desto näher schienen die beiden sich zu kommen. Zu Anfang waren ihre Haltung und Gesichter unbehaglich. Langsam entspannten sie sich und das Lachen, das am zweiten Tag noch merkwürdig klang, schien nicht mehr angespannt und fremd.

Hermine konnte die Unterhaltungen nicht hören, während sich der Raum drehte. Sie sah wie sich die Beziehung zwischen den beiden entwickelte, sah die Blicke und gelegentlichen kurzen Berührungen ihrer Hände oder das versehentliche Streifen eines Armes. Als der Raum schließlich aufhörte sich zu drehen und sie die Unterhaltung wieder hören konnte, waren Camille und Henri wieder einmal über einen Kessel gebeugt. Beide hielten sie einen Trinkbecher in der Hand.

„Ich wusste, dass es eine furchtbare Idee war," sagte Camille zu dem dunklen Mann neben sich. „Ich hätte mich nie von dir zu so einem schrecklichen Experiment überreden lassen sollen."

Henri rollte mit den Augen. Bevor Hermine sich genauer ansehen konnte, woran die beiden arbeiteten, brach Henri in mädchenhaftes Giggeln aus. Das stoppte sie auf der Stelle. Camille sah den jungen Mann entsetzt an.

„Hör auf damit!" befahl sie nachdrücklich. „Es könnte jemand in den Laden kommen. Du kannst nicht wie ein kleines Schulmädchen kichern!"

Hermine war furchtbar verwirrt beim Anblick dieses Austausches.

„_Ich_ sollte mir wirklich gemütlichere Umhänge kaufen," stellte Henri fest und zog an seinem Kragen. „Könntest du mir bitte mal erklären, wie ich die letzten dreißig Jahre in dieser Kleidung ausgehalten habe?"

Henri stellte sich vor einen Wandspiegel und begutachtete sein Spiegelbild.

„Wie _du_ es ausgehalten hast?" schnappte Camille. „_Mein_ Umhang muss wohl das ungemütlichste Kleidungsstück sein, das je geschneidert wurde."

Camille sah den Mann finster an, als er erneut zu kichern begann.

„Stell sofort dieses verfluchte Giggeln ein!" rief Camille mit mehr Nachdruck, als Hermine so einer zierlichen Frau zugetraut hätte.

Hermine lief zum Kessel herüber, um den Inhalt zu inspizieren. Knotengras, Florfliegen, Baumschlangenhaut und Egel waren auf der Arbeitsfläche verstreut, sowie weitere Zutaten, die sie nicht sofort identifizieren konnte. Einige Augenblicke traf es sie… _Vielsafttrank_.

„Wie lange hält es an?" fragte die Person, die in Camilles Körper steckte.

„Nur etwa… eine Stunde," flüsterte der junge ‚Mann'. „Wirklich, Henri, du wusstest worauf du dich einlässt, als du dich freiwillig gemeldet hast."

„Ich habe hierfür niemals freiwillig zugestimmt!" rief der echte Henri aufgebracht. „Du hast mich gebeten dir zu assistieren, während du einen neuen, schwierigen Trank ausprobierst. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wozu das führt…"

Camille verließ ihren Platz vor dem Spiegel und stellte sich vor den Mann, der nun ihren Körper besaß, zumindest zeitweise. Er… oder eher sie, es wurde schwer die beiden auseinander zu halten, streckte die Hand aus und berührte das Gesicht, das wenige Minuten zuvor noch ihr eigenes gewesen war.

„Dies ist wirklich eine merkwürdige Erfahrung," lachte Camille.

Henri schreckte vor Camilles Berührung zurück. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, um zu schmollen.

„Mein Vater hatte recht," sagte Camille und beäugte den Ladenbesitzer. „Ich sehe nicht sehr attraktiv aus, wenn ich schmolle."

Henri blitzte sie an. Um ihn zu ärgern, warf Camille ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Sie bekam genau die Reaktion, die sie wollte. Er sah sie beunruhigt an.

„Vielleicht…" flüsterte er leise. „Sollte ich nicht so häufig so finster dreinblicken."

Camille lachte und nahm seine kleinen Hände in ihre großen. Alle drei zuckten zusammen, als die Glocke an der Tür die Ankunft eines neuen Kunden ankündigte. Henris Reaktion mit Camilles Gesicht zeigte seine Angst. Es war jemand im Laden und sie würden die beiden im Körper des anderen sehen! Er riss sich zusammen und sprang vom Stuhl zum Kunden hinüber.

„Kann ich Ihnen mit etwas behilflich sein?" fragte er unbehaglich.

Der Kunde sah zu Henri in Camilles weiblichem Körper auf. Er war offensichtlich ein Gentleman, der seine besten Tage hinter sich hatte. Ein Lächeln, das Henri beunruhigte, legte sich auf die Lippen, des älteren Zauberers.

„Danke, Mademoiselle, aber ich glaube, ich benötige für meine Auskunft die Hilfe eines Mannes," gab er abweisend zurück und ging zu Camille in Henris Körper hinüber.

Hermine musste lachen, als sie den geknickten Ausdruck auf Henris geliehenem Gesicht sah. Sobald Camille dem Kunden, der nur mit ‚Hilfe eines Mannes' betreut werden konnte, assistiert hatte, schloss sie die Tür hinter ihm und wandte sich Henri zu.

„Also…" Sie stellte sich vor Henri. "Wie fühlst du dich dabei?"

Henri sah sie finster an.

„Wütend," grummelte er. Wütend, weil er dachte, dass ich ihm nicht behilflich sein könnte. Weil er dachte, ich könnte ihm unmöglich helfen, während ich in diesem Körper stecke."

Camille grinste triumphierend.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an den Tag, an dem wir uns trafen?" fragte sie und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja," antwortete er durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Du hast mich genauso behandelt, wie der Mann dich gerade behandelt hat."

Henri sprang vom Stuhl auf und lief zum Kessel hinüber. Er begann aufgebracht durch die Seiten eines Buches zu blättern.

„Es muss ein Gegenmittel für diesen verfluchten Trank geben!" fauchte er. „Ich werde nicht länger du sein!"

„Beruhige dich." Camille schlich sich von hinten an Henri heran und schlang ihm mutig die Arme um die Hüften. „Es wird nur noch ein paar Minuten länger anhalten. Sieh, dein Haar wird schon wieder schwarz."

Er flüchtete aus ihrer Umarmung und versteckte sich hinter einem großen Bücherstapel.

„Gib mir meinen Umhang zurück!" verlangte er. „Ich werde nicht in meinem Körper in deinem Umhang gesehen werden!"

Camille lachte, tat aber was er verlangte. Sie verkroch sich ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt hinter ihrem eigenen Stapel. Sie tauschten die Umhänge und ein paar Minuten später kamen beide hinter den Büchern hervor.

„Ich helfe dir _nie _wieder bei einem Zaubertrank," drohte Henri.

„Ich nahm an, das ein so fleißiger Leser, wie du selbst, wusste, wofür der Vielsafttrank benutzt wird," kicherte sie.

Sein typisch finsterer Blick schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Ich lese vielleicht viel, aber ich weiß nicht _alles_," gab er zurück.

„Vielleicht lehrt dich dies, mehr über einen Trank herauszufinden, bevor du ihn freiwillig einnimmst."

„Vielleicht lehrt mich dies, dir nie wieder zu trauen."

Die Worte waren scharf, aber sie wussten alle, dass er es nicht ernst meinte. Hermine festigte sich für das vertraute Wirbeln. Es dauerte nicht annähernd so lang, wie das vorhergegangene. Als es aufhörte, fand sie Henri allein im Buchladen. Plötzlich platze Camille durch die Tür und riss die Glocke beinahe aus der Halterung.

Henri drehte sich bei der Störung abrupt um. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte schnell von Zorn zu Besorgnis, als er die Tränen auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau, die er wie Hermine wusste, liebte, sah.

„Camille?" fragte er sanft.

Sie entgegnete nicht, sondern warf sich in seine Arme. Er war kurz überrascht, aber hielt das schluchzende Mädchen dann in seinen Armen.

„Hier… setz dich." Henri führte sie zu einem Stuhl. "Ich hole dir eine Tasse Tee."

Eine Minute später kehrte er mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee zurück. Sie nahm Tasse und Untertasse in ihre zittrige Hand.

„Kannst du mir sagen, was los ist?" fragte er sanft aber bestimmt.

„Vater…" würgte sie zwischen zwei Schluchzern hervor. „Vater… hat mich gerade über meine bevorstehende Heirat informiert."

Die Neuigkeit schockierte Hermine, aber anscheinend nicht Henri. Er wandte das Gesicht von Camille ab und begann vor ihr auf und ab zu laufen.

„Heirat?" fragte er leise.

„Varien Perrine hat Vater gestern Abend um meine Hand gefragt."

„Ich verstehe."

"Adelaide hat mich gewarnt, dass dies geschehen könnte. Sie hat mir schon vor einem Jahr von seinem Interesse erzählt," erklärte Camille. „Es war an dem Tag, als ich dich traf."

„Wann wird die Hochzeit stattfinden?"

„Was?!" riefen Camille und Hermine gleichzeitig.

Henri lief durchs Zimmer, den Rücken Camille zugekehrt.

„Die Hochzeit kann nicht stattfinden!" rief Camille. „Das kannst du nicht zulassen!"

Er drehte sich um, um ihr in die Augen zu blicken.

„Was kann ich tun?" Es war keine Einladung für Vorschläge.

„Was du tun kannst? Es aufhalten!"

Camille sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf, Teetasse und Untersetzer zerschellten auf dem Boden. Sie erreichte den Buchverkäufer mit wenigen Schritten.

„Ich liebe dich, Henri! Sicher weißt du da inzwischen?"

"Ja, das ist mir bewusst."

Seine abweisende Kälte machte Camille wütend.

„Liebst du mich denn nicht?" fragte sie schüchtern.

Er wandte sich erneut von ihr ab.

„Natürlich liebe ich dich," entgegnete er leise.

„Dann unternimm etwas gegen die Heirat! Bitte!" sie griff nach seinem Arm und drehte ihn zu sich herum.

„Ich kann nichts tun," antwortete er.

„Was?!"

„Was in aller Welt könnte ich denn tun? Monsieur Laurent fragen, ob er sein Einverständnis gibt, dass seine Tochter einen Buchladenbesitzer mit mehr Schulden als Gewinn heiratet? Ihn fragen, dass sie mich heiratet anstelle des zukünftigen Zaubereiministers?" Seine Stimme war kalt, aber voller Schmerz. „Dein Vater würde mich auslachen, Camille."

Camilles Tränen, die aufgehört hatten, fingen wieder an zu fließen.

„Wir könnten fortlaufen," schlug sie vor.

„Du würdest jeden Respekt und die Liebe deiner Familie verlieren. Das kann ich nicht von dir verlangen."

„Aber ich liebe dich. Ich würde es tun."

"Und genau deshalb werde ich es nicht zulassen."

Sanft zog er seinen Arm aus ihrem Griff und wandte sich ab. Sie sah ihm nach und dann zur Tür, die nur einen Meter von ihr entfernt lag.

„Henri, wenn ich jetzt durch diese Tür gehe," begann sie. „Dann komme ich nicht mehr zurück."

„Dann solltest du vielleicht gehen," antwortete er, seine Stimme voller Emotionen. „Perrine kann dir ein Leben zeigen, wie ich nie träumen könnte, es dir zu geben."

„Das ist mir nicht wichtig," bestand sie.

„Ich lasse dich nicht alles wegwerfen."

Sie lief ihm nach, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Wenn du mich durch diese Tür gehen lässt, komme ich nicht mehr zurück," wiederholte sie.

Er sagte nichts und wandte sich von ihr ab. Sie wischte die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht und ging zur Tür. Als sie sah, dass Henri sich nicht umdrehte, öffnete sie sie und ging.

Hermine sah, wie der Buchhändler zusammensackte, als sich die Tür schloss. Sie hatte noch nie so viel Traurigkeit in einem Gesicht gesehen.

Der Raum begann erneut sich langsam zu drehen. Nur diesmal sah sie nach jeder Drehung nur Henri. Das Wirbeln hörte auf. Er stand allein im Hinterzimmer und trank, wie es aussah, ein Glas Feuerwhisky. Die Glocke über der Tür läutete und seine Augen schossen hoch, um den Neuankömmling zu begutachten. Als er Adelaide, Camilles Freundin, erkannte, sprang er abrupt auf und lief zu ihr.

„Es ist also wahr?" fragte er zurückhaltend.

„Ich fürchte ja," entgegnete sie und wischte eine Träne mit dem Taschentuch beiseite. „Der Arzt hat alles für sie getan, was er konnte. Nichts, magisch oder muggel, hätte sie retten können."

Henri rieb sich die Augen und stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus.

„Was ist mit dem Kind?" fragte er.

„Er hat überlebt," gab Adelaide zurück. „Der Arzt sagte, ihm geht es gut. Es scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein."

„Camille," flüsterte er zu sich selbst. Er wandte sich ab, als Adelaide den Laden verließ. „Du bist gestorben, um dieses Perrine-Balg zur Welt zu bringen. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich hätte dich nie gehen lassen dürfen. Es tut mir so leid."

Hermine sah dem gebrochenen Mann zu, als das Bild langsam vor ihr erlosch.

„Was auch immer das hier ist," sagte sie, als die letzte Spur von Henri aus ihrem Blick verschwand. „Ich halte es nicht mehr sehr viel länger aus. Ich muss bald aufwachen."

--

Er hatte beinahe vier Stunden an Miss Grangers Bett gesessen. Es hatte keinerlei Veränderung an ihrem Zustand gegeben. Die Ärzte aus St. Mungos konnten nichts neues berichten. Sie versuchten immer noch ein Gegenmittel für das möglicherweise tödliche Gebräu zu finden, das Miss Granger geistesabwesend erzeugt hatte.

„Was macht der hier?" hörte Snape eine Stimme hinter der Abschirmung flüstern, die Hermines Bett außer Sicht neugieriger Augen hielt.

„Mine wird nicht glücklich sein, wenn er das erste ist was sie sieht, wenn sie aufwacht," fuhr die Stimme, die offensichtlich Ronald Weasley gehörte, fort.

„Ron, schh," flüsterte Ginny Weasley. „Er ist vermutlich hier, um ihre Symptome im Auge z ubehalten."

„Ginny hat wahrscheinlich recht, Ron," mischte Harry Potter sich ein. „Wir sollten gehen."

Snape war noch nie so erleichtert, Potter und die beiden Weasleys gehen zu sehen.

„Was mache ich hier denn genau?" fragte er sich bestimmt schon zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag.

Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen. Eine Minute später sprang er aus dem Stuhl und lief durch den Krankenflügel.

„Das ist lächerlich. Ich werde hier nicht länger rumsitzen."

**A/N: und so geht auch dieser Teil zu Ende... ;) werd mich bemühen bald weiter zu machen! aber wie das immer so ist...**


	9. Kapitel 9: Clara und Gabriel 1

**Kapitel 9: Clara & Gabriel 1  
**

Albus Dumbledores Lieblingszeit des Tages war die eine Stunde, die er nachmittags nicht mit Schulleiterpflichten verbringen musste. Ab halb vier hatte er Zeit die Hallen seines geliebten Schlosses zu durchwandern. Der Unterricht endete um vier, was ihm nur eine halbe Stunde vollkommener Ruhe ließ.

„Severus?" rief er dem mürrischen Tränkemeister hinterher, der in diesem Moment den Krankenflügel verließ.

„Schulleiter…" Severus hielt abrupt inne. Er wandte die Augen vom wissenden Blick des Schulleiters ab.

„Ich nahm an, du würdest noch im Krankenflügel sein, Severus," sagte Albus und sah ihn streng an. Severus mied seine Augen.

„Schulleiter, es ist sinnlos neben dem Bett einer kranken Schülerin zu sitzen," begann er. „Es ist lächerlich. Ich habe Dinge zu erledigen und kann nicht das bisschen Zeit, die ich habe, damit verbringen Miss Granger zu bewachen. Das ist Poppys Aufgabe."

Severus drehte sich um und begann den so bekannten Weg zu seinem Kerker hinab zu schreiten.

„Severus, warte!" befahl Dumbledore.

„Ja?" Er war nicht glücklich und die Nachhaltigkeit seines Schulleiters begann an seinen sowieso schon strapazierten Nerven zu zerren.

„Ich erwarte, dass du im Krankenflügel bist, wenn Miss Granger aufwacht."

Albus Dumbledore verließ den Professor, um seinen täglichen Rundgang im Schloss fortzusetzen. Nur in wenigen Minuten würden die Hunderten von Hogwartsschülern die Gänge zurückerobern. Er drehte sich noch einmal um und sah zu wie Professor Snape zurück zu seinen Kerkern schritt.

--

Es gab nur ein Wort mit dem Hermine ihre neue Umgebung beschreiben konnte: chaotisch. Explosionen ertönten nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt und sie hörte die Rufe von Männern aus allen Richtungen.

„Das wird wirklich lächerlich," zischte sie genervt. „Wo bin ich denn jetzt?"

Sie nahm ihre Umgebung auf und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als wieder zurück zwischen den vertrauten Steinmauern von Hogwarts zu sein. Das Land um sie herum war fremd. Sie wusste, dass sie nirgends in der Nähe ihres Zuhauses war, aber dies war ja nicht das erste mal, dass sie fort von zu Hause war. Das bedeutendste Kennzeichen dieser Landschaft war die dunkelrote Erde. Das Gras war grün und die Erde rot. Die Luft kühl, aber sie roch nach Feuer und Schießpulver.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen," murmelte Hermine.

Eine junge Frau, die nicht überraschend das gleiche Aussehen, wie Hermine besaß, stand keine zehn Meter entfernt. Sie war in ein hellgrünes Gewand gekleidet, das nach Hermines Urteil recht einfach war. Mode der Vergangenheit oder Gegenwart waren keineswegs ihre Expertise. Parvati und Lavender könnten das Kleid der jungen Frau sicher auf fünf Jahre genau einordnen.

Trotz des Chaos, das sie umgab, blieb Hermine gelassen. Sie hatte inzwischen gelernt, dass egal was um sie herum geschah, sie es nicht ändern konnte.

„Es ist als ob ich jemandes Erinnerungen sehe," sagte sie zu sich selbst, als sie mit dem Arm die helle, heiße Sonne abschirmte, um die riesigen Bäume um sich herum zu begutachten. „Aber wessen Erinnerungen?"

Die junge Frau tat ihr bestes, ihren voluminösen, glockenartigen Rock hinter einem Baumstamm zu verstecken. Sie war nervös; ihr Gesicht sprach Bände über ihre Erregung. Hermine trat näher heran. Mit jeder neuen Explosion, die immer näher zu kommen schienen, keuchte die Frau auf und wrang mit den Händen.

„Was passiert hier?" Hermine wusste, dass niemand sie hören konnte, aber sie fühlte sich besser, wenn sie es aussprach.

Ein merkwürdiger Schrei hallte durch die Senke, die die Frau als Versteck auserkoren hatte. Es war ein ungewohnter Laut für Hermine. Plötzlich brachen ein Dutzend Männer rennend durch die Bäume.

„Oh nein!" flüsterte die Frau nehmen Hermine.

Sie befanden sich nur 50 Meter von einem heftigen, blutigen Kampf entfernt. Das Dutzend kämpfender Männer wurde schnell zu Hunderten. Obwohl der Tumult in sicherer Entfernung stattfand und sich stetig in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung bewegte, wurde die junge Frau immer aufgeregter. Angst schien sie allerdings mit den Füßen festgeklebt zu haben.

Ein stetiger Strom aus blau und grau uniformierten Soldaten lieferte sich in einiger Entfernung weiterhin ein heftiges Gefecht.

„Welcher Krieg ist das?" Hermine konnte sich irgendwie entsinnen, was vor ihren Auen geschah, aber im Moment konnte sie sich nicht an die Details erinnern.

„Du kannst hier nicht einfach stehen und auf deinen Tod warten, Clara," sprach die junge Frau zu sich selbst.

Sie war Amerikanerin, da war sich Hermine sicher. Ihren Akzent ordnete sie in die südlichen Staaten des Landes ein.

„Natürlich! Der amerikanische Bürgerkrieg!" rief Hermine aus, wieder zu sich selbst. Sie war langsam frustriert von ihrer isolierten Situation in dieser Welt.

Sie hatte vor ein paar Sommern einige Bücher zu diesem Thema gelesen. Sie fand diese Zeit sehr interessant in einem Land, dass sie hoffentlich einmal bereisen würde.

„Ich muss hier weg", sagte Clara, bevor sie loslief, dem Kampf zu entkommen.

Clara nahm ihren Rock hoch und rannte tiefer in den Wald hinein. Hermine konnte ihr ohne Probleme folgen. Man konnte doch sehr fiel besser durch Unterholz laufen, wenn man nicht durch die damals übliche Frauenkleidung eingeschränkt war. Sie holte sie nach kurzer Zeit ein.

Eine kleine, heruntergekommene Hütte kam zwischen den Bäumen in Sicht. Clara lief zur Tür, warf sie auf und verschwand drinnen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Miezi," sagte Clara zu einer räudigen, rot-orange Katze, die beim Eintreten der beiden Frauen zu fauchen begonnen hatte. „Ich bin's doch nur."

Hermine war geschockt, dass jemand, noch dazu eine junge Frau, an so einem jämmerlichen Ort leben konnte. Die Hütte war nicht größer als vier mal vier Meter. Eine Feuerstelle mit einem Kessel darüber nahm einen Großteil des Platzes ein. In einer dunklen Ecke stand ein kleines Feldbett, gerade groß genug, dass eine Person dort schlafen konnte. Die einzigen anderen Möbel der kleinen, aber aufgeräumten Behausung waren eine schwere Truhe, ein kleiner Tisch und zwei einfache Lehnstühle. An den Wänden verstreut waren plumpe Regale mit persönlichen Artefakten, Nähzeug, ein wenig Geschirr und etwas Lebensmittel. Clara war offensichtlich eine gute Haushälterin, so sauber wie die bedrückende Unterkunft war.

„Der Kampf war wirklich nah dieses Mal, Tuffy." Clara setzte sich und zog die halbverhungerte Katze auf ihren Schoß. „Sieht so aus als würden sie sich weiter von hier entfernen. Vielleicht sind sie bald ganz verschwunden."

Tuffy hob den Kopf um ihre unruhige Herrin anzumiauen.

„Es gibt nicht mehr viel, dass die Yankees noch nehmen könnten," seufzte sie. „Bald müssen sie gehen. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie unser Versteck nicht vorher finden. Ich konnte nicht viel vor diesen Geiern retten, als sie mein geliebtes Sycamore Creek überfallen haben, aber was ich habe, könnte ich nicht ertragen zu verlieren."

Sie sah sich nach ihren wenigen Besitztümern um. Es waren nur wenige, bemerkte Hermine, aber sie bedeuteten Clara anscheinend sehr viel. Hogwarts Schulsprecherin ging langsam durchs Zimmer und sah sich jedes Schmuckstück genau an. Nichts schien besonders wertvoll, außer vielleicht an sentimentalem Wert.

Die Hütte war dunkler und Clara saß nicht mehr, als Hermine sich wieder zu ihr umdrehte. Offensichtlich hatte die Szene wieder gewechselt. Der Lärm draußen hatte sich ebenfalls gelegt und eine beunruhigende Stille lag auf dem Wald. Merkwürdigerweise zog Hermine die Explosionen dieser Stille vor. Clara stand aus der gebückten Haltung, die sie zum Feuermachen eingenommen hatte, auf. Sie nahm eine kleine Schale aus dem Regal und lief zur Tür.

„Ich bin nur für ein paar Minuten fort, Tuffy," versicherte sie ihrer Katze, die den Kopf aus ihrer Schlafposition auf dem Bett gehoben hatte.

Hermine folgte Clara aus der Tür. Die Nachtluft war süß, aber sie konnte immer noch einen Hauch von Schießpulver von den Kämpfen riechen. Clara schlich langsam an der Hütte vorbei. Sie hielt immer wieder an und sah sich um. Allein im Wald zu leben, während rundherum Krieg herrschte, hatte sie offensichtlich gelehrt vorsichtig zu sein. Hermine war dankbar, dass sie eine Geräusche verursachen konnte, die Clara oder irgendjemand anderes im Wald hätte hören können. Sie war nie besonders gut im Schleichen gewesen, außer sie hexte ihre Schuhe lautlos. Ihr Zauberstab war nicht in ihrer Tasche, also wäre das keine Möglichkeit gewesen.

Clara fand ihren Weg lautlos zu einem nahe gelegenen Bach. Sie hielt erneut inne, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand in der Nähe war, bevor sie sich von einem Busch versteckt zum Wasser hinunterbeugte, um ihre Schale zu füllen. Selbst das tat sie ohne Geräusche. Danach schlich sie mit Leichtigkeit denselben Weg zurück. Hermine war davon so beeindruckt, dass sie erst nicht bemerkte, wie Clara zögerlich vor der Hütte anhielt.

Ein Mann lag nur einen Meter von der Tür entfernt. Clara und Hermine krochen leise vorwärts, um ihn sich genauer anzusehen. Sein Gesicht war an den Boden gedrückt, aber selbst ohne Bestätigung war Hermine sicher, dass er genau wie ihr Zaubertränkeprofessor aussehen würde.

„Natürlich," seufzte Hermine. „Ich kann ja nirgends hingehen, ohne dass er kurze Zeit später auftaucht."

Clara sagte nichts, als sie sich den offensichtlich verwundeten Soldaten genauer ansah. Seine Uniform war zu dreckig und blutverschmiert, als dass man sie den Yankees oder Konföderierten zuordnen könnte. Aber das schien Clara nicht zu kümmern. Ihr Ausdruck hatte sich verändert, als sie den Mann erblickte. Vorher sah man Härte und Angst, doch nun sah Hermine nur noch Besorgnis. Clara schüttelte ihn sanft. Er ließ ein leises Grunzen hören, öffnete aber nicht die Augen.

„Schhhh!" kam eine Stimme aus dem Wald und erschreckte Clara und Hermine. „Ich habe dort drüben etwas gehört!"

Ohne zu zögern zog Clara den verwundeten Soldaten durch die Tür in die kleine Hütte. Er war ohnmächtig. Was auch immer mit ihm passiert war, war ernst. Sie zog ihn zur Feuerstelle und verscheuchte Tuffy vom Bett. Mit einer flinken Bewegung schob sie das Bett beiseite und öffnete eine Falltür, die zu einem Keller zu führen schien. Mit einer Kraft, die sie vermutlich durch die Angst aufbringen konnte, hob sie den Mann vorsichtig durch die Luke und die Leiter hinunter in den Keller.

Hermine war geschockt von der Größe des Kellers, als sie hinter Clara die Leiter hinab stieg. Er musste bestimmt dreimal so groß, wie der Raum oben sein. Jede Ecke war gefüllt mit schweren Möbeln, Truhen, Gemälden und allem möglichen anderen Kram. Ein großes, dick gepolstertes Sofa stand an der Rückwand. Clara hatte den Mann dort abgelegt und seinen zitternden Körper mit einem dicken Umhang zugedeckt. Als sie merkte, dass Clara die Leiter wieder hoch kommen würde, beeilte sich Hermine ihr zuvor zu kommen. Sie wollte nicht hier unten im Dunkeln feststecken.

Klopf. Klopf. KLOPF. KLOPF. Klopf. Das Klopfen an der Tür hatte einen Rhythmus. Zweimal leise, zweimal laut, einmal leise.

Clara war offensichtlich erleichtert, als sie das Klopfen hörte und warf die Tür auf, sobald sie das Feldbett an die richtige Stelle zurückgerückt hatte. Zwei müde Konföderierte Soldaten standen vor der Tür.

„Joshua!" quietschte Clara und sprang einem jungen Mann mit haselnussbraunen Haaren in die Arme. Der andere trat zur Seite, um ihnen mehr Raum zur Umarmung zu geben.

„Benjamin und ich können nicht lang bleiben, Clara," sagte Joshua ernst, als die drei die Hütte betraten.

„Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht, Joshie," weinte Clara.

Sie und Joshua setzten sich auf die beiden Stühle, während Benjamin an der Tür Wache hielt.

„Ich war nicht sicher, dass du zurückkehren würdest," fuhr sie fort.

Joshua zog ein Taschentuch hervor und bot es ihr an.

„Nicht zurückkommen?" sagte er. „Natürlich komme ich zurück. Ich habe versprochen auf dich aufzupassen als Pa gestorben ist. Ich werde immer zu meiner Schwester zurückkehren."

„Nicht gerade was ich erwartet habe," sprach Hermine zu sich selbst. Sie hatte nie einen Bruder. Das nächste zu einem Bruder, das sie hatte war Harry Potter.

„Der Kampf sah heute so schrecklich aus," Clara wischte die Tränen mit dem Taschentuch ihres Bruders ab.

„Du hast die Kabine verlassen!" Seine Stimme war kaum lauter als ain Flüstern , aber dennoch heftig. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt tagsüber hier zu bleiben und nur nachts wenn es absolut notwendig ist hinauszugehen. Deshalb schicke ich doch immer Big Joe mit Vorräten vorbei."

„Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, ich hätte nicht hinausgehen sollen, aber ich musste es sehen. Es war soviel lauter als sonst. Ich musste sichergehen, dass es nicht zu nah war."

„Man hätte dich sehen können! Oder töten. Bitte, Clara, du musst vorsichtiger sein."

Die drei hielten inne, als von draußen weitere Stimmen zu hören waren. Benjamin hielt sein Gewehr fester und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt. Erleichtert stieß er den Atem aus.

„Es sind unsere Jungs," verkündete er. „Tom und Johnny… sie müssen gesehen haben, dass wir hier entlang sind."

„Sind die Yankees schon bis zu euch nach Hause gekommen, Benji?" fragte Clara zögerlich.

„Zum Glück nein. Ma sagt, sie wünschte du würdest bei ihnen bleiben, anstatt hier draußen so ganz allein. Sie sagt eine junge Dame sollte nicht an so einem Ort hausen. Eingesperrt in einer Jagdhütte, umgeben vom Krieg."

„Nein!" protestierte Clara bestimmt. „Ich werde diese Wälder nicht verlassen, bis die Yankees den Süden verlassen haben!"

Der bekannte Rhythmus erklang an der Tür. Benjamin öffnete sie und ließ zwei weitere Soldaten ein, von denen Hermine annahm, dass sie Tom und Johnny waren.

„Wir müssen weiter," sagte Benjamin zu Joshua. „Wir müssen den verdammten Yankee finden, der es an uns vorbei geschafft hat."

„Ein Yankee?" fragte Clara.

„Nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen musst, Schwester," versicherte Joshua. „Wir glauben er ist ein Deserteur. Er ist verletzt und kommt nur langsam voran, aber er hat es trotzdem an uns vorbei geschafft."

Joshua stand auf und ging zur Tür hinüber.

„Wir sollten los, bevor er zu weit kommt. Verbarrikadier die Tür, Clara, und öffne für niemanden," wies Joshua sie an als sie ihn noch einmal umarmte.

„Sei vorsichtig," bat sie ihn.

„Nichts zu befürchten, Miss Richmond," sagte einer der neuen Soldaten. „Der Krieg wird bald vorbei sein."

„Wird er das wirklich?" fragte Clara.

„Ich fürchte ja," antwortete Benjamin. „Nur fürchte ich, wir werden nicht die Sieger sein."

"Sag so was nicht!" gab Clara zurück.

Ein einzelner Schuss erklang durch die Stille der Nacht.

„Das ist das Signal," sagte Joshua. „Sie müssen ihn gefunden haben. Ich versuche so bald wie möglich wieder zu kommen."

Er küsste Clara auf die Stirn und verschwand in der Nacht.

Sobald sie die Tür verbarrikadiert hatte, lief sie wieder zur Fall tür hinüber, die zum Lagerraum der Richmond Familienschätze führte. Der verletzte Soldat war immer noch nicht wach. Clara zündete eine Lampe an, die auf dem nahen Tischchen stand. Sie sah sich den Mann bei Licht genauer an.

Ja, er sah genauso aus wie Professor Snape. Eins zu eins bis zur Hakennase und schwarzem Haar. Und er war in der blauen Uniform von Claras Feind gekleidet. Aber Yankee oder nicht, sie fing an ihm die tiefen Wunden zu säubern und würde ihn wieder zu Gesundheit bringen.

**A/N: Hoffe es gefällt! :)** R&R pleeeeeeeze!


	10. Kapitel 10: Clara und Gabriel 2

**A/N: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat! Hatte ne Menge anderes um die Ohren... :)**

**Kapitel 10: Clara & Gabriel 2  
**

Hermine lief in dem kleinen Freiraum des Kellers auf und ab.

„Merkwürdig, dass jemand so schöne Dinge im Untergrund versteckt hält", dachte sie.

Clara war inzwischen seit Stunden auf, zumindest nahm Hermine das an. Zeit verging für sie sehr viel schneller, als für Clara.

„Du kommst wieder auf die Beine", sagte Clara zu dem Soldaten, der ausgestreckt auf ihrer Couch lag. Sie nahm die Kompresse von seiner Stirn und tauchte sie in die Porzellanschüssel auf dem Tisch. „Was auch immer du hast sieht nicht zu ernst aus. Ich habe schon schlimmere Verletzungen aus dem Feld gesehen."

Einsamkeit hatte bei der jungen Südstaaten Frau anscheinend ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Die Leichtigkeit mit der sie mit ihrer Katze und dem schlafenden Soldaten sprach zeigte, dass sie Gesellschaft an seltsamen Orten suchte. Aus Hermines Sicht waren seit der Ankunft ihres Patienten drei Tage vergangen. Aufgrund der Zeitsprünge konnte sie sich nicht ganz sicher sein.

„Ich bin in einigen Minuten zurück," versicherte Clara dem Mann, obwohl er ihr nicht antworten konnte. „Wir haben beinahe kein Wasser mehr. Die Sonne sollte inzwischen untergegangen sein."

Froh darüber die Enge des überfüllten Kellers, wenn auch nur für ein paar Minuten, verlassen zu können, folgte Hermine Clara die krüppelige Leiter zum Hauptzimmer der Kabine. Clara verschwendete keine Zeit und rückte das Feldbett zurück über die Falltür. Wenn Hermine einen Körper gehabt hätte, wäre sie eingequetscht worden. Augenblicke später öffnete Clara langsam die Haustür, um in die Dunkelheit draußen zu spähen.

Sobald sie überzeugt war, dass niemand in der Nähe war, schlüpfte Clara durch die Tür und schloss sie rasch hinter sich. Damit hatte Hermine gerechnet. Sie hastete an Clara vorbei, als sie durch die Tür ging. Der kalte, unangenehme Schauer eines Geistes erschütterte beide Mädchen. Sie zitterten beim Kontakt.

„Mach das nicht noch mal", ermahnte sich Hermine.

Clara hatte dieselbe Routine zum Wasserholen. Nichts an der Exkursion war auch nur ein bisschen interessant für Hermine. Als sie beinahe zurück waren, ertönte ein tiefes, katzenartiges Knurren. Clara sprang hinter einen Baumstamm.

Ohne zu wissen, dass Tuffys Knurren ihre Herrin vor möglicher Gefahr warnte, lief Hermine weiter. Kurz vor der offenen Tür blieb sie stehen.

„Clara hat die Tür zu gemacht, da bin ich sicher", flüsterte Hermine.

Vorsichtig ging sie auf die Tür zu. Sie konnte fühlen, wie ihre Lungen anfingen zu brennen und ihr signalisierten, dass sie wieder atmen musste. Sie erinnerte sich, dass wer auch immer dort drin war, sie nicht sehen oder hören konnte, was sehr beruhigend war. Sie war beinahe an der Tür, als sie das Scheppern von Töpfen und Pfannen hörte, die auf den Boden geworfen wurden.

„Komm schon, Miller, hier ist nichts mehr übrig", sagte eine Stimme. „Sieht so aus, als ob, wer auch immer hier lebte, längst weg ist."

Zwei junge Soldaten in der typischen Union blauen Uniform standen in Claras Hütte.

„Das Feuer war vor kurzem noch an", sagte der zweite Soldat, anscheinend Miller. „Sie könnten noch in der Nähe sein."

Tuffy nahm ihren Posten vor der Tür wieder ein. Sie legte sich an den Waldboden und ließ ein lautes Fauchen hören, das durch den Wald hallte.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte der erste Soldat. „Offensichtlich ist der Captain nicht hier. Wir sollten die anderen wieder treffen."

Er war nervös und anscheinend fürchtete er den Wald. Tuffys anhaltendes Knurren verschlimmerte dies offensichtlich.

„Du bist doch nicht etwa nervös, Griffin, oder?" lachte Miller.

„Nein." Eine offene Lüge. "Wir sollten aber wieder zurück."

„Okay, du hast gewonnen." Miller nahm sein Gewehr auf, das er unzeremoniell auf einen Stuhl geworfen hatte und ging zur Tür.

Hermine entfernte sich, um zu verhindern, dass eine weitere nichts ahnende Person durch sie hindurch lief. Griffin, der nervöse Soldat, machte sich auf den Weg. Miller ließ sich Zeit. Er starrte Tuffy an. Tuffy starrte zurück. Keiner von beiden bewegte sich, bis Tuffy wieder fauchte.

„Du bist der nervigste Haufen Fell den ich je gesehen hab", sagte Miller zu Tuffy.

„Lass uns gehen, Miller. Es ist nur eine Katze."

Miller nahm das Gewehr von der Schulter und zielte auf die wehrlose Katze vor ihm.

„Du bist nicht mehr so nervig, wenn du tot bist, nicht wahr?" forderte er Tuffy heraus. Die Katze starrte ihn nur weiter an.

Als Miller mit dem Gewehr weiter auf Tuffy zuschritt, konnte Hermine sehen, wie Clara in ihrem Versteck immer nervöser wurde. Sie wusste nicht, was geschehen würde, wenn die Soldaten sie sehen würden.

„Schon mal Katze gegessen, Griffin?"

„Katze? Natürlich nicht. Das ist widerlich."

"Eigentlich ist es gar nicht so schlecht. Diese hier ist ein wenig mager. Wahrscheinlich nicht mehr als ein paar Bissen."

Miller zielte. Als er abdrücken wollte, sprang Clara aus ihrem Versteck.

„Nein, bitte nicht!" rief sie und erschreckte beide Männer und die Katze. Hermine wurde schlecht vor Angst, vor dem was nun geschehen würde.

Griffin starrte Clara nur geschockt an. Seine Angst, dass jemand oder etwas zwischen den Bäumen herumlungerte, hatte sich bestätigt. Tuffy rannte in die Hütte. Miller sah Clara auf eine Weise an, die man nur als Ekel erregend beschreiben konnte.

„Sieh mal einer an, was haben wir denn hier?" grinste er.

„Ich hatte nicht vor meine Katze erschossen zu sehen", gab Clara ruhig zurück, obwohl ihre Augen ihre Angst verrieten.

„Was macht ein hübsches Ding wie du hier so ganz allein?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an. Verlassen Sie mein Haus sofort."

„Na na, ich glaube du verstehst den Ernst der Lage nicht ganz, Miss."

„Miller, lass uns gehen", drängte Griffin.

„Nein, noch nicht", schnappte er. „Wir wurden geschickt, um einen Auftrag zu erledigen, und ich will verdammt sein, wenn wir ihn nicht erfüllen."

„Falls Sie nach Kostbarkeiten oder Essen suchen, sind Sie am falschen Ort", fuhr Clara fort. „Ich habe nichts."

Miller ging weiter auf Clara zu. Er stand jetzt nur einen halben Meter von ihr entfernt. Hermine sah Clara nur kurz zusammenzucken, aber sie blieb standfest.

„Sehen Sie, Miss, wir sind unter General Sherman. Er hat den direkten Befehl des Präsidenten, des wahren Präsidenten, Abraham Lincoln. Wir sollen alles zerstören, das der Süden für seine Zwecke verwenden könnte."

„Und eine junge Frau, die allein mit ihrer Katze in einer Jagdhütte im Wald lebt könnte den Konföderierten wie genau helfen?"

Miller ergriff Clara roh am Arm. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt.

„Diese hier hat ein ganz schön loses Mundwerk", spuckte er. „Ich mag Frauen nicht, die zu viel reden."

Griffin stellte sich hinter seinen Kameraden. Er ergriff Miller beim Arm und zog ihn von Clara fort.

„Jetzt aber, Miller. Lass uns gehen", schrie er beinahe.

„Wir sollten die Hütte niederbrennen."

Claras Augen weiteten sich bei Millers Kommentar.

„Das würde doch nichts bringen", gab Griffin zurück. „Wir haben schon nachgesehen. Sie hat nichts wertvolles da drin. Lass uns einfach gehen."

„Diesmal hast du Glück gehabt."

Beide Soldaten verschwanden in den Wald. Clara stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus, bevor sie in die Hütte ging.

„Musstest du sie so anfauchen, Tuffy?" ermahnte sie die Katze.

Tuffy kratzte an der Falltür unter dem Feldbett.

„Das Wasser!"

Sie erinnerte sich an den Eimer mit frischem Wasser, den sie stehengelassen hatte, als sie aus den Büschen sprang und lief hinaus um ihn zu holen. Hermine wartete drinnen auf ihre Rückkehr. Tuffy fuhr fort wild an der Falltür zu kratzen. Als sie näher heran trat, konnte sie Bewegungen im Keller hören.

„Sieht so aus als wäre unser Patient aufgewacht", sagte sie zu sich selbst.

Clara kam einen Moment später zurück. Sie schob Tuffy von der Falltür. Die Katze fauchte sie an und zog sich dann zum Herd zurück. Clara schob das Feldbett zur Seite, um die Klappe zu öffnen.

„Wer bist du?!" verlangte eine Stimme aus dem Keller. Hermine sprang hinunter, um das Spektakel zu sehen.

Der verletzte Soldat/Zaubertränkeprofessor-Double saß aufrecht auf dem Sofa. Er war gerade dabei seine Stiefel anzuziehen, als Clara mit dem Wasser zurückkam. Ruhig durchquerte Clara den Raum.

„Irgendwas sagte mir, dass du schlechte Laune haben würdest", verkündete sie.

Er saß geschockt vor ihr.

„Selbst bewusstlos warst du kein guter Patient", fuhr Clara fort. Sie setzte den Eimer mit Wasser neben der Couch auf den Boden und setzte sich auf ihren Hocker.

„Wie lange bin ich schon hier?" fragte er leise.

„Drei Tage." Sanft drückte sie ihn zurück in die Couch. Nachdem sie den Stiefel, den er wieder angezogen hatte, entfernt und den anderen beiseite geschoben hatte, begann Clara das frische Wasser in ihrer Waschschüssel vorzubereiten.

„Wie bin ich hierher gekommen?"

„Ich habe dich vor meiner Haustür gefunden. Mit nicht allzu kleiner Mühe habe ich es geschafft dich hier herunter zubringen."

Clara nahm die Kompresse, die sie vorher schon benutzt hatte, und legte sie dem Mann wieder sanft auch die Stirn. Er wehrte sich zuerst, gab dann aber doch nach.

„Darf ich noch etwas fragen?" fragte er, unsicher wie sie reagieren würde.

Clara lachte nur leise auf.

„In Ordnung."

„Wer bist du?"

„Clara Richmond," antwortete sie schnell. „Ich gebe zu, dass ich bereits weiß, wer du bist, Captain Gabriel Maddox."

Er zog eine fragende Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts.

„Ich habe die Ausweißpapiere in der Tasche deines Mantels gefunden." Sie zeigte auf seinen blauen Wehrmantel mit den großen Bronzeknöpfen, der über der Rückenlehne eines Stuhls hing.

Hermine fiel auf, dass Captain Maddox ein viel freundlicherer Mann als Professor Snape es jemals war. Obwohl er recht abweisend und kühl war, so warf er Clara doch keine bösen Blicke und Beleidigungen zu oder machte sie herunter.

„Ich danke für deine Fürsorge, Miss Richmond," sagte er während er sich aufsetzte. „Aber ich muss zu meinen Männern zurück."

Clara drückte ihn zurück auf die Couch.

„Nein, du wirst schön hier bleiben," befahl sie freundlich.

„Wie bitte?" Er starrte sie an. Sofort konnte Hermine einen Funken von Severus Snape in dem Mann vor ihr erkennen.

„Du bist noch nicht genug geheilt, um zu gehen," informierte sie ihn, als sie die herunter gefallene Kompresse wieder auf seine Stirn legte. „Du bist vielleicht aufgewacht, aber du hast immer noch leichtes Fieber. Wenn du nicht vorsichtig bist kann daraus etwas viel schlimmeres entstehen.

„Ich bin sicher der Arzt im Lager kann sich besser um meine Gesundheit kümmern, als du." Er setzte sich wieder auf.

Clara drückte ihn erneut zurück.

„Er hat sicherlich schon zuviel mit den Verwundeten vom Kampf vor ein paar Tagen zu tun."

„Ich schätze deine Hilfe." Diesmal setzte er sich nicht nur auf, sondern erhob sich zu seiner vollen Größe. Sein Kopf reichte an die Decke. Obwohl seine Größe eine schmächtige Frau wie Clara hätte einschüchtern sollen, war dies nicht der Fall.

„Der Wald ist voller Konföderierter. Du würdest keine zwanzig Meter weit kommen, ohne gefangen genommen zu werden."

Die schien den gewünschten Effekt zu haben. Captain Maddox ließ sich wieder auf der Couch nieder.

„Und wann meinst du kann ich wieder zu meinen Truppen zurück?"

„Wenn du gesund genug bist können wir immer noch darüber nachdenken."

Clara erhob sich von ihrem Hocker und ging zur Leiter.

Da du die letzten drei Tage nichts anderes als Brühe zu dir genommen hast, werde ich dir etwas vernünftiges zu Essen holen," erklärte sie ihm, bevor sie in die Hütte nach oben verschwand.

Hermine sah sich den Mann auf der Couch etwas genauer an. Jeder andere in seiner Situation hätte sich vielleicht unwohl gefühlt in diesem merkwürdigen Kellerloch ohne Ausweg. Dieser Captain jedoch war geradezu nervös und erpicht darauf dem Keller zu entkommen.

„Was zur Hölle ist das alles hier eigentlich?" murmelte er und sah sich genauer um.

Hermine lachte. Dasselbe hatte sie sich vorhin auch schon gefragt. Claras Jagdhütte im Wald hielt merkwürdige Geheimnisse. Das offensichtlichste war die Ansammlung an 'Schätzen' hier im Keller. Warum jemand wunderschöne Möbel, Porzellan und alles möglcihe andere in einem feuchten, dreckigen Keller verstecken würde, konnte sie nicht nachvollziehen.

„Ich habe nicht besonders viel Auswahl, was mein Essen angeht," sagte Clara, als sie von oben zurück kam. Sie hielt dem Captain einen Blechteller mit grünen Bohnen und Maisbrot hin.

„Danke."

Sie aßen schweigend. Zwischen den Bissen beäugten sie sich vorsichtig gegenseitig. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie so viel wie möglich über den anderen herausfinden wollten.

„Erklär mir bitte, warum du all dies hier unten hast," sagte Gabriel schließlich nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens.

„Mein Vater," gab sie einfach zurück.

Er sah sie verwundert an.

„Als mein Vater ein Junge war, hat die Britische Armee die Plantagen seines Vaters geplündert. Sie stahlen so ziemlich alles. Nach Fort Sumter und nachdem mein Bruder sich in der Konföderierten Armee verpflichtet hatte, baute mein Vater diese Jagdhütte. Aus Angst, dass die Yankees zu uns nach Hause kommen und ihm seine Besitztümer wegnehmen würden, hat er sie hier versteckt."

Gabriel Maddox sah sie immer noch verwundert an.

„Was habt ihr zu Hause benutzt, wenn alles hier unten war?"

„Oh, wir hatten immer noch Möbel, falls du das meinst. Mein Vater war… nun ja, ein wenig… verrückt."

„Aha. Und wenn ich fragen darf… warum bist du allein hier? Mir scheint eine junge Dame sollte in besseren Umständen als diesen hier hausen."

Clara wurde still. Ihr Blick wanderte über den Boden. Als sie wieder aufsah, war ihr Gesicht tränen überströmt.

„Weil ich nichts anderes mehr habe," spuckte sie aus. „Wenn die Yankees… wenn deine Männer mein Zuhause nicht niedergebrannt hätten, würde ich jetzt dort leben."

Gabriel wandte sich ab, als sie das sagte.

„Wir haben nur Befehle befolgt," sagte er, beinahe beschämt.

„Ja, nun, eure Befehle haben meinem Vater das Herz gebrochen. Alles wovon er geträumt hatte, wofür er hart gearbeitet hatte, damit er seine Familie versorgen konnte, wurde in weniger als einem Tag zerstört. Und jetzt… jetzt ist er fort und ich lebe an diesem furchtbaren Ort… allein."

Sie wurde immer wütender. Hermine konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Sie hatte Geschichten gelesen, von dem, was während Shermans Marsch zum Meer der Heimat und dem Besitz von unschuldigen Menschen zustieß. Sie hatten alles verloren. Während die Männer losgezogen waren, um einen aussichtslosen Krieg zu führen, blieben die Frauen, Kinder und Alten zurück und mussten die Last, plötzlich kein Dach über dem Kopf zu haben und all ihre Besitztümer und Nahrungsmittel von den Unionsoldaten gestohlen, allein tragen. Hermine hatte das nie verstehen können. Unschuldige Menschen starben ohne Grund.

„Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen, Miss Richmond," rief Captain Maddox ihr hinterher. Clara war aus dem Keller nach oben gestürmt.

Ja, dieser Mann war definitiv verschieden vom Zaubertränke-professor, der einen Großteil seiner Zeit damit verbrachte, junge Schüler zu terrorisieren. Captain Maddox hatte offensichtlich mehr Gefühle, als Professor Snape je hatte. In der kurzen Zeit, die Hermine in seiner Gegenwart verbracht hatte und die er bei Bewusstsein war, hatte sie Gefallen an ihm gefunden. Es war auch offensichtlich, dass Clara sich stark zu dem gutaussehenden Captain hingezogen fühlte.

„Das wird ja immer interessanter," sagte Hermine laut. „Ich frage mich was wohl als nächstes passiert."

Severus hatte die letzten zehn Minuten damit verbracht, in seinem Klassenzimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Aus irgendeinem unbekannten Grund konnte er einfach nicht still sitzen. Seine Gedanken waren bei Hermine Granger. Das alleine reichte schon aus um ihn zu verwirren. Er hatte nie irgendetwas für das Mädchen empfunden. In der Vergangeheit hatte er sich ihr gegenüber benommen, als wäre sie der Fluch seiner Existenz, aber in Wirklichkeit hatte er sie als erfrischend und faszinierend empfunden. Wenn sie nicht gerade versuchte seinen Unterricht zu übernehmen oder dabei war Longbottom bei einer seiner explosiven Mischungen zu helfen, war sie alles was er sich von einem Schüler nur wünschen konnte.

Jetzt war sie im Krankenflügel und kämpfte verzweifelt um ihr Leben. Er fühlte sich verantwortlich, schrecklich verantwortlich. Es war schließlich sein verdammter Trank, der sie beinahe umgebracht hatte. Und Dumbledore war nicht gerade hilfreich. Seine kryptischen Anweisungen und Erklärungen gingen Severus auf den letzten Nerv.

Einer der Hogwarts Hauselfen apparierte in den Lagerraum und begann das Chaos, das durch die Explosion entstanden war, aufzuräumen. Severus ging an dem Elfen vorbei in sein Büro.

„Wenn von mir erwartet wird, dass ich dort bin, wenn Miss Granger aufwacht, dann sollte ich jetzt besser schlafen," sagte er sich.

Severus braute viele verschiedene Variationen von Schlaftränken. Er wählte ein Fläschchen mit Traumlosem Schlaftrunk aus und verschwand in seine privaten Räume.


	11. Kapitel 11: Clara und Gabriel 3

A/N: Sorry, dass es sooo ewig gedauert hat... hatte ne Menge zu tun... okay, ich hätte die Zeit gehabt, hab nur nicht dran gedacht.. ;) Ich kann auch nicht versprechen, dass es in Zukunft wieder öfters ein Update gibt. Hoffentlich bleib ich diesmal dabei und es dauert nicht so lange bis zum nächsten Kapitel.. schenit so, als ob ich das immer in Schüben mache :)

Ich möchte auch noch mal daran erinnern, dass die Story nicht aus meiner Feder stammt, sondern ich sie nur übersetze! Das Original ist von Canimal.

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Kapitel 11: Clara und Gabriel 3**

Captain Maddox drehte sich unbehaglich auf dem Sofa, das nun für einige Zeit – über die genaue Dauer war Hermine sich nicht sicher – sein Krankenbett gewesen war. Es war recht schwierig für Hermine dem Verlauf der Zeit, die er nun mit Clara in der Hütte war, zu folgen. Wie lang es auch immer war, die letzten Minuten waren angespannt gewesen. Sie nahm an, dass es für die tatsächlich anwesenden um einiges länger war. Vielleicht ein paar Stunden, aber sicher nicht mehr als ein ganzer Tag.

Clara war nur ein- oder zweimal herunter gekommen, um dem Captain eine winzige Ration an Nahrung zu bringen. Sie hatte vermieden ihrem Patienten ins Gesicht zu sehen. Captain Maddox schien erpicht darauf den Streit wieder gut zu machen, respektierte aber Claras Abstand und drängte sie nicht. Hermine fand es skurril, dass – in dieser Zeit – die Frau, die ihr so ähnlich sah, in ihrem Verhalten Professor Snape mehr ähnelte. Der stürmische, junge Captain dagegen verhielt sich eher wie Hermine. Sie nahm an, dass es höchstwahrscheinlich etwas mit der langen Einsamkeit zu tun hatte. Professor Snape verbrachte definitiv die meiste Zeit verborgen in den Räumen seiner geliebten Kerker. Clara hatte keine andere Wahl, als sich in der feuchten, heruntergekommenen Jagdhütte zu verkriechen. Wenn sie ihr Versteck verlies, musste sie befürchten auf so widerwärtige Gestalten wie Unionsoldat Miller zu treffen.

Ja, Clara war sicherlich nicht annähernd so wie Hermine sich ein junges Mädchen in ihrer Position und Lebenszeit vorstellte. Die Sezessionskriegszeit des Südens war eine Ära der Ritterlichkeit gewesen, die Plantagenbesitzer und ihre Damen schön. Von Frauen wurde erwartet sich auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise zu benehmen, das richtige zu sagen und das richtige zu tun. Clara war für ihre Ära sehr unkonventionell. Verbitterung und extreme Einsamkeit hatten aus ihr nicht mehr als einen launenhaften Griesgram gemacht, genau das, als was Hermine ihren Zaubertränkeprofessor so häufig bezeichnete.

Captain Maddox dagegen schien die Rolle, die Hermine von Clara erwartete, perfekt zu übernehmen. Er war sanft und Hermines Meinung nach viel zu ruhig für einen Mann, der Professor Snape so beunruhigend ähnlich sah. Es war offensichtlich, dass auch er einige harte Umstände überdauert hatte, aber er hatte sich davon schneller erholt als Miss Richmond. Wenn Clara sich zu ihm in den Keller gesellte, war er immer höflich, selbst wenn sie nichts oder nur ein oder zwei Worte sagte. Er schien Claras Fürsorge und Pflege ehrlich zu schätzen. Hermine konnte auch sehen – aber nur, weil sie selbst genauso war – dass dieser Mann begierig war, vielleicht zu begierig, so viel wie möglich über alles Mögliche zu lernen. Und Clara war offensichtlich etwas, über das er am meisten etwas lernen wollte.

„Miss Richmond, bitte," bat Captain Maddox sobald Clara ihren Aufstieg auf der Kellerleiter begann. Sie hielt in der Mitte der Leiter inne und stieg wieder hinab.

„Ja, Captain Maddox?" Ihre Stimme war kalt, beinahe gefühllos. Offensichtlich vergab sie nicht sehr schnell, wenn jemand sie beleidigte oder sie sich beleidigt glaubte.

„Ich habe mich vorhin nicht benommen, wie ich sollte," fuhr er fort. „Ich möchte mich für meine Wortwahl entschuldigen."

Clara schien beinahe… verwirrt von der Entschuldigung. Langsam, leise, ging sie zum Stuhl neben den Sofa. Sie setzte sich ruhig, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Hermine konnte sehen, wie der arme Captain sich vor Nervosität versteifte.

„Ich habe selbst auch nachgedacht, Captain Maddox," begann Clara leise. „Es war nicht richtig von mir Ihnen gegenüber verärgert zu sein. Ich sehe ein, dass vielleicht ich es bin, die hier schuldig ist."

Claras Entschuldigung, oder eher die Abwesenheit einer Entschuldigung, mehr, wie sie um eine tatsächliche Entschuldigung herum kam, erinnerte Hermine an eine Zeit in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr. In einer Unterrichtsstunde hatte Professor Snape ihnen einen neuen, recht schwierigen Trank aufgegeben. Hermine hatte diesen ohne Schwierigkeiten fertig gestellt. Als er ihren Trank inspizierte, hatte er sich über ihren Kessel gebeugt und ein kleines Stück Matsch, das an seinem Umhang hängen geblieben war nachdem Nevilles Kessel explodiert war und seinen Inhalt über die beiden verteilt hatte, fiel in Hermines perfekten Zaubertrank. Der Kessel hatte zu brodeln und zu pfeifen begonnen, der vorige wasserartige Zustand hatte sich in ein unnatürliches breiiges Rot verwandelt und der nun modifizierte Trank hatte den Boden des Kessels geschmolzen.

„Miss Granger… Ihr Trank… scheint modifiziert…" hatte Professor Snape in kurzen, unebenen, aber leisen Tönen gesagt. Es war Hermine für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde so vorgekommen, als ob der Professor ihr eine unerwartete Entschuldigung machen würde. „Vielleicht… falls Mr. Longbottom lernen würde einmal aufzupassen, würden die Zaubertränke seiner Mitschüler nicht beeinträchtigt werden! Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für Ihren Fehler, Mr. Longbottom!"

„Danke, Miss Richmond," erwiderte der Captain unsicher. Er blieb auf der Couch, nur ein paar Fuß von der jungen Frau entfernt, sitzen.

„Ich weiß, dass ich manchmal sehr empfindlich sein kann", fuhr sie fort. „Es ist gewiss nicht Ihre Schuld."

„Sie sind eine außerordentliche junge Dame, Miss Richmond," sagte Captain Maddox leise, beinahe zu leise, dass die beiden Mädchen es hören konnten.

„Darf ich fragen wie Sie das meinen, Captain?" Clara hob eine Augenbraue zu dem Offizier vor ihr. Er rutschte erneut nervös auf der Couch hin und her, bevor er begann.

„Ich habe schon viele junge Frauen aus Ihrem geliebten Süden getroffen," fing er unsicher an. „Keine war annähernd so wie Sie."

„Sie haben meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet, Captain," gab sie zurück.

„Ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen, nicht zu guter letzt eine Dame, der so viel erleiden musste wie Sie." Er wand sich weiterhin unbehaglich. „Sie scheinen, als ob Sie… Sie scheinen…"

„Bitte sagen Sie nur was Sie meinen, Captain Maddox," sagte Clara.

„Sie sprechen nicht so, wie ich es von einer jungen Dame in Ihrer Position erwartet hätte."

„Wie bitte?" Sie hob erneut ihre Augenbrauen an.

„Vergeben Sie mir, aber Sie sind sehr direkt. Ich habe noch nie eine Dame getroffen, ob aus dem Süden oder nicht, die so freimütig ihre Meinung äußert. Die Art wie Sie vom Ihrem Vater sprachen…"

„Was ist mit meinem Vater?" Ihre Stimme war nicht länger fest und ernst. Sie war sanfter.

„Als ich Sie nach der Herkunft all dieser Besitztümer fragte," er wies auf die Möbel um ihn herum. „Sie erwähnten seine Erfahrung mit den Briten als Jungendlicher und dann sagten Sie er sei…"

„Verrückt?"

Gabriel Maddox räusperte sich unwohl.

„Nun, ja… nie zuvor hab ich gehört, wie sich jemand so offen über ein Mitglied seiner Familie äußerte, vor allem nicht über den eigenen Vater."

„Eine Sache, die ich durch das Alleinleben gelernt habe, Captain Maddox, ist, dass es nicht viel bringt pausenlos höflich und anständig zu sein."

Der Offizier starrte die junge Frau verwundert an. Das war definitiv eine befremdliche Einstellung von Clara.

„Ich habe ungezählte Stunden und Tage allein ohne Gesellschaft, außer der einer halbverhungerten Katze, verbracht," beharrte sie. „Mir ist über meine eigene Familie einiges klar geworden. Es ist zwecklos zu verleugnen, dass mit meinem Vater in der Tat etwas nicht stimmte. Ich hab ihn geliebt, keine Frage. Aber niemand der noch alle Sinne beisammen hat würde einen Keller bauen, in dem er seinen ganzen Besitz versteckt, und diesen dann unter einer heruntergekommenen Jagdhütte verstecken."

Hermine und Captain Maddox stimmten Miss Richmond zu. Obwohl keiner der beiden etwas sagte – Hermine, weil sie sowieso keiner hören konnte, und Captain Maddox, weil er höflich und manierlich war – konnten sie die Tatsache nicht abstreiten, dass sie glaubten der alte Mr. Richmond war nicht ganz richtig im Kopf gewesen bevor er verstarb.

„Ich verstehe." war alles was der Captain als Antwort gab.

Klopf. Klopf. KLOPF. KLOPF. Klopf.

„Oh nein!" keuchte Clara und sprang rasch aus ihrem Stuhl auf.

„Was ist?" fragte Captain Maddox besorgt und griff nach seinem Gewehr, das Clara nicht weit von der Hütte gefunden hatte.

Clara sah sich hektisch in dem kleinen Keller um. Sie fing an einige kleinere Stücke der Möbel zu verschieben, um im hinteren Teil des Kellers etwas Platz zu schaffen.

„Das ist mein Bruder mit einem seiner Kameraden!" informierte sie den Offizier. Erkenntnis breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Konföderierte?"

„Natürlich!"

Captain Maddox erhob sich von der Couch und trat näher an Clara heran.

Klopf. Klopf. KLOPF. KLOPF. Klopf.

„Schnell, verstecken Sie sich hier hinten!" befahl sie Gabriel. „Keinen Mucks!"

Gabriel Maddox tat wie beordert. Sein Zustand hatte sich in den wenigen Tagen in Miss Richmonds Obhut erheblich verbessert, aber er war noch nicht ganz gesund. Vorsichtig positionierte er sich in einer Nische, in die er nur knapp hinein passte, und half ihr die Möbel so anzuordnen, dass sie ihn komplett verdeckten. Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass er nicht zu sehen war, eilte sie die Leiter hinauf in die Hütte. Hermine folgte ihr so schnell sie konnte.

„Clara, da bist du ja!" seufzte ein erleichterter Joshua Richmond. „Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Als du nicht geantwortet hast, dachte ich schon dir sei etwas passiert."

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Joshua," sagte sie und versuchte ihre eröteten Züge zu verstecken. „Ich war im Keller und hab dich nicht sofort gehört."

Joshua hielt einen kleinen weißen Beutel in seiner Hand. Er setzte ihn ab um seine immer noch zitternde Schwester zu umarmen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Clara?" fragte er zurücktretend, um sie genauer anzusehen.

„Alles in bester Ordnung, Joshua," versuchte sie ihr Bestes zu lügen.

„Warum zitterst du dann? Ist etwas passiert?"

Er ging zur Falltür hinüber. Als er anfangen wollte in den Keller hinab zu steigen, stoppte Clara ihn in dem sie seinen Arm ergriff.

„Wirklich, es ist nichts," versprach sie. „Ich war im Keller und habe eine Ratte gefunden. Nicht mehr."

„Eine Ratte? Eine Ratte hat dich so sehr verschreckt?" Er schien nicht überzeugt.

„Ich bin in letzter Zeit etwas schreckhaft. Mit allem was ich hier höre ist das doch wohl verständlich, oder nicht?"

„Ich denke schon."

Sie fühlte, dass sie ihren Bruder überzeugt hatte und durchquerte die Hütte, um den Beutel, den Joshua abgelegt hatte, zu holen. Sie nahm ihn hoch und fing an seinen Inhalt zu inspizieren.

„Oh, danke Joshua!" rief sie beim Anblick der frischen Lebensmittel.

Hermine beobachtete wie der junge Mr. Richmond sich wieder der Falltür näherte. Clara schenkte ihm offensichtlich keine Aufmerksamkeit, wie er kurze Blicke hinein warf. Er fühlte anscheinend, dass irgendetwas in der Ordnung der Kabine nicht ganz stimmte.

„Ich hatte beinahe nichts zu essen mehr übrig," sagte Clara. „Wenn du nicht vorbeigekommen wärst, hätte ich vielleicht wilde Beeren und Baumrinde essen müssen."

Joshua Richmond schnellte zurück in die Realität. Er drehte sich zu seiner Schwester um.

„Es ist natürlich nicht viel", gab er zurück. „Vorräte sind momentan schwer zu bekommen. Ich hoffe das ist ein Zeichen, dass der Krieg bald vorüber ist."

„Wirst du nicht bei deinem Regiment gebraucht? Sicher solltest du jetzt bei ihnen sein, anstatt hier bei mir."

„Ich habe ein paar Tage Fronturlaub. Gerade genug Zeit um hierher zu kommen und ein paar der Familien im County zu besuchen. Ich habe einige Briefe zuzustellen."

„Wirst du dann hier bleiben?" fragte Clara. Hermine konnte bei der Aussicht einen Schimmer von Sorge in ihren Augen erkennen.

„Ich fürchte das geht nicht."

Erleichterung lief über ihr Gesicht und sie versuchte ohne Erfolg einen kleinen Seufzer zu verbergen.

„In der Tat muss ich sofort aufbrechen."

Joshua ging zu seiner Schwester hinüber und umarmte sie erneut.

„Ich muss zu Benjamins Plantage. Seine Mutter erwartet mich."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung."

„Ich wünschte du würdest ihre Einladung annehmen und bei ihrer Familie unterkommen. Dies hier ist wirklich kein Ort an dem eine junge Frau leben sollte."

„Wie ich dir schon oft genug gesagt habe, mir geht es hier gut. Ich werde diesen Wald nicht verlassen bis die Yankees vollständig aus dem Süden verschwunden sind. Vaters letzter Wunsch war es, dass seine Besitztümer verschont bleiben."

„In Ordnung. Ich werde vermutlich für ein paar Wochen nicht zurückkommen können."

„Ich verstehe. Sei vorsichtig."

Joshua beugte sich herunter um seiner Schwester auf die Wange zu küssen. Als er sich zum Gehen wandte, stoppte ihn ein lautes Krachen aus dem Keller. Abrupt drehte er sich um und sah seine Schwester an. Besorgnis und Furcht standen ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schritt er zur Falltür. Clara streckte ihren Arm aus, um ihn aufzuhalten, aber er ging an ihr vorbei.

„Es war nur eine Ratte!" versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.

Clara und Hermine folgten Joshua so schnell sie konnten die Leiter hinunter in den Keller. Ihre Augen wanderten sofort zu der Ecke, in der Captain Maddox sich versteckte. Zum Glück war er nicht zu sehen. Wo auch immer der Krach hergekommen war, es war nicht in seiner Nähe. Joshua schien allerdings nicht von der Rattengeschichte überzeugt. Seine Augen überflogen den düsteren Raum auf der Suche nach irgendetwas Ungewöhnlichem.

„Bitte, Joshua," beschwor ihn Clara. „Geh schon. Es war nur eine Ratte. Ich werde sie finden und umbringen. Du solltest Benjamins Mutter nicht warten lassen."

Offensichtlich noch nicht ganz überzeugt, wandte sich Joshua von den gestapelten Möbeln im hinteren Keller ab. Widerwillig folgte er Clara die Leiter hinauf. Seine Schwester bemerkte es nicht, aber Hermine sah Joshuas Gesicht, als er Captain Maddox Gewehr und den verheißungsvoll blauen Mantel des Union Offiziers auf dem Boden bemerkte. Hermine hatte keine Zweifel, dass Joshua sie gesehen hatte und verstehen würde was es bedeutete. Er sagte nichts, folgte nur seiner Schwester und verschwand aus der Hütte. Hermine war sich sicher, dass es nicht das letzte mal war, dass sie ihn sehen würde.

-

.

.

.


	12. Kapitel 12: Clara und Gabriel 4

A/N: hier ist das nächste Kapitel.. wie versprochen hat es diesmal nicht ganz so lange gedauert :)

Disclaimer und Summary in Kapitel 1

* * *

**Kapitel 12: Clara und Gabriel 4**

Hermine war in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie so gelangweilt. Unwissend, wie lange sie schon in dem frostigen, schmuddeligen Keller der Richmond Jagdhütte verbracht hatte, war sie definitiv reif zu ihrem geliebten Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Nichts Aufregendes war passiert, während sie das Mädchen aus dem Süden und den Offizier aus dem Norden beobachtet hatte, seit Joshua Richmond unerwartet an der Tür seiner Schwester aufgetaucht war. Als Hermine gesehen hatte, wie Joshua die Eigentümer von Captain Maddox entdeckt hatte, die sie alle weg zu räumen vergessen hatten, als sie Gabriel im Keller versteckten, war sie sicher gewesen, dass es nicht länger als einen Tag dauern würde, bis er zurück kam.

„Muss irgendwo aufgehalten worden sein," versicherte sich Hermine. „Entweder das, oder er hat selbst nicht geglaubt was er gesehen hat."

Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Clara Richmond und Captain Maddox sich jeden Tag etwas näher standen. Ihnen zu zusehen, wie sich ihre Freundschaft und anschließend das gegenseitige Interesse langsam entwickelten, war für Hermine anfangs noch spannend gewesen. Nachdem Clara jedoch zu viel Zeit brauchte, sich dem Captain gegenüber zu öffnen, wurde es sehr langweilig.

„Warst du jemals in Ohio?" fragte Gabriel Clara in einer ihrer Unterhaltungen.

„Nein," antwortete sie, ohne ihre Augen von der Stickerei in ihren Händen zu heben. „Ich fürchte Maryland ist das nördlichste, das ich je gereist bin."

„Es ist ein wunderschönes Land," fuhr er fort. „Vielleicht… eines Tages… könnte ich es dir zeigen."

Beide, Hermine und Clara, sahen bei seinen Worten erstaunt auf.

„Mir Ohio zeigen?"

Seine Wangen röteten sich, etwas das Hermine niemals in Professor Snapes Antlitz zu sehen erwartet hätte.

„Vergib mir, wenn ich zu direkt war," erwiderte er schnell.

„Nichts da, Captain," gab Clara zurück, ihre Augen erneut auf die Stickerei gerichtet. „Ich habe dir schon mal von meiner Abneigung gegenüber lächerlicher Formalitäten erzählt."

Seine angespannten Züge schienen sich vor Erleichterung zu lockern.

„Vielleicht werde ich Ohio eine Tages besuchen," fügte sie hinzu und sah mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu Captain Maddox auf.

Dies schien den verunsicherten Captain zu beruhigen. Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass, obwohl er die junge Frau sehr gern hatte, er immer noch sehr nervös in ihrer Nähe war, besorgt sie wieder zu beleidigen oder etwas schlimmeres zu tun, dass sie wütend und aufgebracht machen würde. Er wollte nichts weiter, als sie nie wieder zu verärgern.

„Ich denke, dass, obwohl ich den Süden sehr liebe, ich sehr gern sehen würde, was dieses Land sonst noch zu bieten hat," fuhr Clara fort. „Natürlich, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist."

„Das sollte nicht mehr lange dauern," stimmte Gabriel zu. „Die Konföderierten können sich sicher nicht mehr lange halten…"

Er hielt abrupt inne, schließlich war er in Gesellschaft einer Konföderierten, deren Familie gegen ihn kämpfte. Seine Worte beunruhigten Clara nicht im Geringsten.

„Ja, ich fürchte meine Landsmänner werden diesen Krieg verlieren," antwortete sie in, für Hermine, einem geschlagenen Tonfall. „Aber das ist nicht wichtig… ich möchte, dass all diese Grausamkeiten vorbei sind. Kriege werden nicht nur auf dem Schlachtfeld gekämpft, Captain Maddox, sondern auch zu Hause in den Familien."

„Ich werde so bald wie möglich zu meinen eigenen Truppen zurückkehren müssen," sagte Gabriel, kaum lauter als ein Flüstern.

Clara hielt in ihrer Arbeit inne, ließ die Stickerei sinken und sah zu dem Mann auf, den sie inzwischen zutiefst gern hatte.

„Wie willst du zu deinen Truppen zurückkehren?" fragte sie, versucht unberührt zu klingen.

„Ich denke, ich werde zu Fuß gehen müssen."

„Diese Wälder sind gefährlich für einen Soldaten aus dem Norden. Nicht nur sind sie voll von konföderierten Nachzüglern, sondern auch von einfachen Bauern und Plantagenbesitzern, die nicht zweimal darüber nachdenken würden einen Yankee gefangen zu nehmen… oder zu töten."

„Ich fürchte, das Risiko muss ich auf mich nehmen. Meine Männer haben mich vermutlich vergessen oder nehmen an ich sei tot. Ich kann nicht einfach ruhig hier sitzen, während sie ihr Leben riskieren und kämpfen."

Hermine konnte die Steigerung der Spannung im Raum förmlich spüren. Captain Maddox wählte seine Worte mit Vorsicht, das war ihr klar. Er dachte über alles zweimal nach, bevor er es aussprach. Miss Richmond war ruhig, zu ruhig.

„Ich schätze, du hast Recht," sagte Clara schließlich. „Du wirst so schnell wie möglich zu deinen Männern zurückkehren müssen."

Sie nahm ihre Stickerei in die Hände und stand auf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort durchquerte sie den Raum zur Leiter. Captain Maddox erhob sich rasch von der Couch und ergriff sie sanft am Arm. Clara hielt inne, ihre Augen abgewandt, um seinem gefühlstiefen Blick zu entgehen.

Hermine war nicht mehr gelangweilt. Sie sah mit ungeteilter Aufmerksamkeit zu. Dies war das erste Mal, dass sie sich berührten. Einmal hatten sich ihre Hände kurz gestreift, als sie beide nach einem heruntergefallenen Taschentuch gegriffen hatten. Sie waren beide heftig errötet und hatten sich gegenseitig mit Entschuldigungen überhäuft.

Gabriel legt beide Hände auf Claras Schultern. Als sie nicht zu ihm aufsah, wie er es erwartet hatte, hob er mit seiner rechten Hand ihr Kinn an. Braune Augen trafen auf schwarze.

„Ich werde die nicht vergessen, Miss Richmond," versprach Captain Maddox. „Wenn dieser Krieg endgültig vorbei ist, werde ich zurückkehren."

„Ohio?" flüsterte Clara behutsam.

Gabriel lächelte.

„Natürlich. Ich werde zurückkommen und dich mit mir nach Ohio bringen. Du hast dich um mich gekümmert und ich gelobe dir mich um dich zu kümmern."

Er lehnte sich zögerlich zu ihr herunter und gab ihren Lippen einen sanften Kuss. Hermine konnte sich nicht helfen und ein kleiner Seufzer entrann ihr bei dem Anblick.

„Heißt das wir sind…?" begann Clara, hielt aber inne, bevor sie die Frage ausformulieren konnte.

„Verlobt?" fragte Gabriel erwartungsvoll. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nervös war, unsicher wie sie auf seinen Antrag reagieren würde.

Clara fand die Knöpfe an ihrer Jacke plötzlich extrem interessant. Sie sah hinab und fing an, an einem herumzufummeln, nervös, unkomfortabel. Sie wollte offensichtlich herausfinden, ob es wirklich das war was sie wollte, bevor sie ja sagte. Gabriel wurde durch ihr Schweigen noch nervöser. Er begann unruhig sein Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere zu verlagern.

„Ich verstehe natürlich, wenn du zuerst mit deinem Bruder darüber sprechen musst," begann er. „Schließlich ist er nun das Familienoberhaupt."

Das hatte Clara nicht zu hören erwartet. Sie ließ ihren Knop los und sah Gabriel direkt in die Augen.

„Ich muss niemanden um Erlaubnis fragen, um zu tun was ich will," erklärte sie fest.

„Dann…" Gabriel war noch immer recht nervös. „Heißt das…?"

Clara sah zu ihm auf und lächelt, um den Mann zu beruhigen.

„Ja, wenn du zurückkehrst werde ich dich heiraten," antwortete sie.

Hermine hatte noch nie einen so glücklichen Ausdruck auf Professor Snape Gesicht gesehen. _Zu schade, dass es nicht wirklich sein Gesicht ist_, dachte sie. _Es würde ihm stehen._

„Ich bin sehr glücklich, dass du das sagst," sprach Gabriel zu seiner neuen Verlobten.

Der Captain beugte sich vor, um die Verlobung mit einem Kuss zu besiegeln. Hermine war aufgeregt. Es schien, zum ersten Mal, dass ein Paar es tatsächlich schaffen sollte. Gerade als ihre Lippen sich zu ihrem zweiten Kuss treffen sollten…

„Nimm deine dreckigen Hände von ihr!" Das Paar war von niemand anderem als Claras Bruder, Joshua Richmond, angetroffen worden. Neben ihm standen drei seiner konföderierten Kameraden.

Was als nächstes geschah, passierte so schnell, dass Hermine kaum registrierte was gerade vor sich ging. Zuerst versuchte Gabriel Clara hinter sich zu schieben und sie vor den Eindringlingen zu schützen.

„Nein!" Clara sprang vor Gabriel, als sie sah wie ihr Bruder und seine Kameraden ihre Waffen zogen.

„Clara, geh aus dem Weg!" befahl Joshua, das Gewehr an seiner Schulter, schussbereit.

„Nein, Joshua! Bitte!" Sie schrie, ihr Gesicht rot vor Wut oder Angst, Hermine wusste nicht was es war.

„Deshalb wolltest du mich hier letztens so schnell loswerden, Clara?" Joshua war rasend vor Wut.

Gabriel schob Clara zur Seite, und stellte sich direkt vor Joshua. Benjamin, einer der anderen Konföderierten, ergriff Clara rasch und zog sie von Captain Maddox fort. Gabriel rührte sich kaum, als sie weggezogen wurde.

„Du bist also der Captain, nach dem wir schon die ganze Zeit suchen," spuckte Joshua aus. „Bist uns ganz schön durch Netz gegangen beim letzten Kampf. Wir haben dich drei Tage lang gesucht. Und zu denken, dass du die ganze Zeit hier in der Hütte bei meiner Schwester warst. Hast du gedroht sie umzubringen, falls sie nicht kooperiert?"

„Ganz und gar nicht," protestierte Captain Maddox. „Clara hat mich aus freiem Willen aufgenommen."

„Sprich nicht ihren Namen!"

„Joshua, bitte hör auf!" Clara mühte sich ab aus Benjamins Griff zu entkommen.

„Jetzt verstehe ich weshalb du hier bleiben wolltest und nicht zu Benjis Plantage. Der Schleimbeutel hat dich hier gehalten."

Joshua trat näher an Gabriel heran. Einer der anderen Männer, Hermine wusste den Namen nicht, trat hinter den Captain und nahm sein Union Gewehr. Gabriel stand nun in der Mitte des Kellers, unbewaffnet, mit drei Gewehren auf ihn gerichtet.

„Es gibt im Umkreis von Meilen keinen einzigen Unionsoldaten mehr," sagte Joshua und ignorierte die wiederholten Proteste und Rufe Captain Maddox in Ruhe zu lassen. „Wenn dir etwas zustößt, bin ich sicher keiner wird dich vermissen. Offensichtlich haben deine Männer nicht versucht dich zu finden."

„Wenn du ihm etwas antust, Joshua," sagte Clara heftig. „Dann verletzt du deinen zukünftigen Schwager!"

Es gab kein Wort in Hermine Vokabular, das den Ausdruck auf Joshuas Gesicht bei dieser Eröffnung hätte beschreiben können. Es war eine Mischung aus vielen Emotionen, hauptsächlich Wut.

„Zukünftiger Schwager, wie?" Er trat drohend näher an den Captain heran. „Konntest deine dreckigen Hände nicht von ihr lassen? Jetzt musst du sie auch noch heiraten?!"

„Nein, Joshua!" protestierte Clara. „Nichts dergleichen ist passiert!"

„Tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, Schwesterherz, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du einen dreckigen Yankee heiratest. Vor allem keinen Feigling."

„Das ist eine Angelegenheit, die dich nichts angeht," gab Gabriel fest zurück.

„Oh, tut sie nicht, was?" spottete Joshua.

„Clara hat ihre eigene Entscheidung getroffen. Sie braucht dich nicht, um sie zu führen."

„Ich bin die einzige Familie, die sie noch hat! Sie ist meine Schwester. Ich würde sie umbringen, bevor ich zulasse, dass sie dich heiratet," sagte Joshua und drehte das Gewehr von Gabriel auf eine geschockte und erboste Clara.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, Joshua!" rief Benjamin, der Clara immer noch fest hielt.

„Wenn sie einen Yankee heiraten möchte, würde ich sie lieber tot sehen!"

Hermine sah wie Gabriel sich auf Joshua stürzte. In letzter Sekunde riss Joshua das Gewehr herum und schoss. Der Captain hielt inne und brach leblos zusammen.

„NEIN!" schrie Clara, und wandt sich aus Benjamins Griff. Sie lief an Gabriels Seite. „Du wirst wieder gesund. Alles wird wieder gut." Offensichtlich sagte sie es, um sich selbst zu beruhigen und nicht den Offizier vor ihr.

„Ich sterbe, meine Liebe. Aber ich kann nicht sterben, ohne einen letzten Kuss von dir," keuchte Gabriel.

Clara beugte sich vor und küsste ich ein letztes Mal. Hermine konnte nichts tun, als ihr die Tränen das Gesicht herunter liefen. Die Geschichte war tragisch. Gabriel und Clara hatten sich geliebt, von dem Moment an, als sie sich das erste Mal sahen. Es war so offensichtlich. Die Zeit, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten, war kurz, aber bedeutsam. Und jetzt… jetzt zu wissen, dass Claras eigener Bruder für Gabriels Tod verantwortlich war. Es war beinahe zu viel für Hermine.

---

Hermine war nicht länger in einem dunkeln, voll gestellten Keller mit Clara, wie sie um ihre verlorene Liebe trauerte. Sie befand sich mitten in einem einfachen Wohnzimmer. Zwei Frauen, die Hermine noch nie gesehen hatte, saßen in Schaukelstühlen und strickten. Sie unterhielten sich fröhlich miteinander. Eine der Frauen, offensichtlich die ältere, hatte beinahe vollständig ergrautes Haar. Die andere war ziemlich jung. Nicht älter als 19 Jahre alt.

„Clara Liebes, da bist du ja," sagte die ältere, als Clara durch eine Seitentür eintrat.

Sie hatte sich verändert, in der Zeit seit Hermine sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Die Traurigkeit war noch immer da, doch sie versuchte ihr bestes sie zu verbergen. Ihr Gesicht war nicht länger dreckig, ihr Kleid sauber und ihre Haare ordentlich.

„Margaret und ich haben uns schon gefragt, wo du hin bist." Die Frau lächelte Clara freundlich an.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe keine Sorgen bereitet, Mrs. Milton," gab Clara zurück, als sie sich in einem leeren Sessel niederließ. Ein Korb voller Stricksachen stand daneben. Sie nahm sie auf und fing an zu arbeiten.

„Natürlich nicht," antwortete die jüngere. „Mutter und ich haben nur deine Gesellschaft vermisst. Wir freuen uns, dass du hier bist. Nicht wahr, Mama?"

Mrs. Milton lächelte beiden Mädchen zu.

„Ja, das tun wir," sagte sie. „Und ich bin so dankbar, dass du dich endlich entschieden hast, diese Hütte zu verlassen und zu uns zu ziehen. Benjamin war halb verrückt vor Sorge."

Stille viel über den Raum, als die drei Frauen zu ihrer Arbeit zurückkehrten. Hermine beobachtete Clara Gesicht aufmerksam. Sie war tief in Gedanken versunken, offensichtlich aufgebracht._ Ich kann es ihr nicht verübeln_, dachte Hermine bitter.

„Mrs. Milton!" kam ein Ruf von draußen.

Mrs. Milton erhob sich aus ihrem Stuhl, legte ihre Näherei darauf ab und ging rasch zum großen Frontfenster hinüber. Margaret folgte ihrer Mutter. Hermine lief zum Fenster, um zu sehen worum es bei dem ganzen Lärm ging. Nur Clara blieb sitzen.

„Mrs. Milton!" Ein Junge, wohl kaum mehr als dreizehn Jahre alt, sprang von seinem Pferd und rannte zum offenen Fenster hinüber.

„Was ist denn los, Jack?" fragte sie den Jungen ungeduldig.

„Der Krieg ist vorbei!" rief er.

„Was?" Mrs. Milton schien erregt und aufgebracht zugleich.

„General Lee hat beim Appomattox Gerichtshaus kapituliert. Es ist vorbei!" erklärte Jack. „Mama sagte, ich solle sofort her reiten und es Ihnen erzählen."

„Danke dir, Jack! Und danke auch deiner Mutter."

„Ja, Ma'am," Jack lief zu seinem Pferd zurück, saß auf und ritt den Weg hinunter.

Mrs. Milton und Margaret wandten sich einander zu.

„Es ist endlich vorbei!" rief Margaret. „Benjamin kommt bald heim."

Mrs. Milton nahm ihre Tochter fest in den Arm.

„Ja, das wird er. Oh, und Joshua auch!" Sie drehte sich zu Clara um, die still zu weinen angefangen hatte. „Kein Grund zu weinen, Kind. Es ist endlich vorbei. Jetzt können du und Benji endlich heiraten, so wie geplant bevor dieser schreckliche Krieg anfing."

Diese Neuigkeit schockierte Hermine und veranlasste Claras Tränen nur noch stärker zu fallen. Clara hatte geplant Benjamin zu heiraten noch bevor sie Captain Maddox überhaupt getroffen hatte? Sie war verwirrt. Clara stand abrupt auf, ihre Strickerei fiel zu Boden und sie drehte sich um und stürmte aus dem Zimmer und aus dem Haus.

---

Die Sonne schien gleißend, als Hermine die Augen nach dem nächsten Lidschlag öffnete. Sie stand in einem alten Kirchenfriedhof. Es schien nicht viel Zeit vergangen zu sein. Clara sah noch genauso aus wie vorher. Sie ging entschlossen auf ein großes Monument am Ende des Friedhofs zu. Als sie anhielt, sah Hermine sich den Grabstein genauer an, an dem Clara ihre Blumen ablegte.

_Captain Gabriel William Maddox 1825 – 1864_

„Ohio ist wunderschön," sprach Clara zu dem Grabstein. „Genau wie du gesagt hast."

Hermine fühlte wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. Clara hatte es nach Ohio geschafft, aber sie war allein.

„Der Krieg ist nun beinahe ein Jahr vorbei," fuhr sie fort. „Du hast das Ende nur um ein paar Monate verpasst."

Clara hielt inne, um sich die Tränen mit einem Taschentuch aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

„Ich habe gemerkt, dass ich nicht in dem Land bleiben konnte, in dem ich aufgewachsen war. Zu viele schmerzhafte Erinnerungen. Nicht nur von dir, aber die wären bereits genug gewesen. Ich konnte nicht länger bei denen, die mal meine Familie waren, bleiben."

Sie seufzte tief.

„Ich habe dir mal erzählt, dass ich gerne sehen würde, was dieses Land alles zu bieten hat. Nun… dazu breche ich nun auf. Mir wurde erzählt Oregon sei ein wunderschönes Land. Ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden wo ich hingehe, aber ich werde weit weg von allem sein, das ich bisher kannte. Ich wollte sehen… wo du liegst, bevor ich gehe. Um ein letztes Mal Abschied zu nehmen."

---

Wieder einmal änderte sich das Geschehen um Hermine. Sie stand nun am Ufer eines breiten, wilden Flusses. Dutzende Planwagen standen in einer Reihe und warteten bis sie an der Reihe waren den Fluss zu überqueren. Hermine sah dem Wagen zu, der bereits in der Mitte angekommen war. Alles schien in Ordnung zu sein, bis, aus irgendeinem Grund, der gesamte Wagen plötzlich umkippte. Sie konnte Schreie von drinnen hören, als die Insassen verzweifelt versuchten sich zu befreien.

Männer sprangen von ihren eigenen Wagen und stürzten ins Wasser, um die gefangenen Pioniere zu befreien. Der Mann, der den Planwagen gefahren hatte, schien in Ordnung und zog eine Frau heraus, von der Hermine annahm, dass es seine Frau war. Hilfe kam und sie zogen zuerst ein Kind heraus, dann zwei und schließlich drei Kinder.

„Clara!" rief die Frau des Fahrers.

Hermine sah zu, wie ein Mann die leblose Figur von Clara aus dem Wasser zog. Er eilte mit ihr ans Ufer, aber es war zu spät. Sie war bereits tot… ein Opfer des Flusses.

Dies brach Hermines gebrochenes Herz noch mehr. Clara hatte so viel gelitten, so viel erreicht, nur um auf dem Weg in ein neues Leben zu ertrinken. Sie konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie rannen frei ihre Wangen hinunter und drohten niemals aufzuhören.

* * *

Severus fand seine privaten Räume so auf, wie er sie verlassen hatte… beschämend unordentlich. Es gab nur einen Ort, den er vollständig für sich allein hatte. Er hatte Schutzschilde überall in seinen Räumen angebracht, um die Hauselfen fern zu halten. Während sein Büro und Klassenzimmer immer makellos waren, zog er sich gerne in die dunklen, unaufgeräumten Zimmer zurück.

Seine Gedanken waren immer noch bei Herm… Miss Granger… er musste sich davon abhalten, es zu persönlich werden zu lassen… Miss Grangers heikle Lage. Er gab sich natürlich selbst die Schuld. Sie hatte nur getan, was er verlangt hatte, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sie tatsächlich von ihrer Aufgabe abgelenkt hatte.

Da er wusste, dass selbst die stärksten Schlaftrunke von einer besorgten, gestressten Laune beeinflusst werden konnten, schritt Severus direkt zu seinem Bücherschrank hinüber, in dem er immer eine Flasche Scotch aufbewahrte. Nachdem er ein Glas hinunter geschüttet hatte, entkorkte er den Schlaftrunk und spülte ihn in einem Schluck herunter. Er wollte nicht in seinem Bett schlafen, da es momentan mit allen möglichen Kleiderartikeln belegt war. Stattdessen machte er es sich auf dem Sofa vor dem brausenden, magischen Feuer gemütlich und wartete auf die Wirkung des Zaubertrankes.

Severus musste nicht lange warten. Beinahe bevor er seine Füße auf das Sofa gezogen hatte, war er schon eingeschlafen. Er rutschte in einen langen, dunklen Tunnel. Seine Atmung wurde langsamer, tiefer. Gerade als er fühlte wie er in einen tiefen Schlaf sinken wollte, spannte sich sein ganzer Körper an. Severus fühlte, wie sich die Räder in seinem Kopf drehten, obwohl er in einem traumlosen Schlaf liegen sollte. Ohne Vorwarnung wurde sein Gehirn von bunten Farben und Schatten überflutet. Er reiste mit verzerrter Geschwindigkeit durch eine Art Vortex.

So rasch wie sie aufgetaucht waren, waren die Farben und Schatten auch schon wieder verschwunden. Severus fand sich in einem leeren Feld voll grünem Gras wieder. Nur ein paar Meter vor ihm sah er die Figur einer jungen Frau am Rand eines Gewässers stehen. Fasziniert trat er vor, um zu sehen wer diese liebliche Frau wohl sein mochte. Anscheinend seine Anwesenheit bemerkend, drehte sie sich zu dem Professor um. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung, als er merkte, dass er vor Hermine Granger stand. Ihre Augen waren rot und geschwollen. Frische Tränen rannen ihre Wangen herunter. Schließlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit, sprach sie.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, wann ich Sie sehen würde."


	13. Kapitel 13: Hogwarts

A/N: Disclaimer und Summary im ersten Kapitel.

.

* * *

.

**Kapitel 13: Hogwarts**

„Ich habe mich gefragt, wann ich Sie sehen würde."

Zu sagen, dass Severus verwirrt war, war untertrieben. Er hatte nicht erwartet einzuschlafen und sich in Hermine Grangers Gegenwart wieder zu finden. Und er hatte definitiv nicht erwartet, dass sie ihn erwartete. Neugierig, was genau gerade vor sich ging, mit dem Gefühl, dass sie vielleicht die Antwort wusste, öffnete Severus seinen Mund um zu sprechen. Bevor jedoch ein einziges Wort über seine Lippen kam, hörte er…

„Haben Sie erwartet, dass ich Ihnen hinterher laufe?" Es war eine Stimme, die Severus nur zu gut kannte. Er drehte sich so schnell er konnte um, stolperte dabei beinahe. Keine fünf Meter entfernt stand ein exaktes Abbild von… ihm selbst.

„Was zum Teufel geht hier vor sich?!" fragte er die zwei Wesen neben ihm. Keiner der beiden schien ihn zu hören oder überhaupt wahrzunehmen, dass er dort war. In der Tat starrte Hermine direkt durch ihn hindurch.

„Mir hinterher laufen?" fragte Hermine ungläubig. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Sie würden mir nie hinterher laufen. Ich glaube, das haben Sie mit ihren Handlungen vorhin deutlich gezeigt."

Ihre Worte waren beißend. Obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, warum sie wütend war oder warum sie überhaupt in irgendeinem merkwürdigen Feld mit ihm, oder was er annahm, dass er es war, stand, konnte Severus die Schärfe in ihrer Stimme spüren. Sehr wenige Male in den sieben Jahren, in denen er die liebenswürdige Miss Granger kannte, hatte er gesehen, wie sie die Geduld verlor oder auch nur das kleinste bisschen Wut zeigte. Was auch immer ‚er' ihr getan hatte, sie war offensichtlich sehr aufgebracht.

„Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht ganz warum Sie wütend auf mich sind, Miss Granger," erklärte sein Doppelgänger einfach.

„Vergeben Sie mir, _Professor_," sagte sie bitter. „Aber ich war nicht diejenige, die heute Abend im Krankenflügel so eine peinliche Szene gemacht hat."

„Miss Granger, ich will keine Schuld hin und her schieben, aber Sie waren diejenige, die mit so unfassbaren Geschichten aufgewacht ist."

Severus fing an sich die Umgebung genauer anzusehen. Die Unterhaltung, die zwischen Miss Granger und ihm vor sich ging war, nicht zu guter letzt, rätselhaft. Nach einigen Momenten, in denen er sich umsah, wusste er wo er sich befand… auf dem Hogwartsschulgelände. Der See neben dem sie standen war derselbe in dem der Riesenkrake hauste.

„Mir wurde ein Geschenk gemacht!" schrie sie, die Stille unterbrechend. „Ich weiß nicht warum oder wie… aber ich habe die Vergangenheit gesehen. Während ich dort in diesem Krankenbett lag, während alle um mich herum arbeiteten, voller Angst, dass ich sterben könnte… habe ich die Vergangenheit wieder erlebt."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich an den Teil. Ihre früheren Leben, nicht war?" Er glaubte Hermine nicht, das war offensichtlich.

„Setzen Sie sie nicht so herab!"

„Miss Granger, darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass Sie noch immer in Hogwarts sind und ich ein Professor bin?" Severus hob seine Stimme. „So sollten Sie Ihre Lehrer nicht behandeln."

„Vielleicht wäre ich etwas respektvoller, wenn Sie sich nicht wie ein absoluter Trottel benehmen würden!"

Severus, der Severus, der sich mit Hermine unterhielt, packte sie schnell am Arm. Er starrte wütend auf sie hinab. Jeder andere, vor allem ein Schüler, in ihrer Situation wäre unter seinem Blick zusammen gesunken. Hermine tat dies nicht. Sie stand noch aufrechter und starrte dem bedrohlichen Professor direkt zurück in die Augen.

„Sie können mich nicht mehr verschrecken, _Professor_," sagte sie fest. „Ich habe eine Seite von Ihnen gesehen, viele Seiten, von denen, glaube ich, nicht einmal Sie etwas wissen."

Er ließ ihren Arm los.

„So, dann kennen Sie mich besser, als ich mich selbst, oder wie?"

„So ähnlich."

„Dann bin ich ein offenes Buch, bereit gelesen zu werden?" Er war immer noch ziemlich wütend über die Unverschämtheit seiner beinahe ehemaligen Schülerin.

„Sie sind für mich sicherlich nicht mehr so mysteriös, wie Sie einmal waren. Ich weiß jetzt, dass Sie nicht so fürchterlich sind, nur traurig."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass meine persönlichen Gefühle Sie irgendetwas angehen, Miss Granger."

„Was ist geschehen, dass Sie so traurig macht?" fragte sie leise und blickte in seine geweiteten Augen.

„Es gibt nichts an mir über das Sie sich Gedanken machen sollten."

Offensichtlich wollte er das Thema nicht weiter erkunden. Er wandte sich von Hermine ab und starrte über den See, hoffend, dass sie verstehen würde, dass er nicht weiter reden wollte.

„Ich wünschte, Sie wären dort gewesen," sprach Hermine nach einigen Minuten der Stille. „Zu sehen, was ich gesehen habe. Zu hören, was ich gehört habe, zu fühlen, was ich gefühlt habe. Sie wären nicht so ungläubig."

Severus hielt inne und sah die junge Frau an. Beide, er und der Severus, der die beiden nur dieser Art Traum besuchte, starrten Hermine mit neu gefundenem Interesse an. Sie sehnten sich beide danach ihr Geheimnis zu erfahren und zu verstehen, was sie sagte.

„Vielleicht war ich zu voreilig, Sie vorhin im Krankenflügel zu unterbrechen," gab Severus zurück. „Würden Sie mir bitte noch einmal sagen, was Sie versucht haben mir zu erklären?"

„Und was dann? Sie versuchen mich wieder bloßzustellen, alles was ich sage als erfunden darzustellen?" Hermine schnaubte beinahe vor Spott. „Nein _danke_. Ich würde das lieber nicht noch einmal erleben müssen."

Severus ließ einen frustrierten Seufzer los und wandte seinen Blick wieder dem grauen, nebeligen See vor ihnen zu. Es war ein kalter Abend, ungewohnt kalt für die Jahreszeit. Er schüttelte sich unfreiwillig, als eine kalte Brise vom See ihn traf. Sie waren beide still. Keiner wollte etwas zum anderen sagen, aber ebenso wollte keiner der beiden gehen.

„Sie waren alle so traurig," sagte Hermine laut.

„Wer, Miss Granger?"

„Sie alle… Henri, Camille, Clara, Gabriel… alle," seufzte sie.

„Und Sie glauben diese… _Visionen_, die Sie hatten, während Sie bewusstlos waren, waren tatsächlich Menschen, die einmal gelebt hatten?"

Hermine sah ihren Professor wütend an.

„Sie waren _echt_," bestand sie.

„Woher wissen Sie, dass sie echt waren?" Er versuchte nicht schwierig zu sein, zumindest glaubte er das. Er wollte nur die Details wissen.

„Nicht alles ist so einfach wie schwarz und weiß," antwortete sie leise und wandte sich ab. „Es gibt Dinge, die man einfach _spürt_. Ich _weiß_, dass sie echt waren. Ich weiß, dass ihre Geschichte und ihre Leben tatsächlich geschehen sind. Ich weiß, dass, aus irgendeinem Grund, den ich nicht verstehe, mir die Möglichkeit gegeben wurde sie zu besuchen. Um hautnah zu erleben, was all diese Jahre zuvor mit all diesen Menschen passiert ist."

„Sie sagten, dass… dass _ich_ auch dort war?"

Hermine drehte sich wieder Severus zu.

„Ja, ich sah Sie jedes Mal." Sie stellte sich vor ihn hin und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, ob aus Angst oder Nervosität, er wusste es nicht. „Es waren nicht _Sie_, das weiß ich. Es war jemand, der Sie einmal waren. Vor langer Zeit."

„Ich weiß nicht, wer ich mal _war_, Miss Granger, oder ob ich überhaupt an vergangene Leben glaube. Mein Metier sind Zaubertränke. Sibyll Trelawney ist diejenige, mit der Sie sprechen sollten, wenn Sie vergangene Leben diskutieren wollen."

Hermine schnaubte bei der Erwähnung von Trelawney. Severus schaffte es ein Schmunzeln zurück zu halten.

„Sie waren echt, Professor," behauptete sie erneut. „So echt, wie Sie und Ich jetzt."

„Ich zweifle nicht, dass Sie glauben sie waren echt, Miss Granger… aber Fakt ist," Er hielt inne, als er ihren finsteren Blick auf sich gerichtet sah.

„Ist es so schwer zu glauben? Zu glauben, dass unsere Vergangenheit, und ich glaube auch unsere Zukunft, so eng miteinander verbunden ist?"

„Sie sind meine Schülerin, Miss Granger," gab Severus zurück. „In ein paar Tagen werden Sie Hogwarts verlassen und Ihre Arbeit im Zaubereiministerium beginnen. Von dann an ist unsere gemeinsame Zeit vorbei."

„Darin liegen Sie meiner Meinung nach falsch, Professor."

Hermine studierte seine Gesichtszüge einen Moment länger, auf der Suche nach irgendeinem Anzeichen, dass er ihr glaubte, dass ihr Zaubertränkeprofessor ihre gemeinsame Zeit nicht beenden wollte. Als sie keines fand, wandte sie sich ein letztes Mal ab.

„Ich wünschte, Sie würden mir glauben, Professor," sagte sie leise. „Aber da Sie es nicht tun, werde ich Ihren Wunsch respektieren. Den Augenblick, in dem ich Hogwarts verlasse, wird es vorbei sein. Ich werde weiterleben und versuchen zu vergessen, was in den letzten Stunden passiert ist."

Severus sagte nichts, als er seine Schülerin fortgehen sah. Er folgte ihr bald darauf zum Schloss und ließ den anderen Severus, den träumenden Severus, am Ufer des Sees allein, in Gedanken versunken über das was gerade geschehen war.

---

Albus Dumbledore sank in den übergroßen Chintz Sessel vor seinem offenen Kaminfeuer seines Büros. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und bereits jetzt sah es so aus, als ob es eine lange Nacht werden würde. In nur ein paar Minuten würde er im Großen Saal zum Abendessen erwartet werden.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sir," kam eine piepsige Stimme hinter seinem Sessel hervor.

Professor Dumbledore lächelte und drehte sich zu dem kleinen Hauself um, der gerade in sein Büro appariert war.

„Warst du in der Lage deine Aufgabe zu vollbringen, Dobby?" fragte er erwartungsvoll.

„Ja, Professor Dumbledore. Dobby hat getan was Professor Dumbledore verlangt hat."

„Exzellent. Danke, Dobby." Er stand auf. Bevor er sein Büro jedoch schwungvoll verlassen konnte, hielt Dobby ihn auf.

„Professor Dumbledore?"

„Ja, Dobby?" Der alte Zauberer lächelte gütig zu dem nervösen Hauself herab.

„Dobby fragt sich, warum Professor Dumbledore wollte, dass Dobby Professor Snapes Schlaftrunk mit dem Trunk, den Professor Dumbledore ihm gegeben hat, vertauscht."

Dumbledore lachte herzlich und lächelte dem Hauselfen erneut zu.

„Einer meiner brillanteren Pläne, Dobby, falls ich das so sagen darf!" lachte er. „Weißt du, Dobby, Miss Granger ist gerade im Krankenflügel."

„Ja, Dobby hat von der armen Miss Granger gehört. Dobby hofft, dass Miss Granger wieder gesund wird."

„Das tue ich auch, Dobby, ich auch. Aber siehst du, Miss Granger ist jetzt auf einer Reise, einer langen und beschwerlichen Reise..."

„Aber Professor Dumbledore," unterbrach Dobby. „Miss Granger ist doch immer noch im Krankenflügel! Dobby hat sie dort vor wenigen Minuten selbst gesehen."

„Ja, Dobby. Miss Grangers Körper liegt im Krankenflügel, anscheinend in einem sehr ernsten Zustand," stimmte er zu. „Aber es ist ihr Geist, ihre Seele, die durch Raum und Zeit reist. Sie erlebt erneut einige Fehler der Vergangenheit. Diese Fehler beinhalten Professor Snape."

Dobby nickte, als ob er verstanden hatte, wovon Professor Dumbledore sprach. Das alles ging ihm in Wirklichkeit zu seinen fledermausartigen Ohren hinein und gleich wieder heraus, doch er wollte, dass der Professor fortfuhr.

„Ich habe Professor Snape gebeten bei Miss Granger zu bleiben und dort zu sein, wenn sie aus dem Schlaf erwachen würde."

„Aber Professor Snape war in den Kerkern, als Dobby dort war."

„Ja, ich dachte mir schon, dass Severus sich so schnell wie möglich in die Kerker zurückziehen würde. Aber ich weiß auch, dass er einen Befehl seines Schulleiters sehr ernst nehmen würde. Er wird im Krankenflügel sein, wenn Miss Granger aufwacht."

Dobby nickte erneut, immer noch nichts verstehend.

„Um auf die lange Nacht im Krankenflügel vorbereitet zu sein, würde Severus ein kurzes Nickerchen in seinen Räumen halten. Da er so aufgebracht war, musste er einen Schlaftrunk nehmen." Dumbledore lachte erneut. „Und deshalb habe ich dir den Traumtrunk gegeben, den ich aussehen ließ wie Traumlosen Schlaftrunk."

„Dobby versteht nicht, warum Professor Snape träumen soll, Sir."

„Es ist sehr kompliziert, Dobby, ich kann es nicht alles erzählen, aber ich sage dir eines: Severus wird träumen wie sein Leben aussehen wird, sollte er sich entscheiden nicht zu glauben, was Miss Granger ihm erzählt, wenn sie wieder aufwacht. Das Leben wird für ihn nicht sehr froh sein ohne sie, Dobby. Sie brauchen sich. Ihre Wege mussten sich kreuzen."

„Professor Snape wird sehen, wie traurig Professor Snape ohne Miss Granger sein würde?"

„Ganz genau."

„Darf Dobby fragen, wie Professor Dumbledore Professor Snape dazu bringen will, vom Leben ohne Miss Granger zu träumen?"

Dumbledore lachte.

„Das ist eines meiner Geheimnisse, Dobby. Ich fürchte, ich kann es dir noch nicht verraten."

„Darf Dobby fragen, warum es so wichtig für Professor Dumbledore ist, dass Professor Snape und Miss Granger glücklich zusammen sind?"

„Ah, Dobby, das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen. Ich habe viele Geheimnisse, aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie enthüllt werden sollen. Ich werde dir dies antworten, Dobby: Die Zukunft von Professor Snape und Miss Granger beeinflusst mich sehr persönlich. Sie beeinflusst auch jemanden, dem ich sehr nahe stehe."

„Darf Dobby…"

Professor Dumbledore hob eine Hand um den Hauselfen zu stoppen.

„Alle Geheimnisse kommen eines Tages ans Licht, Dobby."

-

.

* * *

.

A/N: Diesmal ging es wieder schneller. Ich habe immer so Phasen, in denen ich ploötzlich ganz viel schreibe und gar nicht mehr aufhören will.. und dann wieder Phasen in denen ich lange nichts schreibe.. Danke dass ihr trotzdem so geduldig seid und immer wieder weiterlest! :) Freue mich immer über Reviews!

* * *


	14. Kapitel 14: Isabella und James 1

A/N: Disclaimer und Summary in Kapitel 1.

Es geht mal wieder weiter.. . mit einer neuen Geschichte. :) Die Hälfte ist bereits geschafft! Ich verrate aber noch nicht, wieviele Kapitel es insgesamt geben wird... ;)

Nochmal: Original ist von Canimal! Ich übersetze nur.. andächtig.. ;)

* * *

.

.

**Kapitel 14: Isabella und James 1**

Ohne auch nur einen Augenblick Zeit zu haben, die freilaufenden Tränen vom Gesicht zu wischen, fand sich Hermine an einem komplett anderen Ort wieder. Die Luft war wärmer, die Gänsehaut, die sie am brausenden Fluss verspürt hatte, verschwunden. Tatsächlich, als die junge Hexe sich umsah, sah sie überhaupt kein Wasser mehr. Es hatte hohes, saftiges Gras am Ufer des Flusses, der Claras Leben gefordert hatte, gestanden. Aber alles Gras, das sie jetzt sehen konnte, war gelblich und karg. Sie hatte mitten in einer hügeligen, grünen Landschaft gestanden. Dieser neue Ort war eben, weit und breit keine Spur von Hügeln. Das einzig Schöne, das Hermine entdecken konnte, war der riesige, offene blaue Himmel.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch aushalte," sagte sie zu sich selbst, mindestens zum dritten Mal.

Das neue Land hatte eine merkwürdige Schönheit, dachte sie. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte es kahl und leer. Die befremdlichen Lieder unbekannter Vögel waren recht beängstigend. Eine leichte Brise fuhr durch ihr ungebändigtes Haar. Alles an diesem Land schien ungewohnt, sogar feindselig.

Hermine atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen.

„Dir kann hier nichts geschehen," erinnerte sie sich selbst. „Du bist nur zu Besuch."

Ein dumpfes Summen in der Ferne wehte mit dem Wind zu ihr herüber. Weit weg, in der Weite des Landes sah sie winzige, fahrende Punkte, die stetig näher kamen. Eine Welle von Nervosität und Erwartung durchfuhr sie, als Hermine auf die Flecken am Horizont wartete. Sie waren nur noch einige hundert Meter entfernt, als sie erkannte, was sie waren: Planwagen, mindestens vierzig Stück an der Zahl.

„Bitte lass es diesmal gut ausgehen!" flüsterte sie, obwohl sie wusste, dass, wenn die Dinge gut ausgegangen wären, sie jetzt nicht dort wäre.

„Hey da," rief der Mann auf dem ersten Wagen seinen Pferden zu, kurz bevor er Hermine passierte. „Hey, Callahan!" rief er zu dem Wagen, der ihm am nächsten war. „Ich denke, wir sollten heute hier bleiben."

Hermine konnte sich kaum erinnern, wann sie das letzte mal so fasziniert gewesen war. Dies war fast besser als ihr erster Besuch in der Winkelgasse mehr als sieben Jahre zuvor. Die vierzig Planwagen hielten an und bildeten eine Art unförmigen Kreis. Innerhalb von Minuten umgab sie ein Gewimmel von Aktivität, das sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Jeder Wagen brachte seine Insassen hervor, welche sich sofort daran machten das Camp herzurichten.

Sie sah mit großem Interesse zu, wie die Männer die Tiere fütterten und die Frauen das Abendessen vorbereiteten. Kinder jeden Alters, Größe und Form liefen umher und halfen ihren Eltern, wo es gerade nötig war. Die jüngsten und kleinsten Kinder wurden von ihren älteren Geschwistern mitgezogen, die für sie verantwortlich schienen.

„Margaret," sagte eine müde aussehende Frau an einem nahe stehenden Herd zu einem jungen Mädchen. „Sieh nach dem kleinen Joshua. Er läuft mir immer weg. Das letzte, was wir brauchen können, ist dass er von einer Klapperschlange gebissen wird."

„Ja, Mama," antwortete Margaret, bevor sie einem hinreißenden pausbäckigen Kleinkind hinterher lief.

Die Vorbereitungen der einzelnen Campstellen waren faszinierend, aber Hermine vergaß nicht, was in den vergangenen Leben passiert war. Sie verließ Margarets und Joshuas Mutter rasch und suchte nach dem bekannten Gesicht in der Menge der Pioniere.

Viele andere Familien saßen bereits und warteten auf ihr Abendessen, als Hermine schließlich die Person fand, nach der sie suchte. In ein einfaches, buntes Kleid und eine verschmutzte weiße Schürze gekleidet, fand Hermine sich selbst.

Die junge Frau in Baumwolle war über ihren eigenen kleinen Herd gebeugt. Sie hatte einen entschlossenen Ausdruck im Gesicht, als sie, was nach Salzfleisch aussah, in der Pfanne umher schob. Ihr buschiges braunes Haar löste sich teilweise aus dem losen Knoten im Nacken, ein bunter Hut hing auf ihrem Rücken. Dem gebräunten, sommersprossigen Gesicht nach zu urteilen trug sie den Hut nicht so, wie es sich gehörte.

„Okay," sagte die Frau laut zu sich selbst. Sie hatte anscheinend dieselbe schlechte Angewohnheit wie Hermine und sprach laut mit sich selbst. „Ich muss es nur noch ein paar Minuten braten."

„Isabella." Eine weitere junge Frau gesellte sich zu Hermines Doppelgängerin am Feuer. Sie hielt ein altes, zerfleddertes Buch im Arm. „Ich habe das Buch gefunden, von dem ich dir gestern erzählt habe. Arthur hatte es hinten im Wagen verstaut."

Isabella, Hermine nahm an, dass sie es war, ließ den Spieß mit einem Scheppern in die Pfanne fallen. Sie wandte sich ihrer Freundin zu, die Augen sofort auf das Buch gerichtet. Es war recht alt und schien durch einige Hände gegangen zu sein. Isabella sah es an, als wäre es aus reinem Gold gemacht.

„Danke, Helen," sagte Isabella und nahm das Buch aus Helens ausgestreckter Hand entgegen. „Ich fürchte, ich habe mich bereits durch meine und James Bücherei gelesen. Wir mussten so viele Bücher zurück lassen. Ich vermisse sie so sehr."

Helen sah ihre Freundin amüsiert an. Sie verstand anscheinend Isabellas Liebe zu Büchern. Isabella schien Hermine recht ähnlich zu sein.

„Hoffentlich dauert es nicht mehr so lange bis wir in unserer neuen Heimat ankommen und wir unser zu Hause wieder mit den Dingen, die wir lieben, füllen können," antwortete Helen.

Isabella hob den Blick vom geliehenen Buch und lächelte Helen zu.

„James sagt, es sind nur noch ein paar Tage, bis wir endlich auf unserem neuen Land sind," gab sie zurück.

„Ich hatte nie gedacht, dass Texas so groß ist," gab Helen zu. „Ich dachte Arthur veräppelte mich, als er mir davon erzählte."

„In Austin hab ich James gesagt, dass ich mich gut und gerne gleich dort niederlassen könnte, aber er sagte, dass das beste Land mehr als 300 Meilen westlich liegt."

Beide Frauen lachten leise.

„Männer und ihr Land," lachte Helen. „Ich habe ein schöneres Land erwartet. Hier scheint es nichts als Himmel und Erde zu geben."

Isabella schien von den Worten ihrer Freundin beleidigt.

„Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, Helen," gab sie zurück. „Dieses Land hat so viel Schönheit. Ich kann sehen, was James meinte, als er das erste Mal erzählte wir sollte hier her ziehen."

„Vielleicht würde ich die Schönheit sehen, wenn ich ein wenig idealistischer wäre," sagte Helen freundlich. „Wenn du mich entschuldigst, ich habe die Mädchen bei Mrs. Callahans ältester Tochter gelassen. Sicher wird sie froh sein sie wieder los zu werden."

„Danke für das Buch, Helen," sagte Isabella erneut. „Es wird gut tun morgen mal etwas Neues zu lesen."

Helen lächelte ihrer Freundin zu und ging in Richtung ihres eigenen Wagens davon. Die erste Seite des Buches vorsichtig umschlagend, setzte sich Isabella in den Stuhl am Feuer und begann zu lesen.

„Sie weiß doch, dass sie kocht, oder?" Hermine sah, dass das Fleisch in der Pfanne zu qualmen begonnen hatte.

Beinahe als ob Isabella sie gehört hätte, sprang sie plötzlich auf und ließ das Buch zu Boden fallen.

„Oh, nein!" rief sie und zog die Pfanne mit ihrer Schürze vom Feuer. „Nicht schon wieder!"

Neben ihr stand ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Blechtellern. Sie schob die Pfanne mit dem verbrannten Fleisch auf das Tischchen. Isabella starrte auf ihr misslungenes Mahl hinab. Ein Seufzer, den sie nicht unterdrücken konnte, entfuhr ihr.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?" tönte eine sanfte, tiefe Stimme hinter ihr.

„Ich hab's schon wieder verbrannt!" Tränen begannen Isabella Wangen hinab zu fallen. Der Mann hinter ihr legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie an seine Brust.

Hermine wusste, dass eventuell ein Mann, der wie Professor Snape aussah, auftauchen würde. Als er es allerdings tat, war sie geschockt von dem was sie sah. Sie war gewohnt ihn als hageren, blassen Mann mit langen, öligen Locken zu sehen. Dieser Mann, obwohl er ohne Zweifel dasselbe Gesicht hatte, war sehr anders. Er war muskulös, noch mehr als Severus. Seine Haut war goldbraun getönt, vermutlich von den vielen Stunden, die er auf dem Planwagen in der sengenden Sonne verbrachte. Sein Haar war kurz geschnitten und seine Kleidung bestand aus hellbraunen Hosen und einem schmuddeligen weißen Hemd. Sein Gesicht erschien weicher und jünger.

„Ich bin sicher, es ist trotzdem gut," versicherte er Isabella. Er sah in die Pfanne hinab und verzog beim Anblick sein Gesicht hinter ihrem Rücken. „Komm schon, hör auf zu weinen. Es wird sonst kalt."

„Du verdienst eine bessere Ehefrau als mich, James," weinte Isabella in seine Schulter.

Diese Aussage ließ Hermine innehalten. _Sie sind verheiratet?_ dachte sie. _Vielleicht liege ich diesmal falsch. Wenn sie verheiratet sind, vielleicht passiert ihnen diesmal nichts Schlimmes._

„Sag so was nie wieder, Liebling," schalt er sie sanft. „Du bist mehr, als ich mir je als Gattin erhofft hatte."

Isabella löste sich von James beruhigender Schulter. Sie sah mit tränengestreiftem Gesicht zu ihm auf und lächelte. Beinahe sofort verblasste ihr Lächeln und ihr Gesicht verzog sich in eine finstere Miene.

„Ich kann noch nicht mal etwas so simples wie kochen!" rief sie, bevor sie ihr Gesicht erneut in seiner Schulter vergrub.

James war anders als Severus Snape. Zumindest nahm Hermine das an. Obwohl sie ihn nie anders als scheußlich zu allem und jedem erlebt hatte, glaubte sie dennoch, dass ihr Zaubertränkeprofessor auch eine sanfte Seite hatte. James zeigte eine immense Menge an Sorge und Geduld gegenüber seiner jungen Frau. Nach einer näheren Inspektion war Hermine überzeugt, dass James einige Jahre jünger sein musste als ihr Professor. Er konnte kaum älter als fünfundzwanzig sein und Isabella war wohl erst siebzehn. Dies schien ein Mann zu sein, der Severus Snape hätte sein können, wäre er nicht als junger Zauberer solchen Widerwärtigkeiten ausgesetzt gewesen.

„Es braucht sicher nur seine Zeit, bis du dich ans kochen gewöhnt hast," erinnerte er sie. „Mein Pa hat immer erzählt, dass er in seinem ersten Ehejahr immer nur verbranntes Essen bekommen hat. Wir sind gerade mal fünf Monate verheiratet."

„Ich hab einfach nicht aufgepasst," gab sie zu und entzog sich erneut aus seinen Armen. „Helen ist herübergekommen und hat mir ein Buch ausgeliehen. Ich hab das Abendessen völlig vergessen und zu lesen angefangen."

„Dachte ich mir doch, dass es so was war," lachte er leise. „Meine kleine Alleswisserin."

Isabella lächelte ihn an, bevor sie ihm spielerisch auf den Arm schlug. Sie nahm den Zipfel ihrer Schürze und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. James setzte sich auf einen der Stühle am Tisch. Isabella teilte widerwillig das beinahe vollständig schwarze Fleisch auf und ihr Ehemann sah es mit einem wild entschlossenen Ausdruck an, bevor er zu essen begann.

-

Die Szene hatte sich nach Hermines nächstem Augenzwinkern recht drastisch verändert. Es war dunkel. Die meisten Lagerfeuer waren zu roter Glut herunter gebrannt. Und bis auf ein paar Männer, die mit Gewehren umher patrouillierten, schienen die meisten im Camp bereits zu schlafen. Schnarchgeräusche drangen aus einigen Planwagen und Zeltstätten rings umher. Hermine hörte leise Stimmen aus James und Isabellas Wagen. Sie kam sich schäbig vor einfach zu lauschen, ging allerdings näher an den Wagen heran und stellte sich neben den Lüftungsschlitz, um heraus zu finden, was vor sich ging.

„Wie weit ist es noch bis zu unserem neuen Zuhause?" fragte Isabella leise, um die Nachbarn nicht zu stören.

„Ich schätze, es sind noch so fünf, sechs Tage. Wenn das Wetter mitspielt, natürlich," antwortete James.

„Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass wir so nah dran sind. Niemand hat geglaubt, dass wir es so weit schaffen. Meine Eltern erwarten immer noch, dass wir umdrehen und nach Kentucky zurück fahren."

„Da liegen sie aber falsch," gab er zurück. „Wir gehen hier nicht mehr weg. Texas ist unser neues Zuhause. Es gibt nicht viel, was ein Mann in Kentucky tun kann, aber hier… hier gibt es Millionen Hektar Land, die nur darauf warten, dass jemand sie nutzt."

„Was ist mit den Indianern?" Hermine spürte die Angst in Isabellas Stimme.

„Mach dir über die mal keine Sorgen. Die Armee wird dafür sorgen, dass die weißen Siedler vor den Wilden sicher sind."

„Ich habe schreckliche Dinge von den anderen Frauen gehört. Sie sagten, dass die Comanchen und Apachen Wagenzüge attackieren, die Männer ermorden und die Frauen und Kinder stehlen…"

„Schhh… hör nicht auf so ein Gerede. Dir wird nichts geschehen. Ich werde es nicht zulassen."

Das Heulen eines fernen Kojoten ließ Hermine zusammen fahren. Obwohl sie wusste, dass ihr nichts geschehen konnte, waren die nächtlichen Geräusche der Weite in Texas unheimlich und beängstigend. Sie drehte sich in die Richtung um, aus der das Heulen erklungen war, aber bevor sie etwas sehen konnte… war es Morgen.

-

„Wir werden nur für ein paar Stunden auf die Jagd gehen," informierte James Isabella, als sie das Frühstücksgeschirr abräumte. Wir werden vor neun Uhr zurück sein. Versprochen."

„In Ordnung," seufzte Isabella. „Das gibt mir die Zeit noch einige Dinge zu erledigen, bevor wir wieder aufbrechen."

„Versprich mir, dass du vorsichtig bist," sagte er, als er sie auf die Wange küsste. „Du hast die Neigung zu abenteuerlustig zu sein und dich in Gefahr zu bringen."

„Versprochen," gab sie zurück, ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen. Dann fügte sie trotzig hinzu: „Ich bringe mich nicht _immer_ in Schwierigkeiten."

„Natürlich nicht." Er zwinkerte ihr zu, schulterte sein Gewehr und folgte einer Gruppe von Männern, die sich auf die Jagd machten.

-

Isabella hatte gerade das Geschirr gespült und weggeräumt, als Helen vorbei kam. Mit ihr kamen zwei kleine Mädchen im Alter von fünf Jahren. Sie waren Zwillingsschwestern, identisch, wenn Hermine nicht ganz falsch lag. Jede mit blonden Locken. Alle drei trugen Körbe mit Leinentüchern.

„Die Mädchen und ich gehen Wäsche waschen. Mrs. Callahan sagte ihr Mann hat nicht weit von hier einen Fluss entdeckt. Ein paar der Frauen gehen hin. Möchtest du mitkommen?" fragte Helen.

„Ja, das sollte ich," antwortete Isabella. Sie verschwand im Wagen und kam kurz darauf mit einem Korb voller Tücher und Kleider wieder heraus. „Ich hatte schon gehofft, bald zum Waschen zu kommen."

Der Strom, von dem die Rede war, war kaum weiter als ein oder zwei Meilen von den Wagen entfernt. Insgesamt waren es etwa zwanzig Frauen und zwölf Kinder, die sich auf den Weg zum Waschen oder Füllen der Wasserbehälter machten. Hermine genoss die Gesellschaft der Frauen, die sich am Ufer verteilten und nieder hockten, um ihre Tücher zu waschen. Helen schien diejenige zu sein, zu der alle für die neuesten Gerüchte gingen. Sie hatte unzählige Geschichten und Anekdoten über die Frauen und Männer, die nicht mit am Fluss waren.

„Alice sagte, dass sie jemanden aus dem Wagen von dem Junggesellen Jackson kommen gesehen hat…" erzählte Helen den Frauen um sich herum eines ihrer vielen Gerüchte, als plötzlich die Kinder zu schreien begannen.

Alle Frauen, inklusive Hermine, sprangen vom Ufer auf, um zu sehen was vor sich ging. Mindestens ein Dutzend Comanchen auf Pferden waren plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, aufgetaucht. Sie ritten um die Ansammlung von Frauen herum, drohende Blicke im Gesicht. Ohne Vorwarnung begannen einige von ihnen Frauen und Kinder aufzugreifen und mit ihnen vor sich auf dem Pferd liegend davon zu reiten.

„Mama!" schrie eine von Helens Töchtern. Sie war auf ihre Mutter zugerannt, als sie plötzlich von den Füßen gerissen und über einen Pferderücken geworfen wurde. Helen rannte zu ihrer Tochter, wurde aber selbst von einem der Reiter gepackt.

Die meisten der Frauen und Kinder, die nicht von den Indianern gefasst wurden, rannten so schnell sie konnten zu der Wagensiedlung zurück. Hermine suchte verzweifelt nach Isabella. Sie war nicht mit den anderen fortgerannt, sondern stand wie erstarrt an der Stelle, an der sie zu Beginn des Aufruhrs gestanden hatte. Ihre Angst ließ sie am Fleck einfrieren.

„Lauf!" schrie Hermine ihrer Doppelgängerin zu.

Als Isabellas Beine ihr schließlich gehorchten und sie den anderen Siedlern hinterher rennen konnte, ritt der letzte Comanche, der noch keine Gefangene hatte auf sie zu. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke war sie vom Boden gerissen und lag auf dem Rücken des Pferdes. Ohnmächtig musste Hermine zusehen, wie Isabella ins Ungewisse verschleppt wurde.

.

.

* * *

.

A/N: Hoffe das nächste Kapitel dauert nicht zu lange.. aber versprechen kann ich wie immer nichts! :) Please R&R! Soll ich überhaupt noch weitermachen?


	15. Kapitel 15: Severus

A/N: Danke für die tollen Reviews! Freut mich, dass es euch so gut gefällt! Ich bemühe mich wirklich schnell weiter zu machen, aber momentan bin ich wieder etwas im Stress... Das nächste Kapitel kann also ein paar Wochen dauern! Aber ich werde mich beeilen! :)

.

**Kapitel 15: Severus**

.

Severus fand sich unwillig über das nebelige Hogwarts Gelände auf die Eingangshalle zugehen. Die Luft war für die Jahreszeit untypisch kalt. Sein Atem stieg in weißen Schwaden um ihn auf. Als er über die Schwelle in die Halle trat lief bei der plötzlichen Kälte ein Schütteln durch seinen Körper. Die Luft war aber nicht die einzige Kälte, die ihm entgegen schlug. Aus unbekanntem Grund schien die Atmosphäre in der Halle befremdlich und feindlich.

„Was machst du hier, Hermine?"

Er bewegte sich auf die Ecke der Halle zu, als er die gereizte, weibliche Stimme hörte. Zu seiner Überraschung fand er eine anders aussehende Hermine Granger. Sie war älter, das war offensichtlich. Wie viele Jahre älter, konnte Severus jedoch nicht sagen. Er schätzte, dass sie etwa zehn Jahre älter war, als die Hermine, die er mit seinem Doppelgänger am See diskutieren gesehen hatte. Sie hatte sich die Haare kürzer geschnitten. Nicht länger buschig und hüftlang, fielen ihre glatten braunen Locken über Kinnlänge. Miss Granger war nicht mehr in der tristen Hogwarts Schuluniform gekleidet, sondern trug eine niveauvolle, aber einfache, dunkelblaue Robe.

„Was zum Teufel geht hier vor sich?!" fragte Severus mindestens zum dritten Mal seit er in dieser Parallelwelt aufgetaucht war. Natürlich hörte ihn niemand.

„Das hier war ein Fehler," sagte die ältere Version von Hermine laut zu sich selbst. „Ich hätte niemals zurückkommen sollen."

Sie trat aus der Ecke in der sie sich versteckt hatte. Auf ihrem Weg durch die Eingangshalle schritt sie geradewegs durch die körperlose Gestalt ihres Professors hindurch, bevor er zur Seite treten konnte. Beide fühlten die kalte, prickelnde Empfindung, die man spürt, wenn man durch einen Geist tritt. Severus hatte es erst einmal zuvor gefühlt, als der Blutige Baron ihn in den Kerkern überrascht hatte. Beide schüttelten sich unwillig.

„Was war das?" fragte Hermine sich leise. Sie blickte in Severus Richtung, konnte aber nichts sehen.

„Sehen Sie wieder Traumbilder, oder wie?" Ein kühler, bekannter Bariton hallte durch die fast leere Eingangshalle.

Hermine zuckte beim Klang seiner Stimme zusammen. Sie hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet ihrem alten Professor allein in der Halle zu begegnen. Ihr Gesicht war von dem Severus, der mit ihr in der Halle stand abgewandt, aber sichtbar für den Severus, der gerade träumte. Er sah einen Ausdruck gemischt aus Furcht, Wut und Bedauern über ihr Gesicht huschen. Still fing Hermine sich wieder und drehte sich einen Moment später ruhig um, um ihrem Ankläger ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ich nahm an Sie würden bereits zum Festmahl in der Großen Halle sein, Professor," antwortete Hermine beinahe gleichmütig, ohne ihre Furcht und Nervosität, die einen Augenblick vorher noch auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen war, zu zeigen.

„Das wäre ich auch, wenn es nicht notwendig gewesen wäre einem Gryffindor jetzt schon Hauspunkte abzuziehen und ein besonders unangenehmes Nachsitzen mit Mr. Filch zu verordnen." Es war nach den zehn Jahren auch in Severus Snape eine deutliche Veränderung zu erkennen. Während er immer sardonisch, bis an die Grenzen der Grausamkeit, gewesen war, war er jetzt noch kälter und distanziert. Irgendetwas war offensichtlich geschehen, dass ihn noch bitterer werden ließ, als er ohnehin schon war.

„Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden, Professor," fuhr Hermine fort. „Ich werde in der Großen Halle zum Fest erwartet. Kommen Sie, wenn es denn sein muss."

Hermine hatte sich auch verändert. Zum ersten Mal fielen Severus die müden Linien in ihrem jungen Gesicht auf. Sie war nicht länger die schale Alleswisserin ihrer Jugend. Sie eine verbitterte, zynische Frau geworden.

„Es gab eine Zeit, in der Sie meine Gesellschaft nicht loswerden wollten." Severus schlich sich mit der Gewandtheit eines Raubtieres vor sie. Er stand so nahe, dass sie nervös zurücktrat.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich, Professor." Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr so ruhig, wie noch wenige Augenblicke zuvor.

„Natürlich, Miss Granger." Er trat zur Seite, um sie zur Großen Halle durchzulassen.

Rasch schritt sie zur Tür. Auf halbem Weg hielt sie jedoch inne und wandte sich dem grinsenden Professor erneut zu.

„Es ist Professor _Haversham_," korrigiert sie ihn. „Wenn Sie mich ansprechen, dann als Professor Haversham oder, wenn Sie wollen, Hermine. Ich bin seit acht Jahren nicht mehr Miss Granger gewesen und werde es sicher jetzt auch nicht sein."

„Ja, _Professor_ Haversham," gab er spöttisch zurück.

Hermine drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und schritt in die Große Halle. Beide Severus Snapes sahen ihr interessiert nach. Der träumende Severus mit neu gefundenem Respekt. Sie hatte ihren Platz bewiesen und war der Person gegenüber getreten, die sie am liebsten nie wieder gesehen hätte. Das bewies erheblichen Mut. Der zukünftige Severus blickte drein als wäre sie nur ein lästiges Krabbeltier, das er unter seinem Absatz zerquetschen sollte. Mit einem höhnischen Schmunzeln folgte er ihr in die Große Halle.

Die Geschehnisse, die sich vor dem träumenden Severus abgespielt hatten, waren so befremdlich und rasch vorüber, dass er Probleme hatte es alles zu verstehen. Bevor er es jedoch auf sich wirken lassen konnte, drehte sich der Raum leicht. Als es aufhörte fand er sich in einem beinahe leeren Lehrerzimmer. Sonnenlicht badete die staubigen Möbel und die frühmorgentlichen Insassen in seichtes Licht.

„Guten Morgen, Hermine," grüßte ein müde aussehender Remus Lupin, der gerade erst den Raum betreten hatte.

„Remus!" Hermine sprang aus dem Sessel und warf ihre Arme um den Hals des Werwolfs. Severus verspürte gegen seinen Willen ein leises Ziepen von Eifersucht bei dieser offenen Zuneigung. „Wann bist du angekommen?"

„Nur vor ein paar Augenblicken," antwortete Lupin und drückte die junge Frau an sich. „Professor Dumbledore hat mir von deiner Anstellung als neue Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste erzählt. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du das Ministerium verlassen hattest."

„Es ist eine Weile her, dass wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben." Sie trat mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck zurück.

„Das ist natürlich verständlich."

Es entstand eine ungemütliche Pause zwischen den beiden, bevor Lupin erneut sprach.

„Grant war ein großartiger Zauberer. Er wird von uns allen vermisst."

Hermine wischte sich rasch eine einzelne Träne vom Gesicht. Sie blickte mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu Lupin auf.

„Danke, Remus." Sie seufzte leise. „Kaum zu glauben, dass bereits ein Jahr vergangen ist… lass uns nicht darüber sprechen. Sag mir… was bringt dich nach Hogwarts?"

„Nur ein paar Geschäfte mit Dumbledore. Nichts Aufregendes eigentlich."

„Wie geht es Harry? Ich habe ihn schon eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen."

Severus hörte nur halb hin. Potter hatte anscheinend die jüngste Weasley geheiratet und die beiden waren auf bestem Wege ihre eigene Schar von hochnäsigen Gören zu züchten. Ohne Zweifel musste er, oder eher der zukünftige Severus, sich bald mit einer dritten Generation von Potters herumschlagen. Reflexartig erschauderte Severus beim Gedanken an weitere Potters.

„Ich muss dich nun leider deinen Schülern überlassen," sagte Lupin schließlich nach einigen Minuten. „Sei aber vorsichtig… ich habe gehört, dass Malfoys ältester dieses Jahr ein Erstie ist."

Lupin lachte leise beim verzweifelten Ausdruck auf Hermines Gesicht.

„Hoffen wir mal, dass er einfacher zu handhaben ist als sein Vater," entgegnete Hermine.

„Sicher nicht." Lupin beugte sich herab und gab Hermine einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er das Lehrerzimmer verließ.

Hermine suchte ihre Bücher und Pergamente zusammen, die sie auf einem nahen Tisch verstreut hatte. Sie holte tief Luft und trat hinaus in den Korridor, um sich zweifelsohne auf den Weg zu ihrer ersten Verteidigungsstunde zu machen. _Merkwürdig_, dachte Severus. _Dass sie der neue Professor geworden ist. Warum habe ich den Posten in zehn Jahren nicht bekommen?_

Er blickte gerade rechtzeitig auf, um den zukünftigen Severus aus dem Schatten des Lehrerzimmers hervortreten zu sehen. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber es schien als hätte er sich versteckt um der Unterhaltung von Lupin und Hermine zu lauschen. Er sah nicht gerade glücklich und ein wenig genervt aus. Mit bauschendem schwarzem Umhang schritt er zur Tür und verschwand. Würde er Hermine zum Verteidigungsklassenzimmer folgen? Oder würde er sich zum Schmollen in die Kerker zurückziehen? Severus wusste es nicht.

Er war sehr interessiert an der Person, die er in diesem Traum war. Obwohl er wusste, dass niemand ihn für freundlich oder im Geringsten sympathisch hielt, konnte er nicht umhin den Mann, der sein Gesicht trug, zu verabscheuen. Er war zornig, das war klar. Aber weshalb? Was war mit ihm geschehen? Sicher konnte es nicht schlimmer sein, als im Dienste des Dunklen Lords? Severus war fest entschlossen es herauszufinden. Sein eigener schwarzer Umhang bauschte sich, als er zur Tür herüber schritt. Bevor er dort jedoch ankommen konnte…

.

Er war in den Kerkern. Es war nahezu unmöglich herauszufinden, welche Tageszeit es war, wenn man in den Kerkern war. Die einzigen Fenster gab es in seinem Büro und selbst diese waren schwer vergittert. Die einzigen Lichtquellen waren die Dutzenden Fackeln, die an den Wänden entlang der Verliese hingen. Alles schien wie immer an diesem dunklen, unheimlichen Ort, den Severus seit über sechzehn Jahren sein Zuhause nannte. Seine Beine trugen ihn unerklärlicherweise direkt zu seinem Klassenzimmer. Vielleicht war es nur ein Zufall, aber er fühlte, dass es mehr als das war.

„Schrubb jeden Kessel hier drin… ohne magische Hilfe!" fauchte der zukünftige Severus ein junges Mädchen an, das sicher nicht älter als zweite Klasse war.

Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging durch eine Tür, die zu seinem Lagerraum führte. Der träumende Severus folgte.

„Jedes Jahr ist es genau dasselbe!" beschwerte sich Severus. „Sie sind alle gleich… ignorant… eine absolute Zeitverschwendung. Ich habe wichtigeres zu tun, als einen Haufen Dummköpfe zu unterrichten."

Der zukünftige Severus nahm eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey von einem der hinteren Regale des Lagerraums. Nachdem er sich ein großzügiges Glas eingeschenkt hatte, kippte er es in einem Schluck herunter. Das leere Glas donnerte er auf den Tisch und seufzte.

„Und jetzt… ist _sie_ zurück. Ich dachte ich hätte sie vor elf Jahren das letzte Mal ertragen müssen."

Eine Kiste, in einer Ecke des Raumes versteckt, fiel dem träumenden Severus ins Auge. Er wartete bis der andere Severus das Lager verlassen hatte um die arme Zweitklässlerin anzubrüllen, bevor er sich hinhockte, um den Inhalt genauer zu inspizieren. Mindestens drei Dutzend Tagespropheten waren darin gestapelt. Vorsichtig zog er einen davon aus der Kiste, um herauszufinden warum _er_ alte Zeitungen aufheben sollte.

Er blätterte durch die ersten Seiten der Zeitung und überflog rasch die Überschriften. Neben einer über den neuen Zaubereiminister fand er einen markierten Artikel.

‚_Zaubertränkemeisterin Hermine Granger Entdeckt Trank zur Heilung von Haarausfall_'

Severus konnte es kaum glauben. „So ein immenses Talent und sie vergeudet es auf die Entdeckung der Heilung von _Glatzen_?"

Aber da waren noch mehr.

‚_Hermine Granger Kreiert Neue Linie für Schönheitstränke_'

‚_Granger, Inc. von der __Zauberei-Handelskammer __zum Erfolgreichsten Start-Up Business des Jahres gewählt_'

Die Zeitungen enthielten alle mindestens einen Artikel über Hermine im Laufe der letzten zehn Jahre. Eine der Überschriften weckte sofort Severus Interesse.

‚_Weltbekannte Zaubertränkemeisterin des Ministeriums Verlobt mit Sohn des Zaubereiministers_'

‚_Grant und Hermine Haversham Heißen Neuesten Haversham Willkommen_'

Es gab einige Artikel über das junge Pärchen. Hermine hatte Grant Haversham im Rahmen ihrer Arbeit im Zaubereiministerium getroffen. Er hatte eines Tages seinen Vater besucht und der Minister persönlich hatte die beiden miteinander bekannt gemacht. Zwei Jahre später hatten sie in einer großen Zeremonie mit über 500 Gästen geheiratet. Die Klatschseiten waren voll von Artikeln über ihr Leben, ihre Partys und ihre Freunde. Aus den Bildern ließ sich erkennen, dass sie zusammen absolut glücklich waren. Sie war anscheinend über den Schmerz hinweg, den er ihr an dem Tag am See bereitet hatte. Sie hatte die Vergangenheit hinter sich gelassen und hatte einen wundervollen, wohlhabenden und gut aussehenden Ehemann gefunden.

Gegen seinen Willen fühlte Severus, wie sich sein Bauch schmerzhaft verknotete beim Gedanken an Hermine, glücklich mit einem anderen.

„Hör auf!" schalt er sich selbst. Das war doch albern. Selbst außerhalb dieser Traumwelt kannte er Hermine beinahe überhaupt nicht. Er wusste nicht, was sie von ihrem Leben wollte, was sie von der Liebe erwartete. Er würde sich definitiv niemals einer so schönen, jungen Kreatur darbieten. Aber während er diese Artikel durchblätterte und sich Hermine, _seine_ Hermine, als treue Ehefrau zu Grant Haversham vorstellte, wurde ihm übel.

_Kein Wunder, dass der zukünftige Severus so unglücklich ist,_ dachte er. _Er… ich habe sie gehen lassen._

„Stopp!" sagte er erneut. „Das ist verrückt! Absolut lächerlich. Nichts hier ist real, Severus. Das hier ist nur ein Hirngespinst meiner Phantasie. Alles nur ein Traum, ein kranker… schrecklicher Traum. Du wirst aufwachen und alles ist so wie es war."

Aber ein dumpfes Gefühl in seinem Innern sagte ihm, dass es nicht alles so sein würde, wie es war. Verzweifelt versuchte er den Gedanken beiseite zu schieben und blätterte weiter durch den Stapel von Tagespropheten. Die letzte Zeitung, der Prophet, der ganz unten in der Kiste lag, schockierte ihn am meisten.

‚_Unfall Fordert Leben von Grant und Ryan Haversham_'

Eine Explosion in ‚Haversham Manor' hatte sowohl Hermines Ehemann, als auch ihren fünfjährigen Sohn getötet. Der Auslöser der Explosion war unbekannt, ein Verbrechen wurde jedoch ausgeschlossen. Das Zaubereiministerium hatte es ‚eine zufällige magische Explosion' genannt. Es hatte keine Hinweise auf ein Gewaltverbrechen gegeben.

„Ich will hier weg," flüsterte Severus leise. Der Gedanke, dass Hermine um ihren Ehemann und Sohn trauerte, war viel schlimmer, als die Vorstellung, dass sie mit ihrer Familie glücklich war. Severus spürte Emotionen aufwallen, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

* * *

„Wie geht es ihr, Poppy?" fragte Albus Dumbledore die erschöpfte Medihexe. Sie wechselte gerade Hermines Verbände.

„Besser, viel besser," antwortete sie. „Sie ist noch nicht ganz über den Berg, aber es geht ihr besser als ich erwartet hatte. Sie ist eine starke junge Frau," fuhr Poppy fort. „Die meisten hätten solch eine Explosion nicht überlebt. Sie hat bereits alle Erwartungen übertroffen bei den Überlebenschancen… ich hoffe nur, dass sie jetzt nicht aufgibt."

Albus legte eine beruhigende Hand auf Poppys Schulter.

„Ich habe keine Zweifel, dass Miss Granger da durch kommt, Poppy," sagte er überzeugt. „Sie hat jetzt zu viel, für das es sich zu leben lohnt."

* * *

TBC

A/N: R&R, bitte! :)

* * *


	16. Kapitel 16: Isabella und James 2

**Kapitel 16: Isabella und James 2  
**

.

James und die anderen Männer, die auf die Jagd gegangen waren, betrateten das chaotische Camp zunächst ruhig und warfen sich Geschichten über das Wild, das sie getötet oder beinahe erwischt hatten, zu. Sie schienen zufrieden mit ihrer morgendlichen Jagd in den West Texas Plains. Nur einer der Männer, der etwas hinterher lief, schien aufgebracht. Er trat nach einem Stein und verfluchte sich selbst, dass er nicht mit zurückgebracht hatte.

„So schlimm ist es doch auch nicht, George," ermutigte James seinen Freund mit einem Klopfen auf den Rücken. „Die Kaninchen sind furchtbar flink."

Hermine war schockiert vom Anblick der Ruhe, die diese Männer verspürten. Konnten sie denn nicht die aufgebrachten Schreie und Rufe aus dem Lager hören? Sie drehte sich um und sah zum wuselnden Platz nur wenige dutzend Meter entfernt hinüber. Niemand schien stillzusitzen. Selbst die sehr Alten liefen herum, was sie machten konnte Hermine nicht erkennen.

„Pa! Pa!" Ein junger Mann, vielleicht 16 Jahre alt, rannte der heimkehrenden Gruppe von Männern entgegen.

„Was ist, Eddie?" fragte ein erschöpft aussehender Mann hinter James den Jungen.

„Indianer, Pa! Sie haben die Frauen am Fluss angegriffen, als sie gewaschen haben. Etwa ein Dutzend Frauen und Kinder wurden von den Wilden gefangen!"

Die ruhige Gruppe an Männern wurde deutlich unruhig. Hermine warf einen Blick zu dem Mann mit Professor Snapes Antlitz hinüber und sah einen ängstlichen Ausdruck über sein Gesicht huschen. Er erinnerte sich an die Unterhaltung, die er mit seiner Frau am Abend zuvor gehabt hatte. Er hatte ihr versprochen, dass ihr nichts zustoßen würde, er würde sie beschützen. Mit den schlimmsten Befürchtungen rannte er zu seinem Planwagen hinüber. Die anderen folgten ihm ebenso schnell.

„Belle!" James durchsuchte den Wagen und die Umgebung hastig, rief den Namen seiner Frau alle paar Sekunden. „Belle!"

„James…" Eine strenge, aber sanfte Stimme ertönte hinter ihm.

James hielt beim Klang der autoritären Stimme inne. Seine Schultern, die angespannt gewesen waren, sackten unwillkürlich herab. Sein Gesicht sprach Bände über seine Gefühle.

„Sie wurde gefangen genommen," fuhr der Mann fort. „Wir wissen nicht, was mit ihnen geschehen ist nachdem sie verschleppt wurden, aber wir werden sie finden."

James drehte sich um und sah sein Gegenüber an. Hermine erkannte ihn nicht. Sie hatte ihn hier noch nicht gesehen. Es war aber offensichtlich, dass James den Mann respektierte und bewunderte.

„Was ist mit deiner Familie, Arthur?" fragte James leise.

Arthur zuckte bei der Frage zusammen. Er war selbst unerträglich besorgt um die Leben und Beschaffenheit der Frauen.

„Helen und Mary und Maggie wurden verschleppt."

James Gesicht wurde zu einer stoischen Maske, der von Professor Snape sehr ähnlich.

„Was werden wir nun tun?" Hermine erschauerte zu ihrer Überraschung bei der Eiseskälte in James Stimme. Während man seinen Kentucky Akzent immer noch sehr gut heraushören konnte, kam es der seidigen Kälte von Severus Snapes Stimme sehr nahe. Obwohl er der liebende, besorgte Ehemann für Isabella war, war sich Hermine sicher, dass James kein Mann war, dem man in die Quere kommen wollte.

-----

Isabella sah aus als würde ihr schlecht werden. Sie saß auf dem Pferd, dass ihrem Geiselnehmer gehörte. Er saß direkt hinter ihr. Die große Gruppe von Comanchen und ihren schreienden Gefangenen auf den Pferderücken war ein Anblick. Es wurde geschlagen, gekratzt und gebissen auf Seite der Frauen und Kinder. Die Bezwinger fuchtelten nur nach ihnen wie nach lästigen Fliegen.

Während die meisten Gefangenen schrieen oder weinten, war Hermine überrascht, dass Isabella nichts dergleichen tat. Ihr Gesicht war eine teilnahmslose, leere Maske, die keinerlei der Furcht oder Angst zeigte, die sie sicherlich fühlte. Sie sah aus als würde sie sich in einem Traum befinden, als ob nichts von dem was um sie herum geschah tatsächlich geschah.

Die Comanchen stoppten ihre Pferde am Rande eines großen Canyons. Hermine war von der drastischen Veränderung in der Landschaft überrascht. Vorher war das gesamte Land flach, trocken und gelb gewesen. Dieser Canyon summte mit Leben, von dem sie nicht wusste, dass die West Texas Plains es besaßen. Am Grunde des Canyons war ein See. Grüne Bäume und grünes Gras brachten Farbflecken in die Umgebung. Eine saftige, grüne Aue umringte eine Seite des Sees. Winzige Inseln, gerade mal groß genug, dass ein paar Leute darauf stehen konnten, zierten die Mitte des klaren Sees. Die Szenerie war atemberaubend.

Nachdem Hermine die so absolut nicht West Texas-hafte Landschaft ausreichend begafft hatte, bemerkte sie, dass die Indianer den Abstieg in den Canyon begonnen hatten. Ein rauer Weg, nicht mehr als ein Trampelpfad, führte zu einer mit Kakteen und Yucca Pflanzen besiedelten grasigen Ebene hinunter. Sie brachten die Gefangenen in die Tiefen des Canyons.

-----

„James, beruhige dich," befahl Arthur dem jungen Mann auf dem Pferd neben sich. „Wir werden sie finden. Es wird alles wieder gut."

Ruhig war das letzte, mit dem man James Laune beschreiben konnte. Er rutshcte nervös auf dem Sattel seines Pferdes herum. Wellen von Aufregung, Angst und Wut schienen von ihm auszugehen. Hermine erschauderte erneut bei dem kalten, stürmischen Blick den James Arthur zuwarf.

„Ich hab ihr versprochen, dass ihr nichts geschehen würde," sagte er leise zu Arthur.

„Und das wird es auch nicht." Arthur schien sich selbst überzeugen zu wollen. Er war ruhig, aber Hermine fragte sich wie in der Welt er das sein konnte. Seine Frau und beiden Töchter waren gefangen genommen worden, Gott weiß wohin. Sie war sich sicher, dass er nicht s sagen wollte, das die Situation für ihn irgendwie realer machen würde. Arthur musste sich überzeugen, dass alles zum Besten ausgehen würde.

Hermine hatte Schwierigkeiten sich vorzustellen, dass es so kommen würde. Sie hatte in den vergangenen Leben bereits genug gesehen, um zu wissen, dass Glück nicht etwas war, das jeder einfach so fand. Zuvor war sie immer überzeugt gewesen, dass sie eine Zukunft gefüllt mit Glück und Liebe haben würde. Sie würde die Schule beenden, einen profilierten Job im Ministerium annehmen, sich verlieben, heiraten, Kinder bekommen und sich nicht um schlimme Schicksalsschläge in ihrem Leben sorgen müssen.

Voldemort war weg. Er war ein für allemal geschlagen. Harry Potter hatte dafür nur ein paar Monate zuvor gesorgt. Die Zaubererwelt konnte wieder durchatmen. Es gab kaum Angst, dass er je zurückkehren würde. Das Leben schien für alle eine glückliche Wendung zu nehmen. Hermine hatte nie daran gedacht, dass etwas geschehen könnte, das ihren Ausblick auf die Zukunft stören könnte. Aber nachdem sie glückliche und verliebte Paare zerfallen und unter tragischen Umständen sterben sehen hatte… Sie war sich nicht mehr so sicher.

„Ich habe ihr versprochen, dass ich ihr nichts zustoßen lassen würde," murmelte James zu sich selbst. „Und ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich das Versprechen jetzt zurücknehme!"

Er trat seinem Pferd vielleicht mit etwas zu viel Kraft in die Flanken. Pferd und Reiter schossen vorwärts, dem Horizont entgegen, ins Unbekannte.

-----

Die Frauen und Kinder saßen zusammen geschmiegt nahe einem kleinen Bach unten im Canyon. Es war ein langer, harter Ritt zu ihrer neuen ‚Bleibe' gewesen und die Erschöpfung war jedem einzelnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Die bronzene und orangene Sonne begann hinter dem Horizont hoch über dem Canyon zu sinken. Ein großer Baum mit ausgestreckten Ästen bot den verängstigten Gefangenen etwas Schutz.

Isabella hatte sich nicht verändert seit Hermine sie zuletzt auf dem Pferderücken gesehen hatte. Ihr Gesicht war dieselbe ausdruckslose Maske. Die Frauen um sie herum sprachen leise miteinander, aber sie sagte nichts. Helen hielt ihre beiden Kinder an sich und versuchte ihr Schluchzen zu beruhigen. Niemand wusste, was mit ihnen geschehen würde. Sie hatten alle große Angst.

„Was wird mit uns passieren, Mama?" fragte eine von Helens Mädchen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Maggie," flüsterte sie.

„Ich will Daddy," weinte Mary.

„Ich weiß, Liebling."

Einer der Comanchen, der der Isabella gefangen hatte, stand vor der versammelten Gruppe. Er hatte einen Schimmer von Autorität. Es war offensichtlich, dass er die Befehlsmacht hatte. Er ordnete einige der Männer an, den Frauen und Kindern Essen und Trinken zu bringen und verschwand dann durch die Bäume.

---

Zeit war vergangen als Hermine sich wieder zu den Gefangenen umdrehte. Wie viel wusste sie nicht. Sie sahen noch müder und abgezehrt aus als zuvor. Ihre Kleidung war schmutzig und einige waren eingerissen. Ein paar der Frauen hatten blaue Flecken an den Armen und eine sogar im Gesicht. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht gut behandelt wurden.

Isabella saß am Ufer des kleinen Baches und hielt eine von Helens Zwillingen im Arm. Das Mädchen war eingeschlafen. Isabella schien sich mit dem was ihr passier war abgefunden zu haben. Sie trug nicht länger eine emotionslose Maske. Ihr Gesicht war dreckverschmiert und sie war blass, schien aber ansonsten unverletzt. Sie wiegte das Kind ruhig in ihren Armen.

„Isabella?" flüsterte Helen, die neben ihr saß und ihre andere Tochter hielt.

„Was ist?" fragte Isabella erschöpft.

„Ich habe gerade mit ein paar von den anderen Frauen gesprochen. Sie wollen abhauen."

Isabella drehte sich um ihre Freundin scharf anzusehen.

„Abhauen?" fragte sie.

„Ja, sie wollen versuchen fortzulaufen."

„Wie erwartet ihr das zu tun?" Sie klang skeptisch.

„Sie lassen meistens nur eine Wache hier. Wir warten bis es spät ist und er nicht aufpasst, dann laufen wir los."

„Helen, das wird nicht klappen."

„Woher willst du das wissen?" verlangte sie, scheinbar verletzt.

„Selbst wenn sie uns nur mit einer Wache hier lassen und er grad nicht aufpasst, wird es unmöglich sein für alle zwölf gleichzeitig zu fliehen. Und auch wenn wir an der Wache vorbei kommen, wir wissen nicht wie wir hier rauskommen."

„Doch. Wir gehen einfach den Weg den wir gekommen sind zurück."

„Es werden Indianer den ganzen Weg stationiert sein. Es wird nicht lange dauern, bis sie merken, dass wir fort sind. Sie werden uns finden. Wenn nicht im Canyon, dann spätestens wenn wir raus sind. Wir haben keine Ahnung wo wir sind, wo unsere Männer sind. Dies ist ein feindliches Land mit vielen wilden Tieren. Wir würden allein keinen Tag überleben."

„Du bist viel zu negativ," schalt Helen. „Wo ist der Idealismus, mit dem ich dich immer geneckt habe?"

„Ich kann nicht helfen, dass unsere Situation mir ein wenig Optimismus genommen hat."

„Die alte Isabella hätte versucht mit uns zu fliehen."

„Vielleicht, aber ich bin jetzt zu realistisch. Ich weiß, dass euer Plan schief gehen wird und es könnte noch schlimmer kommen."

Helen wandte sich wütend von Isabella ab. Es gab keinen Ausweg. Sie waren eingesperrt und Männern ausgeliefert, die sie alle für Wilde hielten.

-----

„Fünf Tage! Fünf Tage und nichts!" rief James.

Die Männer um James flohen wie Schaben vor dem Licht. Seine Launen waren anscheinend gut bekannt. Sie wollten ihm nicht im Weg stehen.

„Wo zum Teufel können sie sein?!" rief er weiter. „Wir haben gesucht und gesucht und nichts!"

„James, beruhige dich." Einer der Männer stand auf und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Hermine erkannte ihn als George, den Mann der beim Jagen erfolglos gewesen war. „Die Armee wird in ein paar Tagen hier sein um zu helfen."

„In ein paar Tagen könnten sie noch weiter fort sein," spuckte er. „Oder schlimmer… sie könnten…"

„Red nicht so! Sie werden okay sein."

Ein weiterer Mann, den Hermine noch nicht kannte, trat zu den beiden.

„Der Kundschafter der Armee, mit dem ich gesprochen habe, sagte so etwas passiert ständig," erklärte er. „Frauen und Kinder werden gefangen genommen, von den Indianern festgehalten bis diese mexikanischen Händler vorbeikommen. Die Mexikaner bringen sie nach Santa Fe oder El Paso und fordern ein Lösegeld. Sie sind zu wertvoll, als dass ihnen etwas zustoßen würde."

Der Mann versuchte James und die anderen Männer, deren Frauen und Kinder gekidnappt wurden, zu beruhigen. Allerdings schaffte er das nicht im Geringsten.

„Lösegeld, Frank!" schrie James. „Wo meinst du denn, dass ich das Geld finde, um meine Frau freizukaufen?!"

„Uns wird schon was einfallen, James. Wir kriegen sie irgendwie zurück."

-----

Die Gruppe an Frauen und Kindern war noch hagerer als das letzte Mal das Hermine sie gesehen hatte. Mehr Zeit war vergangen. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie immer noch zu Essen bekamen, aber sie durften wenig anderes.

„Ich halte das nicht mehr aus!" schrie Helen in einem Flüstern zu Isabella. „Drei Wochen! Drei Wochen sind wir nun schon in diesem schrecklichen Canyon. Wir werden niemals gerettet werden!"

„Sag so was nicht, Helen!" flehte Isabella. „Unsere Männer werden uns nicht vergessen. Sie werden bis ans Ende der Welt gehen um uns zu retten, wenn nötig."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte das glauben."

„Hör auf so zu denken, Helen. Denk an deine Mädchen. Du musst stark für sie sein."

Helen wurde plötzlich nachdenklich.

„Du hast recht," sagte sie nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens. „Ich muss an meine Töchter denken."

Plötzlich wurde es dunkel. Alle, die vor kurzem noch wach gewesen waren und sich unterhalten hatten, lagen schlafend unter dem großen Baum. Sie waren zu einem schützenden Haufen zusammen gerückt. Neben Isabella befand sich ein auffälliger leerer Platz. Bei näherer Betrachtung viel Hermine auf, dass sie weder Helen noch ihre Mädchen sah.

„Mami, wo gehen wir hin?" flüsterte eine kleine Stimme in der Dunkelheit.

Hermine hastete in die Richtung, aus der sie die Stimme gehört hatte. Helen stand in der Mitte des Bachs. Sie winkte ihren Kindern zu ihr zu folgen.

„Wir gehen hier weg. Wir werden nie mehr zurückkommen," antwortete Helen und nahm die beiden Mädchen am Arm.

Es geschah alles so schnell, dass Hermine kaum Zeit hatte zu reagieren. Helen zog entschlossen an den Armen ihrer Töchter. Als sie in den Bach stolperten, drückte sie die Köpfe der beiden gleichzeitig unter Wasser. Die Mädchen wehrten sich, aber Helen ließ nicht los.

„Es tut nur ein bisschen weh. Versprochen."

Helens Worte trafen Hermine mit einem grausamen Schauer. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie sah. Eine Frau ertränkte ihre eigenen Töchter.

„So, meine Kleinen."

Helen zog ihre Töchter aus dem Wasser und gab ihnen einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn. Beide waren tot von ihrer Mutter Hand. Sie lagen auf dem Wasser, Blut mischte sich rot mit ihren blonden Locken. Es war ein entsetzlicher Anblick.

„Mami wird bald bei euch sein."

Helen hielt ihren eigenen Kopf unter Wasser und nahm sich selbst das Leben.

---

Das Lager und die Gefangenen waren am nächsten Morgen in Aufruhr. Alle waren geschockt von dem makabren Anblick zu dem sie erwachten. Zwei tote Mädchen und ihre tote Mutter. Niemand wusste genau was geschehen war, aber Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass Isabella eine Ahnung hatte. Sie sagte nichts, als die leblosen Körper aus dem Wasser gezogen wurden. Ihr Gesicht war wieder eine ausdruckslose Maske, wie sie es in den ersten Tagen gewesen war. Hermine ahnte, dass Isabella nicht mehr weiter herumsitzen würde. Ein Plan entstand in ihrem Kopf.

Es war nach Einbruch der Nacht, nachdem sich alle schlafen gelegt hatten, dass Isabella ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzte. Sie wartete bis die Wache ihr den Rücken zu wandte und kroch dann leise ins Gebüsch und zu den Bäumen am Rand des Lagers. Niemand beobachtete sie. Hermine folgte ihr aus dem Camp zu einem freien Bereich des Canyons. Langsam, leise und vorsichtig fand Isabella einen wenig genutzten Fußpfad, der sie – hoffentlich – aus dem Canyon herausführen würde. Sie hatte ihn nur von einem ihrer Geiselnehmer benutzt gesehen, deshalb glaubte sie ihre Chancen unentdeckt davon zu kommen hier am besten. Obwohl sie den Canyon über einen Pfad mehr als vier Meilen entfernt betreten hatten, wusste sie, dass sie irgendwo aus dem Canyon heraus musste. Es würde einfacher sein sie außerhalb des Canyons zu entdecken als drinnen.

Der Aufstieg war langwierig und schwer. Hermine musste einige male innehalten und Atem schöpfen. Fremde Geräusche erklangen überall um sie herum in der Dunkelheit. Sie war sich nicht sicher was für Kreaturen in den Felsen des Canyons hausten, aber sie war sicher, dass sie es nicht genau wissen wollte. Als der Grund plötzlich aben wurde, fing Isabella leise an zu weinen. Sie war aus dem Canyon heraus. Leise, aber flink, rannte sie so schnell sie konnte in die Wildnis von West Texas.

-----

„Der Kundschafter sagte es gibt einen Canyon etwa zehn Meilen von hier in dem viele Comanchen ihre Pferde wässern," informierte George die Männer. „Wir werden morgen dorthin aufbrechen. Es ist ein langer Ritt, aber die Armee sagte, dass ist vielleicht unsere beste Chance."

„Drei Wochen," murmelte James. „Drei Wochen seit ich sie zuletzt gesehen habe. Ich kann nur beten, dass es ihr gut geht."

Alle Männer, die Hermine gerade noch zusammenhocken sehen hatte, saßen jetzt auf ihren Pferden. Mehrere uniformierte Soldaten waren bei ihnen. Kaum ein Wort wurde gesprochen, als sich der Suchtrupp langsam dem Canyon näherte, der ihre Frauen und Kinder hielt.

-----

Isabella wusste nicht wo sie war. Sie war nicht weit vom Canyon fortgelaufen, in der Hoffnung, dass bald ein Suchtrupp auftauchen würde. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und sie hatte Angst ihr Versteck zu verlassen. Um sie herum war wenig Bewegung, nur ein paar Hasen und ein oder zwei Schweinehunde.

_Klipp-Klopp. Klipp-Klopp._

„Pferde," flüsterte sie zu sich selbst.

Hermine blickte in die Richtung aus der die Pferde kamen, konnte aber nicht erkennen wer die Reiter waren. Aus Angst, dass sie entdeckt werden würde, sprang Isabella von ihrem Platz unter einem Mesquite Baum auf und rannte auf die sicheren Bäume am Rand des Canyons zu. Als die Pferde näher kamen, wurde Isabella nervöser. Sie warf alle Vorsicht in den Wind und lief nicht mehr von Baum zu Baum. Mit aller Kraft die sie noch in den Beinen hatte lief sie auf die schützende Ansammlung von Bäumen zu.

„Komm schon," rief sich Isabella zu. „Lauf schneller."

Sie war nur wenige Meter von den Bäumen entfernt, als sie über einen großen Stein stolperte. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr fangen und stürzte zu Boden. Unglücklicherweise war sie direkt am Rand des Canyons als sie fiel. Sie verlor ihr Gleichgewicht und stürzte von der steilen Klippe neben ihr. Hermine hastete vor, um zu sehen ob es ihr gut ging, aber zu spät. Isabella lag ausgestreckt auf dem felsigen Boden gut zwölf Meter weiter unten… tot.

Hermine konnte die Tränen nicht stoppen. Sie war es so überdrüssig zu weinen. Es schien ihr als wäre das das einige was sie seit… naja, sie wusste nicht genau wie viel Zeit bereits vergangen war, seit sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte.

„Ich habe da drüben etwas gesehen!" rief einer der Reiter und ritt auf sie zu.

Sie erinnerte sich an die Pferde und ihre Reiter und wandte ihnen wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu. Blaue Armeejacken war das erste was sie sah. Soldaten ritten auf den Canyon zu. Eine Gruppe von Männern, eindeutig Zivilisten, ritt hinter ihnen.

„Oh nein!" rief Hermine.

Da war er. James war auf dem Weg. Er hatte seine Frau nur um wenige Minuten verpasst. Hermine konnte nicht mehr stehen. Ihre Knie gaben nach und sie viel zu Boden. Tränen der Wut und des Schmerzes liefen ihr über die Wangen.

.

* * *

.

Severus schreckte aus dem Schlaf auf. Kalter Schweiß lief ihm den Nacken herunter. Sein Atem kam schwer und abgehetzt. Er sprang in einer schnellen, plötzlichen Bewegung vom Sofa auf. Sich umblickend und den Raum nach Vertrautem absuchend, seufzte er, als er merkte, dass er noch immer in seinen privaten Räumen war.

„Es war nur ein Traum," erinnerte er sich selbst und kontrollierte seine Atmung.

Er griff nach seiner schwarzen, immer schwarzen, Lehrerrobe. Er warf sie im Laufen über und verließ den Raum, um zu Krankenflügel zu gehen.

„Ich verstehe nicht warum, aber ich werde dort sein," sagte er laut.

.

* * *

.

**A/N: Und ein weiteres Kapitel ist geschafft. Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat.. ich werde mich in Zukunft bemühen. Ehrlich! :)**


	17. Kapitel 17: Hogwarts

**A/N: Das ging um einiges schneller als ich erwartet hatte.. :) dafür wird das nächste wahrscheinlich etwas dauern. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!**

**an Mrs. Vampire: tja, ob Severus denn jetzt schon überzeugt ist? ;)  
**

.

* * *

.

**Kapitel 17: Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore ging mit ruhigen, gelassenen Schritten durch die Gänge des zugigen Schlosses. Die Mehrheit der Hogwartsschüler müsste längst in ihren warmen Himmelbetten in ihren Schlafsälen liegen. Er verspürte zum ersten Mal eine Dankbarkeit, dass dieses Schuljahr bald zu Ende gehen würde.

Und was für ein Jahr es gewesen war! Der endgültige Untergang Lord Voldemorts drei Monate zuvor markierte das lang ersehnte Ende der Ära Tom Riddles und seiner Todesser. Nach einem grimmigen Krieg zwischen Gut und Böse mit zahllosen Todesfällen auf beiden Seiten, war die Endschlacht mit Voldemorts Ableben ein willkommener Segen.

Harry Potter hatte die Prophezeiung, die über seinem Dasein hing, erfüllt.

Es war alles in der leisesten, geruhsamsten Nacht passiert, an die man sich erinnern konnte oder sich vorstellen konnte. Es waren keine Wolken im dunklen Nachthimmel gewesen. Tatsächlich schien es als wüssten die Sterne, dass etwas geschehen würde, sie hatten nicht so hell gefunkelt. Es gab kein Licht des Mondes. Er hatte gerade erst seine Phasen durchwandert und war finster.

Eine müde, erschöpfte Armee hatte sich auf dem dunklen, verwucherten Friedhof zusammengefunden. Es waren Auroren des Ministeriums, Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix und drei Hogwartsschüler: das berühmte Gryffindor Trio. Niemand wusste, wie der Kampf ausgehen würde. Alle hatten das Gefühl, das diese Nacht ihre letzte sein würde.

„Zehn Minuten bis zur Einberufung," verkündete Severus Snape der versammelten Menge.

Wie Severus Snape es geschafft hatte die Information – den genauen Ort, Datum und Zeit der nächsten Todesser Versammlung – zu erhalten, wusste keiner. Er hatte dieses Geheimnis nur Dumbledore mitgeteilt. Während es viele gab, die unter sich flüsterten, sie würden in eine Falle geführt, hatte Dumbledore angeordnet dort zu sein. Und niemand hinterfragte Albus Dumbledore. Also warteten sie auf den schwärzesten Zauberer den die Welt je gesehen hatte, dass er seine Gefolgsleute in den Friedhof rief, der die sterblichen Überreste seines Muggelvaters hielt.

Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr Professor Dumbledore, als er seinen Weg durch die Korridore der Burg fortsetzte. Er mochte sich nicht gern an diese Nacht erinnern. Es hatte einige Verluste unter seiner Führung gegeben. Die junge Nymphadora Tonks war die erste gewesen, die fiel. Sie war töricht genug gewesen direkt auf Bellatrix Lestrange loszugehen. Tonks hatte ihrer Tante und Mörderin ihres Cousins einen erbitterten Kampf geliefert, aber es hatte nicht gereicht. Dumbledore hatte Tonks sofort gemocht, von dem Moment an da sie Hogwarts betreten hatte. Ihr Tod war schwer zu ertragen gewesen.

Jeder Verlust war schwer zu ertragen gewesen. Zu Beginn der Schlacht hatte es so ausgesehen, als ob die Dunkelheit siegen würde. Auroren fielen überall auf dem Friedhof. Erst als Albus und Harry mit den uralten Blutritualen begonnen hatten, kam ihre Seite wieder voran.

Die Schlacht hatte brutale fünf blutige Stunden gedauert, bis der Dunkle Lord zu Ende ging. Die Essenz Tom Riddles wurde im Moment in den höchsten Sicherheitstresoren tief im Innern des Zaubereiministeriums aufbewahrt. Der neu gewählte Minister Arthur Weasley, der sich seiner Rolle würdig und gewachsen zeigte, ging mit Voldemorts Essenz nicht das kleinste Risiko ein.

„Guten Abend, Professor Dumbledore," kam eine Stimme vom Ende des Korridors, der zum Krankenflügel führte.

„Ah, guten Abend, Mr. Potter," gab Dumbledore zurück, insgeheim dankbar für die Unterbrechung seiner trüben Gedanken. „Es ist sehr spät, Harry. Solltest du nicht ins Bett?"

„Tut mir leid, Professor. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um Hermine."

„Natürlich. Ich dachte mir schon, dass du heute Abend nach ihr sehen würdest." Er sank auf eine Steinbank auf halbem Weg den Korridor hinunter. Nach einem Handwink setzte Harry sich zu ihm. „Miss Granger hat einiges durchgemacht in den letzten Stunden. Mehr als ich glaube, dass wir annehmen oder verstehen."

„Darf ich fragen, was Sie damit meinen?" erkundigte Harry sich vorsichtig. „Was ist noch mit ihr geschehen?"

„Ahh… mein lieber Harry. Ich fürchte, das kann ich dir nicht beantworten."

Harry begann zu protestieren, aber der ältere, weisere Zauberer hob eine autoritäre Hand um ihn zu stoppen.

„Ich halte diese Informationen nicht absichtlich zurück, das versichere ich dir, Harry. Wenn ich wüsste was Miss Granger genau durchmacht, würde ich es dir mitteilen."

„Natürlich. So wie Sie alles was sie über mich wussten, mitgeteilt haben. Meine Vergangenheit, mein Schicksal, mein…"

Er hielt abrupt inne, als ihm kler wurde was er da genau sagte und zu wem er es sagte. Obwohl Harry seine immer noch vorhandene Wut und Enttäuschung über das Zurückhalten von Informationen gegenüber seinem Mentor versucht hatte zu leugnen oder zumindest zu verstecken, hatte er seine Gefühle gezeigt.

„Professor… Entschuldigung," sagte er ungemütlich.

„Nicht doch, Mr. Potter. Ich verstehe dich sehr gut. Vielleicht, wenn ich etwas mehr entgegenkommend gewesen wäre… es hätte alles ganz anders kommen können."

Eine entsetzlich unangenehme Stille fiel über die beiden. Als nach einigen Minuten immer noch nichts gesagt wurde und keine Anzeichen einer Interaktion stattfanden, erhob sich der Professor elegant, wenn auch erschöpft, von der Steinbank. Er glättete seinen knitterigen türkisen Umhang und wandte sich langsam seinem Schüler zu. Mit einem beinahe gezwungenen Halb-Lächeln sprach er zu dem jungen Mann vor ihm.

„Ich werde gehen, Mr. Potter," erklärte er sachlich, bevor er den dunklen Korridor hinunter verschwand, mit nichts als seinen beunruhigenden Gedanken als Gesellschaft.

Harry blieb noch einige Minuten nachdem der Schulleiter gegangen war auf der Bank sitzen. Er hatte seine eigenen beunruhigenden Gedanken, aber seine waren auf den Schmerz und die Ungewissheit, die einer seiner besten Freunde gerade durchmachte, gerichtet.

„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, Hermine?" flüsterte er in den leeren, dunklen Korridor. „Das einzige Mal, dass du einen Zaubertrank vermasselst…"

Professor McGonagall hatte sich sofort auf die Suche nach Harry und Ron gemacht, nachdem die erfahren hatte, was mit Hermine passiert war. Sie wusste wie nahe sie sich standen, wie wichtig Hermine den beiden war. Sie wollte sicher gehen, dass sie die Wahrheit erfuhren, bevor die Gerüchte die Runde machten. Sie hatte sich immer um jeden ihrer Gryffindorschüler gekümmert, aber irgendwie waren ihr Harry, Ron und Hermine immer etwas näher gewesen.

„Zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor für Herumlungern außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraumes eine halbe Stunde vor Nachtruhe."

Harry musste nicht einmal seinen Kopf heben, um zu wissen woher und von wem der Kommentar gekommen war. Obwohl er mindestens ein Dutzend Kommentare für seinen Zaubertränkeprofessor bereit hatte, wusste er, dass Gryffindor einige Augenblicke später überhaupt keine Punkte mehr haben würde. Wortlos stand Harry auf und trat den Rückweg zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum an. Bevor er ganz außer Hörweite war, drehte er sich zu seinem Professor um.

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape," sagte er kühl.

Professor Snape starrte seinem meistgehassten Schüler wütend hinterher. _Ein paar Tage noch, nur noch ein paar Tage_, erinnerte er sich immer und immer wieder in dieser Woche. Nur in ein paar Tagen würde er Harry Potter das letzte Mal als Hogwartsschüler sehen müssen. Er musste sich nur gedulden und nicht die Ruhe verlieren, bevor der Junge tatsächlich fort war. In der Dunkelheit des leeren Korridors erlaubte er sich ein kleines Lächeln. Sieben lange Jahre hatte er darauf gewartet, sie nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, den verdammten Neville Longbottom und diese besserwisserische…

Er hielt inne bei seinem letzten Gedanken. War er tatsächlich bereit dafür Miss Granger Hogwarts verlassen zu sehen? Nur ein paar Tage zuvor hätte er keinen Zweifel der Antwort wegen gehabt. Vom ersten Moment an als ihre Hand in seiner Klasse in die Luft geschossen war, gerade mal elf Jahre alt, hatte er sie nicht ausstehen können. Er konnte ihr ständiges Geplapper über alles Mögliche in seinem Unterricht nicht ausstehen. Er hasste die Art, wie sie beim Brauen immer wieder zu Longbottoms Rettung geeilt war. Wie sollte der Junge es denn jemals lernen, wenn er nie selbstständig einen Trank zu Ende brachte? Verdammt! Was hasste er noch an ihr? Nur ein paar Tage vor diesem verfluchten Laborunfall hätte er gut und gerne eine ganze Meile an Dingen detailliert auflisten können, die er an diesem Mädchen hasste. Aber jetzt…

„Was zum Teufel ist los mit mir?!" schnappte er in den dunklen Korridor hinein.

Er sollte erbost sein, dass seine kostbare Zeit damit verschwendet werden sollte, am Krankenbett einer Schülerin zu sitzen. Er sollte noch zorniger sein, dass diese Schülerin ein war, die er seit sieben Jahren loswerden wollte. Ganz egal wie sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen wütend zu sein, seine Zeit im Krankenflügel abzusitzen. Wenn überhaupt, dann war er wütend auf sich selbst, dass er nicht wütend war.

Ganz egal wie sehr er sich bemühte, er konnte die Bilder des Abends in seinem Kopf nicht loswerden. Hermine, wie sich im Nebel am See von ihm abwandte, war mit Abstand das schlimmste für ihn. Sie fortgehen zu sehen, mit dem Wissen, dass sie aus seinem Leben trat, traf ihn auf eine Weise die er nie erwartet oder erdacht hatte.

„Verdammt!" zischte er.

Je mehr er sich bemühte zu vergessen, wie traurig sie am Ufer des Sees geschaut hatte, desto schwieriger wurde es zu vergessen. Ihre strahlenden Augen, die sonst immer vor Neugier oder Glück glänzten waren kalt geworden. Er hatte in seinem Leben genug kalte Augen gesehen, um sie zu erkennen, aber nur ihre sandten einen eisigen Schauer seinen Rücken hinunter. Es war unnatürlich für sie so kalt zu sein, Angst einflößend sogar. Sie war eine Hexe mit einer bedeutenden Begabung, mehr als sie selbst sich bewusst war. Auf ihre schlechte Seite zu gelangen würde ein Schicksal schlimmer als der Tod sein.

Er trat leise in den dunklen Krankenflügel. Poppy schien bereits in ihren Gemächern neben dem Krankenflügel zu sein. Jedenfalls war im Saal keine Spur von ihr. Alle Lichter, mit Ausnahme eines dämmrigen Nachtlichtes in einer Ecke von den Betten abgelegen, waren gelöscht. Da er, wenig überraschend, kein Licht benötigte um sich zurecht zu finden, machte sich Severus auf den Weg zum einzigen Bett, das im Flügel belegt war.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum sein Mentor darauf bestand, dass er am Bett einer Schülerin wachte, einer Schülerin eines anderen Hauses, einer Schülerin, die er nicht ausstehen konnte. Es schien immer einen Grund hinter Dumbledores verrückten Plänen zu geben, deshalb kam er seinen Wünschen mürrisch nach. Sicherlich würde Albus ihn um nichts bitten, das nicht getan werden musste. Severus wünschte sich nur einen kleinen Hinweis darauf, was der Zweck dahinter war.

Es waren Sichtschutzvorhänge um Hermines Krankenbett gezogen. Ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen zog er die Vorhänge aus dem Weg, um einen Blick auf seine Schülerin zu werfen. Hermine lag genauso da, wie er sie vor ein paar Stunden verlassen hatte. Er hielt in seinen Gedanken inne, um sich daran zu erinnern seine Schülerin nicht beim Vornamen zu nennen. Das würde zu viel Nähe erzeugen. Es war in seinem besten Interesse ihr nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Jemandem nahe zu kommen, jemandem eine Tür zu sich selbst zu öffnen, das endete immer in einem Desaster. Hermi… äh… Miss Granger könnte definitiv jemand sein, den er hereinlassen würde, wenn er es sich erlauben würde. Sie war, selbst in ihren jungen Jahren, alles was er in einem Partner suchte. Er respektierte ihren Intellekt, ihren Durst nach Wissen. Er wusste, dass, sollte er sich unter den richtigen Umständen mit ihr unterhalten, als Gleichberechtigte, ihre Unterhaltung würde angenehm und interessant sein. Sie war zu einer eleganten Schönheit herangewachsen, weit über die Erwartungen jener hinaus, die sie als Elfjährige mit buschigen Haaren und zu großen Schneidezähnen in Erinnerung hatten. Da waren Eigenschaften in ihr, die Severus ohne Zweifel lieben könnte… wenn er es sich erlauben würde. Das war der Punkt… er würde nicht zulassen, dass das geschah.

Sie weinte wieder. Was sie wohl durchmachte, dass sie ständig weinte? Er hatte Tränen noch nie ausstehen können. Sie lösten nichts. Wenn überhaupt, dann machten sie das Problem noch größer, noch schlimmer. Ihre Tränen machten in unwohl. Poppy hatte ihm bersichert, dass Hermine nicht unter Schmerzen war und dass ein Trank gegen die Tränen unnötig war. Professor Dumbledore hatte sogar seine Nase dazwischen gesteckt und gesagt, dass er glaubte, ihre Tränen aufzuhalten würde Miss Grangers Genesung im Weg stehen. Severus fand das lächerlich, aber er behielt seine Einwände für sich.

Nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass Miss Granger in Ordnung war und es keine sichtbaren Veränderungen gegeben hatte, trat er leise durch die Vorhänge. Der Stuhl neben dem Bett war alles andere als gemütlich. Er zog es vor in dem kleinen Raum nahe den großen Fenstern des Krankenflügels hin und her zu laufen. Auf das dunkle Gelände von Hogwarts hinauszublicken, in der Hoffnung vielleicht einen Schüler außer Bett zu erwischen, beruhigte ihn ungemein. Er beobachtete gerade Hagrids Saurüden Fang, wie er die Gründe überquerte, als er glaubte eine Bewegung von Hermines Bett vernommen zu haben.

„Bist du wach?"

Keine Antwort. Aber er war sich sicher, dass er das leise Rascheln von Laken und das Geräusch von Dingen, die auf dem Nachttisch herum geschoben wurden, gehört hatte.

„Bist du wach?" fragte er erneut mit etwas mehr Nachdruck. Der unnatürliche Tonfall seiner Stimme, nervös und ängstlich zugleich, überraschte ihn.

.

--------

.

Hermine fand sich in einem Bett wieder, das man definitiv nicht als gemütlich bezeichnen konnte. Der Raum war absolut dunkel und geräuschlos.

„Wo bin ich?" fragte sie sich laut. Sie hatte schon vor einiger Zeit aufgehört sich zu fragen wie und warum sie diese Orte besuchte.

Die ängstliche junge Frau tastete in der kühlen Dunkelheit nach einem Licht. Irgendetwas stimmte mit ihrer Umgebung nicht. Sie fühlte sich für sie - falls es denn möglich wäre oder verständlich - unheimlich echt an. Zuvor hatte sie keinen der Orte an dem sie gewesen war wieder erkannt. Es waren einfach nur Umgebungen eines unbekannten Ortes einer unbekannten Zeit gewesen. Sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt, einfach im Leben anderer anwesend zu sein, dass sie keinen Zweck anders als zuzuschauen gehabt hatte. Dies hier war anders.

„Bist du wach?" kam eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. Sie kannte die Stimme gut. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass sie nicht mit eisigem Sarkasmus getränkt war, sondern stattdessen Nervosität und Besorgnis herausklangen.

„Professor?!" gab sie in einem leisen Flüstern von sich, der einzige Klang, den ihr Körper gerade zulassen wollte.

Keine Antwort. Der Mann war immer noch im Raum; Hermine konnte seine Anwesenheit spüren. Er machte keine Bewegung. Wo immer er war, er schien wie erstarrt zu sein.

„Bist du wach?" fragte er erneut, nervös. Es schien beinahe, als wüsste er nicht welche Antwort er haben wollte.

„Edward?" flüsterte eine andere Stimme im Raum.

Sofort hörte Hermine das Rascheln von Kleidung und Bewegungen. Er lief zu einer dunklen Ecke, direkt links von Hermine. Ihre Augen hatten sich immer noch nicht an die Umgebung gewöhnt.

„_Incendio!_" flüsterte der Mann, den Hermine für ihren Professor hielt. Sie hatte ihn definitiv noch nie als Edward bezeichnet gehört.

Die Lampe auf dem Nachttisch flackerte ins Leben. Obwohl es sie nach allem was sie gesehen hatte nicht hätte schockieren sollen, musste sie sich zusammenreißen, um nicht ohnmächtig zu werden.

Sie lag im Krankenflügel ihres geliebten Hogwarts. Es war genau so wie es immer gewesen war. Sie hätte sich beinahe einbilden können, dass die Stimmen, die sie gehört hatte, ihrer Phantasie entsprungen waren. Sie konnte fast alles was sie erlebt hatte abstreifen und als beunruhigenden Traum eines Schulmädchens abtun, das sich blöderweise in ihren Lehrer verknallt hatte.

All das hätte sie verstanden, wäre da nicht…

„Mariah?! Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht."

Sie war noch nicht von ihrer Reise zurück.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte das Mädchen, das im Krankenbett neben Hermines lag. Mariah, offensichtlich.

Hermine setzte sich auf, um sie sich anzusehen. Nicht überraschenderweise sah Mariah genauso aus wie Hermine und Edward sah genauso aus wie Professor Snape.

„Jetzt wird's langsam echt lächerlich," seufzte Hermine.

Es herrschte eine spürbare nervöse Anspannung zwischen den beiden. Mariah sah genauso aus wie Hermine, gleiches Alter, gleiches alles. Edward sah jung aus, höchstens achtzehn. Der verfolgte Blick, den der Mann, dem er ähnlich sah, besaß, war verschwunden. Aber er war anscheinend dennoch beunruhigt.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Mariah und mühte sich aufzusetzen. Edward hielt sie sanft auf. Widerwillig lehnte sie sich wieder zurück.

„Ein Unfall im Zaubertränkelabor. Ein Kessel ist explodiert," antwortete er leise. Hermine konnte sich nicht erinnern je jemanden so nervös, wie diesen jungen Mann gesehen zu haben. Seine Hände zitterten furchtbar, aber er tat sein Bestes sie vor ihr zu verstecken.

„Das macht doch keinen Sinn," erwiderte Mariah, offensichtlich verwirrt. „Ich war allein im Labor."

„Ich weiß. Es war dein Kessel der explodiert ist."

Dem Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, wünschte sich Edward er hätte nichts gesagt. Die Farbe in Mariahs Gesicht wechselte sofort von leichenblass zu zornig rot.

„Niemals… in meinem… ganzen Leben…" Die Worte kamen angehackt hervor. „Hab ich… jemals… einen Trank vermasselt!"

„Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal, fürchte ich," versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

Hermine lachte bei Mariahs Verhalten. Wie konnte jemand so schrecklich auf einen vermasselten Zaubertrank reagieren? Solche trivialen Dinge waren doch einfach das: trivial. Es gab keinen Grund sich so aufzuregen, wie Mariah sich über etwas so bedeutungsloses aufregte.

„Welcher Trank war es?" verlangte Mariah, immer noch sichtlich aufgebracht.

„Ich weiß den genauen Namen nicht. Es war irgendein fortgeschrittener Heiltrank, den Professor Grebe von dir haben wollte, der schmierige alte Bastard."

„Edward! So redet man nicht über einen Professor!"

„'Tschuldige," sagte er schnell. „Ich vergaß, wie sehr du ihn magst…"

Edward war beleidigt. Kein Zweifel. Um ihn zu besänftigen griff Mariah zögerlich nach seiner Hand. Diese simple Geste der Zuneigung schien seine Nerven sofort zu beruhigen. Edward nahm ihre Hand und streifte seine Lippen dagegen.

„Jedenfalls… Grebe sagte, du wärst abgelenkt gewesen. Anstatt Weißdornblüten hinzuzufügen hast du Bergkiefer hineingetan."

„Aber das würde…"

„Eine heftige Reaktion hervorrufen und somit deinen Kessel explodieren lassen." Er legte eine Hand an ihre Wange. „Es ist ein Wunder, dass du überlebt hast, Mariah. Wir hatten alle Angst… ich hatte solche Panik, dass du nicht zu mir zurückkommen würdest."

Für einen Moment schien Mariah berührt von seinen Worten. Beinahe augenblicklich war sie allerdings zurück in ihrer Tirade.

„Das ist doch lächerlich! Ich wäre niemals so tollpatschig!" Sie fing an zu stürmen, dass sie noch nie einen schlechten Zaubertrankrank produziert hatte und sicherlich nicht an diesem Tag damit angefangen hatte. Sie wurde abrupt von einem Kuss des jungen Edward unterbrochen.

„Meine kleine Alleswisserin," flüsterte er liebevoll.

„Warum hab ich den Trank überhaupt gemacht?"

„Du erinnerst dich nicht?"

„Es ist alles noch etwas schwammig," antwortete sie. Als sie den besorgten Blick in Edwards Gesicht sah, fügte sie leise hinzu, „Aber es ist nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen manchen sollte. Ganz sicher nicht."

„Professor Grebe hat dich gebeten den Zaubertrank zu brauen, um zu beweisen, dass su in der Lage bist schwere Tränke alleine zu brauen für…"

„Seine Empfehlung, natürlich," erinnerte sie sich.

Eine leichte Rötung kroch auf ihr Gesicht mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Ich erinnere mich wovon ich abgelenkt war," sagte sie nervös.

Unter ihrem Schlafanzug (offizielle Krankenflügelkleidung) zog sie eine simple goldene Kette hervor. An der Kette hing ein einfacher goldener Ring mit einem einzelnen Rubin. Der Ring war nichts Besonderes. Er war nicht besonders kunstvoll, ein einfacher Ring mit dem Rubin als einzige Verzierung. Mariah sah den Ring an als wäre er der wertvollste Schmuck, getragen von der reichsten Frau der Welt.

„Ich hatte ihn hervor geholt, um ihn noch mal anzusehen," erörterte sie. „Meine Gedanken sind abgeschweift, während ich den Zaubertrank gebraut habe."

„Du hättest vorsichtiger sein sollen," schalt Edward milde.

„Ich weiß," gab sie beschämt zurück. „Aber ich hatte so schöne Gedanken… über unsere Zukunft."

„Es wird genug Zeit geben darüber nachzudenken. Aber bitte nicht über dem offenen Feuer."

Hermine sah der entstehenden Handlung mit großem Interesse zu. Die Geschichte schien eindeutig genug zu verstehen. Beide Hogwartsschüler, Edward und Mariah waren zusammen zur Schule gegangen und hatten sich verliebt. Ihr ungewöhnlicher Zaubertränkefehler hatte sie beinahe das Leben gekostet. Wie jeder verliebte Mann hatte Edward an ihrem Bett gewacht, um da zu sein, wenn sie aufwachte.

„Wann meinst kann ich ihn von der Kette nehmen und stolz an meinem Finger tragen, wo er hingehört?" fragte sie flüsternd, während sie den Ring anstarrte.

„Wenn dein Vater meiner Bitte um deine Hand zustimmt," antwortete er.

Mariah ließ einen lauten, frustrierten Seufzer hören, bevor sie den Ring wieder unter ihrem Nachthemd verschwinden ließ.

„Er wird niemals zustimmen," gab sie wütend zurück. „Das wissen wir beide."

„Vielleicht wenn wir ihm Zeit geben sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen."

„Muggel werden mit ihren bloßen Händen Berge auftragen, bevor er sich ‚an den Gedanken gewöhnt'!" Ihr zuvor schwaches und erschöpftes Gemüt schien von Wut gestärkt.

„Mariah, beruhige sich," bat er.

„Ich werde mich verdammt noch mal nicht beruhigen!" Ihre Stimme klang fremd in dem ansonsten ruhigen Krankenflügel. „Mein Vater würde niemals, nicht in eintausend Jahren, seinen Segen geben, dass du mich heiraten kannst!"

„Mariah!"

„Wird er nicht," sagte sie leise. Ihr Ausbruch hatte ihr die letzte Kraft genommen. „Er ist bereits wütend auf mich, dass ich die Position in der Zaubertränkeabteilung im Ministerium angenommen habe."

„Was?" Edward schien schockiert das zu hören. „Aber so eine Chance gibt es nur einmal im Leben."

„Der anständige Platz für eine Slytherin Ehefrau ist im Anwesen, um die Hauselfen umherzukommandieren und magische Kinder großzuziehen." Antwortete sie in einer Imitation ihres Vaters.

„Aber du bist viel zu intelligent, um deine Talente zu Hause zu verschwenden."

„Ich bin ein Slytherin. Mein Vater ist ein Slytherin. Meine Brüder sind alle Slytherin. Nur meine Mutter ist die Ausnahme in der Familie."

Hermine musste sich kurz setzen, um alles was eben gesagt wurde aufzunehmen. Mariah war in Slytherin? Sie schien definitiv nicht in den Stereotyp zu passen. Aber sie ermahnte sich, dass alles was sie über dieses Mädchen wusste war, dass sie aussah wie sie selbst und in einen Jungen namens Edward verliebt war, der wie ihr Professor aussah. Hermine wusste nichts über die Persönlichkeit dieses Mädchens.

„Okay, also bist du eine Slytherin," gab Edward in der schneidenden Stimme, die sie so oft gehört hatte, zurück. „Und ich bin ein Gryffindor. Was hat das damit zu tun?"

_Gryffindor?_ dachte Hermine. Sie unterdrückte ein Kichern beim Gedanken, dass irgendjemand, der wie Severus Snape aussah in Rot und Gold gekleidet sein könnte. Es schien beinahe unnatürlich.

„Als Slytherin wird von mir erwartet, dass ich einen anderen Slytherin heirate. Mein Vater hat mir das mein ganzes Leben eingebläut," erklärte Mariah.

„Sicher gibt es Erwartungen."

„Wenn du ein Ravenclaw wärst, wäre es kaum ein Problem. Wir haben ein paar Gryffindors in der Familie, entfernte Verwandte natürlich. Ich habe sogar eine Hufflepuff Cousine. Sie ist eine große Schande für die Familie, wir sprechen nicht über sie."

„Ich sehe immer noch kein Problem darin auf die Zustimmung deines Vaters zu warten."

„Mein Vater würde mir niemals erlauben ein Schlammblut zu heiraten."

Hermine und Edward zuckten bei Mariahs Wortwahl zusammen. Beinahe sofort nachdem das Wort ihre Lippen verlassen hatte, wandte Mariah den Blick von Edwards Gesicht.

„Ich hab es schon wieder gesagt, nicht war?" fragte sie leise, obwohl sie die Antwort natürlich wusste.

„Ja," sagte Edward, kaum ein Flüstern.

„Es tut mir so leid. Es ist einfach so herausgeplatzt. Ich wollte das nicht sagen."

Jetzt wandte Edward den Blick von Mariah ab.

„Edward, es tut mir leid. Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Mir ist es egal wer deine Eltern sind, dass sie Muggel sind. Das stört mich nicht."

„Es klingt aber so als ob es das täte."

„Es stört nur meinen Vater. Edward, ich liebe dich. Ich will dich heiraten und den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen," sagte sie eindringlich. „Aber wenn wir heiraten wollen, dann müssen wir es heimlich tun. Vater wird niemals zustimmen."

„Dein Onkel…"

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„Sicherlich kann er etwas tun. Hat er Einfluss auf deinen Vater? Er wäre unser bester Verbündeter."

Mariah dachte über Edwards Vorschlag nach.

„Ich schätze wir könnten ihn fragen es zu versuchen. Vielleicht würde Vater auf ihn hören. Er hatte immer Respekt vor seinem älteren Bruder."

„Wir werden morgen mit ihm reden und ihn fragen."

Edward lehnte sich hinunter um seiner zukünftigen Frau einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben.

„Ist meine Nichte aufgewacht?"

Eine dritte Person, ein Zauberer, hatte den Raum betreten, aber Hermine konnte ihn von diesem Blickwinkel nicht sehen. Edward stand im Weg.

„Ja, Professor," beeilte er sich zu antworten. „Sie ist vor ein paar Minuten aufgewacht."

Der Professor war noch einige Meter entfernt, schritt jetzt aber eilig auf das Bett seiner Nichte zu.

„Und du, junge Dame, hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Was hätte ich tun sollen, wenn etwas noch schlimmeres mit dir passiert wäre? Wie hätte ich meinem Bruder Adeben erklären sollen, dass seine einzige Tochter sich lebensgefährlich verletzt hat, während sie an meiner Schule war?"

Der Zauberer trat an Mariahs Bett. Edward stand ihr immer noch im Weg, also trat sie von der Gruppe zurück. Sie dachte ihr Unterkiefer würde bis auf den Boden fallen, als sie sah wer der Mann war… Albus Dumbledore, um einiges jünger, als der Zauberer den sie kannte, lehnte sich über das Bett um seiner Nichte einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben.

.

* * *

.

.

.


	18. Kapitel 18: Mariah und Edward

A/N: Und schon wieder ein neues Kapitel.. tja, schreiben macht eben mehr Spaß als Lernen, was ich eigentlich machen sollte! ;)

* * *

.

.

**Kapitel 18: Mariah und Edward**

Irgendetwas ging hier vor sich und Hermine gefiel es ganz und gar nicht. Sie hatte den Schmerz und die Trauer beim Anblick der vom Schicksal heimgesuchten Liebenden der Vergangenheit ertragen, weil sie glaubte, dass alles nur ein schrecklicher Albtraum sei, aus dem sie bald erwachen würde. Jetzt war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, dass sie diese Welt, diese andere Realität, in der es nur Unglück gab, jemals wieder verlassen würde.

Es war alles wie ein Traum, als sie in den fernen, fremden Ländern der vorhergegangenen Geschichten gewesen war. Aber im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts zu sein, dem Flügel den sie unglücklicherweise nur allzu gut kannte, ließ sie irgendwie eingesperrt fühlen, gefangen in unglücklichen Erinnerungen. Das hier war real, selbst wenn nichts was sie bisher gesehen hatte real war. Alles hatte auf diesen einen Moment in der Vergangenheit hingeführt. Was würde sie sehen? Was würde geschehen? Und wie würde es sich auf sie auswirken? Sie konnte nur abwarten und zusehen, wie sich die Dinge entwickelten.

„Mir geht es gut, Onkel Albus," erwiderte Mariah ihrem Onkel mit Nachdruck, während sie Edward genauso eindringlich ansah. „Eine kleine Beule, mehr nicht."

„Ich habe mit Professor Grebe gesprochen. Er hat schon ein paar Mal seiet dem Unfall nach dir gesehen," erklärte Albus Dumbledore. „Er meint, dass du mit ein paar Tagen Ruhe wieder vollständig gesund wirst, mein Schatz."

„Das ist eine Erleichterung, muss ich sagen," seufzte Edward.

Dumbledore lächelte den jungen Mann an. Seine funkelnden Augen verrieten keines seiner Geheimnisse. Hermine konnte nicht umhin, sich sicher zu fühlen, dass der Schulleiter so viel wusste. Als junge Hogwartsschülerin war sie immer wieder erstaunt gewesen, wie Dumbledore so viel wusste, wovon er eigentlich gar nichts wissen konnte. Nachdem Harry ihr erzählt hatte, dass er ein Legilimens war, machte es alles plötzlich einen Sinn. Dumbledore las Edwards Gefühle während sie sich unterhielten.

„Professor Dumbledore, gibt es nicht etwas, dass wir wegen dem Zaubertränkemeister tun können?" fragte Edward nervös.

„Was meinen Sie, Mr. Canton?" Albus wusste die Antwort natürlich längst, wollte aber, dass Edward sie aussprach.

„Ich denke wir sollten mit Schulleiter Dippet sprechen, damit Professor Grebe einen Verweis für seine Handlung bekommt."

„Was redest du denn da, Edward?" fragte Mariah ungeduldig.

„Er hat eine Schülerin gebeten einen Trank zu brauen, der ihrer Ausbildung weit voraus liegt und das ohne irgendeine Aufsicht. Es ist einfach eine Nachlässigkeit von seiner Seite."

Albus tat etwas, das Mariah und Edward überraschte. Er lachte. Nicht einfach nur ein leises Kichern, sondern ein volles, Kopf in den Nacken, Lachen. Etwas an Edwards Kommentar amüsierte ihn offensichtlich.

„Wieder jung und verliebt zu sein," seufzte Dumbledore. Für einige Augenblicke war er schweigsam, ein ferner, nostalgischer Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

„Professor?"

Dumbledore kehrte in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Ja, nun, du hattest einen anstrengenden Tag, Mariah. Du brauchst Ruhe."

Die Autorität in seiner Stimme ließ, selbst dann, keinen Widerspruch zu. Mariah lächelte zu Edward auf, bevor sie sich in die frisch gestärkten Laken des metallenen Krankenbetts kuschelte. Professor Dumbledore lehnte sich herab um seiner Nichte erneut einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. Er drehte sich zu Edward um.

„Ich werde euch einen Moment allein lassen, damit ihr Gute Nacht sagen könnt," informierte er die jungen Verliebten. „Wenn ihr fertig seid, warte ich im Korridor auf Sie, um zu besprechen, was Sie besprechen wollten, Mr. Canton."

Edward sah verdutzt aus. Er hatte nicht erwähnt, dass er Dumbledore allein sprechen wollte. Hermine war allerdings wenig überrascht. Professor Dumbledore durchquerte den Krankenflügel und ging zur Tür. Mariah kicherte beim Anblick ihres Verlobten.

„Woher weiß er immer alles, was man ihm nicht erzählt?" fragte er.

„Großes Rätsel, denke ich," seufzte Mariah. Sie zuckte zusammen und hielt sich die Seite. Offensichtlich hatte sie immer noch Schmerzen vom Unfall. „Onkel Albus schien immer schon alles zu wissen, was passieren würde oder was wir sagen wollten, bevor wir es aussprachen."

„Oh, Mariah… soll ich Madam Pomfrey holen?" fragte Edward als er ihr schmerzerfülltes Gesicht sah.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen um mich," sagte sie verteidigend bei seinem Vorschlag. „Ein bisschen Schmerz ist zu erwarten. Immerhin bin ich gestern fast gestorben."

Sie versuchte ihre Situation herunterzuspielen. Für Hermine war eindeutig, dass sie nicht wollte, dass Edward sich noch mehr Sorgen machte, als er ohnehin schon hatte. Sie versuchte Witze über ihre Situation zu machen, um die Ernsthaftigkeit der Lage ein wenig herunter zu spielen. Edward schien von ihren Bemühungen nicht so begeistert zu sein.

„Das war kein normaler Zaubertränkeunfall. Und du solltest es auch nicht als solchen behandeln," gab er zurück.

Hermine hatte Schwierigkeiten zu begreifen, wie zwei Menschen, die so unterschiedlich waren zusammen gekommen waren. Einfach von den paar Minuten, die sie beobachtet hatte, seit Mariah aufgewacht war, konnte sie sehen, dass Meinungsverschiedenheiten und Streitereien zwischen den beiden nichts Ungewöhnliches war. Die Art und Weise wie sich die beiden immer wieder angriffen, im leichtesten Sinne des Wortes, zeigte ihre Gewohnheit im Wortwechsel. Das war keine Überraschung für Hermine als schweigsamer Beobachter. Jeder der dem Zaubertränkeprofessor ähnlich sah, konnte doch nur eine missmutige Art haben. Sie konnte definitiv nie mit ihm klarkommen, auch nicht wenn sie mit dem Orden zusammen saßen. Wenn Edward Canton irgendwie ein ‚vergangenes Leben' von Professor Snape war, war sie nicht im Geringsten überrascht, dass er jetzt unkooperativ war.

„Mir geht es gut," versicherte ihn Mariah zum hundertsten Mal. „Madam Pomfrey kümmert sich sehr gut um mich."

In dem Moment tauchte die erwähnte Madam Pomfrey in der Tür auf, von der Hermine wusste, dass sie zu deren privaten Räumen führte. Sie hatte einen entschlossnen Ausdruck im Gesicht, den Hermine nur allzu gut kannte. Ihr Ziel war das Krankenbett von Miss Mariah Dumbledore. Dem Blick nach zu urteilen, den sie Mr. Canton zuwarf, hatte sie ihn nicht mehr hier erwartet oder sie wünschte ihn eindringlich fort.

„Mr. Canton, ich dachte ich hätte Sie bereits vor mehr als zwei Stunden gebeten den Krankenflügel zu verlassen," erinnerte sie den jungen Mann. Ihr Gesicht trug denselben gereizten Ausdruck, den sie noch Jahre später in Hermines eigener Zeit innehaben würde. Beim Anblick der beiden Verliebten, wurde ihre Mimik etwas weicher. „Sie werden vielleicht überrascht sein, aber ich weiß wie es ist jung und verliebt zu sein. Während ich durchaus mitfühlend bin, muss ich darauf bestehen, Mr. Canton, dass sie sofort in ihren Schlafsaal zurück kehren. Ich versichere Ihnen, Miss Dumbledore ist hier in besten Händen. Jetzt muss ich ihr ein paar Tränke geben und sie untersuchen um festzustellen ob sie tatsächlich aus dem Gröbsten heraus ist."

Edward nickte im Einverständnis.

„Ja, Madam Pomfrey" antworte er. „Ich sehe dich morgen früh, Mariah."

Er nahm ihre linke Hand in seine und küsste sie sanft.

„Okay," antwortete Mariah. Der Besuch hatte sie eindeutig angestrengt. Es schien, als würde sie nicht länger als die nächsten paar Minuten wach bleiben. „Gute Nacht, Edward."

Edward erlaubte sich einen letzten Blick auf seine angeschlagene Verlobte, bevor er die Tür öffnete und den Krankenflügel verließ. Hermine wusste, dass alles was jetzt von Interesse stattfinden könnte, im Korridor bei Edward und Dumbledore vor sich gehen würde, und ließ ihre Doppelgängerin allein um Edward zu folgen.

„Ich habe selten einen solchen Schmerz gesehen, als den im Antlitz eines jungen Mannes in Sorge um seine Liebe," gab Professor Dumbledore bei Edwards Anblick von sich.

„Aber Professor, dies sind keine kleinen Sorgen. Mariah hätte bei dem Unfall ums Leben kommen können. Sie wird vielleicht lange Zeit nicht wieder gesund."

„Ich verstehe Ihre Sorgen, Mr. Canton, aber ich würde mir nicht zu viel Gedanken um Ihre junge Lady machen. Wenn es etwas gibt, dass ich über meine Nichte weiß, dann dass sie willenstark und zäh ist. Sie ist zu hartnäckig, um diesen Unfall ihrer Zukunft im Weg stehen zu lassen."

Dumbledore konnte einen immer schon, egal unter welchen Umständen, aufmuntern. Er hatte einen beruhigenden Effekt auf selbst die verzweifelsten Menschen. Dies war auch beim jungen Edward nicht anders. Beinahe sofort nach diesen Worten wurde er ruhiger.

„Nun, was wollten Sie mit mir besprechen?" fragte Dumbledore mit dem Anliegen die Aufmerksamkeit des jungen Mannes von seinen trüben Gedanken abzulenken. „Ich weiß, dass es um Mariah geht. Man muss keine Gedanken lesen können, um das zu sehen."

„Naja, P-Professor," stammelte Edward. „Ich weiß nicht so recht wie ich anfangen soll… Ist Ihnen bewusst welche Art von Beziehung Mariah und ich haben?"

„Alles was ich weiß, ist das was ich in euren Gesichtern sehen kann," antwortete Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln. „Ich fürchte, dass meine Nichte nicht sehr zuvorkommend ist, wenn es um ihr Privatleben geht. Das ist natürlich verständlich. Welche junge Frau würde denn ihrem alten kauzigen Onkel gerne von ihrem Liebesleben erzählen?"

„Ja, klar…"

Es war offensichtlich, das Edward lieber überall anders gewesen wäre, als diese Unterhaltung in den zugigen Korridoren mit seinem Professor zu führen.

„Ich habe… ich habe Mariah gebeten mich zu heiraten," platzte er nach einigen Momenten der Stille hervor.

„Verstehe…" gab der Professor zurück. „Und nun fühlst du, dass es ein Problem mit deinen Plänen gibt?"

Dumbledore benötigte nicht seine magischen Fähigkeiten als Legilimens um diese Tatsache zu erkennen. Jeder Zentimeter, jede Linie in Edwards Gesicht sprach Bände über seine Angst, dass das eine nach dem er sich am meisten sehnte – seine Heirat zu Mariah – verdammt dazu war zu scheitern. Seine größte Furcht war, dass Mariahs reinblütiger Vater, der Hermines Meinung nach kein bisschen wie Albus Dumbledore klang, Mariah niemals erlauben würde ‚unter ihrer Würde' zu heiraten. Sicherlich glaubte ein Mann wie Adeben Dumbledore, dass ein muggelstämmiger Zauberer wie Edward und ein Gryffindor noch dazu, das von Slytherin meist gehasste Haus, unter seiner Würde und der seiner Familie sei. Es wäre ungewöhnlich für einen solch stolzen und resoluten Mann solch eine Verbindung zuzulassen. Edwards Ängste waren nicht unbegründet oder gar überraschend. Dem ernsten Blick des Professors nach zu urteilen, war er sich Edwards Befürchtungen bereits bewusst.

„Mariah ist überzeugt, dass ihr Vater niemals seine Zustimmung für eine Hochzeit geben würde. Sie möchte fortlaufen und ohne seine Zustimmung heiraten," erklärte der hoffnungsvolle angehende Bräutigam. „Ich möchte kein Zerwürfnis in ihrer Familie bewirken, wenn ich es verhindern kann."

„Ich verstehe deine Bedenken Edward," sagte Dumbledore und ließ seine gewöhnlichen Professor-Schüler-Formalitäten fallen. Edward war einer seiner beliebtesten Schüler und sicherlich einer der begabtesten, die er je hatte. Nichts hätte ihn glücklicher gemacht, als seine Nichte mit dem mächtigen Zauberer verheiratet zu sehen. Er wusste, dass er sie glücklich machen würde und dass er eine erfolgreiche Zukunft vor sich hatte.

„Mein jüngster Bruder ist fürchte ich eine ganz andere Person als du oder ich. Es war sehr schmerzhaft für mich, als er heiratete und seine Verwandten fast vollkommen vergaß. Der Name Dumbledore ist traurigerweise das einzige, das uns noch verbindet. Die Tatsache, dass er niemals freiwillig zulassen würde, das Mariah außerhalb seines ‚sozialen' Umfelds heiratet, ist mir nicht unbekannt. Es ist haarsträubend und bedrückt mich mehr als ich sagen kann. Was ich nicht verstehe ist was du möchtest, dass ich tue um euch zu eurem ehelichen Glück zu verhelfen."

Der letzte Satz war als Aussage formuliert, aber es war klar, was Dumbledore hören wollte. Edward ließ sich auf eine Steinbank sinken und stieß einen erschöpften Seufzer aus. Hermine konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck erkennen…

_…wie merkwürdig dieser Ausdruck von Schmerz und Liebe auf seinem Gesicht. Ich könnte es mir niemals auf Professor Snapes Gesicht vorstellen._

Sie dachte über alles nach, was sie bis eben auf ihren Reisen gesehen hatte. Jedes Mal wenn sie einen Mann gesehen hatte, der Professor Snape bis auf das letzte Haar glich, wurde ihr etwas gezeigt, von dem sie nie erwartet hätte es zu sehen. Severus Snape hatte nie wirklich menschlich gewirkt. Er lebte, atmete, aß und Hermine nahm an, dass er schlief, aber Liebe war niemals etwas, das sie sich vorstellen konnte, dass er es fühlte. Ganz zu schweigen von ausdrücken. Jeder dieser Männer war verliebt gewesen, aus tiefstem Herzen, leidenschaftlich verliebt. Obwohl sie immer noch die mürrische Verfassung des Zauberers besaßen, der definitiv viel zu viel Zeit damit verbrachte arme Erstklässler in den Kerkern herunterzumachen, waren sie glücklich mit den Frauen, die sie liebten – und wenn nur für kurze Zeit. Liebe schien das einzige zu sein, das ihn retten könnte – falls er denn gerettet werden musste – von einem Schicksal, das sie für schlimmer als den Tod hielt. Ein Leben ohne Liebe war eine Strafe, die schlimmer war als alle Jahre der Zeit in der nasskalten Dunkelheit von Azkaban. Ein Leben ohne Liebe, aber ständig von ihr umgeben zu sein, war nichts, was Hermine je erfahren wollte. In diesen wenigen Momenten, in denen sie zusah, wie dieser unglückliche Ausdruck auf das Gesicht des jungen Mr. Canton kroch, verspürte Hermine eine überwältigende Sympathie gegenüber dem Mann, den sie zu hassen geglaubt hatte und heimlich gefürchtet hatte, seit ihrem ersten Tag als Elfjährige in seinem Klassenzimmer.

Sie besann sich zurück auf die Unterhaltung zwischen Professor Dumbledore und Edward und schob ihre Gedanken über ihre eigene Zeit beiseite, um sich auf die jetztigen Geschehnisse zu konzentrieren. Sie hatte noch nichts verpasst. Edward bemühte sich immer noch einen Weg zu finden wie er seine Bitte formulieren sollte.

„Mariah hat mir einmal von dem immense Respekt erzählt, den ihr Vater vor seinem älteren Bruder hat, Professor. Ich verstehe, dass es Probleme in Ihrer eigenen Familie gegeben hat, die Beziehungen verändert haben… und, nun ja, alles verändert haben. Aber ich weiß, dass er Ihre Meinung schätzt," versuchte Edward hastig zu erklären.

„Ahh… ich verstehe. Du möchtest, dass ich mit meinem Bruder rede und ihn überzeuge seine Zustimmung zu geben, richtig?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Nun… ja, das ist genau das worum ich Sie bitten wollte. Ich weiß, dass es mehr ist als ich fragen sollte. Ich könnte niemals erwarten, dass jemand etwas so persönliches für mich tut und um so einen riesigen Gefallen bitten…"

Edward plapperte in einem nervösen Wortschwall. Eine ruhige Geste von Dumbledore ließ ihn innehalten.

„Ich habe viel Respekt für Sie, Mr. Canton," gab Dumbledore an. „Es ist nicht sehr häufig, dass man einen so jungen Menschen mit so viel Selbstvertrauen und Elan findet, wie Sie. Ich weiß wie stark Liebe sein kann, besonders wenn man jung ist und noch sein ganzes Leben vor einem liegt. Ich kenne die Extreme, zu denen manche gehen, um ihre Liebe und ihr Glück zu sichern. Ja, glauben Sie es oder nicht, Liebe ist etwas, das mir sehr bekannt ist."

Dumbledore lächelte schwermütig.

„Es gibt nur wenige für die ich so etwas tun würde, ich hoffe das ist Ihnen bewusst, aber ja, ich werde mit Adeben über eure Verlobung sprechen," versprach Dumbledore. „Er wurde über den Unfall seiner Tochter informiert und wird morgen früh in der Schule ankommen um nach ihr zu sehen. Ich werde dann in Ihrem Anliegen mit ihm sprechen."

„Danke, Professor!" Edwards Gemüt hellte bei der Aussicht deutlich auf.

„Ich werde mit ihm sprechen. Unter einer Bedingung…"

Edwards Gesicht fiel. Widerwillig fragte er, „Was ist die Bedingung, Sir?"

„Dass Sie sofort in Ihren Schlafsaal zurückkehren und etwas Schlaf nachholen," sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Sie sind schon zu lange auf den Beinen. Gehen Sie ins Bett und kommen Sie keine Minute vor elf Uhr morgen früh in mein Büro."

Hermine sah zu, wie die beschwingte und hoffnungsvolle Gestalt von Edward Canton den Korridor hinab in Richtung Gryffindor Turm verschwand. erWie erwartet sah sie, wie ihre Umgebung sich drehte und in das Büro verwandelte, das in ihrer Zeit Professor McGonagalls werden würde. Professor Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, einem anderen Zauberer zugewandt, den Hermine sofort als seinen jüngeren Bruder erkannte. Adeben Dumbledore war einfach eine jüngere Version von Albus. Der einzige Unterschied war die Abwesenheit von Wärme in Adebens blauen Augen. Bei Zauberer besaßen kastanienbraunes Haar, wobei Albus bereits etwas weiß wurde.

„Ich verstehe deine Sorgen um Mariah, Albus, wirklich," sagte Adeben. „Aber Fakt ist, dass sie bereits einem anderen versprochen wurde, als sie noch ein junges Mädchen war."

„Eine arrangierte Ehe?" Die Worte entkamen Dumbledores Lippen mit Verachtung.

„Natürlich eine arrangierte Ehe. Eine respektierte Slytherin Familie bot ihren Sohn als sie nur etwa vier Jahre alt war. Es ist seit der Zeit besprochen. Sobald sie Hogwarts Anfang des Sommers verlässt, wird sie heiraten."

„Und weiß Mariah von dieser Zukunft?" Dumbledore war wütend, behielt aber seine äußerliche Ruhe.

„Sie wusste immer, was von meiner Tochter erwartet wird. Sie wird bereit sein ihre Zukunft anzunehmen."

„Was ist, wenn sie wählt den jungen Mann, der für sie auserwählt wurde nicht zu heiraten?"

„Das ist keine Frage um du dich sorgen musst, Albus. Mariah wird tun wie ihr gesagt wird."

„Ich muss sagen, dass du deine Tochter nicht besonders gut kennst, wenn du glaubst, dass sie blind deinen Befehlen folgen wird. Sie ist viel zu selbstständig und temperamentvoll, um in eine Ehe gezwungen zu werden, die sie nicht will."

„Wenn sie nicht heiratet wen ich für sie auserwähle, dann wird sie zur Schande der Familie. Das ist nicht tragbar."

Ihre immer hitziger werdende Diskussion kam abrupt zum Stehen, als Edward ankam. Er klopfte nervös an die Bürotür. Albus Dumbledore erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und glitt durch den Raum um die Tür zu öffnen.

„Ahh, guten Morgen, Mr. Canton. Ich hoffe, Sie haben ausgeschlafen?" grüßte Dumbledore den offensichtlich verängstigten jungen Mann.

„Ja, Sir. Das habe ich, danke."

„Biite, kommen Sie herein." Dumbledore zog an Edwards Arm, um ihn ins Zimmer zu geleiten. „Mr. Canton, ich möchte Sie meinem Bruder und Mariahs Vater vorstellen, Adeben Dumbledore."

Das Treffen wurde von da an so ungemütlich, dass Hermine sich wünschte sie könnte einfach gehen. Sie wusste, dass sie herausfinden musste, was vorgefallen war, aber es gefiel ihr immer weniger. Adeben Dumbledore war jedes bisschen der herzlose reinblütige Zauberer, den Hermine sich vorgestellt hatte. Wenn nicht sogar noch schlimmer als ihre Annahme. Er strebte danach Edward so unbehaglich Zumute zu machen, wie er nur konnte. Beinahe dreißig Minuten lang wurde die Diskussion über Heirat und Adeben Dumbledores Protest fortgesetzt.

„Sie verstehen doch in welch prekärer Situation ich mich befinde, Mr. Canton," sagte Adeben kühl. „Wenn ich Mariah erlauben würde Sie anstelle des Zauberers, dem sie seit Jahren versprochen ist, zu heiraten, würde mein Wort in dieser Gesellschaft gänzlich an Wert verlieren. Keine respektable Zaubererfamilie würde noch mit mir Verhandlungen führen wollen."

„Aber Mr. Dumbledore, ich bin sicher sie würden es verstehen, wenn Sie ihnen erklären würden, wie sehr Mariah und ich uns lieben!" protestierte Edward vehement. Er war entschlossen nicht kampflos aufzugeben.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Mr. Canton, aber ich kann meine Zustimmung nicht geben."

Dieser letzte Satz schien die Diskussion endgültig abzuschließen. Adeben Dumbledore war kein Mann der sich von irgendjemandem herumkommandieren ließ. Er würde sich von niemandem beeinflussen lassen seine Meinung oder Gefühle zu ändern. Er war es gewohnt derjenige zu sein, der herumkommandierte. Sein Ruf war ihm sehr viel wichtiger, als dass seine Kinder glücklich waren. Mariah, seine einzige Tochter, würde niemals den muggelstämmigen Edward Canton heiraten. Adeben würde alles tun um das zu verhindern.

„Ich verstehe, Mr. Dumbledore," gab Edward nach. Er ließ den Kopf hängen, den Blick auf den gewebten Teppich des Professors gerichtet.

Es konnte nichts mehr dazu gesagt werden. Ein hastiges, dringendes Klopfen ertönte von der anderen Seite der Tür. Professor Dumbledore stand auf und schritt viel schneller als zuvor zur Tür, welche er aufriss während der ältere Zauberer im Korridor die Hand noch zum Klopfen erhoben hatte. Hermine hatte diesen Zauberer bereits irgendwo mal in einem Gemälde gesehen, konnte sich aber nicht an seinen Namen erinnern.

„Professor Grebe, stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ja, Albus, ich fürchte ja," antwortete er ruhig mit besorgter Stimme. „Es ist Grindelwald."

Professor Dumbledore führte seinen Kollegen hinaus in den Korridor um zu sprechen. Hermine versuchte zuzuhören, aber ihre Stimmen waren zu leise. Die zwei Zauberer, die im Büro zurückgeblieben waren, saßen in angespannter Stille. Nach ein paar Minuten, die drohten sich sehr lang zu ziehen, kehrte der Professor zurück.

„Ich fürchte wir müssen hier abbrechen," verkündete Dumbledore ohne an seinen Schreibtisch zurück zu kehren. Stattdessen schritt er zu einem großen Schrank im hinteren Teil des Büros hinüber.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Professor?" fragte Edward besorgt.

„Grindelwald wurde nur wenige Meilen von Hogsmeade gesichtet," erklärte er. „Die Vertrauenschüler bringen die Schüler zurück in die Gemeinschaftsräume und die meisten Lehrer gehen ins Dorf."

Hermine sah zu Adeben hinüber, ob er eine Reaktion zeigte. Sein Ausdruck war nicht überraschend, aber dennoch beunruhigend. Er plante etwas. Alles was von dem Mann kam war unwahrscheinlich besonders vorteilhaft zu sein.

„Wirst du Hilfe benötigen, Albus?" fragte er.

„Ich bin sicher, wir können jede Hilfe benötigen, die wir kriegen können," antwortete Dumbledore.

„Mr. Canton, mein Bruder hat mir von Ihren großen magischen Fähigkeiten erzählt," fuhr Adeben fort. „Dieser Grindelwald hat für zu viel Chaos gesorgt. Ihn loszuwerden wäre eine große Erleichterung für uns alle."

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, Mr. Dumbledore."

„Sollten Sie meinem Bruder helfen diesen Teufel loszuwerden," erklärte Adeben. „Wäre ich bereit Ihnen und meiner Tochter meinen Segen zu geben."

Das war alle Aufmunterung, die Edward brauchte. Sofort nachdem er Adeben Dumbledore gedankt hatte, half er Albus Dumbledore bei den Vorbereitungen für die Schlacht gegen den schwärzesten Zauberer, den die Welt bis dann gesehen hatte. Hermine konnte nicht umhin sich zu fragen, warum Adeben plötzlich willens war alles aufzugeben, nur weil Edward bereit war zu kämpfen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Edward schien nicht besorgt, dass sein zukünftiger Schwiegervater irgendwelche Hintergedanken haben könnte. Es war allerdings offensichtlich, dass Professor Dumbledore den Absichten seines Bruders nicht ganz traute. Er warf seinem jüngeren Bruder einen fragenden Blick zu, aber Hermine war die einzige der es auffiel.

„Bevor ich gehe muss ich zu Mariah in den Krankenflügel," verkündete Edward und verließ eilig das Büro.

„Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest, Albus, ich muss zum Anwesen zurück. Es war schön die mal wieder zu sehen. Vielleicht können wir unser nächstes Treffen mit einem angenehmeren Ende abschließen."

Adeben gab seinem Bruder eine kurze, steife Verbeugung und schritt aus dem Büro. Um nichts zu verpassen folgte Hermine ihm. Im Korridor sah sie einen Mann, den sie vorher noch nicht gesehen hatte. Er stand in einer dunklen Ecke und wartete offensichtlich aud Adeben.

„Mr. Dumbledore?" fragte er in einem unmissverständlichen Tonfall. Er war offensichtlich ein Angestellter von Adeben. Ein Bodyguard oder Assistent vielleicht.

„Folgen Sie ihm. Tun Sie was immer nötig ist, dass er nie mehr zurückkehrt," befahl Adeben flüsternd, bevor er in Richtung Krankenflügel davon marschierte.

Hermine und Adeben unterbrachen einen tränenreichen Abschied zwischen dem jungen Pärchen.

„Ich werde eine Weile fort sein, aber mach dir bitte keine Sorgen um mich," flüsterte Edward.

„Eine Weile? Wie lange sagte Onkel Albus seid ihr fort?"

„Das letzte Mal als er hinter Grindelwald her war, war er einen Monat fort. Ich bin nicht sicher, wann wir zurückkehren."

„Oder ob überhaupt!" erwiderte Mariah sardonisch.

„Ich werde zurückkehren. Ich weiß nur nicht genau wann. Wenn ich nicht zurück bin, bevor das Semester vorbei ist, geh nach Hause. Ich werde dich dort aufsuchen."

„Nein, ich werde nicht nach Hause gehen während du da draußen bist und kämpfst oder vielleicht stirbst!" argumentierte sie. „Ich werde dieses Schloss nicht verlassen, bis du zurückkehrst!"

„Es kann länger als einen Monat dauern."

„Dann werde ich hier länger als einen Monat warten. Ich werde das Schloss nicht verlassen, bis du zurückkehrst."

Mariah konnte nicht überredet werden Hogwarts zu verlassen, bis sie Edward wieder sah. Es machte Hermine traurig. Sie hatte schließlich den Befehl Edward zu töten gehört, den Adeben gegeben hatte. In jeder anderen Geschichte war das Paar am Ende nicht glücklich. Das hier war eine weitere.

„Mr. Canton, es ist Zeit aufzubrechen," verkündete Professor Dumbledore. „Wir lassen Mariah in guten Händen."

Es gab ein weiteres tränenreiches Auf Wiedersehen und weitere zehn Minuten später folgte Edward Dumbledore aus dem Krankenflügel und in eine Zukunft, die nicht viel versprechend aussah.

Mariah weinte noch lange nachdem Edward fort war. Sie und ihr Vater hatten eine kleine Auseinandersetzung über ihre Verlobung. Bevor sie sich einigen konnten, kam Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro und gab Mariah einen Schlaftrunk. Schließlich hatte sie noch einen langen Heilungsprozess vor sich.

„Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, Madam Pomfrey," begann Adeben in seiner aalglatten Art. „Ich würde gerne noch eine Weile am Bett meiner Tochter sitzen, bevor ich aufbreche."

„Natürlich, Mr. Dumbledore. Ich bin in meinem Büro, falls Sie irgendetwas brauchen."

Hermine blickte Madam Pomfrey hinterher, als sie in ihr Büro hinüber ging. Sie wusste, dass etwas Schreckliches passieren würde, und dass die Abwesenheit der Medihexe den Vorgang nur beschleunigen würde.

„Hast du tatsächlich geglaubt, ich würde meine Tochter ihre Verlobung mit einem Mitglied einer der mächtigsten und renommiertesten Zaubererfamilien in Großbritannien abbrechen lassen, damit sie ein dreckiges Schlammblut heiratet?" zischte er leise in die Stille des Krankenflügels. Mariah war bereits in einen tiefen Schlaf versunken. „Einen Malfoy abzulehnen um ein Schlammblut zu heiraten? Lächerlich. Die kindischen Ideen meines Bruders über Gleichberechtigung haben ihre Ideale vergiftet. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dieser Familie Schande bringt!"

Damit nahm er ein Kissen von dem leeren Bett neben Mariahs. Hermine schrie ihn an aufzuhören, aber ihre verzweifelten Rufe blieben ungehört. Nach nur wenigen Augenblicken hatte Mariah ihr Versprechen gegenüber Edward erfüllt. Sie würde Hogwarts nie verlassen… zumindest nicht lebend.

.

.


	19. Kapitel 19: Wer ist Edward Canton?

**Kapitel 19: Wer ist Edward Canton?  
**

„Bist du wach?" fragte Severus den stillen dunklen Krankenflügel.

Keine Antwort. Er hätte schwören können, dass er Bewegungen von Hermines Krankenbett gehört hatte.

„Bist du wach?" fragte er noch einmal und überraschte sich selbst mit der Dringlichkeit in seiner Stimme.

Wieder kam keine Reaktion auf seine flehende Frage. Severus wollte sich keine Sorgen um ein Geräusch machen, dass er vielleicht überhört hatte. Leise, aber mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die es Jahre zu perfektionieren gedauert hatte, stand er an Hermines Seite.

„Miss Granger?" sagte er kaum lauter als ein Flüstern. „Sind Sie wach?"

Neben ihr stand eine kleine Lampe, die, sobald eingeschaltet, eine kleine Menge Licht in den ansonsten stockfinsteren Raum warf. Hermine lag immer noch tief im Schlaf, aber ihre Farbe war ein wenig in ihre Wangen zurückgekehrt, sehr zu des Professors Freude. Aber selbst nachdem er sah, dass die junge Frau unzweifelhaft immer noch tief im Schlaf lag, konnte er nicht ignorieren, dass er in der Tat Geräusche in ihrem Abteil gehört hatte. Sein Gehör war ziemlich gut. Jahre der Spionage und des Versteckens hatten ihn mehr als nur ein wenig trainiert. Irgendetwas hatte ein Geräusch gemacht.

„Wahrscheinlich nur Peeves, der sich einen Streich erlauben wollte," dachte er, aber verwarf den Gedanken gleich wieder. „Nein, er darf nicht mal in die Nähe des Krankenflügels."

Er war kurz davor aufzugeben und sich zu überzeugen, dass er sich das Geräusch nur eingebildet hatte, als ihm etwas anderes auf dem Nachttisch ins Auge viel. Ein einzelnes Blatt Pergament lag neben der Lampe, die er gerade eingeschaltet hatte. Da hatte es noch nicht dort gelegen.

„Was?" fragte er sich. Es wurde immer später und er konnte seine Erschöpfung bis in die Knochen spüren. Sein kurzes, viel zu kurzes, Nickerchen vorhin war alles andere als entspannend gewesen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sein Körper mit ihm um den Schlaf kämpfen würde. Natürlich war es nicht ungehört, dass man Dinge hörte oder sah, die nicht existierten, wenn man so erschöpft war.

Severus rieb sich die müden Augen, um sicher zu gehen, dass er das Pergament tatsächlich sah. Er war sich sicher, dass es eben noch nicht dort gelegen hatte. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er, dass das Pergament nicht länger auf dem Nachttisch, sondern auf der Decke der schlafenden Hermine Granger lag. Überzeugt, dass etwas nicht stimmte, zog er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang. Es gab keine logische Erklärung für ein wanderndes Pergament. Dann erinnerte er sich, dass die magische Welt voller willkürlicher Vorkommnisse und Vorfälle war, die man nicht durch Logik erklären konnte.

Severus nahm das Pergament zögerlich vom Laken des schlafenden Mädchens. Nichts schien bösartig, aber er konnte auch nicht sagen, ob es ein normales Stück Pergament war oder nicht. Bei genauerer Begutachtung nahe dem Licht der Nachttischlampe, konnte er vier Ziffern oben auf der Seite erkennen.

„1945?" fragte er laut, für einen Moment vergessend, das er im Krankenflügel war.

Die Zahlen waren in einfachen, aber eleganter Schrift geschrieben. Sie war einfach mit geraden Linien und wenigen Kurven, aber dennoch konnte er sagen, dass sie zu jemandem mit viel Eleganz und Stolz gehörte. In seiner Zeit als Zaubertränkeprofessor hatte er viele verschiedene Schriftarten von allen möglichen Schülern zu Gesicht bekommen. Die Schrift konnte eine Menge über eine Person aussagen. Die Wahrsagung mit Kristallkugeln und Teeblättern war längst nicht so sicher wie die Wahrsagung der Hand.

„1945?" fragte er erneut, als ob es zu wiederholen ihm helfen würde es zu verstehen.

Was geschah führte beinahe dazu, dass der unerschütterliche Professor aufsprang und den Gegenstand den er in Händen hielt fallen ließ. In derselben Schrift unter ‚1945' waren zwei Wörter ohne sichtliche Bedeutung für den Professor erschienen. Jetzt war er erst recht neugierig.

„Edward Canton," las er laut. „Wer ist Edward Canton?"

Beinahe erwartete er, dass die Antwort auf dem Pergament erscheinen würde. Zu seiner Enttäuschung war dies allerdings nicht der Fall. Es war ein Rätsel. Natürlich verstand er, dass Edward Canton und 1945 zusammen gehörte. Eine Menge war in dem Jahr passiert. Severus bemühte sich an alle Geschehnisse des Jahres 1945 zu erinnern, aber Edward Canton tauchte nicht auf. Anscheinend war er keine besonders bekannte Persönlichkeit.

Miss Granger schien friedlich zu schlafen und da er nicht erwartete, dass sie innerhalb der nächsten Stunde aufwachte, verließ der Professor den Krankenflügel. Er erinnerte sich, dass er den Bibliotheken Annex durchgestöbert hatte, als er auf der Suche nach einer Tagesprophetenausgabe für eine Schulaufgabe in seiner Jugend gewesen war. Wenn man bedachte, dass die Zaubererzeitung 1927 erstmal herausgegeben wurde, war das keine kleine Sammlung. Die Hexe, die damals Bibliothekarin gewesen war – er konnte sich nicht an ihren Namen erinnern – hatte den Raum in einem tadellosen Zustand gehalten. Jede Ausgabe war an ihrem Platz. Warnpfeifen ertönten, wenn ein tollpatschiger Student eine Ausgabe inkorrekt zurück gestellt hatte. Er erinnerte sich auch an den mächtigen Index, der in der Mitte des Raumes gestanden hatte. Jedes Jahr hatte die Bibliothekarin neue Informationen hinzugefügt. Sicherlich hatte Madam Pince dies fortgeführt.

Er begegnete niemandem auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek. Dafür war er dankbar. Edward Canton und das mysteriöse Pergament lagen im schwer auf dem Gemüt. Er war auch froh, dass er den Nebenraum der Bibliothek mit Zeitungen gefüllt, genauso wie er sich erinnerte, vorfand. Der Index in der Mitte des Raumes nahm eine Menge Platz ein. Regale an jeder Wand, mindestens sieben Etagen hoch, hielten die Kopien.

Severus ging rasch zum Index hinüber. Er war nie jemand der gern Zeit verschwendete. Trotz seiner massiven Größe, war der Index recht einfach zu handhaben.

„C," sagte Severus laut.

Sofort begann das Buch Seiten umzuschlagen, bis es schließlich am Anfang der Cs offen lag. Es gab eine erstaunliche Menge an Dingen, die hier aufgelistet waren. Wieder verschwendete der Professor keine Zeit und blätterte zur Seite mit den gewünschten Einträgen.

_Canton, Edward Harris_

_Canton, Edward Henry Peter_

_Canton, Edward Patrick George_

_Canton, Edward Smith_

"Na toll," murmelte er. "Woher soll ich wissen, welcher der Richtige ist?"

Er hatte es kaum ausgesprochen, da fielen ihm die Jahreszahlen neben den Namen auf. Mit der Jahreszahl 1945 im Kopf sah er erneut nach.

_Canton, Edward Harris__ (1754 – 1892)_

_Canton, Edward Henry Peter (1972 – )_

_Canton, Edward Patrick George 1501 – 1598)_

_Canton, Edward Smith (1927 – 1945)_

Der letzte Name, Edward Smith Canton, war der einzige der passte. Es gab drei Artikel über den jungen Zauberer. Zwei aus dem Juni 1945, und der letzte Artikel war im September 1945 geschrieben. Severus zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, tippte jeden Artikel an und hob dann den Zauberstab über den Kopf. Drei Ausgaben des _Tagespropheten_ flogen aus den Regalen und landeten auf dem nächsten Tisch. Er ließ sich auf dem Stuhl am Tisch nieder und zog die drei Ausgaben zu sich heran.

Der erste Artikel war die gewöhnliche Ansage, die der _Prophet_ jedes Jahr zur selben Zeit herausbrachte.

„_Hogwarts, Stolz Britanniens, beendet ein weiteres Jahr"_

_Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei feiert das Ende eines weiteren Schuljahres, das 945. der Schule, nächste Woche. Abschlussprüfungen, inklusive der O.W.L.s der fünften uns die N.E.W.T.s der siebten Klassen, wurden gestern beendet. Die Schüler, dankbar für die Sommerpause, werden eine weitere Woche im Schloss verbleiben, bevor sie für die Ferien nach Hause fahren._

_Schulleiter Armando Dippet: „Eine weitere brillante Menge an jungen Zauberern und Hexen haben ihr ihre Schulzeit erfolgreich beendet. Wir, der Lehrkörper, freuen uns auf die großen Errungenschaften, die von unseren neuesten Graduierten zu erwarten sind." Einhundertvierundzwanzig voll ausgebildete Hexen und Zauberer haben dieses Jahr ihre Abschlussprüfungen abgelegt, ein Rekord in der Geschichte der Schule._

Severus überflog den Rest bis zum Abschnitt, in dem jeder Schüler einzeln aufgeführt wurde. Er hatte erwartet nach Canton unter den Cs zu suchen, hielt aber bei den Fotos von Schulsprecher und Sprecherin inne. Prunella Faun, Schulsprecherin, war eine Bekannte von ihm. Sie waren sich einige Male auf einer von Dumbledores schrecklichen Dinner Partys begegnet. Er hatte Glück gehabt ihrer Aufmerksamkeit an dem Abend entkommen zu sein. Sie hatte nach dem Abschluss angefangen im Ministerium zu arbeiten.

Die Schulsprecherin des Jahres 1945 war nicht die Person die Severus sofort ins Auge gesprungen war. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde sofort vom Foto des Schulsprechers angezogen. Es war, als würde er eines seiner alten Schulfotos ansehen. Der junge Mann hatte definitiv eine große Ähnlichkeit zu Severus. In dem Bild lachte der junge Mann, anders als Severus Snape. Einfach nur das Bild zu betrachten, gab einem das Gefühl, dass dieser junge Mann die Zielstrebigkeit und die Fähigkeiten hatte es weit zu bringen im Leben.

„Schulsprecher… Mr. Edward Smith Canton," las Severus laut in den leeren Raum. Obwohl er die Worte laut aussprach und sie auf dem Papier geschrieben sah, fand er sich schockiert und skeptisch.

_Mr. Edward Smith Canton_

_Schulsprecher – Gryffindor Haus_

„Gryffindor?" Das Wort lag ihm ebenso säuerlich auf der Zunge wie Gift.

_Er wird sein Training als Auror beginnen sobald das Schuljahr vorbei ist. Plant sich in Hertfordshire niederzulassen._

Es stand nichts weiter über Edward Canton in dieser Ausgabe, also nahm Severus die nächste Juniausgabe vom Stapel. Es war eine Ausgabe, die er bereits persönlich gesehen hatte. Ein Foto auf dem Titelblatt und eine blinkende Schlagzeile fing die Aufmerksamkeit des Lesers sofort.

_Spezialausgabe: Grindelwald besiegt!!_

Ein Foto eines grinsenden Dumbledore neben einem Foto eines düster dreinblickenden Grindelwald nahm einen großen Teil der Frontseite ein. Severus überflog den Artikel, den er schon einmal gelesen hatte als er noch zur Schule ging. Der Artikel war so wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte, aber ein paar Zeilen sprangen ihm diesmal entgegen.

_Hogwarts Schulsprecher Edward Canton war ausschlaggebend in seiner Hilfe für Albus Dumbledore, vor kurzem mit dem Orden des Merlin erster Klasse versehen, im Kampf gegen Grindelwald und seine Anhänger. Nach der Schlacht verschwand Canton. Auroren des Zaubereiministeriums führen die Suche nach dem jungen Zauberer fort._

Professor Snape schob die zweite Juniausgabe beiseite und nahm die letzte der drei Ausgaben hoch. Er war, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, noch interessierter an Edward Canton seit er herausgefunden hatte, dass er sein Doppelgänger war. Seine hand hielt immer noch das mysteriöse Pergament fest. Es war Jahre her, dass ihm etwas annähernd Ähnliches begegnet war. Natürlich hatte die Karte der Rumtreiber es irgendwie geschafft seinen Weg in die Hände seines ungeliebtesten Schülers zu finden. Er wusste, dass dieses Pergament ein Geheimnis hielt, das er lösen musste. Das hier war etwas Persönliches. Der letzte Artikel war kurz und auf den Punkt gebracht.

_Mr. Edward Canton, ehemaliger Hogwarts Schulsprecher wurde gestern von einem Muggel Schäfer (ein Mann, der auf Schafe aufpasst) gefunden. Leider war der kürzliche Rezipient eines Ordens des Merlin zweiter Klasse für seine Mitwirkung am Sieg über Grindelwald bereits tot. Ein Sprecher von St. Mungos setzte den Todeszeitpunkt auf kurz nach dem Fall des dunklen Zauberers. Monatelang war die Suche nach dem jungen Mann eine Priorität des Ministeriums gewesen. Er wurde seinen Muggeleltern übergeben, um in der Familiengruft seine letzte Ruhestätte zu finden. _

Die Artikel, die im Index aufgelistet gewesen waren, waren alle gelesen, aber Severus fühlte sich einem Verständnis des Pergamentes kein Stück näher. Er hatte definitiv nicht das Gefühl, dass die Sache abgeschlossen war. In Gedanken überflog er alles was er an diesem Abend gelernt hatte. So viel war in den letzten zwölf Stunden geschehen, dass es schwierig war alles in der richtigen Reihenfolge wiederzugeben. Stunden kamen ihm wie Tage vor. Zuerst hatte es den schrecklichen Unfall im Zaubertränkelabor gegeben, von dem er sich immer noch nicht erholt hatte. Ihm wäre vorher nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass er in der Tat so viel für Miss Granger empfand wie er tat. Dann das unendliche Warten an ihrem Krankenbett. Albus hatte immer noch nicht erklärt, warum er warten sollte, bis sie aus ihrem Medikamenten- und Schmerzbedingten Schlaf erwachte. Nach seinen beunruhigenden Träumen nachdem er versehentlich den falschen Schlaftrunk zu sich genommen hatte, war er bereit gewesen das alles hinter sich zu lassen. Jetzt, nach diesem mysteriösen Pergament, das ihm magische Nachrichten übermittelte und der Entdeckung seines 1940er Doubles, war er bestens auf die Sommerferien eingerichtet.

Die Artikel waren gelesen und er war kein Stück näher an des Rätsels Lösung. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer sank er in seinem Stuhl zusammen. Sein Kopf fing an mit den Schmerzen der Frustration und Erschöpfung zu hämmern. Nichts Simples, Normales oder Direktes schien je in seinem Leben zu geschehen. Die meisten anderen, Muggel oder Magisch, hatten langweilige, monotone Leben im Vergleich zu seinem.

„Und ich war naiv genug zu glauben dieser Tag würde wie jeder andere vergehen," sagte er in den leeren Raum. „Frühstück, Unterricht, Abendessen, Schlafen… ist das zu viel verlangt?"

Severus zog den Juniartikel mit der Kundgebung des Endes des Schuljahres von Hogwarts zu sich. Erneut betrachtete er das Gesicht des jungen Edward Canton. Die physische Ähnlichkeit war erstaunlich. Obwohl Mr. Canton ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht trug – ohne Zweifel aufgrund des Endes seiner Schulzeit – schob er ab und zu ein scherzhaftes Stirnrunzeln ein. Es war dieser Blick, der Severus so sehr an sich selbst erinnerte. Er lachte selten. Es gab wenig in seiner Vergangenheit, das ihm Freude brachte. Selbst sein Leben nach Voldemort gab ihm wenig Anlass zum Lachen. Der fröhliche Mann von achtzehn Jahren, dem die ganze Welt offen stand mit einer Zukunft voller Möglichkeiten – das war der Mann der er hätte sein sollen. Der junge Mann in dem Foto ließ ihn trauriger und einsamer fühlen, als Severus es sich je erlaubt hatte.

„Gefühle sind Schwächen."

Er erinnerte sich nur allzu gut an die Worte seines Vaters.

„Gefühle sind für schwache Muggel und Schlammblüter… und für Frauen," hatte der ältere Snape oft zu seinem Sohn gesagt. „Bist du eines davon?"

„Nein," hatte er immer herausgequetscht. Seine größte Angst waren nicht die bösem Zauberer, Werwölfe oder diese Furcht erregenden Muggel Flugzeuge, die immer zu dicht über dem Familienanwesen hinweg flogen. Nein, seine größte Angst war sein eigener Vater.

„Natürlich nicht," würde sein Vater immer antworten. „Du bist ein Snape. Wir zeigen und wir fühlen keine Emotionen. Warum ist das so, Sohn?"

„Weil unsere Feinde immer nach Schwächen suchen. Sie werden unsere Gefühle als Waffe gegen uns einsetzen. Gefühle können uns umbringen."

Diese Lehre, Salanzo Snapes liebste, war an den Sohn weitergegeben worden als er fünf Jahre alt war. Weitere Lehren folgten. Weitere Anweisungen wie ein Snape sich zu verhalten hatte. Severus hatte gelernt passiv, kühl, distanziert und emotionslos zu sein seit er ein Junge war. Es hatte bei seiner Schwester viel länger gedauert, bis sie gelernt hatte was erwartet wurde. Er konnte noch immer ihre Schreie um Gnade hören, an einen Vater dem das Wort fremd war.

Seine Gedanken wandten sich kurz seiner geliebten Schwester Senga zu. Er hatte schon seit Jahren nicht mehr an sie gedacht. Sie war drei Jahre jünger als er. Als Kinder waren sie sich nahe gewesen. Ihr großer Bruder war ihr Beschützer. Leider war sein Vater derjenige, vor dem er sie am häufigsten beschützen musste. Nach sieben Jahren als durchschnittliche Hogwartsschülerin, eine Tatsache, die sie niemals vergessen durfte, hatte Senga die britische Zaubererwelt verlassen. Beinahe zwanzig Jahre waren vergangen, ohne das er irgendetwas von seiner schönen Schwester gesehen oder gehört hatte. Ein Bekannter hatte ihm einmal erzählt, dass er sie auf seinen Reisen auf den fernen Inseln von Vanuatu gesehen hatte, wo sie die alte Magie der Urvölker studierte. Er hatte im Gefühl, dass sie erst zu rückkehren würde, wenn ihr Vater endlich gestorben war. Da er aber erst siebzig Jahre alt war, also mittleren Alters für einen Zauberer, und er immer eine robuste Gesundheit gehabt hatte, würde Salanzo Snape in nächster Zeit sicherlich nirgendwo hingehen.

Entschlossen solche deprimierenden Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben, untersuchte Severus das Pergament nun bestimmt zum hundertsten Mal. Er dachte, es oft genug anzuschauen würde ihm vielleicht die Antworten bringen, die er suchte.

„Was zum…?"

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sich den Ursprung des Rätsels ansah. Die Schrift, die Edward Cantons Namen und das Jahr, in dem sein Leben so tragisch beendet wurde, geschrieben hatte, begann sich aufzulösen. Er drehte das Blatt um, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht einfach nur auf die falsche Seite schaute. Als er das Papier zurückdrehte, begannen Linien auf der Seite zu erscheinen. Schritt für Schritt bildeten die Linien eine…

„Eine Karte." Er begutachtete sie genau.

Das Pergament war langsam zu einer Karte von Hogwarts geworden, jeder Korridor und Klassenraum klar abgegrenzt. Er kannte das Schloss besser als die meisten Lehrer und alle bis auf ein paar Schüler. Irgendwie fand Harry Potter immer einen Weg aus Schwierigkeiten heraus. Sicherlich kannte er die Myriaden von Geheimgängen und –türen. Er hatte es schließlich auch geschafft die Kammer des Schreckens zu finden, obwohl alle die danach gesucht hatten erfolglos gewesen waren. Ja, Harry Potter und diese verfluchten Weasley-Zwillinge kannten das Schloss so gut wie er. Es gab wenig auf dieser Karte, das er noch nicht kannte.

Erst als die Karte sich schließlich vervollständigt hatte, bemerkte er etwas Besonderes. Ein winziger Punkt in der obersten linken Ecke fing an zu blinken. Severus musste sich vorlehnen, seine Nase beinahe auf dem Pergament, bis er sah was die Karte ihm zeigen wollte.

„Fünfter Stock, Muggelstudien…" las er die winzige Schrift ab.

Severus stand von seinem Stuhl auf und schob in mit etwas zu viel Schwung unter den Tisch. Das Geräusch klang fremd in dem ansonsten stillen Raum. Mit der neuen Karte von Hogwarts in der einen Hand und seinem Zauberstab in der anderen, bannte er die Ausgaben des _Tagespropheten_ zurück an ihre angemessenen Orte in den Regalen. Die Korridore waren schwarz und ruhig, als er die Bibliothek verließ, genau so wie sie waren, bevor er die Bibliothek betreten hatte. Es würden noch Stunden vergehen, bis die Sonne aufgehen würde und das Leben in das Schloss zurück kroch. Zum Glück wurde samstags kein Unterricht gehalten. Er könnte so lange schlafen wie er wollte. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass diese ganze Situation mit Hermine Granger und Albus bestehen auf seine Anwesenheit, wenn sie aufwachte, sich endlich geklärt hatte.

Er erklomm die Treppen bis zum fünften Stock. Selten kam er in die Nähe der Klassenzimmer für Muggelstudien. Er fand sich, nicht überraschenderweise, wohler in den Kerkern. Es gab wenig Schüler dort unten, die dort nicht sein mussten. Die Korridore waren viel ruhiger. In anderen teilen des Schlosses musste er sich ständig ermahnen die Schüler nicht zu verhexen. Sie gingen ihm auf die Nerven wenn er ihnen zu lang ausgesetzt war. Vielleicht hatte sein Vater doch Recht. Bildung war nicht die beste Berufswahl für einen Zauberer mit seinem Temperament.

„Genug von dem Mann," schalt er sich selbst. Er war auf einer Mission dieses Rätsel zu lösen. Es war vielleicht ein Segen, dass er etwas Interessantes zu tun hatte, anstatt seine zeit im Krankenflügel mit herumsitzen zu verbringen.

Als Severus sich der Muggelstudienetage näherte, begann die Karte in sich hinein zu zoomen. Anstelle des winzigen blinkenden Punktes von der Größe eines Nadelpieksers, blinkte nur ein bereich in Größe eines Knuts. Er trat von der Treppe auf die fünfte Etage. Es gab in diesem Flügel nur drei Türen. Alle waren auf der rechten Seite des Korridors. Der blinkende Punkt wies auf einen Bereich zu seiner Linken. Aber dort gab es keine Türen oder Bücherregale. Er wusste nicht wonach er suchen sollte, aber als er vor der angezeigten Stelle stand, entstand eine kleine Schrift neben dem Punkt. Ein einzelnes Wort.

„Celo," las er.

In dem Moment in dem er das Wort aussprach, erschien eine kleine Tür in der ansonsten glatten wand und öffnete sich. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab, immer bereit für Gefahren, aus der Tasche und trat ein. Die Tür schloss sich sofort hinter ihm. Eine reihe von Fackeln säumte die Wand und er entzündete sie mit einer Handbewegung.

Der kleine Raum war nichts Besonderes. Nichts Besonderes außer, dass er versteckt war. Zwei Stühle und ein Ofen waren die einzigen Möbel. Es gab kein Fenster oder einen anderen Ausgang als die Tür, durch die er herein gekommen war. Er blickte erneut auf das Pergament, um einen Hinweis zu finden, was er tun sollte. Ein geheimer Raum in einem Schloss so groß und alt wie Hogwarts war nicht gerade ein Grund für besonderes Interesse. Es war das, was möglicherweise hier drinnen gefunden werden könnte, das interessant war.

_Siehe_… schrieb das Pergament. Alle Hinweise auf eine Karte verschwanden. _Ostwand, dritter Stein von links._

Er wusste es besser, als fragen zu stellen, also tat Severus wie ihm gesagt wurde… er konnte nicht glauben, was er hier tat und schwor sich, dass nur wenige, wenn nicht niemand von seiner nächtlichen Erkundungstour erfahren würden. Severus schob seine Scham beiseite, fand die Ostwand und sah sich den dritten Stein an. Er konnte nichts Außergewöhnliches erkennen. Er fühlte sich noch alberner als ohnehin schon, als er die Hand ausstreckte, um den Stein an zufassen. Es war als wäre der Stein nie da gewesen. Er verschwand sobald er ihn berührte.

Dahinter lag ein Buch… ein Buch? Er konnte nicht glauben, dass all diese Mühe für ein Buch gewesen war. Unwillig zog er das Buch aus dem Versteck. Der Einband war extrem alt; er fiel ab, sobald er es hochhob. Er griff danach um zu sehen was es für ein Buch war, aber die Schrift war zu verblichen. Nachdem er ein paar Seiten geblättert hatte zog er den Schluss, dass es einfach nur ein altes Zauberbuch war. Einige der Flüche und Zauber waren veraltet. Einfachere und effektivere Zauber waren längst entwickelt worden.

„Großartig." Mit einem frustrierten Seufzer schlug er das Buch wieder zu. "All das für ein unbrauchbares Zauberbuch in einem geheimen staubigen Raum.

Als er das Buch wieder in sein Versteck zurückwerfen wollte, fiel etwas zwischen den Seiten hervor. Er beugte sich herunter um den Gegenstand aufzuheben.

„Was?"

Er konnte nicht glauben was er sah. Es war ein altes Foto. Zwei Teenager lachten und winkten ihm zu. Einer der beiden war ohne Zweifel Edward Canton. Er erkannte ihn aus dem Bild im _Tagespropheten_. Der andere war eine junge Frau. Severus musste genauer hinsehen um zu glauben, was er da tatsächlich sah. Die junge Frau sah genauso aus wie Miss Hermine Granger. Das ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn. Er glaubte, es musste ein schlechter Scherz sein.

„Das ist kein bisschen amüsant," sagte er scharf in den leeren Raum.

Ein weiteres Foto steckte zwischen den Seiten des Buches. Es war ein größeres Bild der jungen Frau, die so sehr wie Miss Granger aussah. Sie lächelte und warf Küsse in die Kamera. Severus fühlte sich unwohl… fast so, als ob er etwas ansah, was er nicht sehen sollte. Er drehte das Foto um.

_Mariah Dumbledore_

_Juni 1945_

„Dumbledore?"

Er steckte beide Fotos zurück zwischen die Seiten und schritt zur Tür, durch die er hereingekommen war. Ohne das Passwort sagen zu müssen erschien die Tür. Sobald er aus dem Korridor für Muggelstudien heraus war, wandte er sich den Treppen zu. Er hatte einige Fragen an Professor Albus Dumbledore und nichts würde ihn davon abhalten, die Antworten zu bekommen, die er wollte.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Im nächsten Kapitel stellt Severus Dumbledore zur Rede! :) **

**Habe das Kapitel bereits fertig und es wird online sein, sobald ff wieder richtig funktioniert.. momentan kann ichs nämlich nicht hochladen.. :(  
**


	20. Kapitel 20: Infinitas Infinitio

**A/N: Anscheinend funktioniert das Hochladen wieder! mal sehen, ob es auch so bleibt... :)**

**mija-ela: Danke! :) ja, Dumbledore müsste es echt aufgefallen sein, nicht wahr? ;)**

.

Disclaimer und Zusammenfassung sind immer noch im ersten Kapitel... :)

* * *

**Kapitel 20: Infinitas Infinitio  
**

„Ich muss mit Ihnen reden, Schulleiter," verkündete Severus dem alten Zauberer, der vor dem Krankenflügel umherstrich.

Sein Tonfall war dringend und bedeutungsschwer. Albus wusste, dass er ihn nicht eher loswerden würde, als dass die Vermutungen und Sorgen des jungen Zauberers geklärt waren.

„Bitte, setz dich Severus." albus ließ sich auf einer Steinbank nieder und winkte seinem Kollegen sich zu ihm zu setzen… so wie er den jungen Potter nicht lange zuvor am Abend gebeten hatte. Oder war es Morgen gewesen? Wie die Stunden verschwanden.

Severus setzte sich nicht neben Professor Dumbledore. Er war zu frustriert und müde um den Wünschen des älteren einfach so nachzukommen. Stattdessen trat er vor Dumbledore, das Buch und die Bilder in seinen Händen hinter dem Rücken.

„Wer ist Mariah Dumbledore?"

Über Albus Gesicht huschten innerhalb weniger Sekunden eine Reihe von Emotionen. Überraschung, Verwirrung, Wut, große Freude und sogar Erleichterung fanden ihren Weg in sein Antlitz. Es waren Jahre vergangen, seit er das letzte Mal den Namen seiner geliebten Nichte vernommen hatte. So viel war passiert in den Jahren seit er ihr fröhliches, lachendes Gesicht gesehen hatte, dass er sich oft daran erinnern musste, dass er sie nicht erträumt hatte, sondern dass sie einst ein großer Teil seines Lebens gewesen war. An sie zu denken trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen und er ließ sie fallen, unbeschämt vor seinem jungen Protegé.

„Sie war meine Nichte," antwortete er in einem leisen, aber festen Flüstern. „Sie starb viele, viele Jahre zuvor… ziemlich genau zu der Zeit, in der ich mich aufmachte Grindelwald zu finden. Ich hatte nie die Gelegenheit sie wieder zu sehen."

„Ich… äh, das tut mir sehr leid," gab Severus zurück, offensichtlich unwohl bei der Darlegung solcher Emotionen durch den Schulleiter. Albus Dumbledore, obwohl exzentrisch und Severus Meinung nach nervtötend, zeigte sich nie so offen und verletzlich gegenüber dem Lehrkörper, selbst jenen, die er als Freunde sah.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, Severus," entgegnete Albus schließlich nach ein paar angespannten, stillen Minuten. Er zog ein schlichtes – wohl das einzige Schlichte, dass er besaß – Taschentuch aus dem Umhang, um die Tränen abzuwischen. „Sie war eine erstaunliche junge Frau mit einer wundervollen und viel versprechenden Zukunft. Aber leider ist das Leben nicht sicher und häufig ungerecht. Ich habe in meinem Leben viele Unglaubliche Dinge gesehen und getan und Mariah lebte kaum länger als ihr achtzehnter Geburtstag. Das war eine große Ungerechtigkeit."

Erneut entstand eine ungemütliche Pause zwischen den beiden. Da er solch einen Ausdruck von Gefühlen aller Personen über dreizehn Jahren nicht gewohnt war, wusste Severus nicht, wie er die Unterhaltung in der von ihm vorgesehenen Richtung fortsetzen sollte. Albus konnte die Anspannung des Zaubertränkemeisters wie eine Aura um ihn spüren. Leise schnäuzte er sich in sein Taschentuch und blickte dann zu Severus auf.

„Warum fragst du nach Mariah?"

Die Frage war direkt und genauso direkt war auch Severus Antwort. Er hielt Dumbledore das Foto der jungen Mariah Dumbledore, das er in dem alten Zauberbuch gefunden hatte, unter die Nase. Der Schulleiter nahm es ohne ein Wort in die Hand. Beim ersten Blick auf das, was er in Händen hielt, holte Albus scharf Luft. Seine Augen, noch feucht von Tränen, fingen an zu leuchten, als er die lachende Mariah Dumbledore erblickte, die so sehr wie Hermine Granger aussah und ihm Küsse zuwarf und winkte. Neue Tränen rollten dem stolzen Onkel über die Wangen.

„Ich habe seit Jahren kein Foto mehr von ihr gesehen," sagte er und wischte sich erneut über das Gesicht. „Sie anzusehen war immer zu schmerzhaft gewesen."

„Aber…" begann Severus.

„Aber was?"

„Du musst doch sehen, dass…" Oh, es klang so fremd, es auszusprechen, obwohl es so einfach sein sollte.

„Ich muss was sehen, Severus?"

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken die junge Frau in dem Foto wäre Hermine Granger!" Er stieß es hervor, bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte. Anschließend fühlte er sich als wäre ihm eine große Last von den Schultern gefallen.

„Ja, da hast du wohl recht," seufzte Albus. „Miss Granger ist gerade der Grund, dass ich Mariahs Foto weggelegt habe."

„Entschuldige, aber das ergibt keinen Sinn."

„Vielleicht ergibt die Logik dahinter keinen Sinn für dich oder alle anderen, aber für mich schon," erklärte Albus. „Als ich Miss Granger am Abend ihres ersten Tages in Hogwarts das erste Mal die große Halle betreten sah, konnte ich meinen Augen kaum glauben. Es war als wäre es wieder 1938 und ich sähe meiner Nichte Mariah zu, wie sie in ihr Haus eingeteilt wurde. Ich hätte es beinahe geglaubt, bis Minerva ‚Granger, Hermine' ankündigte und das junge Mädchen, das ich für meine Nichte hielt vortrat…

„Jenen Abend verbrachte ich in meinen Räumen eingeschlossen mit einem Fotoalbum voller Bilder meiner Nichten und Neffen und vielleicht ein wenig zu vielen Gläsern meines starken Brandys. Es war erstaunlich mich an meine Familie zu erinnern. Mein Vater hatte im Laufe seines Lebens zwölf Söhne von drei verschiedenen Frauen bekommen. Meine Mutter war die erste. Sie kannten sich schon in Hogwarts. Ich war das Ergebnis ihrer Union und meine Brüder Aberforth, Alberic und schließlich Angus folgten. Mein Vater mochte Namen mit A. Jedoch mit Angus Geburt starb meine Mutter. Ihr Körper war zu schwach für so viele Söhne. Sie war erst sechsundzwanzig als sie starb… noch so jung. Glücklicherweise überlebte Angus und führte ein sehr langes Leben.

„Aber mein Vater… Mutters Tod zerbrach ihn. Er war ein sehr unglücklicher Mann für den Rest seines Lebens. Bald nach der Beerdigung meiner Mutter schickte er meine drei Brüder und mich, um mit der Familie meiner Mutter zu leben. Wundervolle Leute waren das. Starke Gryffindors, falls du dir das noch nicht gedacht hattest. Wir waren glücklich dort, aber unser armer Vater… Er versank in tiefe Depressionen. Sein Herz war zerbrochen.

„Als ich zwölf Jahre alt war, sechs Jahre nach dem Tod meiner Mutter, heiratete mein Vater erneut. Er sandte nicht nach seinen ersten vier Söhnen… wir trugen für ihn zu viele schmerzhafte Erinnerungen. Diese neue Frau war so verschieden von unserer Mutter, wie nur möglich. Verständlich natürlich… Sie war ehrgeizig und erbarmungslos. Die wenige Male, die ich ihr begegnete, fand ich sie gänzlich unsympathisch.

„Ihre sechs Söhne waren ebenso schlimm. Sie waren so verdorben, wie man es sich vorstellen kann. Zwei, Auberon und Alwyn, starben in Azkaban. Algernon verschwand als er neunzehn Jahre alt war. Die restlichen drei hatten alle Familien… Averill und Arkell besaßen denselben unbeugsamen Ehrgeiz, wie ihre Mutter. Ihre Frauen und Kinder litten darunter. Nur Ashton schien ein normales Leben zu führen, aber schließlich starb er als Alkoholiker. Das Schicksal ihrer Mutter war ebenso schrecklich. Sie wurde ermordet. Bis heute wurde der Täter nicht gefasst.

„Vater heiratete bald darauf erneut. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren seine sieben ältesten Söhne bereits aus der Schule und arbeiteten. Seine dritte Frau war eine intelligente, liebevolle Frau. Es hat mich immer überrascht, dass sie geheiratet haben. Die jüngste Tochter einer verarmten Slytherin Familie – der Vater arrangierte die Ehe in der Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft für seine eigene Familie. Sie gebar einen Sohn nur ein Jahr nach der Hochzeit und ihrem Schulabschluss. Vaters Söhne, die in ihrem Alter waren, behandelten sie schlechter, als ich eine verseuchte Ratte behandeln würde. Sie bekam einen weiteren Sohn, Adeben, und lief dann fort. Sie hinterließ ihre Kinder und ihren Besitz in meiner Familie. Niemand hat sie seither gesehen."

Severus fühlte sich wieder einmal sehr unwohl in der Anwesenheit des Schulleiters. In all den Jahren, die Severus ihn als Schüler, Kollegen und Spion für den Orden gekannt hatte, konnte er an einer Hand abzählen, wie oft Albus freiwillig von der Vergangenheit seiner Familie gesprochen hatte. Professor Dumbledore war ein Mann, der seine Geheimnisse für sich behielt und niemals schlecht über andere sprach. Er war sich bewusst, das Dumbledore ihm mit einer enormen Menge an Wissen über den Dumbledore Klan vertraute.

„Ich sehe an deinem Ausdruck, dass du nicht verstehst, warum ich so… offen über meine Verwandten spreche," sagte Albus kaum einen Moment nachdem Severus es gedacht hatte.

„Ja Schulleiter, ich dachte genau das gerade. In all den Jahren die ich dich schon kenne und für dich gearbeitet habe, habe ich sehr wenig über deine Vergangenheit gehört. Vielleicht hätte ich nicht nach deiner Nichte fragen sollen."

„Glaube mir, ich hätte deine Frage niemals beantwortet, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass es wichtig für dich ist," fuhr Albus seine Erklärungen fort. Ein Ausdruck der Verwirrung, der ihm nur allzu bekannt wurde, huschte über Severus Gesicht. „Bald nachdem mein jüngster Bruder Adeben geboren wurde, verstarb mein Vater. Ich hatte gehofft meinen jüngsten Brüdern das zu sein, was mein Vater nicht sein konnte. Ihre Mutter war schließlich auch fort.

„Amias und ich kennen uns kaum. Er entschied sich bei der Familie seiner Mutter zu leben. Adeben dagegen wurde beinahe so etwas wie mein eigener Sohn. Wir standen uns sehr nahe. Zu nah für den Geschmack seines Großvaters fürchte ich. Als Adeben zehn war erhielten seine Großeltern mütterlicherseits das Sorgerecht. Wie zu erwarten von einem Mann wie Bernard MacNair wurden alle Verwandten seines Enkels, die er für ungeeignet hielt von ihm fern gehalten. Natürlich führte ich diese Liste an.

„Nach Adebens zwanzigstem Geburtstag erhielt ich eine Einladung zu seiner Hochzeit. Von da an hatten wir wieder regen Kontakt. Jahre unter der Aufsicht der MacNairs hatten ihn verändert, aber ich konnte immer noch den jungen, unschuldigen Knaben in ihm sehen, der er gewesen war.

„Ich habe sechsundsiebzig Neffen und Nichten über die Welt verteilt, Severus. eine erstaunliche Anzahl, wenn man darüber nachdenkt. Viele von ihnen kenne ich, wenn überhaupt, nur flüchtig. Meine mittleren sechs Brüder haben den Namen ihrer Mutter angenommen nach deren Ableben. Amias ging ebenfalls von Dumbledore zu MacNair über. Ich glaube, du kennst seinen Sohn Walden recht gut."

"Ja, natürlich," erwiderte Severus hastig. „Allerdings war mir nicht bewusst, dass er mit dir verwandt ist."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass er selbst davon weiß. Aber bevor ich ganz abschweife… es gab und gibt immer noch ein paar der Nachkommen meiner Geschwister, mit denen ich einen engen Kontakt habe. Mariah, obwohl ich es niemals sagen sollte, war mir mit Abstand am liebsten. Sie hatte so viel Feuer und Seele, dass es mich an den jungen Adeben erinnerte, bevor er von seiner Familie beeinflusst wurde.

„Miss Granger, sehr zu meiner Überraschung, war genauso wie Mariah damals in ihrem Alter. In Miss Granger sah ich ein Feuer, dass vor langer Zeit ausgelöscht gewesen war. Sie jeden Tag in der Großen Halle und in den Korridoren zu sehen und dann Mariah abends aus den Fotos lachen zu sehen, wurde bald zu traumatisch. Etwa zu der Zeit als Miss Granger in ihrem zweiten Jahr vom Basilisken versteinert wurde, habe ich alles was mich an Mariah erinnert hat weggeräumt. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wenn ich wieder bereit dafür bin."

„Was ist mit Miss Dumbledore geschehen, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Albus hielt inne, bevor er fortfuhr. Es war so lange her, dass er mit jemandem über den Teil seiner Vergangenheit gesprochen hatte, dass er von einem Schwall fast unerträglicher Emotionen übermannt wurde.

„In ihrem siebten Jahr wurde Mariah eine Stelle in der Zaubertränkeabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums angeboten…"

Severus hob bei dieser Information eine Augenbraue.

„Ja, sehr wie Miss Granger. Und noch mehr wie ihre Situation."

Er hielt einen Moment inne, holte tief Luft und ließ sie langsam wieder ausströmen.

„Mariah benötigte eine Empfehlung ihres Zaubertränkeprofessors. Professor Grebe gab nie einfach so etwas ohne Beweis, dass jemand es tatsächlich verdiente und ließ sie einen schwierigen, aber machbaren, Trank brauen."

„Es gab eine Explosion?"

„Unglücklicherweise, ja. Ich wartete einige der längsten Stunden meines Lebens auf Neuigkeiten, dass sie wieder gesund werden würde. Die Explosion hatte sie fast umgebracht. Sie war für einen nicht auszuhaltenden Zeitraum bewusstlos."

„Ist das wie sie gestorben ist?" fragte Severus kaum mehr als flüsternd. Wenn Mariah Dumbledores Situation so sehr wie Hermines war… und sie niemals erwacht war…

„Sie ist schließlich wieder aufgewacht. Es schien als würde es ihr immer besser zu gehen, als ob sie wieder ganz gesund werden würde, aber…"

„Aber was?"

„Am nächsten morgen bin ich aufgebrochen, um Grindelwald zum letzten Mal zu bekämpfen. In meinem Hinterkopf hatte ich das Gefühl, dass etwas Schreckliches passieren würde, wenn ich gehen würde. Natürlich war es gar keine Frage, dass schreckliche Dinge passieren würden, wenn ich nicht gehen würde. Ich bin also gegangen.

„Aber auch als ich auf dem Weg zu Grindelwald war, hatte ich ein tiefes Drängen zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Poppy hatte mir versichert, dass obwohl Mariah noch einen langen Weg der Genesung vor sich hatte, sie gesund genug wäre, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen müsste. Es kam so, dass ich als ich nach dem Kampf ins Schloss zurückkehrte die tragische Nachricht erhielt, dass Mariah kurz nach meiner Abreise im Schlaf gestorben war."

„Konnte Poppy feststellen was deine Nichte veranlasste zu… zu sterben?"

„Ich fürchte das Mysterium ging mit Mariah ins Grab. Es wurde vermutet, dass ihr Körper einfach aufgegeben hatte. Sie hatte einen schrecklichen Unfall gehabt."

Severus konnte das zweite Foto in seiner Hand hinter dem Rücken spüren.

„Und Edward Canton?"

Dumbledores überraschte Augen flogen hoch und trafen Severus Blick.

„Woher… weißt du…?" stotterte Albus, der große Albus Dumbledore.

Wieder ließ Severus ein Foto für ihn sprechen. Er drückte das zweite Foto in Albus zitternde Hand, behielt das Zauberbuch allerdings hinter seinem Rücken verborgen.

„Edward fiel im Kampf gegen Grindelwald," sagte Albus, seine Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen. „Ich habe versucht für seine Sicherheit zu sorgen, aber ich habe versagt. Irgendwann in den letzten Minuten des Kampfes verschwand er. Niemand sah in monatelang. Schließlich fand man seinen gebrochenen Körper. Das einzig Gute an der ganzen Geschichte ist, dass weder Edward noch Mariah wussten, dass der andere tot war."

„Mr. Canton bedeutete deiner Nichte viel?"

„Sehr viel," sagte er mit einer Spur eines Lächelns. „Sie hatten gehofft zu heiraten, wenn sie die Schule verließen."

„Verstehe."

Eine schwere Stille viel übe die beiden. Albus starrte wehmütig auf die Fotos. Severus klammerte das Zauberbuch fester in seiner Hand. Er wollte die Unterhaltung fortsetzen. Es gab noch einige Fragen, die er beantwortet haben wollte. Eine davon schien so offensichtlich, dass es ihn erstaunte, dass Albus nichts sagte.

„Schulleiter…" Er räusperte sich. „Sicherlich ist es dir aufgefallen, dass Mr. Canton erstaunlich stark so aussieht wie…"

„Ja ich weiß, Severus," unterbrach Albus ihn. „Du hast bereits doppelt so lange gelebt, wie Edward und dennoch ist die Ähnlichkeit unmissverständlich."

„Vielleicht könntest du erklären, wie das sein kann?"

„Nicht ganz, nein, Severus. das alles könnte nur ein beachtlicher Zufall sein oder es könnte alles geplant sein."

„Geplant, Sir?"

„Es ist eine Sache, wen sich eine vergangene Handlung in der Zukunft wiederholt. Das geschieht häufig genug. Wir studieren die Geschichte um von vergangenen Fehlern zu lernen, auf dass sie sich nicht wiederholen möge. Alles, von den Geschehnissen bis zu den Mitspielern ist jetzt genauso wie vor fünfzig Jahren. Jemand hat dies geplant. Es wurde geplant, dass du bist wer du bist und dass Miss Granger in dein Leben treten würde. Die Explosion war geplant. Alles scheint mir geplant zu sein."

„Von wem geplant?! Und wie?" Severus Stimme stieg an. „Aber vor allem warum?!"

„Alles sehr gute Fragen, Severus. ich fürchte, dass ich keine richtigen Antworten darauf habe, nur Spekulationen."

Diese Nachricht tat nichts, um Severus Nerven zu beruhigen. Er wandte sich ruckartig ab und fing an im Korridor hin uns her zu laufen. Sein Gehirn schien immer besser zu funktionieren, wenn er sich bewegte. Als er sich umdrehte fiel dem Schulleiter das alte, abgenutzte Zauberbuch ins Auge.

„Severus… was hältst du da in der Hand?"

Der Professor hielt inne. Er hob das Buch um sich den Einband anzusehen.

„Nur ein nutzloses altes Zauberbuch, das ich bei den Muggelstudienklassenzimmern gefunden habe. Es enthielt die zwei Fotographien, die du da in der Hand hältst."

„Wie hast du es gefunden?" Albus Stimme zitterte.

Severus, dankbar, dass er die Geschichte seines nächtlichen Abenteuers erzählen konnte, ließ kein Detail aus. Er erzählte seinem Mentor alles was er gesehen hatte, tat oder hörte. Als seine Sage zum Ende kam, winkte Albus dem jungen Professor erneut sich zu ihm auf die Bank zu setzen. Diesmal gab Severus nach.

„Dieses nutzlose alte Zauberbuch könnte sehr gut die Antworten auf all unsere Fragen enthalten. Ich sehe, ich muss einfach am Anfang der Geschichte anfangen."

.

-------

.

Hermine sah der Szene vor sich mit Erstaunen und Entsetzen an. Wie konnte ein Mann, der behauptete seine Tochter zu lieben, ihr Leben nehmen? Adeben Dumbledore war ein Mann, den Hermine hoffentlich nie verstehen würde. Verständnis kam oft vor Mitgefühl oder Vergebung. Keines der beiden wollte sie dem jüngeren Bruder eines Mannes erweisen, den sie mehr als alle anderen bewunderte. Wie konnte ein Mann das tun? Wie konnte jemand seinem eigenen Kind ins Gesicht sehen und dann seine Existenz vernichten? Die Gedanken die ihren Verstand plagten, waren schwer zu ertragen.

Als Adeben Dumbledore sich sicher war, dass seine Tochter tot war, nahm er das Kissen von ihrem Gesicht. Es hatte eine Farbe, die Hermine nur wenige Male zuvor gesehen hatte. Und jedes Mal war es das Ergebnis von Voldemorts Plänen gewesen.

„Das ist erledigt," murmelte Adeben.

Es war in seinem besten Interesse, dass Hermine in ihrem jetzigen Zustand nicht die Macht hatte ihm Schaden zuzufügen. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, dass sie ihn Reue spüren lassen könnte, dass er je einen Finger an Mariah gelegt hatte. Nach einem sanften Kuss auf die Stirn seiner toten Tochter, der Hermine noch wütender machte, verließ Adeben Dumbledore schnell den Krankenflügel. Kurz nachdem er fort war, kam Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro um nach ihrer Patientin zu sehen.

„Oh nein!" rief Madam Pomfrey aus. Sie fing an im Krankenflügel hin und her zu eilen, aber ihre Versuche blieben vergebens. Ihre Patientin war bereits tot.

Hermine setzte sich auf eines der Betten, schloss die Augen und weinte… schon wieder. Ihr ruhiger Moment endete so schnell wie er begonnen hatte. Der stille Krankenflügel explodierte plötzlich mit dem Lärm umher eilender Schüler. In der Zeit, in der Hermine die Augen geschlossen hatte, war sie vom Krankenflügel in die Einganshalle gelangt. Überall waren Schüler. An jedem Schultag waren die Korridore überfüllt mit den jungen Männern und Frauen, die versuchten zu ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde zu gelangen.

Sie überflog die Gesichter der Menge, konnte aber nicht eines erkennen, das ihr bekannt vorkam. Es war erstaunlich, wie sehr sich die lauten Massen an Schülern von einer Ära zur nächsten ähnelten. Sie konnte sich fast einreden, dass es ein ganz normaler Schultag war und nichts geschehen war. Allerdings nur, bis sie sich selbst, oder zumindest Miss Dumbledore, die ihr so ähnlich sah, auf der Treppe auftauchen sah, die zu den Kerkern führte. Eine Anzahl von Slytherin Mitschülern lachten und redeten aufgeregt um sie herum.

„Meine letzte Zaubertränkestunde… für den Rest meines Lebens… oh du schöne Freiheit," witzelte ein blondes Mädchen.

Die anderen lachten mit ihr, aber es war zu erkennen, dass Mariahs Gedanken woanders waren. Sie hielt plötzlich inne und zog ihre überfüllte Tasche vor sich. Sie griff hinein und zog ein Blatt Pergament heraus. Hermine trat näher heran um zu sehen, was daran so besonders war.

Triff mich… du weißt wo. Fünf Wörter schrieben sich von selbst auf das Papier. Sie wurde unwillkürlich an Harrys Rumtreiberkarte erinnert. Das hier schien etwas Ähnliches zu sein.

„Hey ähmm… ich hab vergessen, ich hab… ich hab noch was zu tun," sagte Mariah zu ihren Freunden. Sie schien etwas nervös in ihrer Gegenwart zu sein. Worum es in der Nachricht auch ging, sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Freunde davon etwas wussten.

„Bist du sicher, Mariah?" fragte das blonde Mädchen.

„Ja… ich treffe euch später in Verwandlung."

Mariah hastete davon in Richtung der Treppen, mit Hermine auf den Fersen. Sie folgte ihr hinauf zum Muggelstudienflur. Ein merkwürdiger Platz um sich mit jemandem zu treffen… und es war niemand zu sehen. Mariah trat an die leere Wand heran und sah sich um, ob jemand in Sicht war. Als sie sicher war, dass die Luft rein war, flüsterte sie zur Wand.

„Celo."

Eine kleine Tür öffnete sich in der Wand. Sie blickte sich noch einmal um und verschwand dann in der Wand. Hermine beeilte sich ihr zu folgen, bevor sich die Tür verschloss. Es war nichts Besonderes an dem kleinen, geheimen Raum, in dem sie sich wieder fand. Er war eher klein und ziemlich schmutzig. Ein merkwürdiger Geruch strömte durch den Raum, aber das war in einem so alten Schloss wie Hogwarts zu erwarten. Wartend saß ein dunkelhaariger junger Mann in einem Sessel neben dem Ofen.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, wie lange es dauern würde, bis du das Pergament überprüfst," sagte er ohne sich zu Mariah umzudrehen.

„Hast du schon lange gewartet?"

„Nein, aber ich hab gehofft, dass es nicht so lange dauern würde, wie letzte Woche."

„Wie oft muss ich mich denn noch dafür entschuldigen?" neckte Mariah. „Professor Grebe hat mich nach dem Unterricht aufgehalten. Es war beinahe unmöglich schließlich loszukommen."

Der junge Mann war zweifelsohne Edward Canton. Als sie Mariah kurz zuvor gesehen hatte, war Hermine mehr als nur überrascht gewesen. Wenige Augenblicke zuvor hatte sie zugesehen, wie sie ermordet wurde. Es war merkwürdig und beunruhigend sie wieder lebendig zu sehen. Offensichtlich war sie jetzt weiter in der Vergangenheit um etwas zu erfahren, dass sie zuvor nicht gewusst hatte.

„Ich habe heute morgen beim Frühstück einen Brief von der Aurorabteilung bekommen," verkündete Edward und nahm die Hand der Frau, die er liebte.

„Wirklich? Was haben sie gesagt?"

"Ich bin angenommen worden. Ich fange nächsten Monat mit dem Training an."

Mariah war offensichtlich sehr erfreut über diese Neuigkeiten. Sie stieß einen aufgeregten Quietscher aus und gab Edward einen Kuss.

„Ich bin so stolz auf dich!" Sie küsste ihn erneut.

„Hast du bereits Rückmeldung?" fragte er, immer noch leicht rot von ihrer Zuneigung.

„Ich muss nur noch eine Empfehlung von Professor Grebe bekommen, dann kann ich anfangen."

„Und jetzt muss ich dir sagen, wie stolz ich auf dich bin." Erküsste sie auf die Stirn.

Mariah zog sich aus der Umarmung ihres Geliebten, um erneut in ihrer Tasche umherzukramen. Sie zog ein altes Zauberbuch hervor und schob es Edward in die Hände.

„Ich hab's gefunden," verkündete sie leise. „Es hat eine Weile gedauert, aber ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich es finden würde."

„Was hast du gefunden?" fragte er, als er das Buch untersuchte.

„Den _Infinitas Infinitio_ Zauber… Ich habe danach gesucht seit… seit du mich gefragt hast dich zu heiraten."

„Den Ewigkeitszauber?" fragte er leise. „Ich dachte der wäre schon vor langer Zeit verschollen."

„Du kennst ihn?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich habe nur davon gehört. Aber wo hast du ihn gefunden?"

„Ich habe es überall versucht, was mir eingefallen ist: die Bibliothek, Flourish und Blotts, einen ziemlich gruseligen kleinen Laden in der Nokturngasse, die private Bibliothek meines Vaters, die meines ältesten Bruders… schließlich nach einem unerwarteten Besuch auf dem Gut meines Urgroßvaters habe ich es gefunden."

„Die meisten dieser Zauber sind wertlos. Niemand hat den Vereor Zauber in über hundert Jahren verwendet."

„Ich schätze deshalb hat mein Urgroßvater kein Problem damit gehabt es mir zu leihen. Ich habe ihm erzählt ich bräuchte es für ein Schulprojekt. Er hat es mir gestern früh geschickt."

„Aber Mariah… die meisten dieser Zauber sind enorm gefährlich. Hier sind einige sehr mächtige dunkle Zauber. Was könntest du denn nur damit wollen?"

Hermine versuchte sich von ihren zahlreichen Exkursionen in der Bibliothek an den _Infinitas Infinitio_ zu erinnern. Mehrere andere Zauber mit einem ähnlichen Name kamen ihr in den Kopf, aber keiner von ihnen war genau der, von dem Mariah sprach.

„Ich liebe dich Edward," platzte sie heraus, scheinbar unpassend im Gespräch.

„Ich liebe dich auch, aber ich verstehe nicht, was das mit diesen Zaubern zu tun hat."

„Ich fürchte, dass egal was wir tun und versuchen, jemand versuchen wird uns voneinander fern zu halten. Jetzt schon hat mein Vater davon gesprochen, dass ich einen dieser furchtbaren Malfoys heiraten soll. Das will ich nicht."

„Ich auch nicht." Edward legte einen Arm um seine Geliebte.

„Dieser Zauber soll Himmel und Erde bewegen um uns zusammen zu halten. Ich habe von einem Paar gelesen, die es vor einigen hundert Jahren verwendet haben. Der Mann musste sie verlassen um in Übersee in den Krieg zu ziehen. Auf dem Heimweg hat ein Sturm sein Schiff zerstört und er ist an einem verlassenen Eiland gestrandet. Einhundert Jahre lang hat er überlebt und hat es schließlich geschafft nach Hause zu kommen. Ihre Essenzen waren aneinander gebunden. Er durfte überleben, unter den schlechtesten Bedingungen, weil sie am Leben war und auf ihn wartete."

„Tut mir leid, aber ich sehe nicht, wie das irgendetwas mit uns zu tun hat."

„Dieser Zauber wird unsere Herzen verbinden…"

"Wir wissen doch schon, dass wir uns lieben. Ist das nicht genug?"

„Es ist mehr als das. Wir binden unsere Herzen für die Ewigkeit. Ganz egal was einem von uns auch geschieht, der andere wird ihn finden können."

„Hast du Angst, dass ich auf See verloren gehe?" neckte er sie.

„Nein, aber ich meine es ernst. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen dich zu verlieren."

„Noch könnte ich es ertragen dich zu verlieren, aber ich denke trotzdem nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist. Wir wissen nicht so viel über diesen Zauber."

„Ich habe ihn jetzt für eine lange Zeit erforscht. Ich habe jede einzelne Quelle gelesen, jedes Vorkommnis wenn er ausgeführt wurde. Wir müssen es tun."

Es war zu erkennen, dass Edward den Wünschen seiner Liebe folgen würde, bevor er es tat. Als er schließlich zustimmte, fühlte Hermine, dass es nicht die beste Idee war, die sie hatten. Zauber, vor allem alte, dunkle Zauber, hatten immer irgendwelche Konsequenzen.

„Gib mir deinen Zauberstab," sagte Mariah und streckte Edward ihren eigenen entgegen. Widerwillig tauschte er die Zauberstäbe aus. Sie nahm ein kleines Messer aus ihrer Tasche und schnitt ihre und Edwards Hand.

„Blutmagie, Mariah?" Er war offensichtlich beunruhigt. "Du hast nicht erwähnt, dass Blut im Spiel sein würde."

„Bitte, Edward. Ich weiß was geschehen wird. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Er gab erneut nach. Nach einem kurzen aber komplexen Ritual, in dem sie das Blut ihrer Hände vermischten, die Zauberstäbe auf das Herz des anderen richteten und einen langen Zauber gemeinsam aussprachen, waren sie fertig. Es war schwierig für einen Unbeteiligten zu erkennen, dass irgendetwas verändert war, aber die beiden waren sichtlich erschüttert.

„Mariah…"

„Ich fühle mich anders… du?" fragte sie.

„Ja, es ist… es ist… ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll. Was macht es noch mal?"

„Wenn ich dich verliere oder du mich, dann können wir so ziemlich alles tun, um den anderen wieder zu finden."

.

.

* * *

**A/N: war es vielleicht doch noch nicht von anfang an vorbestimmt? schließlich haben die anderen Paare lange vor Edward und Mariahs Zeit gelebt... :)**

**Das letzte Kapitel ist in Arbeit... dann ist es leider vorbei. Aber ich habe schon eine neue Story geplant.. :)**

.


	21. Kapitel 21: Erlösung

**A/N: Ah, hier ist es also.. das letzte Kapitel.. die Auflösung. Viel Spaß! :)**

.

* * *

.

**Kapitel 21: Erlösung  
**

„_Wenn ich dich verliere oder du mich, dann können wir so ziemlich alles tun, um den anderen wieder zu finden."_

Die Worte hingen in der kühlen Luft des Schlosses wie Spinnweben, hallten von den Steinmauern in leisen Echos. Sie rangen Hermine in den Ohren. Sie stand in dem geheimen Raum und starrte die jungen Liebenden an, die gerade das wahrscheinlich wohl dümmste in ihrem Leben getan hatten. Dunkle Magie, wie im Laufe der Jahre unzählige Male bewiesen wurde, war nichts womit man leichtsinnig umgehen sollte. Es gab immer Rückwirkungen, Konsequenzen; ein Gleichgewicht zwischen Licht und Dunkel, Gutem und Bösem.

Langsam begannen die beiden Figuren, die Erinnerungen an Edward Canton und Mariah Dumbledore, sich aufzulösen und aus dem geheimen Raum zu verschwinden. Hermine war gänzlich allein. Ein kleiner alter Sessel, der aussah als würde er bald zusammenbrechen, stand in der Ecke. Wenn es einen Ort gab an dem Hermine sein sollte, dann wusste sie nichts davon. Vorsichtig ließ sie sich auf dem Sessel nieder und seufzte. Eine übermäßige Menge an Gedanken wirbelte in ihrem Kopf herum.

„Ich habe nicht genug über den Zauber gelesen gehabt, bevor ich ihn durchgeführt habe," brach eine vertraute Stimme durch Hermines Gedanken.

Hermine zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. Sie hatte nicht erwartet die Stimme von jemand anderem zu hören. Zu ihrer linken stand eine transparente Figur… Mariah Dumbledore. Die junge Frau, offensichtlich ein Geist oder Gespenst irgendeiner Art, sah sich in dem Raum um. In ihren Augen sah Hermine eine Traurigkeit und ein Sehnen, die sie noch nie in jemandes Blick gesehen hatte. Miss Dumbledore war die schwermütigste Figur, die Miss Granger je gesehen hatte. Mariah sah sich mit einem sehnsuchtsvollen Blick nach dem was einmal war, um.

„M… Mariah?" stotterte Hermine, nicht sicher, ob sie ihren Augen wirklich trauen konnte.

Der Geist von Miss Dumbledore wirbelte zu ihrer Doppelgängerin herum und gab ihr ein halbes Lächeln. Dieses tat nichts gegen die Trauer in ihren Augen. Wenn überhaupt, dass verstärkte es die Emotion nur noch mehr.

„Nicht ganz in Fleisch und Blut," antwortete Mariah. „Aber das bist du ja auch nicht."

„Wa… wa… ich meine, ich verstehe nicht…" Hermine hatte Schwierigkeiten ihre Gedanken und Fragen in hörbare, sinnvolle Worte zu formen. Sie fühlte sich, als müsste sie platzen. Es gab hunderte an Fragen, die sie stellen wollte; hunderte von Informationen, die sie wissen wollte.

„Es ist alles ein wenig überwältigend nicht wahr?" Der Geist lächelte erneut. Ihr Lächeln war so kalt wie das Zimmer in dem sie sich befanden. Es war, als würde Mariah eine Ironie finden, die Hermine nicht sehen konnte.

„Ist das hier Teil desselben Traumes? Bist du ein Produkt meiner Phantasie?"

Mariah gab ein kurzes, gellendes Lachen von sich. Es war sehr anders als Hermine, ein überraschender Laut aus ihrem Körper.

„Ich bin überrascht, Hermine." Das Lächeln war diesmal etwas wärmer. "Du hast doch sonst immer alle Antworten."

"Woher weißt du…?"

„Ich weiß eine Menge über dich," gab Mariah zu.

Hermine erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel in einer schnellen, verängstigend Bewegung.

„Hast du…?"

„Ich habe dich beobachtet, seit du dieses Schloss betreten hast."

Hermine war sichtlich unangenehm zumute bei diesem Eingeständnis. Unbewusst schlang sie die Arme um sich, in einer offensichtlichen Handlung jemandes, der fühlt, dass seine Privatsphäre oder Person verletzt wurde.

„Du hast mich beobachtet?" Ihre Stimme klang hohl, beinahe als ob sie die Worte nicht selbst aussprechen würde.

„Ich hab gerne ab und zu mal nachgeschaut, wie es dir geht."

„Warum?"

„Natürlich habe ich dich bereits etwa zwanzig Jahre früher erwartet." Sie ignorierte Hermines Frage.

„Warum bist so interessiert an meinem Leben?"

Mariah lächelte ihr kaltes Lächeln erneut.

„Abgesehen von dem winzigen Detail, dass du mein Gesicht hast, bist du ein großer Teil jeder Zukunft, die ich haben könnte."

„Ich verstehe nicht…"

"Du hättest vor zwanzig Jahren hier sein sollen. Ich habe auf dich gewartet."

„Als Professor Snape herkam?"

„Es schien mir logisch, dass ihr beide zur gleichen Zeit auftauchen würdet. Schließlich waren Edward und ich im gleichen Jahrgang."

Hermine wandt sich nervös unter dem kühlen Blick des Gespenstes. Es war schließlich nicht etwas, was einem täglich passierte. Sie war daran gewöhnt die Hausgeister zu sehen, Fast-kopfloser Nick, den Blutigen Baron, den Fetten Mönch und viele von den dutzenden Geistern, die im Schloss – mangels eines besseren Wortes – lebten. Sie war auch an die Untaten des örtlichen Poltergeistes gewöhnt. In der Gegenwart einer jungen Frau zu sein, die Jahrzehnte zuvor gestorben war und noch dazu das gleiche Gesicht mit ihr teilte, ließ Hermine alles andere als wohlig zu mute sein.

„Nach einer Weile begann ich daran zu zweifeln, dass du je auftauchen würdest. Vor allem nachdem Severus die Schule verließ." Sie hielt inne. „An dem Tag, an dem du deinem Haus zugeteilt wurdest, bin ich nicht einmal mehr zur Zeremonie gegangen. Zu viele Jahre der Enttäuschung."

Hermine versuchte sich daran zu erinnern jemals diesen Geist, der ihr so ähnlich sah, gesehen zu haben. Wenn Mariah behauptete ein Auge auf sie und Professor Snape gehabt zu haben, dann hätten sich ihre Wege doch irgendwann einmal kreuzen müssen. Allerdings war sie überzeugt, dass sie Mariah noch nie zuvor erblickt hatte.

„Warum habe ich dich noch nie gesehen? Ich habe alle Geister des Schlosses getroffen."

Mariahs kühler Blick wurde durchdringend starr. Hermines Frage war offensichtlich keine, die sie hören wollte.

„Ich bin nicht wirklich ein Geist."

„Was? Aber… du bist gestorben… und jetzt… bist du noch hier."

Mariah ließ einen lauten, dramatischen Seufzer hören.

„Eine Nebenwirkung, fürchte ich. Von einer törichten Handlung meiner Vergangenheit."

„Der Zauber?"

„Leider, ja."

Die junge Frau fuhr nicht weiter fort mit ihren Erklärungen. Hermine wartete ungeduldig dass sie es näher ausführte. Eine unermessliche Melancholie lag auf Miss Dumbledore ohnehin schon freudlosem Gesicht. Quälende Erinnerungen, Gedanken an das was hätte sein können, oder vielleicht was hätte sein sollen rasten ihr durch den Kopf. Es gab so viel zu bereuen. Ihre Naivität und Ungestüm hatte nicht nur ihr Leben, sondern auch das ihres Geliebten unwiderruflich verändert.

„Ich war so von dem Gedanken eingenommen von meiner Liebe getrennt zu werden, dass ich leichtsinnig wurde. Ich habe nicht genug recherchiert. Für die letzten sechzig Jahre bin ich in diesem Schloss und seinen Ländern eingeschlossen gewesen. Niemand kann mich sehen oder hören, nicht einmal die Geister, aber ich sehe alles." Sie war sichtlich aufgewühlt.

„Wenn das wahr ist…"

„Natürlich ist es wahr!" Sie war aufgebracht. Die scharfen Worte sprangen von ihren Lippen, bevor sie sie aufhalten konnte.

„Aber wieso kann ich dich sehen?"

„Du bist nicht in der Welt des Bewusstseins, das ist meine Spekulation." Mariah wandte sich von Hermine ab. „Die Fähigkeit zu besitzen alles zu sehen und dennoch selbst nicht gesehen zu werden… das ist Folter."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen…"

„Wie kannst du dir das denn vorstellen?" schnappte Mariah und brachte Hermine zum Schweigen. „Ich habe alles gesehen, das passiert ist. Ich habe unzählige Schüler kennen gelernt, nur durch beobachten."

Sie wirbelte herum und sah Hermine erneut an. In ihren Augen schwammen Tränen.

„Ich sah meinen Onkel um mich trauern. Kannst du dir etwas Frustrierenderes vorstellen? Ich war dort. Ich konnte sehen, wie aufgewühlt er war und dennoch konnte ich nichts tun. Ich konnte ihm noch nicht einmal bewusst machen, dass ich dort war."

„Das muss schrecklich gewesen sein."

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung."

von dem Augenblick an, da Mariah ihre Anwesenheit zu erkennen gegeben hatte, hatte Hermine in Gedanken Fragen formuliert, die sie ihr stellen wollte. Was genau war es für ein Zauber, den Edward und sie ausgeführt hatten? Warum konnte niemand sie sehen? Wenn Mariah hier war, warum war Edward dann nicht hier? Jede Minute warf weitere Fragen auf. Aber mit jedem Angriff von Mariah, mit jedem Mal da sie hörte, dass sie unmöglich verstehen könnte, wurde Hermine frustrierter.

„Ich habe viel gesehen und wurde ebenso nicht gesehen," sagte sie schließlich.

„Was?"

„Ich habe mehrere Geschehnisse der Vergangenheit beobachtet, furchtbare Geschehnisse. Niemand konnte mich sehen. Ich wusste, was vor sich ging. Ich habe versucht sie anzuschreien, zu verhindern was geschah, aber niemand konnte mich hören. Du sagst, dass ich nicht weiß, wie sich das anfühlt, aber ich fürchte ich muss dir widersprechen. Ich weiß ziemlich genau wie sich das anfühlt."

Mariah lachte ein freudloses Lachen. Ihre Augen zeigten keine Wärme. Nur Kälte, Wut und eine Mischung anderer Emotionen, die nur ihr bekannt waren.

„Meinst du Henri und Camille? Isabella und James?" spuckte Mariah aus.

„Woher…?"

„Oder vielleicht Gabriel und Clara?"

„Woher weißt du von ihnen?"

„Und natürlich, mein persönlicher Favorit müsste Anthony und Cleopatra sein. Klassische, tragische Liebesgeschichte." Ihre Worte waren bitter. Sie verhöhnten Hermine. Daran bestand kein Zweifel. "Diese dem Untergang geweihten Liebesgeschichten zu beobachten hat dich schwach und machtlos fühlen lassen, nicht wahr, Hermine?"

„J…Ja," murmelte sie.

„Das ist nur ein winziger Teil von allem mit dem ich in den letzen Jahren klarkommen musste," hallte Mariahs Stimme durch den kleinen Steinraum. Sie schien übernatürlich, unwirklich und beängstigend. Jahre der Einsamkeit hatten die einst verliebte Jugendliche in ein kaltes, entmutigtes Wesen verzerrt. „Und sie waren noch nicht einmal echt."

„Nicht echt?" Im Kontrast zu dem anderen Mädchen wurde Hermines Stimme immer kleiner und leiser. Ihr Gesicht viel beim Klang der Worte aus Mariahs Mund.

„Nur Geschichten, die ich gelesen habe, als ich noch ein Mädchen war."

„Aber wie…?"

„Wie kann es sein, dass du sie gesehen hast? Dass du fühltest du wärst wirklich dort, obwohl es alles nur Fiktion war?"

"Ja…" Eine Träne fiel aus Hermines Augen auf ihre Wangen.

„Und wie kam es, dass jedes Paar, das du gesehen hast, so eine erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit dir und deinem Zaubertränkeprofessor hatte?"

„Ja…" Tränen folgten der ersten und liefen ungehindert über ihr Gesicht.

„Einer meiner brillanteren Pläne, wenn ich das so sagen kann."

Hermine konnte Mariah nicht länger ins Gesicht blicken. Sie wandte sich ab und vergrub ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht in den Händen. Sie fühlte sich als hätte sie eine Ewigkeit nur geweint. Ihre Augen brannten. Mariah schien es überhaupt nicht zu kümmern, was ihre Worte und ihre Taten dem anderen Mädchen antaten.

„Warum hast du mir so etwas angetan?" fragte Hermine in einem gezwungenen Flüstern. „Wie konntest du mich so etwas durchmachen lassen? Was für einen Sinn macht es mich solcher Trauer und Schmerz auszusetzen?"

„Es war nicht für dich, Hermine, dass ich es dir gezeigt habe. Ich habe es alles für mich und mein Wohlergehen getan," antwortete Mariah eisig. Ihre Stimme und ihr Gesicht enthielten keinerlei Anzeichen von Reue.

„Warum würdest du das tun?" schrie Hermine und schockierte das andere Mädchen.

„Weil… weil ich deine Hilfe brauche."

-----------------------------

„Ich fürchte, das ergibt meiner Meinung nach sehr wenig Sinn, Schulleiter," seufzte Severus.

Die zwei Zauberer saßen immer noch auf der alten Steinbank im Korridor vor dem Krankenflügel. Über eine halbe Stunde lang hatte Severus gereizt den Erklärungen des alten Mannes über die Vorkommnisse der vergangenen Wochen gelauscht.

„Dann sollte ich es noch einmal erklären, Severus." Albus war übermäßig geduldig mit dem jüngeren Professor, trotz dessen steigender Frustration. „Vor drei Wochen erhielt ich eine seltsame Posteule. Der Brief war adressiert an ‚Onkel'."

„Aber du hast doch selbst erzählt, dass du dutzende Nichten und Neffen hast. Wieso war das so seltsam?"

„Es war hauptsächlich ein Gefühl, dass ich hatte. Eines dieser tiefen, unterbewussten Gefühle, die nicht wegerklärt werden können. Ich habe den Brief in meinen Umhang gesteckt, mit der Absicht ihn später zu lesen. Meine Neugier hat mich aber bald übermannt."

„Was stand in dem Brief?"

„Bitte sei geduldig, Severus. Es waren nur zwei Worte geschrieben: _Infinitas Infinitio_. Ist dir bekannt was das für ein Zauber ist?"

„Ja, ein uralter Binde-Zauber. Du hast es vorhin erwähnt. Ich habe aber keine Ahnung, was das mit mir oder deiner Nicht oder Mr. Canton oder Miss Granger zu tun hat!"

„Es ist in der Tat ein uralter Binde-Zauber, ein gefährlicher, wenn inkorrekt ausgeführt. Vor dreihundert Jahren wurde er von den Internationalen Zaubererverbänden verboten. Alle Bücher, die den Zauber enthielten, sollten zerstört werden. Natürlich sind ein paar Exemplare erhalten geblieben. Ich erinnere mich, dass meine Nichte Mariah mich einmal danach fragte."

„Und das kam dir nicht merkwürdig vor?"

"Mariah hat Fragen gestellt, sobald sie sprechen konnte. Ohne Zweifel hatte sie im Vorübergehen oder in einem alten Buch von dem Zauber gehört und war neugierig. Ich wusste selbst sehr wenig über den Zauber, als sie fragte. Alles was ich tun konnte war sie auf die Bücher in der Bibliothek zu verweisen, die es ihr vielleicht weiter erklären konnten. In ihrem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts fand ich dann dieses Buch bei ihr. Sie sagte sie hätte es in der weitläufigen Bibliothek ihres Urgroßvaters MacNair gefunden. Sie versicherte mir auch, dass sie es lediglich zu Bildungszwecken hatte."

„Hast du ihr geglaubt?"

„Du kennst meine Nichte leider nicht," lächelte Albus bei dem Gedanken. „Sie war enorm überzeugend. Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber ich wusste selbst zu wenig über den Zauber. Ich wusste nicht was er bewirkte."

„Was bewirkt er?"

„Als ich die Eule mit dem Namen des Zaubers erhielt, wurde ich neugierig. Es waren beinahe sechzig Jahre vergangen seit ich davon gehört hatte. Tagelang las ich jedes Buch, das ich finden konnte in dem der_ Infinitas Infinitio _vorkam. Wenn zwei Menschen verliebt sind und fühlen, dass es Hindernisse an einer gemeinsamen Zukunft gibt, konnten sie diesen Zauber ausführen. Sie mischten ihr Blut am Abend eines Neumonds mit einer Anzahl anderer Zutaten, die man leicht in einem Zaubertränkelabor finden konnte. Wenn sie getötet oder irgendwie voneinander getrennt würden, konnten sie sich wieder finden."

„Eine Art Folge- oder Such-Zauber?"

„Nicht ganz. Falls ihnen etwas Tragisches zustieße, würden ihre Essenzen in dieser Ebene der Existenz verweilen, bis sie in der Zukunft wieder beisammen sein konnten."

„Als Geister oder einer anderen Wesensgestalt?"

„Nein…" Albus zögerte bevor er fortfuhr. „Bis ihre physischen Körper wiedergeboren wurden und sie… äh, die Geschehnisse wiederholten."

Kein Geräusch erklang im Korridor. Severus konnte nicht glauben, was der Schulleiter da sagte. Das erste Mal da er diese Begebenheiten erklärt hatte, war Albus nicht ins Detail gegangen, was der Zauber umfasste.

„Miss Granger und ich… um den ausgeführten Zauber zu erfüllen, müssen uns verlieben?" Er sprach die Worte mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Schulleiter.

„Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, aber ich glaube schon. In einem der Bücher, die ich gelesen habe, ist eine Darstellung, die in großem Detail beschreibt, was passierte. Ein junger Zauberer verliebte sich in eine Adelige. Ihr Vater erlaubte nicht, dass die beiden zusammen waren. Der junge Mann führte den Zauber durch, mischte ihr Blut und besiegelte ihn mit einem Kuss, sodass sie zusammen sein konnten. Wie es kommen musste, wurde befunden, dass die junge Frau ein Kind erwartete. Ihr Vater ließ den jungen Zauberer töten und dann seine Tochter ermorden.

„Die Essenz des jungen Zauberers verweilte. Er war belastet mit der Aufgabe sicher zu stellen, dass die zukünftigen Inkarnationen von ihm und seiner Geliebten sich treffen und verlieben würden. Seine Essenz war gefangen. Niemand konnte ihn sehen, aber er konnte Zauberkräfte verwenden, um die beiden zusammen zu bringen. Beim ersten Mal waren die Reinkarnationen nicht erfolgreich. Über zweihundert Jahre wartete der junge Zauberer, bis er schließlich Erfolg hatte."

Severus Snape wollte keine Märchen mehr hören. Dieser Zauber, dieser verfluchte Zauber, klang als wäre er einem Romantikroman entsprungen, den er einer Drittklässlerin abgeknöpft hatte, nachdem er sie beim lesen im Unterricht erwischt hatte. Das war keine Realität für ihn. Der alte Mann war verrückt, wenn er diesen Mist glaubte.

„Was hat das mit irgendeinem von uns zu tun?" verlangte er von dem älteren Zauberer.

„Ich dachte, zu wiederholen was vor sechzig Jahren geschah, würde den Zauber vielleicht brechen."

„Du hast die Explosion geplant?!" Severus konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals so erzürnt gewesen zu sein. „Du hast Hermine fast umgebracht!"

„Meine Nichte kann keinen Frieden finden, bis der Zauber gebrochen wird."

„Verfluchter Zauber!" zischte Professor Snape. „Du hättest Herm… Miss Granger umbringen können. Wenn sie stirbt… falls sie stirbt, wirst du dafür bezahlen, Albus."

Mit einer schnellen Drehung auf dem Absatz eilte Severus durch die Tür zum Krankenflügel. Sein Zorn hatte noch nie solche Ausmaße angenommen, wie in diesem Moment. Albus Dumbledore war nicht länger ein Zauberer, den er respektierte. Seine Ängste, seine Gefühle für seine Nichte machten ihn verantwortlich für alles, das mit Hermine geschehen war. Sie war immer noch bewusstlos und blass. Ein fesselndes Gefühl der Angst lies Severus Magen verknoten. Sollte Hermine sterben, würde er dem Mann, der ihm eine zweite Chance im Leben gegeben hatte, niemals verzeihen.

-----------------------------

„Warum brauchst du meine Hilfe?"

Hermine handelte mit sich selbst für einige Minuten nach Mariahs Eröffnung. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie dem Geist, der so wütend war, dem Geist, der verantwortlich war, dass sie all diese schrecklichen Geschichten gesehen hatte, überhaupt helfen wollte.

„Nur du kannst den Zauber brechen. Nur du kannst mir Frieden geben."

Mariah erklärte Hermine den _Infinitas Infinitio _Zauber, so wie Albus ihn Severus erklärt hatte.

„Ich war leichtsinnig. Ich dachte in dem Moment in dem wir unser Blut mischten würden all unsere Probleme vorbei sein. Wenn ich nur mehr darüber gelesen hätte, noch mehr nachgeforscht hätte, dann hätte ich gewusst, dass es bedeutet, dass ich keinen Frieden finden würde."

Eine Frage war Hermine während des gesamten Gesprächs nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen. Klar, es gab ungefähr eine Million Fragen, die die junge Hexe beantwortet haben wollte, aber diese eine schien ihr am wichtigsten.

„Wo ist Edward?" platzte sie hervor.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Mariahs harscher Tonfall wurde durch Melancholie ersetzt. „Ich dachte, wenn er sterben würde, würden wir uns wieder finden. Jahrelang hatte ich keine Ahnung, dass er nur wenige Tage nach mir gestorben war. Er konnte seinen Weg weitergehen, aber aufgrund meiner dummen Entscheidung bin ich hier gefangen."

Ein weiteres Mal empfand Hermine Mitleid mit Miss Dumbledore. Trotz der falschen Träume voller Schmerz und Trauer, die Mariah ihr in ihrem wehrlosen Zustand auferzwungen hatte, fühlte Hermine Sorge um die junge Frau, die alles verloren hatte.

„Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

„Du und Severus müsst den Vorgang wiederholen, den Edward und ich durchgeführt haben. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit den Zauber zu brechen."

„Aber…" Hermine zweifelte an der Effektivität dieses Plans. „Wenn ich das tue, werde ich dann nicht so wie du enden? Zwischen den Welten gefangen, wenn ich sterbe?"

„Nein, deine Taten werden meine törichte Tat auslöschen. Ich kann in die nächste Welt weiterziehen und bei Eddie sein. Du und Severus könnt ein normales, glückliches Leben führen."

Mariah fasste Hermine an der Schulter. Ihre Umgebung verblasste sofort und wandelte sich von dem trostlosen, kalten geheimen Raum in den dunklen Krankenflügel.

„Sieh ihn dir an," flüsterte Mariah.

Severus saß in einem Stuhl neben Hermines schlafender Figur. Er war ruhig und still, aber seine Augen verließen nie ihr Gesicht. Auf seinem Gesicht konnten beide Frauen die Angst und Sorge sehen, die er fühlte. Dieser Moment, einer der still und privat war, enthüllte seine Sorge und Zuwendung für Miss Granger.

„Er hat kaum deine Seite verlassen," erklärte Mariah. „Er hat entsetzliche Angst, dass du nie wieder aufwachst, Hermine. Kannst du das nicht sehen?"

„Er schaut lediglich nach Symptomen… um sicher zu gehen, dass es mir gut geht."

„Wenn du das glaubst, dann bist du noch naiver als ich es einmal war. Kannst du mir helfen?"

„Ich werde es versuchen."

-----------

Kaum ein Augenblick war vergangen bevor sich Hermine in ihrem warmen Krankenhausbett wieder fand. Die Schmerzen und Qualen, die längst aufgehört hatten sie zu beeinträchtigen, waren plötzlich mit voller Kraft zurück.

„Ugh," stöhnte sie leise.

Severus sprang aus dem Stuhl auf.

„Miss Granger? Miss Granger, sind Sie wach?"

„Mein Kopf dröhnt."

„Das ist zu erwarten."

„Professor Snape?" Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen, aber er drückte sie sanft zurück in die Kissen. „Wo ist Professor Dumbledore?"

Mit einem Seufzer antwortete Severus.

„Draußen im Korridor."

Hermine musste den Schulleiter sprechen. Bevor sie ihren Wunsch aussprechen konnte, kam Albus Dumbledore durch die Tür gerauscht.

„Miss Granger?"

„Ich hab sie gesehen, Professor Dumbledore," antwortete Hermine atemlos.

„Wen haben Sie gesehen?" fragte Severus harsch.

„Ihre Nichte Mariah."

Dumbledores Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Er griff erneut nach seinem Taschentuch, um sie fortzuwischen.

„Sie ist hier gefangen, Professor," erklärte Hermine. „Sie steckt in Hogwarts fest."

„Das habe ich befürchtet," sagte er leise.

Neben Hermines Bett lag ein Stück Pergament. Wortlos griff sie danach und nach einer nahe liegenden Feder. So schnell sie konnte und trotz der Schmerzen, die sie hatte, schrieb sie eine Liste. Als sie fertig war, drückte sie das Papier in Severus Hände.

„Professor, Sie und ich sind die einzigen, die ihr helfen können. Bitte… bitte tun Sie es für sie."

Er musste kein zweites Mal gebeten werden. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, hätte Hermine Granger ihn in dem Moment gebeten Voldemorts Essenz allein und ohne Zauberstab aus dem Zaubereiministerium zu stehlen, hätte er es ohne zu fragen getan. Er eilte aus dem Krankenflügel.

„Sind Sie sicher, Sie wissen was Sie tun, Miss Granger?" fragte Professor Snape eine halbe Stunde später, als die drei erneut im Krankenflügel versammelt waren.

„Ich denke schon. Mariah hat mir gesagt was ich wissen musste."

Ein kleiner Kessel blubberte auf dem Nachttisch neben ihrem Bett. Große flackernde blaue Flammen leckten unter ihm hervor. Mit jeder Zutat, die Hermine hineinwarf änderte sich die Farbe des Trankes und ein lautes Zischen tönte durch den Krankenflügel. Sie nahm ein kleines Messer und schnitt sich in die Hand. Dunkelrotes Blut rann ihre Hand hinunter und auf ihr Handgelenkt.

„Was machen Sie da, Miss Granger?" fragte Severus mit mehr als nur ein bisschen Besorgnis.

Ohne Vorwarnung nahm sie seine Hand und schnitt genauso wie in ihre eigene hinein. Ihre blutverschmierten Hände umklammerten einander. Tropfen ihres vermischten Blutes fielen mit einem Zischen in den dampfenden Kessel. Ein Schwall unnatürlicher Energie durchfuhr ihre Körper und verschlug ihnen den Atem. Hermine saß auf ihrem Krankenbett, aber sie war nah genug um den Professor zu sich heran zu ziehen. Als sich ihre Lippen zum ersten Mal trafen, ließ die Kraft, die durch ihre Vene pulsierte, nach.

„Mariah?" Albus konnte nicht glauben, was er sah.

Die Figur von Mariah Dumbledore wurde vollständig sichtbar. Die Trauer und der Zorn, die einst ihre Züge verdunkelt hatten, waren fort und stattdessen durch ein Leuchten ersetzt. Sie sagte nichts zu ihrem geliebten Onkel, der jungen Frau, die sie gerettet hatte oder dem verwirrten und perplexen Zaubertränkeprofessor. Still lächelte sie die drei an, bevor sie langsam in einer Säule von Licht verblasste.

--------------------------------

„Kannst du den Trank in der nächsten Stunde für mich fertig haben, Hermine?" fragte eine ältliche Hexe der Mysteriumsabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums die junge Zaubertränkeexpertin.

„Ich hab ihn in zwanzig Minuten fertig," versprach Hermine mit einem Lächeln.

„Noch besser."

Das war jetzt ihr Leben. Zwei Jahre nach dem sie Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei verlassen hatte war sie eine voll ausgebildete Expertin. Sie liebte ihre Arbeit. Jeden Morgen erwachte sie mit der Sonne, aufgeregt, was sie wohl heute tun würde. Jeden Morgen hatte sie eine neue Aufgabe, einen neuen Trank zu brauen. Die Spontaneität ihrer Karriere faszinierte sie.

Ihre Arme waren voller Bücher, wie sie immer schon gewesen waren. Sie waren bis über ihren Kopf getürmt. Sie hatte gelernt den anderen in ihrer Abteilung zu vertrauen, dass sie ihr aus dem Weg gingen, wenn sie den Bücherstapel kommen sahen. An diesem Tag jedoch befand sich ein Fremder in der Abteilung.

„Entschuldigen Sie, das tut mir furchtbar leid."

Ein auffallend gut aussehender junger Zauberer reichte nach unten um ihr zu helfen die Bücher aufzuheben. Sie waren zusammen gestoßen, als er sich für einen Moment umgesehen hatte. Er war nicht an Hermine Granger und ihre Schwäche für schwere Werke gewohnt.

„Es war ganz und gar meine Schuld," versicherte sie ihm. „Ich trage immer zu viele Bücher auf einmal. Meine Schulfreunde würden Ihnen dasselbe sagen können."

„Grant Haversham."

„Ahh, natürlich. Ich hätte Sie erkennen sollen."

Sie stand vom Boden auf und stapelte ihre Bücher erneut in ihren Armen. Da sie nur ein paar Meter von ihrem Büro entfernt war, wollte sie sich nicht abhalten lassen ihre Aufgabe zu beenden.

„Und wie werden Sie genannt?" fragte Grant hinter ihr her.

„Oh… ah, Hermine Granger."

„Nun, Miss Granger, vielleicht könnte ich mein tollpatschiges Benehmen wieder gut machen, indem ich Sie heute Nachmittag zum Kaffee einlade?"

Hermine drehte sich um und lächelte Mr. Haversham an. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass sie seit Jahren nicht mehr auf einem Date gewesen war, nicht seit sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Es wurde immer angenommen, dass sie unsicher war, wegen des Gehstocks, den sie seit ihrem Unfall, der sie fast umgebracht hatte, zum Laufen benötigte. Die meisten glaubten, dass es Eitelkeit oder Stolz waren, die sie von der sozialen Welt fernhielten. Niemand, nicht einmal Harry oder Ron, wusste den wahren Grund. Dass sie die einzige Person mit der sie zusammen sein wollte in Hogwarts zurück gelassen hatte.

Grant Haversham war der umwerfende Sohn des neuesten Zaubereiministers. Zu seinem wohlverdienten Ruhestand, hatte Arthur Weasley Grants Vater zum Zaubereiminister ernannt. Während die Gedanken an Severus Snape niemals lange aus ihrem Bewusstsein fort blieben, hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen, seit der Nacht in der sie den Zauber im Krankenflügel gebrochen hatten. Er verschwand sobald Mariah verschwunden war. Während Hermine sich im Krankenflügel langsam erholte, versteckte er sich in den Kerkern und sprach zu niemandem. Jetzt wo Mr. Haversham sie zum Kaffee einlud, fühlte sie zum ersten Mal einen Drang zuzusagen.

„Das fände ich sehr schön, Mr. Haversham," antwortete sie.

„Aber sie hat heute schon eine Verabredung zum Kaffee."

Hermine wirbelte herum und ließ ihre Bücher erneut zu Boden fallen. In der Mysteriumsabteilung, in seine traditionellen, schwarzen, bis zum Himmel hoch zugeknöpften Roben stand ihr ehemaliger mürrischer Zaubertränkeprofessor. Mit einem Schlag erinnerte sie sich wieder in aller Deutlichkeit an jene Nacht. Sie erinnerte sich an die Emotionen und die Energie, die sie durchströmt hatte. Und mit einem Schlag vergaß sie Grant Haversham.

„Vielleicht ein andermal." Mr. Haversham lächelte den beiden zu, die ihre Augen nicht voneinander abließen, und verließ würdevoll den Raum.

„Professor…"

„Miss Granger…"

„Ich bin nicht länger ein Schulmädchen," erinnerte sie ihn sanft mit einer Spur eines Lächelns im Gesicht.

„Das ist etwas, an das du mich nicht erinnern musst, Hermine."

Für einige Momente waren sie still. Es gab so viel zu sagen, so viele Fragen, die beantwortet werden mussten, und Entschuldigungen, die ausgesprochen werden sollten. Für einige Momente sahen sie sich einfach nur an, fühlten, dass keinerlei Worte nötig waren.

„Es tut mir leid, dass es mich so lange gebraucht hat hier her zu kommen," sagte er leise, die erste Entschuldigung, die Hermine sich erinnern konnte je von ihm gehört zu haben. „Ich wollte vergessen, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht. Als ich von Minister Haversham gelesen habe, wusste ich, dass ich herkommen musste. Ich wusste, dass ich dich nicht Grant Haversham heiraten lassen konnte."

„Was?" Es war das erste mal, dass Hermine von Severus Träumen über die Zukunft hörte. Im Laufe der Zeit würde er es ihr bis ins Detail erzählen, aber jetzt war es noch ein Geheimnis.

„Ich erkläre es später," versprach er. „War es falsch von mir zu sagen, du hättest bereits Pläne?"

„Ganz und gar nicht," versicherte sie ihm lächelnd. „Ich hätte liebend gerne Kaffe mit dir."

„Großartig." Er lächelte ein allzu unübliches Grinsen. Es war nur leicht und beinahe unkenntlich, aber Hermine blieb die Luft weg.

„Aber zuerst muss ich einen Trank fertig stellen. Hättest du Lust mir zu assistieren?"

Die beiden betraten ihr Büro, beide mit dem Bewusstsein, dass ihr Leben nie wieder so sein würde, wie es einmal war.

.

Ende.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Puuh.. es ist vollbracht! Endlich, endlich ahbe ich es geschafft! Hatte schon fast gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet.. ;) **

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Ich möchte mich noch mal ganz herzlich für die Reviews und die Treue bedanken! Ohne euch hätte ich es nie fertig gebracht! :)**

**Außerdem noch mal ein großes Lob an Canimal für die Original Geschichte. **

**Ich habe schon eine weitere Story in Aussicht, wieder eine Übersetzung.. meiner eigenen Phantasie traue ich noch nicht so ganz über den Weg, aber vielleicht kommt das auch noch.. :)**

**Liebe Grüße und Danke! **

**butterflyonawheel**


End file.
